Three's Company
by D3ANwasH3R3
Summary: Sequel to "Where There's A Witch, There's a Way". Continue to follow the lives of Sam and Dean and their witch side kick. Just don't ever call her a sidekick though. Sucky Summary I know, but read it, you'll like it
1. She's Out there, I know it

Three weeks later

"Dean it has been three weeks, and we have done nothing but drive around looking for someone who isn't there. We need to find dad." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"Look Sam If you wanna go then you can go. I'm not ready to give up on her as easy as you" Dean said eyes focused on the road.

"Dean I know you miss her, hell I miss her too, but after all this time she would've contacted us or something. You need to face the facts that she is gone and you need to move on" Sam said seeing his harshness the only way to get through to his brother.

Dean looked over at Sam and then back at the road. Deep down inside he knew Sam was right. But there was this nagging feeling that he wasn't. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Katie was out there some place and he just needed to find her. And that was what he was going to do.

"Sam like I said you can go, but I'm just not ready for a big bad fight when my head isn't completely in it." Dean said staring at the looming road ahead.

"I get it Dean. When Jess died, my whole world seemed to go up in flames but you were there to get me through and I guess I'm just trying to do the same for you" Sam said looking to his brother then out his window.

The rest of the ride was silent, neither one of them knowing quiet what to say.

"She's out there, I know it" Dean thought to himself.

**_BACK IN THE HOSPITAL_**

"How are you feeling today" the nurse asked Katie as she came into her hospital room with her breakfast.

"I actually feel better. I'm still a little sore, but I'm good. Now if only I could recognize the person staring back at me in the mirror, then I would be perfect" Katie said looking at the nurse as she sat her food down.

"You have to give these things time. Patience is a virtue" the nurse said looking at a frustrated Katie.

"That's a problem. For some reason I can't shake the feeling like I don't have time to be amnesia girl. I get this feeling like I'm needed somewhere. I don't know maybe I'm just crazy" Katie said running her hands over her face.

"You're not crazy dear. Those feelings you're having, that's what's gonna help you get your memories back. You just have to be patient" The nurse said giving Katie a pat on the shoulder then leaving.

Katie pulled out the only thing she had on her that gave her a clue to her life before she lost her memory. It was a picture of her standing in between two guys, in front of a really cool car. A 67 impala, one of orderlies told her one day.

"Where are you guys?" Katie said to herself as she looked at the picture, and then put it back under her pillow. She laid her head back and closed her eyes when a memory came flooding back to her.

"_You know when I first met you, I thought you were the biggest jerk I ever met. You were always such an ass. But you began to grow on me. And the impossible happened, it became less and less harder to tolerate you. And now I…I think I love you. So you see you have to wake up because I don't think it's supposed to end like this."_

Katie opened her eyes after the memory. She quickly took the picture out again and recognized one of the guys in the picture as the man from her memory.

"What was that about?" Katie said to herself looking at the picture.

"Ok I'm getting no where just sitting in this hospital." Katie said getting out of the bed. She was still sore but she didn't care. She needed to remember and she needed to remember like yesterday. She walked over to the door and out into the hallway. She needed to find some clothes, seeing as the one she had when she arrived were covered in blood.

She crept down the hall until she found the room she was looking for. "Bingo" she whispered to herself as she entered the hospital's laundry room. She walked over to a bin of clean clothes. " I guess these will do for now" Katie said pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. She also found a jacket and a pair of old sneakers that were a little big, but would have to suffice.

She snuck out of the hospital unseen and began walking. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she just had to go. As she was walking, the only thing she could think about was the one and only memory she had since waking up in the hospital. Apparently she was in love with this guy who was in a hospital bed. So many thoughts ran through her mind about what could've happened. Did he die? Did he live and they got married?

"Wait?" She thought to herself. She could be married with children and she can't even remember them. She hated this feeling of not knowing. She just wished her memories would come back. Katie had walked so long that night soon came. She saw a bar that was open and decided to head in before it got too dark.

She enter the smoke filled bar, to the sight of men drinking, playing pool and some were playing darts. She was really thirsty and hungry but she had no money. She was desperate and that gave her no other choice but to do something she really didn't want to do. Katie walked in the crowded bar and bumped into a man near the bar.

"Sorry" Katie said as she continued.

"No problem" the man said as he got a strange feeling and started feeling his pockets.

"Hey stop her, she stole my wallet" the man said running in Katie's direction.

"Damn" Katie cursed to herself before she started running, but before she could make it a few feet away from the door someone forcefully grabbed her pulling her back. It was a large man who reeked of booze who held Katie tightly by the arms.

"Let go of me" Katie said trying to pull herself free, but it was useless the man was too strong. Soon the guy whose wallet Katie stole along with two other guys came outside and walked over to them.

"Looky what we have here. Pretty girl didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not nice to steal" the man said rubbing his hand on the side of Katie's face.

"Don't touch me" Katie yelled as she jerked her face away. The men started laughing in her face.

"Oh I'm gonna touch you alright in all the right places soon enough" the man said before Katie spit in his face.

"You little bitch" the man said before punching Katie in the face.

"That was a really big mistake" Katie said with her face down and eyes closed.

"Really what are you gonna do-" the man said before being cut off by kick to the face by Katie causing him to fall to the ground. The man holding her lost his grip, so Katie used that opportunity to give him a punch to the face and stomach causing the big man to pass out falling to the ground. She turned to look at the other two men who just stared at her for a moment then ran off.

Katie reached in the man's pockets and found some keys. She pressed the alarm on the key chain and quickly turned to the motorcycle whose lights had lit up.

"See now you lose you money and your sweet ride" Katie said stepping over the unconscious men and walked over to the bike and got on. As she sat on the bike another memory came into Katie's mind..

"_I'm sorry. Some times you have to make some sacrifices for the greater good. Don't look at me like that. You know we've had some good times, and I promise one day I'll make this up to you" _

Katie looked down at the bike and saw it looked very similar to the one from her memory.

"Okay this is progress, but give me something I can use" Katie said as she pulled off on the bike.

Katie was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that she dropped her picture. As the man woke up he slowly made his way to his feet. He looked around and noticed that his bike was gone.

" That bitch" he yelled as he held a hand on his sore face. He looked at his unconscious friend and just kicked him.

"Some friend you are" he said as he began to walk , but he noticed something blowing on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was a picture of the woman who just beat him and his friend up with two other guys.

"When I find you, you are going to be sorry" the man said stuffing the picture in his pocket.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

Sam and Dean pulled into the parking lot of a bar.

"Dean what are we doing here?" Sam asked as they were walking to the bar.

"What does it look like Sammy, I'm gonna get a drink" Dean said walking into the front door. Sam just rolled his eyes and followed his brother in. Dean found a table near the back and he and Sam took a seat. A few minutes later the waitress brought Dean his drink.

"Dude you're just gonna sit there and watch me drink" Dean said looking at an obviously frustrated Dean.

"Excuse me Dean if I don't think right now is the best time for happy hour" Sam said looking at Dean.

"Well suit yourself" Dean said before taking a drink of his beer.

"I can't believe you two ran like little girls" a man said from the other side of the bar.

"What Dude you saw that chick. She was like a ninja. She did a kick to you and even knock big Al her down and that don't happen that often. I wasn't gonna fight a losing battle" one of the other guys said drinking his drink.

"Whatever she just caught me off guard. The next time I see this chick I gonna show her that you do not mess with The Bull." the man said looking at the picture.

"Let me see that. So you're saying this little woman both of your asses to you? If you find her, I think I may want to marry her. Where did you get this picture anyway?" One of guys from the table asked holding the picture.

"She dropped it before she took my bike. The bitch stole my bike. You won't get to even get on one knee before I get a hold of her" the guy who refers to himself as "the Bull" said.

"That's a sweet ride though, what's that a 67 Chevy impala" he said staring at the picture.

"That's weird" another guy said who just came back in from outside.

"What's weird Hal?" the man holding the photo said.

"There's a 67 Chevy impala outside. " the guy said taking a seat.

The man holding the picture started looking around the bar when he saw two familiar faces. It was the two men from the picture with woman sitting in the far corner of the bar. He got up and charged right over to them.

"Hey where is she huh where's that bitch with my bike" the man said yelling at Sam and Dean. They just shared confused looks with each other.

"Look dude I think you have us confused with someone else" Dean said sitting his beer down.

The man threw the picture down on the table. "I don't think so. That you and him standing next to her. She just stole my bike not to long ago and I want you to tell me where she is now" the man said yelling.

Dean picked up the picture and couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Where did you get this" Dean said looking up at the man.

"Are you listening to me boy. That woman, there she came in here , took my wallet then she took my motorcycle, so where is that little bitch" The man said before taking the picture out of Dean's hands.

Anger filled up inside of Dean so fast at what this guy had just said. He jumped up and punched the man in the face causing him to fall back on a table. Dean came right back on him giving him punch after punch. Sam quickly came over and finally pulled him off.

"C'mon Dean let's get out of here" Sam said still holding Dean back who look like he wanted to finish the guy off.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam" Dean said jerking out of Sam's grasp.

Dean walked over to the man who flinched thinking Dean was coming back to take a couple more shots at him. Dean just walked over and took the picture out if the guy's hand.

"This woman was here?" Dean asked holding the picture in the man's face. The man was too afraid to speak, he just nodded a yes.

"How long?" Dean said looking the man straight in the eye.

"I don't know maybe an hour, hour and a half" the man said shaking a little.

"You see which way she go" Dean said backing away from the man a little.

"Uh no she knocked me out when she took my bike. I didn't see which way she went" the man said finally getting off the table and standing to his feet.

Dean smirked a little, at the thought of his girl kicking the crap out of this asshole.

"Did anyone see where she went?" Dean yelled looking at everyone in the bar.

"Uh well I did. When she pulled off she went toward Manning" a guy sitting at the bar said.

Dean looked at the man, then at Sam. He knew she was alive and now he needed to find her.

"Let's go Sammy" Dean said almost running out of the bar.

"Dean where are we going" Sam said trying to catch up with Dean.

"You heard the man. She headed back to Manning. She's probably looking for us" Dean said getting in the car.

"So you believe all of this. I mean if she was looking for us why didn't she call us?" Sam said looking at his brother.

"You can't be serious. How else could he have gotten this picture Sammy? Plus who else could've handed there asses to them without breaking a sweat. It's her I know it's her" Dean said starting the car and pulling in off in Katie's direction.


	2. Hey

"I have a job for you" a dark- haired man wearing a business suit said sitting at his desk across from another man.

"Sure anything boss" the man said

"I have just gotten some very interesting info that a very powerful witch is running around with no memory of who she is or even what she can do" the dark-hair man said.

"So what do you want me to do boss, off her?" the man said with a smile and his eyes turning black.

"No, No this witch is special. She was hand picked by the big guy up there to protect the Winchesters. But I heard that she isn't playing by the angel's rules which is upsetting them. I want you to find her and bring her here. Without her memory she could be really helpful to us for what's coming" The dark-hair man said right before his eyes went black.

"What do you mean boss?" the other demon asked

"Don't worry about it. Just go bring her to me now!" the demon yelled, slamming his fist onto the desk.

"Right away sir" the demon said quickly, then poofed out of the office.

"I'm going to figure out why you're so special witch and then you're gonna do things my way. And if you don't, well I lets just say a lost memory will be the least of your worries" the demon said to himself as he stared out of his window.

Katie started to get hungry and decided to pull into a diner she spotted. There weren't a lot of people around which was perfect.

She got off the bike and started t head in when she just stopped and looked up at the neon sign. She couldn't shake the feeling like she had been here before or someplace like it maybe. She just brushed the feeling off and walked in.

Katie was right about this place being quiet. There was only one person she could see in the entire place. She couldn't see there face over the newspaper they were reading. Katie looked around before taking a seat on the opposite side of the diner. She took out the wallet she just stole.

"Ten bucks. The idiot was willing to fight for ten bucks" Katie said looking through the wallet. She sat it down before letting out a sigh as she ran her hands across her face. But she was quickly snapped out of her thought when a waitress began speaking.

"You look like you could use so one to talk to" the waitress said noticing the expression on Katie's face.

"No thank you I fine" Katie said picking up the menu and looking it over.

"You sure because people have told me that I give great advice. Maybe I could help you" the waitress said still not letting up.

"Ok do you have any advice for a woman who has no memory of who she is and is out looking for something or someone she has no idea where they are and have already committed several crimes in the past oh I don't know hour or so.." Katie said looking up at the waitress waiting for a response. The waitress just looked at Katie, eyes wide and mouth opened.

"I didn't think so. So how about you get mea burger and fries, with a glass of water thank you" Katie said putting the menu down and looking back up at the waitress.

"Coming up" the waitress said finally snapping out of her shock and stumbling away to get the order.

Katie turned to look out the window when she heard a new voice.

"Hey" a man said standing looking down at Katie.

"Uh hey" Katie said confused. She looked under his arm and noticed the folded up newspaper. This must have been the guy she saw earlier.

"I couldn't help but overhear the story you were telling the waitress there and I think I could help you" The man said taking a seat across from Katie.

"Have a seat" Katie said sarcastically at the man who was already sitting.

"Look my name's Alan and my boss; well he specializes in helping people with amnesia get their memories back." Alan said

"How does he do that?" Katie asked a little skeptical.

Alan leaned in a little closer over the table a whispered, "With magic".

Katie raised an eyebrow at the man. "Magic. You're kidding right" she replied.

"Look I know it's sounds crazy but I'm afraid it only works it the person believes" Alan said beginning to get up but was stopped by Katie's hand grabbing his wrist.

"Wait. I… I think I believe in magic. I don't know why but… so your boss really can help me" Katie said thinking this could actually work. This could be the answer she was looking for.

"Yes I'm sure he can. Just come with me" Alan said holding out his hand to her.

Katie looked at his hand for a long moment. Something didn't feel right about this, but what if this was the only way she could get her memory back.

"I have to do this" Katie said before taking Alan's hand and before she knew it, she wasn't in the diner anymore. She was in the hallway of what looked like a very fancy house.

"How did we get here?" Katie asked trying to pull free from Alan, but his grasp only got tighter.

"Hey let me go!" Katie yelled pulling even harder. Alan stopped walking and turned to Katie. His eyes were a dark black.

"What… What are you?" Katie asked looking at the man in front of her. He just started laughing, before he turned and continued pulling her to a wooden door.

Dean and Sam had been driving for about an hour or so before they say a motorcycle parked in the lot of a diner.

"Do you think that's the bike she stole?" Sam asked pointing to the bike.

"There's only one way to find out" Dean said pulling in to the parking lot. He rushed in and looked around, but he didn't see anyone. A waitress came from back, so he ran to her to see if she saw her.

"Excuse me miss was this woman in here" Dean said pulling the picture out of his pocket and showing the waitress.

"Yeah, you just missed her. I went in the back to get her order and when I came back she was gone. To tell you the truth I was sort of glad she was gone, she was really weird" the waitress said looking at the picture.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Its just she came in here looking all sad and I asked if she wanted to talk about it, then she just went off about how she couldn't remember anything and how she was looking for someone she didn't know where they were and how she committed some crimes" The waitress said looking up at Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean shared a look and then looked back toward the waitress.

"So you didn't see her leave?" Dean asked

"No, but its weird she left her motorcycle out there. And the man who was sitting a few seats down was gone too" the waitress said pointing to a booth where Dean headed.

"Thank you miss" Sam said before walking over to follow Dean.

Dean went by the booth and began to smell a familiar scent. "You smell that?" Dean asked looking back at Sam.

"Sulfur" Sam said looking back at Dean.

"Damnit" Dean said before walking out to the impala.

"Where do we go now Dean" Sam said walking behind him.

"I don't know" Dean said stopping in his tracks and looking back at Sam.

"If a demon has her she could already be dead by now Dean" Sam said, knowing his brother didn't want to hear this but someone had to say it.

"Don't say that Sam ok. She is not dead. We have to figure out a way to get her location." Dean said getting into the driver side of the impala.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Sam asked getting in the car.

"I'm thinking" Dean said before pulling off.

The demon kept a strong grasp on Katie who was still struggling to get loose.

"I don't see what the big fuss is over. You don't seem special to me" the demon said before knocking on the door.

"Come in" a voice said from the other side.

Katie was pulled into a large office and saw another man with black eyes sitting behind a large desk.

"Welcome to my humble abode, I'm Victor" The demon said getting up and walking closer to Katie.

"You're even more beautiful than they described" Victor said rubbing the side of Katie's face.

"Look you have the wrong person" Katie said pulling her face away from his hand.

"No it's you, you may not remember but you're who I'm looking for witch" Victor said taking a seat behind his desk. The other demon pulled Katie to sit in one of the seats in front of the desk.

"Witch?" Katie said to herself when she remember something. Her mind raced. "I'm a witch?" she said looking across the desk to the demon.

"Yes you are" He said with a fake yawn.

"But how? How am I witch and you, whatever the hell you are, how is this real?" Katie said looking at the demon.

"Look I would love to sit here and play 21 questions, but you see I'm very busy and in quite a rush so lets just get to the point shall we. I need something from you "Victor said leaning forward in this seat.

"What?" Katie said looking right back at him.

"I need to know why they chose you" He said.

"Why who chose me? Plus how do you expect me to tell you anything. No memories up here remember" Katie said tapping her forehead.

"That's ok you don't have to say anything, we have our own special ways of gathering information" Victor said with a sly grin on his face.

Katie looked at him and knew this definitely was not good. She decided to take the risk and she bolted for the door. Her hand was on the knob, before she was sent flying across the room, her head hitting the edge if the desk.

"Take her down stairs and get her ready" he said to the other demon who walked over and picked her up ant took her out of the room.

"This is gonna be fun" Victor said laughing before disappearing into thin air.

Sam and Dean sat in a motel room with books scattered all over the place. Dean was on the bed looking through one of the books, while Sam sat a table researching on his laptop.

"Damn. I got nothing" Dean said throwing the book down in frustration.

"Yeah me neither" Sam said closing his laptop.

"What now?" Dean asked

"I don't know. We've looked in all our books and I've search everything I possibly could" Sam said running his hands through his hair.

"Well not all the books" Dean said looking over at Sam.

"What? Wait no way. She would kill us. You and I both know that she doesn't like anyone even near her spell books with out her around." Sam said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Well she's just gonna have to get over it" Dean said walking out of the room to go get the books.

"_Wakey Wakey" a voice echoed. _

_Katie was lying on the ground as she heard the voice._

"_C'mon get up already" the voice said a little louder._

_Katie slowly began to open her eyes and when she woke up she was in a field of daisies. She began to stand and the sweet aroma of the flowers filled he nose. She looked around for the owner of the voice but all she saw was a huge tree, with a swing hanging from it._

"_I must be dead" Katie said walking over to the swing and sitting down._

"_No not yet anyway" the voice said from behind Katie._

"_Who are you?" Katie said jumping up from the swing and looking back at a beautiful blond woman. Katie noticed how her silky long hair blew gracefully in the wind. And her eyes, they seem familiar._

"_Have we met?" Katie asked the woman standing in front of her._

"_Let's just say we have some shared interests" the woman said motioning for Katie to take a seat on the swing._

"_What do you mean?" Katie asked taking the seat and woman gently pusher her._

"_I wish I had time to tell you everything but time is of the essence" the woman said pushing Katie, who just gave an understanding nod._

"_Ok listen you mustn't let these demon's find out anything about why you were sent. You have to figure out a way to escape" The woman said _

"_Like I told him, I can't even remember who I am, much less give these demons any kind of information" Katie said looking back at the woman._

"_You will soon but they don't need you to tell them. A special demon is coming who is going to do terrible things to you to find out what it wants to know. You need to get out of there" the woman said cupping the side of Katie's face._

"_But how?" Katie asked_

"_Use your powers. You may not remember you have them, but you have them." The woman said._

"_Ok. What's that" Katie said noticing a bright light in the distance._

"_That's your way back little lady" the woman said taking Katie's hand and ushering her to the light._

"_I thought I'm suppose to be going away from the light" Katie joked as they walked._

"_That's a whole different light, and believe me you won't see yours for quite a while" the woman said when she let Katie's hand go as they arrived at the light._

_Katie began to walk before she stopped and turned to look at the woman once more._

"_Wait what's your name?" Katie asked_

"_Mary…. Mary Winchester" the woman said with a big smile on her face._

"_Winchester. I know that name. Well thank you Mary" Katie said looking at woman then turning back to continue walking._

"_Dean you better not lose her because I really like her" Mary said to herself as Katie was finally gone._

Katie began to come to. Her head was throbbing and she was lying on a cold hard floor. She reached her hand on the back of her head and she noticed blood as she brought it back.

She tried to get to her feet but she became dizzy and stumble back to the ground.

"Alright you can do this" Katie said to herself. She took a couple of deep breaths before trying again to stand, this time she succeeded.

She looked around the room she was in. It was dark and it had a funny smell, but familiar.

"Sulfur" Katie said to herself. She didn't know how she knew that, but she just did. Her head was still hurting and it was not letting up. She looked around for a way to get out and she saw a door. She ran up some stairs to the door, but it was locked from the outside.

"Perfect, now what?" Katie said looking at the door when she suddenly got an idea.

"Well you're a witch so how about a spell to unlock a door" Katie said to herself. She thought to herself for a while for a spell.

"Ok here goes nothing…" Katie said closing her eyes. "_Door that only blocks, I command you now to unlock_" Katie said before the door suddenly came open.

"I can't believe that awful rhyme worked" Katie said as she eased out of the door making sure the coast was clear.

She walked quietly close to the walls, trying to find a way out, but she seemed to get lost with every corner she turned.

"This is just perfect" Katie said as she stopped in front of a painting she swear she had already past.

"Going somewhere" two demons said who seemed to have popped out of no where.

"I was looking for the restroom" Katie said easing away from the demons, but one of them grabbed her arm. She gave him a kick to the stomach causing him to stumble back. The other demon threw a punch, but without effort she ducked missing the punch. She grabbed him and gave him another punch knocking him off his feet. All of a sudden Katie felt this gut wrenching pain in her stomach. She fell to the floor as blood came out of her mouth.

"Must I do everything myself. Take her to the altar room now" Victor said before two other demon grabbed Katie and dragged her down the hall.

"I think I found something" Sam said reading one of Katie's books.

"It's about damn time. What do you got?" Dean said walking over to where Sam was sitting.

"It's a locator spell. Says here if you say this spell, it should take us to her. I think this could work" Sam said looking up at Dean.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's shag ass Sammy" Dean said

"It's not that simple Dean. It says here for the spell to work, we have to make potion" Sam said reading more from the book.

"Potion. Like a real life potion?" Dean said looking down at Sammy

"Yeah here's the list of ingredients I guess" Sam said passing the book to Dean.

"Well maybe she has this stuff too" Dean said walking over to look through Katie's bag. It felt weird going through her stuff like this. She would be pissed but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting her back.

"Here she has all this stuff Sammy" Dean said placing the ingredients on the table. "So hop to Sammy" he said as they both stared at the things on the table.

"Why do I gotta do it?" Sam asked looking over at Dean.

"Fine there's only way to solve this" Dean said putting his fist out for a round of rock paper scissors. Sam followed suit.

"Like I said Sammy hop to it" Dean said smirking at Sam who cursed to himself before getting to work on the potion.

"Is he here yet" Victor said pacing the around the room. The room was filled with candles and incense.

"Not… Not yet boss" one of the demons said.

"What's the hold up? I need answers and I want them now" Victor yelled.

"Such a drama queen" Katie said. She was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She still had blood on the sides of her mouth.

"What was that?" Victor said angrily walking toward Katie.

"I said you're being a damn drama queen" Katie spat out before Victor gave her a hard slap.

"What was that? C'mon let's hear another smart comment, call me another name. Oh now you're quiet" Victor said getting close to Katie's face.

Katie looked at him. She felt anger fill her entire body. She looked at him and wanted nothing more than to throw him across the room, knocking that smug grin off his face. Before she knew it Victor was flying across the room.

Victor began to laugh as he got back to his feet, straightening out his jacket.

"Look whose figuring out her powers" Victor said walking a back toward Katie about to slap her again when he felt the presence of the demon he was waiting for.

"There you are. Nice of you to finally show up Zar" victor said looking at the demon that just walked in. He was tall and was dressed in all black and began walking closer to Katie.

"Here's are girl so do your thing" Victor said looking up at the Demon.

"NO!" Katie yelled trying to pull herself free from the ropes. She finally stopped, knowing that her trying was useless.

Zar said nothing. He walked over to the altar and pulled up a large dagger that was covered in symbols. He went back over to Katie and grabbed and cut a lock of her hair.

"What that's it a haircut. I thought there would be more screaming and pain" Victor said from behind Katie.

Zar still didn't say a word. He walked back to the altar and threw the hair in a bowl. He opened up a book and began reading in a language Katie couldn't understand.

"Okay I have to get out of here like now, before he finishes" Katie said to herself as she looked around the room for anything to help her escape. All of a sudden cuts seem to for out of no where on her arms and legs. Katie let out a scream.

"Now that's more like it" Victor said with a grin on his face.

"Sam how much longer" Dean asked impatient. All he wanted to do was get to Katie. She needed him and right now he needed her.

"Just one more thing" Sam said as he tossed the final ingredient into the bowl causing a big puff of smoke to come appear.

"I think it's done. Start reading Sammy" Dean said looking over at Sam.

"Alright. Here goes nothing…. _Guiding spirits I ask your charity, lend me your focus and clarity, lead me to the one I cannot find, restore that and my peace of mind" _Sam recited before orbs of light seem to surround him and Dean. Before they could focus on what was happening, they were in a room full of candles and surrounded by demons.

"Ok this doesn't look good" Dean said before spotting a bloodied Katie tied to a chair.

"Katie! NO!" he yelled before running toward her, but was thrown off when Victor sent him flying across the room.

"Dean!" Sam yelled going over to his brother

"Oh no you don't" Victor said sending him in the opposite direction

Katie looked up and saw the two men. It was the men from the picture. They found her, but they're lying on the ground hurt because of her.

"No, no no. This can't happen" Katie said struggling to get her self free, when she noticed the shorter of the two making his way to his feet. He was hurt but he still was trying to get to her. He was grabbed by one of the demons then punched by another.

"Stop!" Katie yelled, fighting through her own pain. She didn't know why but seeing him get hurt was worst then the pain she was feeling.

"Hey Zar could we speed this thing up" Victor said walking over to Zar who was still reading from the book.

Katie looked around the room. She felt helpless, she just wanted this all to be over. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"_Don't give up. Use your powers" _Katie heard the familiar voice. She opened her eyes and lifted her head and saw Mary's spirit looking at her smiling.

"I can do this" Katie said closing her eyes and focusing as hard as she could. Her body was suffering from more cuts and pain, but she put that out of her mind. She had to do something. And before she knew it she felt something she had never felt before. She felt power, her power inside of her.

Katie opened her eyes and they were a glowing bright white. Everything in the room seem to stop as they all could feel something change.

Victor looked at Katie than back at Zar. "Why have you stopped reading? Read damn you. Read" Victor yelled.

"It is too late" the Zar finally let out before disappearing.

"The hell it is" Victor said getting behind the altar and continuing to read the spell.

Katie turned her head and looked at him. A sly grin made its way across her face. She then began reciting her own spell.

"_Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell" _Katie said before black smoke spilled out of the mouths of every demon in the room. After it was done all of the demons fell to the floor dead.

Dean and Sam stood there for a moment not believing what just happened. They shared a looked of confusion for a moment before Dean ran over to her. He knelt down to look her in her still glowing white eyes.

"Hey princess you in there" he said staring into her eyes.

Katie looked back at him, then closed her eyes and dropped her head. When she looked back up her eyes were normal again.

She looked at Dean for a moment, then over the Sam. She then began to look around the room at the numerous bodies lying on the floor.

"Let's get you out of these ropes" Dean said pulling his pocket knife out and cutting the ropes.

When he was finished he pulled Katie up from the chair and looked her in the eyes. God she was beautiful. He never really looked before but now he couldn't take his eyes off of her and from now on wouldn't.

"Hey" Dean finally let out.

"Hey" Katie said back before she started feeling dizzy and the room started spinning. She knew she was safe now and she couldn't stand any longer and she finally just past out.


	3. Never a dull day

**A/NHey there peeps, I have another chapter for you. I hope all of you have added this story to your alerts because its gonna get better and better. I was so in the zone that I actually started and finished the next chapter. But I'm going post that one in due time, have to keep you guessing. Who knows maybe I'm feel charitable and post a little early. **

**(Ok noticed some errors and fix them. sorry if it was hard to read there)  
**

* * *

They had spent three days in the hospital, just waiting for Katie to wake up. The doctors said after running all their tests, they found that she was fine. Now the just had to wait. It seems like a simple task but it proved to be agony.

Dean was seated next to Katie's bed hold her hand. For those three days, he never left her side to do anything except for bathroom breaks and he tried to keep those to a minimum. Sam waited sometimes with him, but spent a lot of time in a motel room knowing that his brother wanted time alone with Katie.

Sam walked into Katie hospital room and handed Dean a cup of coffee, then took his usual seat on the other side of Katie's bed.

"So are we ever going to talk about what happen back there Dean" Sam said breaking the silence.

"Not now Sam" Dean said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Then when Dean. Now seems like as good a time as there gonna be." Sam said looking over at his brother.

"What do you want me to say Sam, huh? I'm just as confused as you on how she was able kill a room full of demons with a rhyme." Dean said looking back at Sam, then back down to Katie.

"Look Dean we have never met anyone witch or demon with that sort of power. I just want you to promise me that you won't forget that if she wakes up" Sam said looking down at Katie.

"When she wake up Sam and I won't forget. I have to take a leak I'll be back in a sec. don't leave her." Dean said to Sam who nodded in agreement before he left. Dean had been adamant that at least one of them had been in the room with her at all times. The hospital staff weren't too keen on the idea at first but Dean was able to work his charm so they saw things his way.

Sam just looked down at Katie who looked like she was sleeping. She seems so peaceful and unaware of the world around her.

"You better wake up soon or Dean and I are gonna end up killing each other" Sam said pushing a piece of Katie's hair out of her face.

"I never knew how much we relied on you or would miss you until you were gone. And I never seen Dean like this ever. I mean I've seen him with hundreds of girls but he never care for any of them as much as he care for you. Even Cassie, I know he loved her, but not as much as you. So you have to wake up, because if just the idea of you not being around sent Dean to the edge, I'm afraid of what would happen if you really were

gone." Sam said looking down at Katie, until he was knocked out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Can I come in" a nurse said peeking her head in the door.

"Yeah sure" Sam said sitting up straight.

" I just need to change her bandages" the nurse said pushing a metal cart with bandages.

"Right sure, I should probably wait outside" Sam said getting up and walking out of the room.

"This won't take that long" the nurse said to Sam who just nodded and left closing the door behind him.

"This won't take long at all" the nurse said to herself before her eyes turned black.

Sam had took at Seat in the waiting area and had picked up a magazine and started reading it. Dean was walking past and notice Sam out there and not in the room with Katie where he specifically told him to stay.

"What the hell Sam, I thought I told you not to leave Katie's room" Dean said almost yelling.

"A nurse came in and needed to change her bandages, so I came out here to wait until she was done" Sam said looking up at Dean.

Damnit Sammy someone already came and changed her bandages" Dean said before turning and running to Katie's room. Sam cursed to himself for being so stupid before running to catch up to Dean.

Dean barged into the room totally took off guard by what he saw. Katie was up and awake holding the nurse, scratch that demon, by the throat against the wall.

"Seemed like a good plan in your head didn't it" Katie said to the demon nurse.

"You will die, he will make sure of it" the nurse was able to let out.

"Well until then…. _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…." _Katie said before black smog came flooding out of the nurses mouth. Katie dropped the woman on the ground and turned to look at Dean.

"Dean…" Katie let out.

"Yeah princess?" Dean said still in shock

"We need to get out of here, but first you need to catch me" Katie said before falling but before she could touch the ground, Dean was there to catch her.

"Sam bring the car around" Dean said reaching in his pocket with his free hand and throwing the keys to Sam who caught and left.

"Never a dull day huh princess" Dean said picking her up and heading for the door.

_**A week later**_

"So you're sure you're up for this" Dean said walking behind Katie to the car.

Katie stopped and turned to look him right in the eyes. "Yes for the millionth time I'm fine. We don't have time to shack up in some motel room, we have to find your dad so we can finally kill yellow eyes and finally get back to more important things" Katie said before giving Dean a quick kiss and getting in the backseat of the impala.

"Fine but you're gonna take it easy" Dean said walking around to get in the car.

"You weren't worried about me taking it easy last night" Katie said seductively.

"I didn't need to hear that" Sam said rolling his eyes and started banging his head on the window.

"Whatever but you're gonna take it easy, and Sam stop banging your head on my window before you hurt my baby" Dean said before and starting the car and pulling off.

The drive was quiet for the most part. For the past week they hadn't really done anything but make sure Katie was alright and for her and Dean to, lets just say explore their relationship. They hadn't really talked about much and Sam was still curious about what happened that night in the mansion.

So Sam cleared his throat and decided to go for it.

"Uh Katie can I ask you something?" Sam said turning around to face her.

"Sure ask away Sam" Katie said with a smile .

"About what happened that night in the mansion…" Sam started

"Sam" Dean warned

"No its fine. I was wondering when one of you was going to bring it up. To tell you the truth I don't know what happened. I don't know how I did what I did, and don't know how I would even try and do again" Katie said looking up at Sam.

"It doesn't matter how it happened. You killed those bastards and save all of our live and now we live to hunt another day" Dean said giving one of his famous smiles to Katie in the rearview mirror.

"Right" Sam said turning back to look out the window.

The drive is quiet. No was quite sure what to say. They soon were pulling into the parking lot of the motel John was staying.

Maps, newspaper articles, books, and photographs cover the walls and tables. The Colt revolver is on the desk, on top of several papers. John is seated at a desk when he hears a knock at the door. He quickly grabs the gun and looks through the peep hole and sees his boys and opens the door.

"Boys you finally made it" John said waving Sam and Dean to come in and then noticed they weren't alone.

"Katie I see that you're back" John said letting her in as well before closing the door

"Yeah that's not a problem is it?" Katie asked still standing in front of the door.

"No its not a problem right Dad" Dean chimed in not about to let what happened the last time the four of them was together repeat itself.

"Right. Look I never got a chance to thank you for what you did back there. So you forgive me?" John said holding out his hand to Katie.

"Sure I can do that" Katie said shaking John's hand.

"Great now that we're all friends now, how about we get back to how we're gonna kill this son of a bitch" Dean said walking over to the things john had scattered all over the table.

"So, this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing... until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail." John started

"That's when you took off." Dean said eyeing his father"Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation." John said taking a seat at the table.

"All right, so, what's this trail you found?" Sam asked walking and taking a seat next to his dad.

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California- houses are burning down to the ground. It's going after families... just like it went after us." John said looking over at Sam

"Families with infants?" Sam asked pretty sure he knew the answers

"Yeah- the night of the kid's six-month birthday." John added"I was six months old that night?" Sam asked looking over at John

"Exactly six months." John said looking at Sam.

"So, basically, this demon is goin' after these kids for some reason- the same way it came for me? So, Mom's death, Jessica- it's all 'cause of me?" Sam said standing to his feet

"We don't know that, Sam." Katie said looking up at a distraught Sam

"Oh, really, 'cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Katie." Sam yelled back at Katie

"For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault." Dean said coming up to Sam

"Yeah, you're right, it's not my fault, but it's my problem!" Sam yelled at his brother throwing his hands up in frustration

"No, it's not your problem, it's our problem!" Dean yelled back

"Okay. That's enough." John yelled as he stood up causing everyone to go quiet.

"So, why is it doing it? What does it want?" Sam asked calmly

"Look, I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…" John said but then trailed off.

"All right, so, how do we find it before it hits again? " Dean asked

"There's signs. Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area- cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and…" John said looking over his noted

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean says and John nods a yes.

"The week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto... before Jessica. And these signs- they're starting again. " John said looking between Dean and Sam

"Where?" Katie asked

"Salvation, Iowa." John replies.

On the road to Salvation, Iowa John pulls over to the side of the road. Dean and Sam do the same. Dean, Sam and Katie get out of the car to go over to John to see what going on.

"Son of a bitch!" John yells.

"What is it? Dean asks his father.

"I just got a call from Caleb, Jim Murphy is dead."

"Pastor Jim? How?" Sam asked"Throat was slashed- he bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place." John said looking between his boys

"The demon….the demon?" Dean asked

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're gettin' close." John said looking over at Dean

"What do you want to do?" Katie asked

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week." John said

"Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?" Sam said chiming in on his dad's plan

"We'll check 'em all, that's how. You got any better ideas?" John said angrily

"No, sir." Sam said after a pause before they all moved back to get in the car. John turns back to his truck but stops next to the impala.

"Dad?" Dean asked looking up at John

"Yeah... it's Jim. You know, I can't...This ends. Now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." John says looking at Sam and Dean who gives him and understanding nod. John then looks back to Katie who looks up to him and nods before he pulled off.

They all split up the check the children's hospitals around Salvation. Katie had just finished looking over the records in this children's hospital when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and it was Dean.

"Hey what's up you find anything?" Katie asked

"Maybe get here fast" Dean said uneasy

"On my way" Katie said before hanging up and heading back to their motel.

_**Back in the motel**_

" So you're saying you had a vision?" John asked

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." Sam looking at his dad's confused expression.

"And you think this is going to happen because….?" John asked still not quite understanding.

"Because when I see these things they usually come true" Sam said before he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Dean went over to the door and looked in the peep hole. It was Katie so he opened the door and let her in.

" So what I miss" Katie said looking at the expressions of everyone in the room.

" I had a vision of where yellow eyes is going to attack next" Sam said breaking the silence.

"A vision? Is this the first time you've had one?" Katie asked

"No. I've been having them for a while. They started while I was asleep but then they started happening while I was awake" Sam said looking at Katie.

" I can't believe all this time I never noticed. Did you know?" Katie asked looking over at Dean who nodded a yes.

"Look I told not to say anything. I wasn't too sure about what was happening and I didn't want to get to many people involved. You understand right?" Sam asked looking Katie.

"Sure I guess. Ok so what did you see?" Katie asked

"A woman named Monica pinned to her ceiling, while yellow eyes is standing above her baby's crib" Sam told her.

"Ok so we find this Monica and we-" Katie stated but was cut off by Sam's phone ringing. It was Meg. She wanted to speak to John. John took the phone and spoke to Meg for a while before hanging up.

"So what did she want?" Dean asked, looking at his father's grim expression.

"The Colt in exchange for Caleb" John said

" She has Caleb? Damn. What are you going to do?" Dean asked

"I'm going to give it to her" John said shocking everyone in the room

"What dad you can't" Sam said

"I'm not going to. There's this antique shop that has an exact replica of the Colt. I'm going to give her that, while you two take the real colt and kill yellow eyes" John said looking up at his boys.

"What split up? You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?" Dean asked

"Look I don't need her to believe it, I just need it to buy some time" John said beginning to pack his things.

"Time for what? For us to kill the demon by ourselves? Is that what you want dad?" Sam asked

"I just want this all to be over" John finally said.

_**A couple of hours later**_

Dean and Katie pull back into the parking lot from getting the fake colt.

"Are you sure about this, because you don't have to" Dean said looking over at Katie

"Yes I do. Don't worry so much" Katie said taking Dean's hand.

"That hard to do since trouble follows you like a habit" Dean said smiling at her.

"Ha ha funny man" Katie said finally getting out of the car to John and Sam followed by Dean.

"Did you get it?" John asked as they approached. Dean unwrapped the gun and handed it to John.

"You do know this is a trap don't you" Dean asked his father who was still looking the gun over.

"I can handle her" John said wrapping the gun back up.

"I have to use the bathroom" Katie said heading back to the motel room. "I hope this works" Katie said to herself as she walked away.

"Dad just promise me something" Dean said looking back at his father.

"What's that Dean?" John said looking up at his son.

"If this thing goes south, just get out of there. Don't go and get yourself killed. You're no good to us dead" Dean said

"The same goes for you. Here now they made the bullets special for this Colt. There's only four of 'em left. Without 'em, this gun is useless. You make every shot count." John said handing the real gun to Sam.

"Yes sir. See you soon dad" Sam said taking the gun.

"I'll see you later" John said before getting in his truck and pulling off.

"I hope this plan of yours works princess" Dean said to himself as he watched his dad's truck pull away.

"Where's Katie?" Sam asked looking over at Dean.

"Well about that…." Dean started as he headed toward the impala.

John was driving when he thought he saw something move in his trunk from his rearview mirror. Not to take any chances, he pulled over to the side of the road and got out to check it out. He noticed an odd lump underneath a tarp and poked it.

"Ouch!" a voice yelled. John quickly pulled out his gun a slowly pulled the tarp op to reveal Katie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John asked putting his gun away.

"Uh that's a funny story you see…" Katie started but John didn't let her finish.

"Save it. Get out" John said opening the trunk so she could get out.

"Look fine I came to help you" Katie said jumping out of the back of the truck.

"You're the last person I need help from. Look we may have called a truce back there but I still don't trust you" John said opening his door, only for it to be closed by Katie.

"So you would rather go in there to face this demon by yourself, than with me, someone who's just as powerful as she is" Katie said looking over at John.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying, now move" John said pushing Katie out of the way and hopping in the truck.

Katie quickly ran to the passenger side and got in.

"Get out" John said looking straight ahead.

"No" Katie said looking over at him

"Get out or I will make you get out" John yelled ,this time looking her right in the eyes.

"I'd like to see you try" Katie said staring him down.

They sat there for a moment before John finally realized that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine you can go but you do what I say and nothing else, you got it" John said look at Katie before turning to start the car.

"Yes, sir" Katie said with a mock salute.

John just rolled his eyes and pulled off back on the road.

Soon they pull up to the warehouse Meg told him to go.

"Listen you know the plan now you need to make yourself scarce and only come out when I give the signal" John said looking at Katie

"Ok, wait what's the signal?" Katie asked

"How about get your ass out of my truck now" John said annoyed.

"Seems kind of long don't you think?" Katie said hopping out of the truck to find the perfect place to hide.

John made sure he had everything he needed before heading to the water tower nearby. After climbing to the roof, and climbed to the top of the water. He says a prayer in Latin and throws the blessed beads into the water, then closes the door of the water tower.

Katie stealthily makes her way into the warehouse. She carefully find the perfect hiding spot and waits for the signal. She sees Meg but senses that someone else is then spots John finally coming in.

"John, you made it. Too bad, really. I was hoping to kill more of your friends." Meg said with a look of fake disappointment on her face

"Sorry to disappoint" John said walking in closer

"I can see where your boys get their good looks. But I must admit, considering what they say about you, I thought you'd be... taller. Well, aren't you the chatty one? You wanna get to business? Fine. Why don't you hand over the gun?" Meg says getting closer to John. Katie watches ready, just in case this doesn't go as planned. Katie turns, she swears there someone else here. Just then a man comes into the room with Meg and John.

" I knew this was a trap" Katie thinks to herself. She watch the man and Meg closely, ready for any tricks they're thinking of pulling.

John pulls the gun the out and hands it to Meg. Her accomplice surprisingly takes the gun and shots her.

"You shot me" Meg exclaims

"This is not good" Katie thinks to herself as she tries to think of how she's gonna get John out of there.

"it's a fake" the man said holding the gun down to his side.

"How was I suppose to know the gun was a fake" John said

"I'm not in the mood for this. You are dead John. Your boys are dead, all because you had to be stupid" Meg said making her way toward John.

"NOW!" John yelled. Katie raise her hand in the air and with a twitch of her wrist caused the sprinklers to come on.

Meg and her partner look around for whoever John was talking to.

"Holy water John. Real cute. Who's here with you?" Meg asked.

John just smiles and leaves the warehouse to his truck. As he approached he notices the tires have been slashed.

"Damn, now what?" he says as he tries to think of another escape plan.

Inside the warehouse Katie tries to ease her way out, which was going perfectly until her phone began to rang.

"Son of bitch" Katie cursed as she quickly turned it off. The sprinklers suddenly stopped and Katie stood still hoping they didn't just hear her phone.

"Lookey what we have here" a soaked Meg said appearing in front of Katie.

"So you're little Johnny's partner in crime for this evening. This is just perfect, the boss has been wanting a little visit with you" Meg said edging closer to Katie.

"He's gonna have to wait a little bit longer" Katie said kicking Meg in the stomach and turning to run, but Meg's partner was right behind her. He reached and touch Katie's head making her pass out.

John outside is running, but finding he has nowhere to go. He takes out his cell phone but before he can dial he is pinned against a wall. He screams at the pain as Meg's partner walks over to him and lifts him a few feet off the ground.

"Well, well, well Johnny, you may have just made the biggest mistake of you life. Oh and we found your little witchy girl. You have no idea how much boss man wanted her. Thanks a bunch for bringing her" Meg said walking in beside her partner.

"I swear to God if you hurt her" John lets out through the pain

"Oops too late" Meg said with a grin. Meg's partner finally drops John to the ground knocking him out. Meg walks over and hears John's phone ringing. She reaches in his pocket and grabs it and sees from the caller id that its Dean calling.

"You boys really screwed up this time" Meg said

"Where is he?" Dean asked infuriated

"You're never gonna see your father or you little witch again." Meg said before hanging up the phone

* * *

**WELLLLL! There you have it. What did you think, very good huh or not so much? Tell me I really want to know. So until next time...**


	4. A storm's comin'

**A/N: Here you guys go... ENJOY!**

* * *

After the phone call with Meg Dean and Sam head to the only person, they know of who can help.

"This is the real deal you boys have gotten yourselves in to." Bobby says handing Dean a beer while Sam is sitting at his desk reading a very large book.

"How's that?" Sam asked looking up from the book.

"Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops. This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm sayin'? More and more demons are walkin' among us-a lot more. "Bobby said before taking a drink of his beer.

"Do you know why?" Sam asked

"No, but I know it's somethin' big. A storm's comin'. And you boys, your daddy, and Katie - you are smack in the middle of it." Bobby said

"Katie? What does she have to do with any of this?" Dean asked

"I don't know but she has her part in it" Bobby said before noticing his dog barking from outside.

"Something's wrong" Bobby says looking out the window not seeing the dog.

_**Somewhere...**_

Katie slowly regains consciousness. She feels like she's been asleep forever. She then remembers what happened and quickly jumps up.

"John!" Katie yells as she starts to notice that she is no longer in the warehouse. She's in a motel room lying on a bed.

"John's not here at the moment" a man said appearing on the edge of the bed.

"Who are you?" Katie asked jumping off the bed.

"You know who I am" the man said before his eyes went a fiery orange.

"You" Katie said backing up.

"Yes me" yellow-eyes said standing up and moving closer to Katie.

"Where is John? What have you done to him?" Katie said continuing to back up, but is stopped by the wall.

"Don't worry about John. He's fine….for the moment" Yellow eyes said with an evil grin.

"What does that mean?" Katie asked worried.

"Let's just say he's getting some much needed rest. Now enough about John, I'm here for you. I've been looking forward to the day when I would meet you. The great witch hand picked by the man upstairs to look over the Winchesters" Yellow eyes said coming in extremely close to Katie.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked looking deep into those cold yellow eyes.

"Oh they didn't tell you. That's just like the big guy, working in mysterious ways and all" Yellow eyes said before turning and sitting back down on the bed.

Katie looked at the door and tried to think of a way to quickly run to it.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you" yellow eyes said as if he could read her mind.

"What do you want from me?" Katie said leaning against the wall.

"You. I want you on my side. You're special, like some other's I know" yellow eyes said looking at his finger nails.

"Like Sam? Is he one of your special one's?" Katie asked angrily.

"Yes. Sam is one of my very special children. He's gonna make a fine soldier" Yellow eyes said with a slight chuckle.

"The hell he is. You're not gonna go near Sam or I'll-" Katie said before being cut off by yellow eyes quickly coming over to her and grabbing her throat.

"You'll what?" the demon said bringing his face close to Katie's and giving her a kiss, before letting her go and walking back to sit.

Katie dropped to her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"I… will… kill…you" Katie let out.

Yellow eyes just laughed and disappeared.

Katie ran for the door and tried to get it open but it would budge. She tried to use her magic but it wasn't working. She figured Yellow eyes must have found a way to block her magic. She went back to sit on the end of the bed. There was no way out and all she could think about was what could happen to Sam, Dean and John while she was trapped in here.

_**Back at Bobby's**_

Bobby looked out the window until Meg kicked down to door.

"Where's the colt. The real colt this time" Meg says walking into the house.

Dean quickly pulls out some holy water, but before he can unscrew it, Meg hits him sending him into the wall.

She looked to Sam and started walking toward him.

"We don't have, we buried it" Sam said easing backwards.

"Look I don't have time for you two. First your dad tries to pawn off a fake Colt and your little witch bitch soaks me in holy water, ruining my new boots by the way, and now I'm here dealing with you two chuckle heads. I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you." Meg said staring over at Sam.

"Actually we were hoping for it" Dean said from behind her. Meg turned to face him and noticed him looking up at the ceiling. She looked up and saw the Devil's trap.

"Gotcha" Dean said with a grin.

They tie Meg to a chair and begin questioning her.

"Where are they Meg?" Dean asking looking down at her.

"They're dead. Died long excruciating death too. Especially that witch of your, you should heard her scream for you Dean, It was priceless" Meg said smiling up at Dean who punched her.

"Dean." Bobby calls to Dean.

"Watch it. You have to be careful with her" Bobby said looking at Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because there is still a human in there, feeling all the pain. That's a human possessed by a demon, can't you tell" Bobby said looking over at Meg.

"That's actually good news. I have an idea" Dean said looking between Sam and Bobby.

_**An hour later**_

After more questioning and exorcizing the demon from Meg Sam and Dean find out that John and Katie are being held in Jefferson, Missouri by the river and in a place with Sunrise in its name. Sam and Dean left after Bobby called a paramedic for Meg.

A couple hours later Sam and Dean make it to Jefferson and are parked by the river. The get out and walk to the trunk. Sam draws a devils trap on the trunk and locks the colt inside. They continue to walk along the river when Sam spots something.

"Dude I think I know what Meg meant by sunrise" Sam said pointing to a building called "Sunrise Apartments".

"That's smart if demons can possess anyone there could be a whole mess of them in there" Dean said looking at the building.

"So what do we do?" Sam asks

"I have an idea, you go a pull the fire alarm" Dean said looking at Sam.

"Ok and the city responds in seven minutes" Sam said looking at Dean not sure of this plan.

"Seven minutes. Exactly" Dean said grinning at Sam.

Sam went and pulled the fire alarm and when the fire department showed up, Sam and Dean were able to take some uniforms from the truck and continue to search for John and Katie. The EMF leads them to a room and they knock on the door.

"Fire department we need you to evacuate immediately" Dean said before the demons opened the door. Sam and Dean quickly shoved them into a closet and went over to their dad who was unconscious on the bed.

"Dad!" Dean said walking over to see if John was still alive. "He's still breathing" Dean said after feeling for a pulse.

"Wait he could be possessed" Sam said looking at Dean.

"You can't be serious" Dean said looking up at Dean. Sam just took some holy water out of his pocket and sprinkled it on his father.

"Sam… why are you pouring water on me" John said waking up.

"Dad, are you ok?" Dean ask look at his dad who did not look well.

"I'm fine. They've been drugging me. Where's the colt?" John asked getting out of the bed with Dean's help.

"It's safe. Dad where's Katie" Dean asked worried

"She's not here. They took her somewhere else, but I don't know where. Don't worry, we'll find her son" John said looking at his son who only gave a slight nod

"We have to get out of here" Sam said before they all started to leave the room.

As they run to the car a possessed demon chases them and is able to knock Sam down, but Dean shoots it with the real colt.

_**In another motel room**_

"Dean you ok?" Sam asked watching Dean as he finished salting the windows.

"Yeah I'm good" Dean said putting the salt down on the table.

"We're gonna find her" Sam said looking at his brother who just sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"You think dad's gonna be upset I wasted a bullet?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. Let's just say I don't want to be you right now" Sam said taking a seat.

"I'm not mad son" John said surprising both Sam and Dean.

"You were saving your brother, I'm not mad, I'm proud actually" John said with a smile, just when the lights started to flicker.

"It found us" John said looking at the lights then at Sam and John.

"The demon?" Sam asked getting a nod yes from John.

"Dean you got the colt?" John asked looking over at Dean.

"Yeah" Dean said feeling it in his pocket.

"Give it here" John said holding out his hand.

"Dad Sam already tried to shoot the demon but it vanished" Dean said looking at John.

"Well I won't miss, now hand it over" John said aggressively.

"Wait. You would be mad I wasted a bullet. You would be beyond mad, you'd be furious. You're not dad" Dean said backing away from him.

"Well look who doesn't just have his looks" John said before his eyes changed to a fiery orange.

How? The holy water?" Sam asked confused

"Do you really think holy water works on someone like me" John said pointing to

himself.

Sam moves toward John but he isn't quick enough and John pins Sam against the wall.

"You bastard get out of my father or I swear I'll kill you" Dean said looking at John.

"Ah so that's where the little witch gets her language. I have to say you two would make the perfect couple, if you weren't going to die" John said laughing.

"You son of a bitch what have you done to her" Dean said anger coursing through his entire body.

"Who you mean her" John said when Katie appear. He quickly wrapped his arm around her neck.

"She's so pretty Dean. And has curves in all the right places" John said running his other hand up Katie leg.

"Don't touch her!" Dean yelled about to charge John but before he could make his move he was pinned to the wall by an invisible force. Blood then began to come from his chest and he screamed in pain.

"Dean! Stop it you bastard" Katie yelled trying to break free from his grasp but she couldn't.

"Sweetheart I'm just getting started" John says in Katie ear before giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"John I know you're in there. Look at your sons. You don't want to do this. You have to fight this ok. Fight!" Katie yells, hoping she's getting through to him. She can feel his grasp on him get weaker and she uses this opportunity to break free and get to Dean. The force holding Sam and Dean is also released and Sam quickly runs to pick up the colt.

"You kill me, you kill daddy" John says looking Sam in the eyes.

"I know" Sam said before shooting John in the leg.

"Dean you've lost a lot of blood" Katie said looking at the wounds.

"Where's dad?" Dean said through the pain.

"He's fine, he's over there with Sam" Katie said trying to see how bad his injuries are.

"Sam! Sam I still feel him inside me. You have to kill me" John cried

"Sam don't do it" Dean yelled from across the room

"You have to Sam. Do it. End this now" John said pleading with his son, but before Sam could make a decision, a cloud of black smoke escaped from John's mouth.

_**In the impala**_

"You hanging in there Dean?" Katie asked sitting in the back seat with him.

"Yeah I'm doing great as long as you're here" Dean said trying to give one of the famous Dean Winchester smiles even through the pain.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere" Katie said grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Sam I'm surprised at you. I thought we all agreed that killing this demon came first before everything" John said still in pain sitting in the passenger seat.

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon- "Sam said before being rammed by a semi truck.

They all sat there unconscious.


	5. So what do you Say?

**A/N "Hey there, Hi there, Ho there... sorry for the sillies but here's another chapter! ENJOY**

* * *

They all sat there unconscious until Sam began to regain consciousness. The truck driver jumped out of the car and headed to the driver seat. He pulled the door off the hinges and was about to grab Sam.

"I will kill you." Sam said pointing to the Colt.

"You only have one bullet left and you're saving it for someone special." the demon said grinning.

"You sure about that" Sam said, when the demon looked at him and a black cloud of smoke came rushing out his mouth.

_**In the hospital**_

Dean hopped out of his hospital bed and looked around before leaving his room. He didn't remember much, just that he need to find his Sam, John and Katie.

"SAM!, DAD?, KATIE?" He yelled down the halls when he spotted the nurses station.

"Excuse me I'm looking for my family" Dean said to the nurse who didn't respond.

"Hello?" Dean said snapping his fingers at the nurse.

Katie sat in the chair next to Dean's unconscious body. She suffered minor scars from glass but apparently, Dean had thrown his body over her shielding her from most it.

"You know I'm really starting to hate hospital" Katie said grabbing his hand.

"_Me too princess" Dean's spirit said leaning against a wall watching her._

"This has become an unwelcome pattern between us. One of us lying in a hospital bed, while the other agonizes over when the other will wake up. We really need to try to break it" Katie said tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"No. no don't cry princess. I was handling this thing, whatever is happening but I don't think I could see you cry" Dean said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Katie got the sensation that something had touched her shoulder. She turned but nothing was there. She wiped her eyes and stood to look around the room.

"Is someone here?" Katie said looking around.

"Yes, Yes I'm here. Look I don't know how and why but I'm her" Dean said getting closer to Katie hoping that she could hear him.

Katie didn't see anything but she could have sworn she heard the faint sound of whispering. Maybe she was going nuts or it could be the lack of sleep. Katie was knocked from her thoughts, when the door had opened.

"_Sam. You're alright." Dean said watching his brother come in._

"How's he doing ?" Sam asked looking at Dean hooked up so many monitors.

"Still no change. You know you would think we would get a little help in these situations" Katie said sitting back down and taking Dean's hand

"What do you mean?" Sam asked taking the seat on the other side of Dean's bed.

"I mean we go out every day and we hunt and kill the things that go bump in the night. I mean we've saved so many people, but when it's us there's no one. No divine spirit , no, nothing. I mean it's the least we deserve right?" Katie said looking over at Sam who just kept his eyes on Dean.

"Yeah. I know exactly what you mean" Sam said

"Hey why don't I give you moment with him alone. I'm going to see if there is a descent cup of coffee in this place. Do you want anything?" Katie asked walking toward the door.

"No thanks" Sam said and Katie left.

Dean followed Katie. She's the only one who has even acknowledged him. She was his only hope. As Katie continued to walk she couldn't help but feel like someone was following behind her. She stopped and slowly turned around and faced Dean's spirit but she couldn't see him.

"_C'mon princess, I'm right here" Dean said grabbing both of Katie 's shoulders._

Katie once again felt something touching her shoulders. She looked around but there was no one there, but there was. She couldn't see them but someone was there. Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Focus." Katie said before opening her eyes and then she could see him. It was Dean but he was transparent. It was his spirit.

"Dean." Katie said trying to touch him but her hand just went through his body.

"_In the flesh… well you know what I mean " Dean said but Katie couldn't hear him._

"Dean? What? I can't hear you." Katie yelled gaining so confused glares from people in the hall.

"Sorry, they're making these earpiece things so small no, now you can barely see them, much less here out of them. Excuse me" Katie said before going into an empty room. Dean just followed walking through the door.

"Ok that's just weird" Katie said after seeing Dean come through the door.

"_Tell me about it" Dean said looking at her._

"Okay think Katie. How about a spell?…. No your head so messed up, you'd probably get it wrong." Katie said pacing the floor.

"I have no other ideas. Hope this doesn't go bad on me….. _I call the powers from the moon and sun, to help me hear from the great beyond_" Katie said then she turned and looked at Dean.

"_Can you hear me now?" Dean asked hoping it worked._

"Yes I can. Dean what the hell are you doing here… you know not in your body?" Katie asked looking at the transparent Dean still in disbelief.

"_Trust me. I being freaking Casper was not by choice. You need to get me back in my body" Dean said._

"I can't do that Dean. I wouldn't know where to begin to do that" Katie said turning around and taking a seat on the hospital bed.

"_What do you mean you can't? I thought you were the all powerful witch who could do anything" Dean said throwing his handing in the air in frustration._

"First there is no need to get snippy and second, matters of life and death, and spirits and ghosts or whatever you are, are a whole other department" Katie said looking over at Dean.

"_Then what do I do huh. Wait till I see some bright light" Dean said _

"NO! Whatever you do don't go into the light" Katie said holding her hands up in protest.

"_Nice thinking Sherlock" Dean said only to get a sad look from Katie._

"_I'm sorry, I'm just confused and angry right now and I shouldn't have taken it out on you" Dean said trying to touch her cheek, but his hand just went right through._

"It's ok Dean, if I were in you situation I would feel the same. Look I'm going to find a way to help-" Katie started but stopped when Den started walking toward the door to look out the window.

"What is it?" Katie asked walking over.

"_I don't know" Dean said seeing a dark shadow pass by the window. He stepped through the door to check it out._

Katie walked out to follow but when she looked around the halls, he was nowhere in sight.

"Dean?… Where'd you go?" Katie whispered as she walked when she noticed John sitting in a chair alone in the hall.

"You mind if I sit?" Katie said pointing to the empty chair next to John , who nodded a yes. They sat for a moment in silence.

"How are you holding up?" Katie asked finally breaking the silence.

"I'm good" John said looking over at Katie. His eyes were red and puffy. She could tell that he had been crying.

"You know he's going to be alright" Katie said taking John's hand to comfort him.

"Yea I made sure of it" John said looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean?… John what did you do?" Katie asked hopping he didn't do what she think he did.

" I did what I had to do for my son" John said simply. Katie sighed and looked away.

"How long?" She asked

"Not long. Look I need you to do something for me" he said

"What?" Katie asked turning to meet his eyes.

"I need you to promise me that you will protect my boys. I need you to look out for them and if the time comes… Just be there ok" John said looking at her.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere" Katie said looking back at John when Sam came running down the hall.

" You know you remind me of someone" John said with a small smile looking at Katie

"Is that a good thing?" Katie asked looking back at him.

"You could say that" John said before seeing Sam coming down the hall.

"Guys! He's awake" Sam said smiling at Katie but then turns to John and starts frowning.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sam asked his expression changing to worry when he see's Katie's face.

"Nothing Sam, let's go see him" Katie said standing to follow them to Dean's room.

"Look who's corporeal again" Katie said walking in and seeing Dean sitting up in his bed. John and Sam just gave her confused looks.

"Yeah in the flesh… for real this time" Dean said as he hugged Katie.

"Don't do that to me again ok?" Katie said with her hand on the sides of Dean's face , before kissing him.

John cleared his throat, and Katie and Dean finally stopped.

"How you feeling son?" John asked walking over to Dean.

"Fine I guess. I'm alive" Dean said looking up at his father.

"That's all that matters right?" John said

"Where were you last night, dad?" Sam asked angrily looking over at his father.

"I had some things to take care of" John said simply before glancing at Katie.

"Well that's specific" Sam said not willing to let it go.

"C'mon Sam not now" Dean said trying to calm his brother down.

"Dean's right Sam, Let's just take it easy right now" Katie said walking over to Sam. But he was still angry and he stormed out of the room.

"I'll go after him" Katie said before running to catch up with Sam.

"Sam.. Sam wait up" Katie called after Sam.

"Look Katie not right now" Sam said stopping but not turning to look at her.

"Yes right now Sam" Katie said pushing him to look at her.

"I know you're upset with your dad but now is not the time to be a child" Katie said looking up at Sam.

"I am not a - "

"I'm not finished. Now is not the time to be a child when you just got your family back Sam. Look this whole mess just proves that life is precious and that you don't know when it could just be taking away" Katie said looking up at Sam who was registering what she was saying.

"Look Sam, go and talk to your dad, just make things right ok" Katie said

"Yeah you're right. I'm going to go talk to him. Thanks Katie" Sam said giving her a quick hug, before heading back to Dean's room.

Katie watched him walk away and couldn't help feel sadness. This was really going to hurt them and she couldn't even begin to know how to fix this. After a moment Katie too went to Dean's room. She walked up to see John coming out of Dean's room to talk to Sam so she quickly slipped in to Dean's room.

"There you are. How did it go?" Dean asked as Katie took a seat next to him on the hospital bed.

"I think I got to him" Katie said with a fake smile, and Dean knew it.

"What's wrong princess?" Dean asked knowing something was not right.

Katie sighed and looked at Dean. " Is there room for one more in there?" Katie asked. Dean scoot over so Katie could lie down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder gently and he pulled his arm around her.

"My dad gave me something, and he said that I should give it to someone special when I felt the time was right" Dean said reaching for something.

"Dean." Katie said in shock as she saw what Dean was holding in his hand.

"So what do you say princess, will you marry me?" Dean asked looking at Katie who was now sitting up.

Katie looked at Dean then back at the ring when they heard some commotion outside the room.

"DAD!" Sam yelled from outside the door.

Katie and Dean share a look before jumping out of the bed to see what was happening.


	6. A little help here

**A/N: Hello all, Here's the next chap. So read and enjoy and if you really like it tell me.**

* * *

The next couple of weeks were spent at Bobby's. No one was really the same after John died. Dean spent most of this time fixing the impala. Sam mostly kept his head in a book, trying to track yellow eyes. And Katie was just there, not sure, how she could help. She could see that they were sad and hurting and neither would show it. She only knew John for a short time but she was sad that she didn't have more time to get to know him.

Katie sat on the porch watching Dean work on the impala. She thought so many times to just go over there and talk to him, but she didn't know where she would begin. She began thinking about what happened before John died. Dean Winchester asked her to marry him, he hadn't said anything about it since then. But she couldn't help thinking about it sometimes.

Dean felt someone watching him and he turned to see Katie sitting on the porch. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back. He knew she wanted to be there for him, but now all he wanted to do was fix his baby. So he turned and went back under the hood and continued to work.

Katie decided enough was enough and got up and walked over to Dean.

"Hey" She said standing behind him. He stood up straight and turned to look at her.

"Hey" he replied not sure what he should say.

"Dean how much longer are we going to do this" Katie said looking up into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked grabbing his beer and taking a sip.

"This Dean. How much longer are we going to be here not dealing with- " Katie began but could finish.

"Look I'm fine with how things are and I have nothing that I have to deal with" Dean said turning back to work on his car.

"Dean don't do that I'm talking to you. Will you stop fixing that car for one minute" Katie said grabbing Dean's are and turning him to face her.

"And do what? What do you want me to say?" Dean said looking back at her.

"Anything Dean. Yell, scream, do something, but keeping all of it on the inside will not help anything, " Katie said trying to get through to him.

"I'm fine" Dean said and turned back to work on the impala. Katie looked at him for a minute and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back soon" Katie said to Dean's back. He just gave a nod of acknowledgment and she walked away. Dean stood up and watched as she left. He didn't mean to be this way, especially to her but Winchester's don't talk about their feelings. He sighed, then reached in his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he almost gave to Katie before his died.

"You keep this up and she'll leave you before you can ask her again" Dean said to himself before putting the ring back in his pocket before feeling a slap to the back of his head. He turned to see Bobby standing behind him.

"You are an idjit boy" Bobby said looking sternly at Dean.

"What was that for" Dean asked still rubbing the back of his head.

"The way you been treating that girl these past couple weeks when all she been tryna do is help you" Bobby said.

"No offense Bobby but me and Katie have nothing to do with you" Dean said turning to work on his car.

"Yeah and when you loose her she won't have nothing to do with you either" Bobby said before walking over and getting in his truck and pulling off.

Katie continued to walk, watching the cars go by. She had so much on her mind right now that she just wanted to scream.

"How do I fix this?" Katie thought to herself as she walked. There was John dying and Dean and Sam closing themselves off from the world and not to forget Sam and his visions, which Katie believed without a doubt were so not good. She thought about talking to him about it, but there was never a right time. She couldn't help but think about what yellow eyes told her and what that could mean for all of their futures.

Katie walked and walked before realizing how late it was getting. When you're mad you can walk farther than you think. The sound of thunder rumbled across the sky.

"Crap I'm going to be soak by the time I make it to Bobby's" Katie said to herself. She then reached in her pocket to call Dean. Maybe Bobby had a car running he could use to come pick her up. When Katie looked at her phone the battery was near ending.

"Crap" katie said to herself. With everything that has been going on it must have slipped her mind to charge her phone. Katie then started looking around. She had walked so far that there weren't any houses around. She looked up the road and saw what looked like a house. Katie walked up to it.

"Ok creepy house in the middle of nowhere. Maybe I could make it back to Bobby's" Katie said turning to walk away when rain started falling heavily.

"Damn it" Katie said turning back around to face the creepy door. She walked up and was about the ring the doorbell when she heard a faint noise that sounded like crying. She looked around to see where the sound could be coming from, when she noticed a small basement window. Katie walked over and knelt down to check it out. She wiped the water off the window and squinted her eyes to see inside. She saw a young woman chained against the wall. The woman noticed Katie and tried to scream, but her mouth was bound so it came out muffled. Katie snapped out of her shock and stood up but before she could do anything she was knocked unconscious.

Dean had cover the impala with a tarp before running back to the house. He ran to the door but stopped and looked around to see if he saw Katie coming.

"Hey what's up" Sam asked looking at the worried expression on his face.

"Katie. She's not back yet and she left…. About an hour ago" Dean said looking at his watch. He knew she was upset from their fight, but it was not like her not too call. He took out his cell phone and decided to just call her.

"_Hello you've called and I'm not answering, what does that tell you" _Was all he heard. Dean just looked at the phone. He was starting to get a real bad feeling.

"She pick up?" Sam asked starting to worry to.

"No" Dean said looking from his phone to Sam. Just then they heard the rumble of an engine. They both ran to the door to see who it was, but they were disappointed to see that it was only Bobby.

"What's wrong?" Bobby said looking at the boys as he walked up the porch.

"Katie's not here and she's not picking up her phone" Dean said as they walked back into the house.

"Well I'm sure she's fine. She probably just waiting out somewhere until this storm is over" Bobby said looking at a clearly worried Dean.

"Well I wanna know she's fine, let get the keys to your truck" Dean said holding out his hands.

'Dean its really bad out there, I could barely see out there" Bobby said looking at Dean.

"Bobby's right Dean it's too dangerous to go out there right now" Sam said walking over to stand beside Dean.

" I don't care how dangerous it is Sam. Something doesn't feel right and I'm not just gonna sit here and wait out the storm and hope she comes back. Bobby the keys" Dean said looking back at Bobby holding out his hand.

Bobby knew there was no reasoning with Dean right now. He knew he loved that girl, he guessed he didn't know how much. Bobby just reached in his pocket and handed Dean the Keys to the truck.

"Fine but I'm coming with you" Sam said grabbing his jacket.

"You boys call me when you find her alright" Bobby said before Sam and Dean headed back out into the storm.

Katie found herself in a haze as she started to come through. The first thing she noticed was the awful smell. It smelled like rotting meat. Her stomach started turning. She was still soaking wet from the rain and she was freezing.

"Crap why do I always end up in these situations" Katie said before noticing that her hand and legs were chained to the wall. She started pulling at the chains and they wouldn't budge. She looked around the dark room when she heard the faint sound of someone whimpering.

"Hello is someone there?" Katie called out into the darkness. It was silent for a moment before someone replied.

"Shss if they hear us they're gonna come down" a woman's voice said in the darkness.

"Whose gonna come down?" Katie asked to the woman

"The… They're monsters" The woman said before the sound of footsteps came down the stairs.

Whoever was coming downstairs pulled a light switch and the small light illuminated the faces the woman called monster. And with one look of their faces Katie could see why.

"Looky who woke up, you know now that I look at you , you are real pretty" one of the grotesque men said touching Katie's face.

"I wish I could say the same" Katie said looking at the man, trying so hard not to throw up. The man slapped her for her comment.

"So what are you doing here?" the other man asked

"You see I was looking to borrow some sugar and if you didn't have any that's all you had to day" Katie said before getting another slap.

"You're a fistey one aren't you" the grotesque man said

"You have no idea" Katie said looking back at him.

"Oh this is going to be fun. I'm Charlie and him over there, that's Huff. We're gonna go for a bit darlings, but when we come back, we're going to have ourselves a party" the other man said before turning the light back off and heading upstairs. As soon as the coast was clear, without hesitation Katie recited a spell.

"_Chains that bind me to this wall, unlock now and do not stall_" Katie recited but nothing happened. She looked confused and recited the spell three more times but nothing happened, the chains didn't budge.

Katie looked at the ceiling in the dark room.

"You bastards" Katie said figuring that her lack of magic was the work of those pesky angels. She looked around the dark room, head still pounding from the hit earlier. She was starting to get worried.

"Ok Katie don't worry. Dean will find you. He has to" Katie said looking around the room. She figured she try to understand what was happening.

"Hey what's your name?" Katie asked the woman, she still hadn't seen.

"La- Lauren" The woman said in a shaky voice.

"Hi I'm Katie. I need you to know that I'm going to try and figure out a way out of here" Katie said hoping she was reassuring the girl.

"It's no use. They're gonna kill us just like they did the other" the woman said.

"Others? How many have their been?" Katie asked the woman in the darkness.

" Four? Five? I started losing count" the woman said.

"But there have been no reports of missing woman on the news" Katie said trying to think.

"That's because they get the girls no one will miss, the one's nobody will go looking for" the women said tears starting to fall.

"Well they messed up this time, because someone will come looking for me and God help those bastards when Dean gets his hands on them." Katie said closing her eyes and picturing Dean's rescue. This calmed her down, she knew he was coming or at least she hoped. He had been working on the impala, maybe he was still working on it, even in the rain . Maybe he isn't even had a second thought about her since she left.

"No don't think like that Katie. He's coming…. I hope" Katie thought to herself as she looked around the dark room.

"C'mon Dean its ridiculous out here, I can barely see in front of the truck" Sam said looking out the window at the rapidly falling rain.

Dean didn't respond, he just kept his eyes wide looking for any sign of Katie.

"Dean we're gonna have an accident, just turn around and head back to Bobby's" Sam said looking at Dean who seemed like he wasn't even listening to him.

"Look Sam if all you were gonna do is bitch and moan then you could've stayed with Bobby. I'm not going back until I find her, so shut up and keep your eyes open" Dean snapped not taking his eyes off the road.

Sam just sighed out of frustration and turned and looking out the window. He just hoped he and Dean didn't die trying to look for Katie.

"I think I see a place up ahead" Dean said driving in the direction of the first house he's seen in miles.

As Katie and Lauren sat in quietness Katie tried to think of ways to get out of the chains without her powers. She cursed her self for being so reliant on them but she couldn't think about that now, she had to figure out a plan if Dean didn't come. She pulled at the chains on her wrists, but they wouldn't budge from the wall. She then pulled at the chain around her ankles and felt them bulge a little out of the wall.

"Yes" Katie said to herself as she began to pull the chains as hard as she could. She could feel the strain of pulling causing her ankles to bleed, but she fought through it and continues to pull. She quickly stopped when she heard footsteps up stairs above her.

"They're back" Lauren whispered, fear clearly in her voice.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get out of here, I promise" Katie whispered back the frightened woman.

A few moments later the sound of foot steps coming down the stairs could be heard and Katie continued pulling the chains subtly.

"Darlings, we're back" Charlie said walking over and pulling on the light switch. He was carrying a bag but Katie couldn't see what was inside it.

"What's in the bag?" Katie said watching as Charlie sat it down on a table.

"Oh just some goodies me and Huff here got at the store" Charlie said smiling looking in the bag. Katie swallowed nervously then looked at Huff who was staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Katie snapped before Huff came running at her with a knife and placed it right on her throat. Katie was still and looked him right in his eyes and she felt the cold metal on her throat.

"You're not gonna do it are you?" Katie said a grin coming to her face. She could see Huff getting angrier with every word. Charlie had come over and began pulling Huff away from her.

"C'mon Huff there'll be enough time for that later" Charlie said when he'd pulled Huff a good distance from Katie.

Katie continued pulling the chains. With every excruciating pull the chains loosen. She turned her attention to Charlie who went back to the bag. He pulled out a dress. It was a cheap looking red dress.

"We gotta get you ladies dressed for the party. Who wants the red one? How about you Lauran" Charlie said walking over by Lauren and pulling at her clothes causing her to start crying.

"NO! I'll wear it. Me! just bring it over here" Katie yelled causing Charlie to walk toward her.

"If you say so" Charlie said grinning at her. He walked over and started pulling on her clothes.

"Wait" Katie said. " You have to take these chains off to get that dress on" Katie said hoping he would take the bait.

"You're right, but I know what you're thinking. I take the chain's off and you push me and runaway. Don't worry we've thought about this. Oh Huff" Charlie said turning back toward Huff who took out a gun and pointed it toward Katie.

"You see I'm going to undo these chain, but you do anything Huff over there doesn't like and bang, one right above the eyes, got it?" Charlie said and Katie nodded in agreement.

Charlie reached in his pocket and pulled out some keys. He reached down and unlocked the chains around Katie's wrists. Katie kept her eyes on Huff who hadn't budged with the gun pointed at her.

"Wait!" Katie yelled as Charlie was about to unlock the chains around her wrists.

"What is it?" he asked staring down at her.

"Uh I saw something outside that window" Katie said looking up at the window.

"Nice try, but I'm not as dumb as I look" Charlie said about to unchain Katie's legs when they heard the sound of car doors closing. Charlie and Huff shared a look of concern.

"Huff stay down here and keep them quiet, I'm going to go up and check it out" Charlie said before putting the chains back on Katie's wrists and bolting upstairs.

Huff walked over to the bag and pulled out some duct tape. Katie looked at him and figured out what he was about to do.

"HELP!" Katie screamed as loud as she could, but Huff was there in an instant to tape her mouth shut.

Lauren began crying and was about to start yelling when Huff taped her mouth shut as well, before flicking the light off. They all just sat in darkness waiting.

Katie just hoped whoever had come was Dean and He would find her.

Sam and Dean walked up to the house. The lights weren't on but they knocked anyway.

"Dean I don't think anyone home" Sam said peeking through the window when all of a sudden a man, a fugly man to say the least opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Charlie asked looking at the two wet men outside the door.

"Uh yeah we're looking for someone. Woman about your height, brown hair, and she's really pretty. Have you seen her?" Dean asked looking at the man.

"Nope can't say that I have" Charlie said quickly closing the door when there was a scream that sounded like help. Dean quickly placed his foot in the door.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked looking at the man.

"That just the TV, now if you don't mind moving your foot out of my door, you're letting the heat out" Charlie said trying to close the door but wasn't successful.

"You mind if we look around a bit" Dean said pushing the door open and Charlie out the way.

"Yes I do mind. You have no right. I'm gonna call the cops" Charlie said as Sam and Dean moved passed him into the house.

"Dean what are you doing? We can't just barge into this guy's house" Sam said following behind Dean.

"Something's not right here. Wait. You hear that?" Dean said looking at Sam.

"I don't hear nothing Dean" Sam said looking confused.

"Exactly. I thought you said the tv was on" Dean said walking toward Charlie who was inching away, but was stopped by the wall.

"It was uh it must have just went off" Charlie said a frightened. This man may have been small but the look in his eyes told Charlie that this was someone you didn't want to get angry.

"By itself" Dean said anger filling his voice. Charlie just remained silent trying not to look Dean directly in the eyes.

"Where is she?" Dean said breaking the silence.

"Look I don't know where your friend is" Charlie said trying to move but Dean quickly punched him, breaking his nose. Charlie fell over on the floot

"Dean! What are you doing?" Sam ask running over to pull Dean away, but he shook himself out of Sam's arms and went back to Charlie.

"Look you fugly son of a bitch, I know she's here, so stop lying to me and tell me where she is" Dean said pulling Charlie off the floor by his collar.

"I told you I don't know where your friend is" Charlie said holding his nose.

"Ok have it your way" Dean said before pulling out his gun and pointing it toward Charlie.

"Dean are you crazy? She isn't here, lets just go look somewhere else." Sam said trying to calm his brother down.

"Sam she is here, I know it and if this bastard doesn't start talking… well lets just say you better start talking" Dean said still pointing the gun at Charlie.

Katie, Lauren , and Huff sat in darkness when they heard feet shuffling upstairs, followed by what sounded like something falling on the ground. Katie could've sworn she heard Dean's voice. She could hear Huff moving toward the steps. She figure he was probably debating whether he should go up or not. He must've decided, when she heard him slowly creeping up the stairs. When she heard the door slowly close Katie began pulling at the chains again. She felt it loosening when she heard laughing.

Katie stopped. The room was completely dark and she couldn't see where the laughing was coming from . It was a deep laugh, that seemed familiar. Katie looked around, when all of a sudden she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at her.

"It's him" Katie thought to herself.

"What no hi, how you've been? I swear common courtesy has been lost with you humans" yellow eyes said. Katie just mumble something through the tape.

"Oh that's right tweedle duffus taped your mouth closed. Let me help you with that" Yellow eyes said before ripping the tape off her mouth. Katie gave a small yelp of pain.

"What do you want, I'm kind of tied up at the moment as you can see" Katie said staring into those yellow eyes.

"I swear Dean is rubbing off on you. I'm here to check up on that offer I gave you before" the demon said.

"Oh ok well since I had time to think about it I gonna say no I'm not gonna join your evil army so go away now" Katie said following the yellow eyes as they moved.

"I can't believe you can say that, I mean look at you. Those people you've giving your life to protect, the one's you've give everything up for have done this to you and you're still on their side. I mean your friends up in the heavens took your powers, left you here helpless to die" Yellow eyes said chuckling.

"Well at the moment neither your or the guys upstairs have been very persuasive, so for the time being I'm on my side and on my side the number one goal is killing you" Katie said staring at the eyes as they got closer. She then felt his hand wrap around her neck.

"I think you should know that this is my final offer so you either take it or I snap your neck" Yellow eyes said, his grasp on Katie's neck getting tighter.

Katie looked at him, then up at the darkness where the ceiling should be.

"A little help here" Katie said straining to speak.

"Isn't that sweet, they've abandoned you now just say yes and come with me" Yellow eyes said closer in to Katie's face. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

But she started laughing. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's so funny?" Yellow eyes asked before he hear the sounds of chains dropping to the floor.

"Well me and the guys upstairs maybe at odds at the moment, but it looks like we both agree that we really don't like you" Katie said before holding up her hand sending yellow eyes across the room. She ran to turn on the light but when she looked around , yellow eyes was gone.

"Damnit" Katie said still looking around and noticing Lauren still tied up looking frightened. Katie quickly ran over and said the spell to unlock the chains. She gently removed the tape off Lauren's mouth.

" Are you ok?" Katie asked supporting Lauren who seemed like she would collapse at any minute.

"Who was that?" Lauren asked referring to the yellow eyed person Katie was talking to.

Katie was about to respond when a gun shot when off. Lauren held on to Katie tight, when the gunshot was followed by footsteps toward the basement.

"Don't worry" Katie whispered as she pushed Lauren into a dark corner to hide. Katie and Lauren sat there waiting, when they hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Katie you down here?" Dean shouted

"Dean" Katie said walking out of the dark corner. She looked at him and thought to herself that she had never been so glad to see anyone in her life. She ran up and wrapped her arms around him and kiss him. After a while they pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment.

"You came. I was really hoping you would" Katie said looking Dean in the eyes.

"Of course I came. You mean the world to me" Dean said pushing some of Katie's hair out her face.

"Uh guys I think we should get her to a hospital" Sam said who had move over by Lauren unnoticed by Dean and Katie.

"Right, it looks like the rain has settle a little. Let's get her to Bobby's truck Dean said. Sam helped Lauren up and up the stairs followed close by Dean and Katie. Katie stopped and looked back at the basement that had been her prison for the past couple of hours.

"You ok princess?" Dean asked looking at the expression on Katie's face as she looked around the basement.

"Yeah I'm better now " Katie said smiling meekly up at Dean. She was cold and tired and he could see it in her eyes.

Dean looked down at her for a moment and realized that after all of this had happened, another reminder that he could lose her filled his mine.

"Look princess I know I've been a total ass since.. Well I'm sorry that I took it out on you when you were trying to help. Its just been hard and.. Dean said but he hadn't talk about his father and he didn't know how difficult it would be.

"Dean I know. And you shouldn't be sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. You have to deal with this in your own, way and when you're ready to talk about it I'll be here" Katie said closing the distance, they were about to kiss when they heard the horn of Bobby's truck.

"We should probably go" Katie said looking up at Dean.

"Yeah but there's one more thing" Dean said pulling the ring out of his pocket. " I know it's been a while since I asked but I don't remember getting an answer, So I'm gonna ask again" Dean said getting down on one knee. " So princess-"

"YES, Yes, Yes" Katie screamed getting down and kissing Dean.

"You didn't let me finish" Dean said in between kisses.

"I know but I wanted to answer before-" Katie said before being cut off by the horn again. The both laughed, then Dean slid the ring on her finger and they ran upstairs and out to the truck. As they walked Katie was completely happy until she felt a chill go down her body. She started to get a bad feeling and she just hoped she could have this happiness for a little while longer.S

* * *

_**A/N:So there you go. It'll probably be a while before the next chapter, because I have a very busy schedule ahead of me, but I will try my hardest to find some time. So until then do what I do when a story I like hasn't updated, I reread the story. I swear its even better then the first time around... well until then peeps...**_


	7. You've ruined me

**A/N: Well hello there. I know its been a while, but I have been living a hectic life, But I was able to write this baby for ya. I hope you enjoy.**

**(Just a bit of editing)  
**

* * *

"_We are gathered here today to join these two people into holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who sees why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace" The reverend said looking around at the few people in the church._

"_Or die, your choice" Dean said getting a light slap to the shoulder from Katie. Everyone just laughed and the reverend continued. _

"_Alright then Dean Winchester, do you take Katherine Carlson to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the reverend asked a grinning Dean._

"_Absolutely" Dean said, his face turning slightly serious. Katie could feel the tears coming down her face._

"_And do you Katherine Carlson take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The reverend asked looking at Katie. _

_Katie smiling opened up her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried scream, but no sound came out. She looked up at Dean who was still smiling. She looked over at Sam and he was smiling. Then they all began to laugh, an evil cackle. Katie turned to look up at the Reverend who was also laughing, but she noticed his glowing yellow eyes. _

"_No fairy tale ending for you" yellow eyes said before grabbing Katie's neck choking her. _

Katie jumped up gasping for air. She quickly grabbed her neck. It was as if she could still feel his cold fingers around it. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm down, when she looked around the room and noticed, that Dean wasn't lying by her. She got up, put some clothes and shoes on, walked downstairs, and outside to see the impala, but still no Dean.

Now Katie wasn't the clinging type of girlfriend, but with all these things with yellow eyes and her freaky nightmares, she just liked to know where he was at all times. She took out her cell phone and dialed Dean's number, but it just went straight to his voice mail. She looked around and didn't see Sam either and assumed they were together, so she called Sam's cell as we. It too went to the voice mail.

"Damn it. Where the hell are you guys" Katie said pinching the bridge of her nose. She was trying her best not to panic. If they were in some kind of trouble, at least they were together.

"Hey what's up" Bobby called out taking Katie out of her daze.

"Bobby, Where are Dean and Sam?" Katie asked walking over to Bobby.

"Oh they found a lead from their daddy's phone. They headed to this bar to talk to an old friend of John's at this bar, called the Roadhouse.

"The Roadhouse?' Katie asked surprised.

"Yeah, you heard of it" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I have. Why did they leave without telling me?" Katie asked.

"Dean didn't want to wake you. He said you hadn't been sleeping to good lately and he just wanted you to get some rest. He told me to tell where they went when you got up" Bobby said. Katie just looked at him and then around the junkyard.

"So Bobby you got any working cars out there?" Katie asked non-nonchalantly

Bobby just rolled his eyes. " No I gave the boys the only working car I had"

"What about that?" Katie said pointing to a beat up old motorcycle.

"Well that I just got, haven't checked it out yet" Bobby said looking at Katie then the bike.

"Do you mind?" Katie asked. Bobby just reached in his pocket and gave her the key.

"Knock yourself out" . The phone rang and Bobby went back into the house as Katie went over to check out the bike.

"Not perfect, but you've got potential" Katie said gently rubbing the dirt off the bike. She got on and stuck the key in the ignition. She closed her eyes and turned the key. The sound of the engine was like music to her ears.

Sam was sitting at the bar talking to Ellen, while Dean was sitting at a table with her daughter Jo. Sam turned and looked at Dean talking with Jo and just shook his head.

"Dean don't screw up the best thing that has ever happened to you" Sam thought to himself. He then turned back around to listen to the police radio Ellen had behind the bar.

Just then the bar door opened to a woman wearing a motorcycle helmet. She walked over to the bar and sat on the stool next to Sam and just stared at him. Sam felt the woman staring at him but tried to ignore it.

"What can I get for you?" Ellen asked the woman who just nodded a "no".

"Ohh-kay" Ellen said awkwardly as she walked away to help other customers. She just turned back to stare at Sam.

"Uh can I help you?" Sam finally getting too uncomfortable. The woman just smacked him in the back of the head. It wasn't to dramatic, no one even noticed

"Ow what was that for?" Sam asked rubbing the back of his head.

The woman took the helmet off and Sam felt a little relieved that it was Katie.

"Why the hell did you guys leave without telling me you were going, I was worried" Katie snapped.

"Dean didn't want to wake you up, plus we're fine well except for me and my head thanks for that" Sam said taking a drink out of his beer.

"Don't be a girl Sam, now where is Dean anyway?" Katie said looking around the bar when she spotted her fiancé.

Dean was still talking to Jo when all of a sudden the hairs one the back of his neck stood up.

"Are you ok?" Jo asked Dean noticing his changing expression.

"Yeah I'm…. Dead" Dean said as his eyes met Katie's.

Jo followed Dean's eyes to the woman at the bar who looked pissed off.

"Didn't want to wake me my ass" Katie said standing up, grabbing her helmet and heading for the door.

Dean quickly jumped and followed her outside.

"Katie wait, it's not what you think" Dean said grabbing Katie's arm and turning her to face him.

"Really because it looked like to me you were having drinks in a bar with a random woman" Katie said snatching her arm from Dean's grasp.

"She's not some random woman, she's Ellen's daughter Jo, and we were just talking" Dean said trying to calm Katie down.

"Talking, oh you were just talking, that's rich. You know who you should've been talking to Dean. Me!. You should've turn your damn cell phone on and told me you were leaving. Do you know how worried I was, what if something happened and…" Katie couldn't finish what she saying. She was being "that girl" and she knew it. She just needed to calm down.

"Look nothing happened, and nothing will happen ok. I'm sorry I should've told you I was leaving, I just didn't want to wake you up. You hadn't been sleeping well for a while now and I just thought I would give you break" Dean said taking Katie's hand's into his. Katie looked up into Dean's eyes and she swear she forgot why she was even mad.

"Damn those eyes" Katie said smiling up at Dean who just kissed her. The kiss lasted a while until Sam came busting out the door.

"Dean, Katie I think I found something." Sam said walking toward the two,

"Yeah" Dean said a little annoyed at his brother's timing.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam said

"Yeah, So" Dean said

"So, I told her we'd check it out." Sam said folding his arms on his chest.

_**On the road….**_

"So a killer clown huh?" Katie said from the back seat of the minivan.

"Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually. " Sam said looking at his laptop.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnivals." Sam said scrolling down the screen.

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean asked

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course." Sam said reading the article.

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?" Dean said grinning

"Oh, give me a break." Sam said rolling his eyes

"Why what up with Sam and clowns?" Katie said scooting closer so her head was between Sam and Dean.

"Oh Sammy here is afraid of clown. You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television." Dean said laughing.

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying." Sam snapped back.

"You're afraid of flying?" Katie smiled turning to look at Dean."Planes crash!" Dean snapped"And apparently clowns kill!" Sam snapped back.

"Guys Guys you're both wusses now let's get back to the case" Katie said laughing.

_**At the Carnival…..**_The squeaky minivan pulls up outside the carnival. They all walk around a bit and notice some detectives talking to the carnies"Check it out. Five-oh." Dean said before the 3-foot- tall woman walked passed making Sam nervous. "Did you get her number?" Dean asked grinning at his brother as Katie walked over to them

"More murders?" Sam asked her

"Two more last night. Apparently, they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them." Katie said

"Who fingered a clown" Dean said knowing what Katie was going to say.

"What?" Sam asked looking at the strange look Dean was giving him

"Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air." Dean said not believing it.

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything." Sam said.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything." Dean said he started walked back to the van.

"Oh, good, that's nice and... Inconspicuous" Katie said following behind Dean.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in." Dean says pointing to a "Help Wanted" sign.

"Ok no, how about you two get a job as some carnies and I just stay really under the radar" Katie said to folding her arms.

"Look it's the only way we're gonna look around without looking suspicious" Dean said eyeing Katie.

"C'mon it won't be that bad" Sam said as they all headed to see Mr. Cooper about a Job."I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Katie said as she stormed out of Mr. Cooper's office.

"Look it's not that bad, I mean you don't even know what you're gonna be doing yet" Dean said trying to calm her down.

"I know that's just it. He has a "special job for me". That sounds just wrong on so many different levels. I'm gonna hit some one I know it" Katie said pacing.

"Look as soon as we find out what killing these people , we're gone so just suck it up" Dean snapped, then gave a smile.

Katie just huffed and went off to find out what this special job was.

"See you later, babe!" Dean yelled after her but she didn't even turn around. He looked over at Sam who was laughing.

"Oh shut up" Dean said before walking away.

_**LATER….**_

After scanning the carnival with the EMF, Sam and Dean met up.

"So you got anything?" Dean asked walking over to Sam.

"No, but I was thinking that maybe well what if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object, what if it's attached to its own remains?"

"Maybe, we should check it out anyways. You seen Katie around?" Dean asked

"No, I actually haven't. I wonder what Cooper has her doing?" Sam said.

" I don't know, but I hope she hasn't killed anyone yet" Dean said looking around.

"Mommy, look at the clown!" a little girl said. Dean and Sam both look over to see a little girl pointing at something. "What clown?" the girl's mother asks.

They look to where the little girl is pointing; there is nothing. "I'm gonna go get Katie, You stay on the little girl in case they leave" Dean said. Sam nodded and followed the little girl and her mother.

Dean search the carnival and there was still no sign of her. All of a sudden, Dean ran into a long line of guys.

"What the hell ride is this?" Dean said trying to look ahead of the line.

"Hey no cutting buddy" a guy said as Dean walked forward.

That's when he noticed the sign. In big letters read " Kissing booth" and underneath it was his girl.

"Oh hell no" Dean said before running to the front of the line.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked looking at Katie.

"Well I'm sucking it up Dean" Katie said smiling.

"Well whatever we've got something. So we can go now" Dean said grabbing Katie's arm. They could hear the boos from the guys as they left.

"I think they're angry Dean" Katie said smiling. She loved seeing him jealous.

"You're loving this aren't you" Dean said still holding Katie's arm.

"Who me, I would never" Katie said trying not to laugh.

_**Outside the little girls house.**_

"So a kissing booth?" Sam asked grinning at his brother.

"You should've seen him Sam, it was priceless" Katie said smiling as she lay her head on Dean's shoulder.

" Whatever that was not funny. Plus you got mad at me for just talking to a girl. I think I earned the right to get angry at you kissing over a dozen guys" Dean snapped.

"Oh for pete's sake I didn't kiss anyone Dean" Katie said

"What?" Dean asked looking at her.

"I just couldn't go through with it. So I was stalling, I guess I only enjoy kissing you. I think you've ruined me for all other guys" Katie said looking over at Dean.

"Good" Dean said moving closer to her.

"Okay let's change the subject before I have to leave the car" Sam said .

"You won't have any opposition from me bro" Dean said looking over at his brother.

"Well I did get some useful information in between all the not -smooching" Katie said, Dean just smiled.

"Like I was saying I heard that Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager. So I'm guessing whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him." Katie added.

"Ok so let's see if we catch this clown, in the act then we pay Cooper a visit" Sam said looking out the window.

"I can't believe we're still talking about clown" Dean said leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

_**A few hours later…**_

"Guy's I think we should go in" Katie said looking at the house.

"Why what's happening?" Dean said coming out of his sleep.

"I don't know but something just isn't right. Just go" Katie said before they all went to the house.

Katie with a swing of her wrist opened the door to see the little girl holding the demon clown's hand. She hurries and grabs the girl as Dean shoots at the clown causing it to fall.

"It's ok. Everything is okay" Katie says trying to calm the screaming girl.

The clown gets back up as Dean is reloading his gun and jumps out the window. It disappears before they can track him.

wait, weapons ready.

"What's going on out here?" the little girl's dad says rushing out to them"Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?" Her mother yells as she reaches her arms out for her daughter.

Sam, Dean and Katie all leave the girl and run back to the minivan.

Later they pull the minivan to the side of the road and start digging out their belongings - including the license plates.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked as they were digging.

"I don't want to take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway." Dean said before they started walking down the road.

" I wonder what the hell this thing is, I mean the rock salt did nothing" Katie said walking behind Sam and Dean. She sort of zoned out for a moment as she tried to think of what this thing was. She snapped out of her thinking, when Sam and Dean began arguing.

"I'm dealing with dad's death, are you?" Dean yelled at Sam.

"I'm going to call Ellen" Sam said walking off.

"Ok what just happened?" Katie asked, but she got no reply. Dean just walked away.

Katie just followed behind them further back down the road. She didn't want to pry. This was one of those problems they had to deal with themselves. She continued to think of what this thing was. It could make itself invisible and the rock salt couldn't hurt it. Katie stopped as she realized what they were dealing with. She ran up behind the guys.

"Thanks Ellen. A Rakshasa." Sam said looking at Dean and Katie.

"Yeah that's what I was coming to tell you" Katie said

"What's that?" Dean asked

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures, they appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible" Sam said

"And they cannot enter a home without first being invited. I can't believe I didn't think of this before" Katie added.

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite them in. " Dean said.

"Yea well they have to feed every thirty or so year, and who do we know that worked both shows" Katie said walking ahead of Sam and Dean

"Cooper" they both said in unison.

"So how do we kill this thing?" Dean asked

"Well legend goes a dagger made from pure brass" Katie said

" I think I know where to find one of those" Dean said smiling.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him. " Sam chimed in.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy. All right, I'll round up the blade, you two go check if Cooper's got bedbugs." Dean said as he walked away.

Back at the Carnival.

Katie and Sam look around Cooper's trailer. Dean was in the blind man's trailer looking for the dagger. Sam and Katie looked but they weren't finding anything. As they continued to search they hear a gun cock behind them. They both put their hands up in the surrender position and slowly turn around.

"What do you two think you're doing" Cooper said pointing the shot gun at them.

Katie and Sam look at each other for a moment.

"Well Mr. Cooper… funny thing about that….." Katie started.

After Dean realized the Blind man was the Rakshasa, the demon locked him in his trailer. Dean had finally managed to get out running into Katie and Sam.

"Hey, so thanks to Katie Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him." Sam said as they began walking.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere." Dean said looking around

"Well, did you get the - " Sam said looking over at his brother

"The brass blades? No, it's been one of those days." Dean said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait I got an idea. Come on." Katie said running ahead as Sam and Dean followed.

They all enter the funhouse, looking for the Demon. As they walk a door slams between Katie and the guys. They try to open it, but it's no use.

" Katie just use your powers to open it" Dean yells.

"Look that'll take too much time just go find the maze I'll catch up with you two" Katie yelled from the other side of the door.

Katie searches and finally sees the pipe organ. She grabs one of the pipes and flinches at the heat. As she pulls the pipe off Sam and Dean come around the corner.

"Hey you alright?" Dean asked looking at Katie's hand.

" I'm fine where is it?" Katie asked looking around the funhouse.

Just then a knife flies by Katie's head, but she is able to dodge it.

"Guys where is it" Katie said firmly grasping the pipe looking around.

"I don't know" Dean said looking around as well. He then gets an idea and pulls a lever so steam pours from the pipe organ giving a vague shape to the invisible Demon, which Dean sees.

"Katie behind you!" Dean yells as Katie quickly turns and stabs the pipe behind her without looking. Blood start pouring out from the wound. They all stare at where the demon has fallen and see only empty clothes and a bloody pipe.

"I hate funhouse" Dean finally says.

"I actually kind of like them" Katie says, gaining looks from Sam and Dean who just walk away.

"What?." Katie says before following after them.

_**Back at the roadhouse**_

"Where's Katie?" Sam asked Dean as they sat at the bar.

"She's outside. Said she had to make a phone call" Dean said taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah it's me again and you're not picking up your damn phone call me back" Katie said into her phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Katie said to herself as she ran her hands through her hair. She then started dialing another number.

"Hey have you-" Katie started

"_No" _

"You didn't even let me finish" Katie huffed

"_That's because I already know what you were going to say. Plus I've been calling too"_

"And no answer?" Katie asked

"_Nope"_

"You think we should be worried?" Katie asked

"_Look who we're dealing with. Look if I find anything I'll give you a call" _

"And I'll do the same. Talk to you later" Katie said before hanging up the phone. So many thoughts were running through her mind right now.

"Please let her be alright" Katie sighed to herself.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked noticing the expression on Katie's face.

"Yeah everything is good. So you guys ready to go?" Katie asked. They both nodded a yes.

"So are you really going to drive that back to Bobby's?" Sam asked looking at the beat up old motorcycle.

"Yeah why?" Katie asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Because it looks like a death trap. Just leave it hear and ride with us" Dean said, but Katie refused.

"Look I know it doesn't look like the most finest bikes but it brought me here so I'm going to take it back, and I bet my old death trap beat you back to Bobby's" Katie said walking over to the bike.

"Oh you're on. I can beat you anytime even in this minivan." Dean said heading to the van.

"Talk is cheap Babe" Katie said hopping on the bike and putting her helmet on.

"Guys don't do this" Sam chimes in.

"Don't be such a girl Sammy" Dean said patting Sam on the shoulder and waling to the get in the van.

"Yeah don't be such a girl Sammy" Katie said before cranking the engine and pulling off.

"Cheater!" Dean yelled, "Get in the damn car Sam" Dean yelled. Sam just got into the van and put his seatbelt on as his brother floored it.

Back at Bobby's

Katie laid in bed. She was exhausted, but she was afraid to go to sleep. She didn't want the nightmares anymore. She got up and looked out the window to see Sam and Dean talking. She figured they were finally dealing with their problems. She heard her phone beep. She walked over and picked it up. She had a text.

"_I'm fine"_ it read.

Katie sighed and jumped when she heard loud clanking sounds. It was coming from outside. She looked out the window to see Dean smashing the window of a car, then slamming it into the trunk of the impala, over and over. She see him drop it and just stand there. Katie is stands there with her hand over her mouth in shock, but snaps out of it. She quickly runs down the stair and is about to open the door, but stops. She looks down and wonders if she should go out there. She then looks up, opens the door and walks over to him and without any words just hugs him. He wraps his arms around her tight and begins crying in her shoulder.

Katie forgets all about her problems, and just wants to be there for Dean.

* * *

**So there you have it. I really liked this episode and in the final scene just really wanted someone to go and hug Dean. So I just did it... Alrighty, Next week is finals week so I'll be swamped with all the studying and fun things like that but after that I should be getting you guys some more chaps regularly... hopefully. We until then see ya**


	8. What just happened

**Hello All! I've heard all of your wishes and here you are another chapter!**

* * *

"Hey it's me again, okay simple "I'm fine" texts isn't gonna fly. I need to here your voice ok. I'm your sister and I'm worried. Call me back" Katie said into the phone, then hanging up.

She sat on the edge of the bed in their hotel room looking at her phone. She looked around the room. Everything was seemingly getting back to normal. Dean finally fixed the impala, they gone on some really good hunts and everything just seemed ok. Except for yellow eyes who still found his way into Katie's dreams. And there were these visions Sam was getting. Katie was still on the fence about them. She had just never heard of a random guy just hit with the ability to see the future. And the pain got when he got them was definitely not something given from the great divine. She didn't let the guys in on her feelings. Everyone was fine for one and she didn't want to mess that up.

Katie sighed and looked out the window. Dean had went for food twenty five minutes ago and she was really getting hungry. Sam was in the shower and she just didn't quite know what to do with these moments to herself. She looked at her phone again, then sat it on the table.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry. Where is that brother of yours?" Katie said looking at the door.

"You sure you look like something's on your mind" Sam said putting his clothes in his bag.

Just then Dean come in the room with pizza. He placed them on the table and looked at Sam and Katie's expressions.

"Ok what did I miss?" Dean asked worried.

"Nothing, I'm going to go was my hands, don't eat all the food" Katie said walking into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Dean whispered to Sam who just shrugged his shoulders.

Just the Katie's phone began ringing. She quickly ran from the bathroom past Sam and Dean to answer it.

"Hello? Lace… uh no I'm sorry you have the wrong number" Katie said before hanging up and sitting her phone back on the table. She looked up to see Dean and Sam looking at her.

"Uh wrong number" She said and began getting her food.

Sam and Dean looked at each, then back at Katie.

"So who's Lace?" Dean asked sitting down at the table.

"Huh? Who?" Katie said playing dumb and not looking him in the eye.

"Lace. The person you thought was on the phone just now" Dean said looking at Katie.

"Oh Lace yeah she's my sister" Katie said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister" Dean said sounding surprised.

"Yep I have a sister, well sisters. I have two of them and a brother" Katie said taking a sip of her soda.

"You have two sister's and a brother? Why haven't you mentioned them?" Dean asked knowing Katie was hiding something.

"I don't know, it just never come up" Katie said staring down at her food.

"Well are they all like you. I mean do they have powers?" Dean asked, as Katie lifted her head to look at him.

"Just my brother. We were adopted and my sisters are totally human" Katie said

"So are you expecting a call from Lace?" Dean asked

"Yeah, No, Its just I haven't heard from her in a while. Its no big deal, lets just drop it ok" Katie said looking over at Dean.

"No I'm not gonna drop it. You're worried about her. That's why you've been so on edge lately isn't?" Dean asked trying to get Katie to open up.

"Just drop it Dean, Please" Katie said. Everything was fine now and everyone was doing better. She didn't want her problems to become theirs. She would find her sister, She probably was s just somewhere doing fine.

Dean dropped the subject. He wasn't gonna push her. They all just sat in silence and ate.

_**The Next morning**_

They decide to stop by the roadhouse.

"Los Angeles, California" Dean says as he get out of the car.

"What's in L.A.?" Sam asked getting out of the car, followed by Katie who was still clutching her phone.

"Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult." Dean said as they were walking.

"Yeah? Girl got a name?" Sam asked

"Katie Holmes. " Dean says smiling

"That's funny. And for you, so bitchy." Sam says laughing.

"C'mon princess laugh that was funny" Dean said to Katie.

"Yeah I just need to make a call I'll be in, in a minute" Katie said turning and walking away.

Dean was about to go over to her when he and Sam heard the sound of breaking glass and shouting voices from inside the roadhouse.

"Of course, on the other hand ? Catfight." Dean said going into the bar, followed by Sam.

Katie dialed her brother hoping he has some news about their sister.

"Hey, Jason anything yet?" Katie asked her brother.

"_Still nothing. I've done every locator spell I know and nothing" Jason sighed_

"This is not good" Katie said holding her head. She was getting a migraine, a really bad one too.

"_I know, I'm trying everything under the sun to find her. I even called Bridget and that was one hour of my life I will never get back. She's our sister but someone seriously need to get that stick from her ass. So did you talk to her friends from school?" Jason asked._

"Yeah. They all say the same thing. She went away for the summer and never came back. Where the hell could she be? There is just too much out there for her to just disappear. I mean what if she's" Katie asked

"_Look we can't think like that ok. We will find her and we will kick her ass when we do ok. I'll call you back if I get any news ok" Jason said_

"And I'll do the same, Talk to you later" Katie said before hanging up. She turned around to see Sam and Dean coming out of the bar.

"We leaving?" Katie looked at them curiously.

"Yea we have a case. Missing girls in Philadelphia" Dean said walking toward the impala.

"Why every time you guys come out of that bar you have a case. For once I would just like to see you guys come out a bar just drunk" Katie said getting into the car.

"Me too princess, me too" Dean said getting into car.

The next day

Dean pulls the impala in front of the apartment building. They all go inside and look around.

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case" Sam said looking around missing girls room, EMF in his hand.

"Wait who's Jo again?" Katie asked from behind Sam and Dean.

"Jo. Ellen's daughter, you know the blonde" Dean said glancing back at Katie.

"Oh the girl you were on a date with" Katie said walking past the guys.

"It wasn't a date, we just talked remember, and yeah that her. Are you cool with that?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Oh I'm fine Dean. Why wouldn't I be?" Katie asked turning back to look at him

"No reason, just making sure" Dean said getting back to searching the apartment.

Sam's EMF purred as it ran over a light switch. He leans over to get a closer look.

"What is that" Sam says noticing the black goo by the switch.

"what?" Dean and Katie say coming over to check it out.

Sam touches the goo, and Dean does the same.

"Oh yes please touch the mysterious goo, Nothing bad ever comes from doing that" Katie said rolling her eyes at Sam and Dean.

"That's ectoplasm. Well, guys, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man." Dean said looking up smiling

Sam and Katie just rolled their eyes

"Joke all you want to Dean, but to make this stuff you really have to be a majorly pissed off spirit" Katie said looking at the goo.

"All right, let's find this badass before he snags any more girls." Dean said before exiting the room into the hall followed by Katie and Sam. They hear voices around the corner. Dean frowns when her realizes the woman's voice belongs to Jo.

"It's so convenient." Jo said talking to the landlord

"Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too. " The landlord said pointing into the apartment.

"It is so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place." Jo said looking at the room.

"What the hell are you doing here? " Dean said stepping from behind the corner followed by Sam and Katie.

"There you are, honey. This is my boyfriend Dean" Jo said wrapping her arm around his waist. Dean just stood there then quickly looked at Katie's face who expression seemed to go to ten shades of pissed in under a minute.

And his buddy Sam and his girlfriend.. Uh... " Jo started realizing she didn't get Katie's name.

"Katie" Sam chimed in grabbing Katie who looked like she was going to attack Jo at any moment.

"Good to meetcha. Quite a gal you've got here." the landlord said to a nervous Dean.

"Oh yeah, she's a pistol." Dean said, looking down at J, feeling Katie's eyes piercing him.

"So, did you already check out that apartment? The one for rent. " Jo asked Dean keeping up the façade.

"Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Heh. Great flow." Dean said trying to make this believable, and trying not to think about how Katie was going to kill him later.

Katie's phone rings.

"I have to take this. But I think you guys should take, It's just perfect for you two" Katie said with an obvious fake smile before walking away.

"Hey tell me you found something" Katie said answering her phone.

"_I found something that just could be nothing so don't freak out"_

"I really don't like how this is starting out but go ahead"

"_I just found some articles about these missing girls going missing in Philadelphia. The weird thing is they all match Lacey's description, but like I said it could just be nothing" Jason said._

"You're kidding me. We're in Philly on that case, but the victims all lived in this freaky apartment building. Why would Lace come here?" Katie said hoping her sister wasn't one of the victims.

"_I don't know, like I said it could be nothing, but me and Derrick were headed your way just in case, but since you're already there just call me if you find out anything" Jason said_

"You too" Katie said before hanging up the phone. She leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes. Lacey had to be ok. Katie opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps. It was the landlord walking down the hall. Katie wave as he turned the corner. Katie then realize her other problem. She began walking back to the apartment Dean, Sam and this Jo person were in.

She knocked and Dean opened the door.

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't bring a house warming gift for you and your girlfriend" Katie said sarcastically.

"Princess-"

"Don't princess me. Look Dean you and your pretend girlfriend are really the least of my problems. Let's just solve this case shall we" Katie said walking in past Dean, to Jo.

"But before we do. Hello I'm Katie. I'm not Sam's girlfriend, I'm actually Dean's. Funny ain't it, but that little stunt you pulled back there definitely wasn't funny-

"Look I-"

"Yea I wasn't finished" Katie said stepping in on Jo. "Like I said definitely not funny. Another thing that I don't fine funny is you being here. You are a flight risk just being here. So you don't do anything stupid, you do what you're told, when you're told do you understand?" Katie asked looking Jo in the eyes.

" Look I don't take orders from nobody tells me what to do, so you can take your jealous girlfriend act and shove it" Jo said smiling at Katie.

Katie just smiled at her, and even chuckled a little.

"You are a tough little thing aren't you" Katie said stepping a few inches closer.

"Ladies, lets just solve the case then we can all go our separate ways" Dean said stepping between Katie and Jo.

"Smartest thing you've said all day" Katie said walking away to take a seat at the table.

_**Later….**_

Dean paces , while Jo sits at the table with blueprints spread out. She's flipping a small knife around. Sam is searching his laptop for information, why Katie is looking through some books.

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago." Jo said looking closely at the building plans.

"Yeah? What was here before 1924." Dean asked still pacing

"Nothing. Empty field. " Jo said looking up at him

"So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell." Sam said looking up from his laptop.

"I already checked. In the past eighty two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor." Jo said looking to Dean.

" Would you please sit down?" She added.

Katie looked up from her book as Dean took his seat.

"So, have you checked police reports, county death records…" Dean started,

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing." Jo said rolling her eyes

"I think the jury's still out on that one. Could you put the knife down?" Dean said. Jo sat the knife down.

"Oh get a room" Katie sighed before going back to read her book.

"Okay! So, uh, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it." Sam said trying to break the tension in the room.

"Well, we've got to scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to, right?" Right. So. You and Sam, and Me and Katie ,we'll take the top two floors.

"We'd move faster if we split up. " Jo snapped.

"For once she's right, but you're definitely not going anywhere alone. Jo with Dean to the top floors, and I will check out down stairs, Sam gets the middle." Katie said standing up.

"Wait" Dean said stepping in front of her.

"Dean I will be fine, and I will call if I find anything ok. Don't worry" Katie said rubbing Dean's shoulder.

"Wait if she can search alone, then I am too?" Jo snapped standing up.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable." Dean said.

"Bye Jo" Katie said waving as she left the apartment. She headed downstairs. The others could handle this spirit, but Katie had to find out if her sister had been here. She headed to the front door of the building. Closing her eyes and touching the door she recited,

"_Give me the sight to see, what does not come easily, to see the faces as fast as a twister, to see if one is my sister_"

All of a sudden Katie could see every person that passed through the door. The figures were moving so fast, that to anyone else would be nothing but a blur. But Katie could see each of their faces clearly. After a few minutes they stopped and Katie was relieved, Lacey hadn't been in this building.

"Alright back to the case at hand" Katie said before starting her search for whatever was killing these girls.

The next morning….

Katie awoken from the uncomfortable chair. Last night when they all returned to the apartment Jo hurried and called dibs on the bed room and there was no way Katie was sharing a room with her. She stood up to see Dean twisted up in a very awkward sleep-position on a leather sofa, and Jo sitting at the table, twirling her knife and studying notes and blueprints.

"Morning Princess" Jo said noticing that Katie was awake.

"Don't call me that" Katie said standing up and stretching he aching muscles.

"Where's Sam?" Katie asked looking around the room.

"He went to get coffee" Jo said looking back down at the blueprints. Katie walked over to where Dean was to wake him.

"How the hell are you sleeping babe" Katie said to herself kneeling down and gently stroking the side of Dean's face. Dean slowly began waking up.

"Hey" he said in a husky voice.

" Good morning sleepy head, time to get up" Katie said standing up over Dean. Dean slowly go up, feeling the aches from sleeping on this uncomfortable couch. Katie sat on the couch next to him.

"Ugh. My back. How'd you sleep on that big soft bed?" Dean said looking over at Jo.

"I didn't. Just been going over everything." Jo said looking over at Dean and Katie.

"We've been over that stuff backwards and forwards. Going over it again and again isn't gonna help anything." Katie said looking over at the girl.

"Yeah I just wanted to be sure you know" Jo said looking back down at the blueprints.

"Yeah, So how long do you think you can keep this up before your mommy comes and tears you a new one" Katie said grinning at Jo.

"Why don't you let me worry about that ok" Jo snapped, before Sam came bursting in the door.

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked looking at Sam's empty hands.

"There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared." Sam said, everyone in the room looking at him in shock.

**Later…..**

Sam and Jo sit study the notes. This time more urgently than before. Just then Dean and Katie return from getting the details of the latest death.

"Teresa Ellis, Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn." Dean said taking a seat.

"And her apartment?" Jo asked

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. There was ectoplasm, too." Katie said taking the seat next to Dean.

"Well, between that and that tuft of hair I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls." Sam said

"But who is it? Building's history is totally clean." Dean said looking over at Sam.

"Well, maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Katie said picking up a photograph.

"What do you mean?" Dean said looking over at her.

"Check this out." Katie said showing the picture to them

"An empty field?" Sam asked looking at the photo.

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows." Katie said pointing to the building.

"Bars." Sam said

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean asked looking closely at the picture.

"Jo call Ash, ask him to see what he can find out about this prison" Katie said. Jo nodded and went over to her phone to call Ash.

"Wait you had no idea who Jo was, but you know Ash. How does that happen?" Dean said looking at Katie.

"Well that's a long and crazy story that I'm sworn never to repeat.. Ever" Katie said looking serious.

"Okay. Moyamensing prison. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door." Jo said after hanging up with Ash.

"Well, then, we need a list. All the people executed there." Sam said looking over at her

"Ash is already on it." Jo said taking her seat.

After getting the list, They realized who the spirit was that had been killing these women. Herman Webster Mudgett, Or H. H. Holmes. They realized when Holmes was alive his victim of choice were Pretty petite blondes he killed using chloroform. Dean, and Jo walk behind the apartment walls looking for any sign of Holmes and his latest victim they believed may still be alive.

"Okay. Call us after you check the southeast wall." Jo said hanging up her phone. "Sam's almost done with the first floor. Hasn't found jack squat either." That's when she turned, when she heard foot steps from behind her.

"Its just me. I found nothing and thought I would help in here" Katie said coming up behind her.

"What's the hold up" Jo said looking over at Dean

"It's too narrow. Can't go any further." Dean said looking at the narrow space.

"Let me see" Katie said squeezing past Jo and Dean. "Focus mister" she said smiling trying to get past Dean, knowing his mind was deep in the gutter right now.

"That's getting harder by the minute princess" Dean said as Katie finally got past him. He switched places with Jo as she squeezed through to the other side with Katie. Katie and Jo continue down the space. Dean calls Katie's phone when they're out of his sight.

"Where are you?" Dean asked

"On the north wall." Katie says trying to keep a watchful eye out, when she spots an air duct.

"Hey there's an air duct. We're gonna go up and check it out" Katie said as Jo crossed in front of her and began climbing.

"No, no, no, no, stay up here." Dean yelled.

"Fine, wait Jo! Oh God" Katie yelled.

"Katie what's happening!" Dean yelled in the phone. All he hears is Katie and Jo screaming as the phone drops. He runs down to the lower level, trying to hear where they are. He takes the sledgehammer he's carrying and smashes a large hole in the wall. He pokes his head in and finds where Katie was, her cell phone lying on the floor. They are gone. Katie wakes up in a small dark place. She was lying on her back. She reaches down in her pocket and pulls out her flashlight. She looks around the narrow space and sees pieces of wood a few inches from her face with scratches carved in it.

" Jo?" She whispers " Jo are you in here?"

" Yeah, You ok?" Jo asks

"Yea just a nice bump to the head, what about you?" Katie asked.

"I'm good" Jo replies.

"Is- is anybody out there?" a voice speaks up.

"Teresa is that you?" Katie asks the frightened woman.

"Yes" Teresa says.

"Well I don't know how comforting this will sound, but we're here to rescue you" Katie says.

Oh god it's him, he's kill us" Teresa loudly whispers.

"Just be quiet" Jo urges.

All of a sudden a creepy hand bursts through into Jo's prison and grabs her by the head. She screams as it rips off a chunk of her hair.

"Hey you bastard why don't you try that with me" Katie screams at Holmes. He says nothing. She wants to use her powers to open the door, but is hesitant. Jo doesn't know she's a witch and she wants to keep it that way. Sam and Dean better hurry before that plan goes right out the window.

"You're so pretty. So beautiful" Holmes says into Jo's prison.

"Go to hell" Jo screams

Holmes reaches his hand into Jo's prison and she stabs him right in the hand sending him screaming.

"Ok that's it" Katie say's to herself. She holds her hand to the door and closes her eyes. All of a sudden the door to her prison goes flying off. She quickly jumps out, but its too dark to see anything.

"Katie? What's happening?" Jo screams. Katie runs over to get her out, but Holmes come up behind her and pulls her back.

"What are you?" He hisses in her ear.

"Your worse nightmare" Katie says before hitting him in the face with her head. He loses his grip on her, but before she can attack he kicks her sending her into the wall.

"Hey!" Dean yells before firing his gun into Holmes' chest sending him flying backwards and out of sight.

"Katie!" Dean yelled around the dark room.

"I'm fine. Get Jo and Teresa out" Katie said slowly getting to her feet.

Dean rushes over to help Jo, while Sam helps Teresa.

"You ok?" Dean asks Jo who was shaking.

"Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back." Jo said but Dean stopped her.

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet." Dean said

"What?" Katie and Jo said in unison.

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we got." Dean said before turning to look at Sam who is still holding on to Teresa.

"Wait, Its too dangerous. I'll do it" Katie said walking over to Dean and Jo.

"How. He likes blondes, and we already know he like me. I got a missing plug of hair to prove it. Look don't worry I can do this" Jo said.

After setting up their plan, Jo takes her place in the middle of the chamber. The others hide waiting for Holmes to come back. They were all hoping this plan will work. Jo sits and Holmes appears behind her.

"Now!" Dean yells when Holmes gets closer to her. Jo dives forward and Katie gets over to her to pull her out of the way. Sam and Dean fire at something on the walls as several bags unroll and spill salt in a perfect circle around Holmes, trapping him.

"So now can we go" Katie says helping Jo to her feet.

After cementing up the grate they all head back to the apartment to gather up their things.

"Mom before you-"

"We're leaving now" Ellen said. Everyone nodded, grabbed their stuff and headed back to the impala.

"Boy, you, you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" Dean said driving on the dark road. Ellen doesn't say anything. Katie sits up to look past Sam at Jo.

"How about we listen to some music?" Dean says reaching to turn the radio on.

"_You're cold as ice"_

Ellen reaches down and flick the radio off. Katie stifles a laugh. She leans forward to look at Jo again and just shakes her head, when her phone rings.

"Yep" Katie says

"Hey it me" Jason said

"Can I call you back?" Katie said noticing how loud she seem in the silence even though she was whispering.

" Yea, I was just checking up, talk to you later" Jason said

"Yep" Katie said hanging up her phone.

The drive back to the roadhouse seemed like the longest drive ever. When they arrived Ellen storms into the bar, dragging Jo in by her elbow, as Dean, Sam and Katie follow.

"Look Ellen? This is my fault. Okay? I lied to you and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there, I think her dad would be proud." Dean said trying to help Jo out.

"Don't you dare say that. Not you. I need a moment with my daughter. Alone." Ellen said.

"C'mon Dean" Katie said pulling Dean out, Sam followed.

"I guess we gotta let them deal with that" Katie said looking over at Dean.

"Yea, so who was that, that called you earlier?" Dean asked noticing Katie's tight grip of her hand.

"Oh that was just Jason, my brother. He was just checking in" Katie said.

"Any luck finding Lace?" Dean asked

"No he had a lead, but it was a bust" Katie said turning to lean on the impala.

"Then maybe we can help" Dean said walking over to her.

"Thanks Dean, but I'm not sure there is anything to be worried about. I just don't want to make this into some big deal and it turns out to be nothing" Katie said

" But it is a big deal. I can tell just by looking at you, that you're totally freaked. So let us help" Dean said moving some hair out of her face.

"Ok. Ok Thanks but-" Katie started before she felt like something was choking her. She was gasping for air.

"Katie! What's wrong?" Dean yelled grabbing Katie's arms to keep her from falling.

Then all of a sudden Sam started grabbing his head in pain. He fell to his knees. Dean let Katie go and went over to his brother.

"Sam! What is this a vision?" Dean said trying to hold Sam steady.

Then they both stopped. They were fine again . Katie was slowly able to catch her breath.

"You ok?" Dean asked Sam helping him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm good" Sam looked at Dean then over at Katie.

"What about you princess, how you doing?" Dean said walking back over to Katie.

"I'm good, but we need to go like now" Katie said about to get into the car but Dean stopped her..

"Yeah ok but will someone please tell me what the hell just happened." Dean snapped.

"I had a vision of a girl, she was kidnapped and taken to some kind of room. She was scared" Sam said looking over at Katie.

"Ok and What happened with you" Dean said looking over at Katie.

"I saw it too. It wasn't just some girl though. It was Lace and we need to get to her now." Katie said looking up at Dean.

"How did you see it ?" Dean asked looking at Sam then Katie. Katie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know how or why but we need to get to San Francisco" Katie said trying to hurry this along.

"San Francisco? How do you know that?" Dean asked

"Before she was taken, she was taking pictures of the Golden Gate Bridge" Sam said

"Ok so now you know, can we go?" Katie snapped.

"Wait this could be a trap. Someone is trying to lure you to San Francisco" Dean said grabbing Katie's arm.

"Well I guess it worked, because I'm on my way to get my sister, now I'm going to say this one more time nicely for you two to get in the car and let's go" Katie said sternly.

"Ok fine lets find this son of bitch" Dean said walking over to get in the car.

"Couldn't have said better myself babe" Katie said getting in the back seat. Sam got in and Dean pulled off.

* * *

Whooa! That was intense huh? So what did you think? Tell me! Tell me! Tell Me! * clears throat* sorry about that, until next time


	9. Traitor!

**A/N: Here you go, another chapter**

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Dean said at the place Lacey was when she was taking the picture.

"Just give me a minute" Katie said trying to figure out their next move.

Just then a truck pulled up and two guys hopped out.

"So anything?" One of the guys asked

"No nothing. Jason I don't know where to even begin looking" Katie said looking at her brother. Dean cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry Dean, Sam this is my older brother Jason and that well that is his pet buffoon or Derrick as he likes to be called." Katie said pointing Jason's long time childhood friend turned hunting partner.

"Ha funny, you should be a comedian, you would kill" Derrick said rolling his eyes.

"Enough you two. Nice to meet you guys, wish it were under better circumstances though" Jason said shaking Dean and Sam's hand.

"Yeah us too. So you have any word from Lacey?" Dean asked.

"No other then the "I'm fine" texts she sent, nothing. Like she just vanished into thin air" Jason said.

"Well is their some kind of spell you guys could do to find her?" Sam asked

"Actually I think I may have found something in one of my books. it's a pretty powerful spell, but I guess if we do it together it could actually work" Jason said looking at Katie.

"Ok get everything we're gonna need and come to the motel off the highway, that where we're staying." Katie said writing the address down and handing it to Jason.

"Hey we're gonna find her little sis" Jason said placing a hand on Katie's shoulder.

"I know, now go so we can get this show on the road" Katie said with a small smile, but Jason knew underneath she was worried.

"C'mon princess" Dean said grabbing her hand.

"Princess?" Jason asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't" Katie said pointing a finger in his face before going with Dean.

An hour or so later

Katie was up pacing. She knew it would be a while before her brother and Derrick got all the ingredients for the spell, but she was starting to get impatient.

"Sit down, you're gonna walk a hole in the floor" Dean said getting up and sitting Katie down on the bed.

"They should be here by now" Katie said.

"Look you gotta give them some time okay." Dean said taking Katie's hand.

"Uh guys I'm gonna go get some food you guys want anything?" Sam asked

"Yeah here take the car" Dean said tossing Sam the Keys.

"I'm fine I'm not hungry" Katie said. Dean shared a look with Sam.

"Ok" Sam said before leaving to get the food.

Katie looked over at Dean who was staring at her.

"What? I'm not hungry" Katie asked.

"Yes you are. And you're exhausted. You haven't had a descent sleep in weeks" Dean said laying them down so Katie's head was on his chest.

"Dean I'm not tired" Katie said stifling a yawn.

"Sure you aren't. Look you're not gonna be much good to your sister if you don't take care of yourself" Dean said running his fingers through Katie's hair.

" I just want her to be alright" Katie said at almost a whisper.

"She will be princess, I promise" Dean said. After a while he could hear that Katie asleep. Dean gently slid from under Katie's grasp and put the covers over her.

A few hours Dean and Sam were sitting at the table when there was a knock on the door. Dean hurried to open it so it didn't wake Katie up.

"What did you guys have to grow the stuff your self" Dean said letting Jason and Derrick in.

"Well that probably would've been faster. You have no idea the holes we had to climb in to find this stuff" Jason said sitting the things on the table.

"So you have everything right?" Sam said looking at the array of things now sprawled on the table.

"Yes we got it all, so where's… she's asleep, but its still early" Jason said looking over at Dean.

"She hasn't been sleeping lately and I was able to get her to relax and finally sleep. We can wake her when you get everything together" Dean said looking over the things as well.

_Katie slowly woke got up, but she felt something wasn't right. It was cold and there was a curious odor in the air. As she got to her feet as sense of fear filled her. She looked around but she couldn't see anything. She found herself in a empty hallway._

"_KATIE HELP ME" a voice screamed_

"_Lace, Lacey" Katie said running _

"_PLEASE HELP ME" Lacey screamed again. _

"_I'm coming honey, where are you?" Katie said running and trying to open doors that wouldn't budge. _

"_THEY'RE COMING" Lacey screamed from behind the door Katie was standing in front of._

_Katie walked up to the door and slowly twisted the knob. When she opened up the door she saw her sister sitting , tied to a chair, crying and covered in blood. She ran over to her but some sort of invisible force stopped her within a few inches of her sister. No matter what she did she couldn't get through. She then looked around for anything to get through when she noticed the bodies. There lying on the ground was Derrick, Jason, Sam and Dean. Katie covered her mouth to hold in the scream that so desperately wanted to escape. She turned to look back at her sister. _

"_It's too late" Lacey said when two demons came from behind her and stabbed her in the chest. _

"NO!" Katie screamed. Dean was the first one to her side.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare" Dean said rubbing Katie's back. He could see the tears in her eyes. Whatever this nightmare was about it obviously rattled her.

"It was not just a nightmare Dean, it was a message" Katie said standing to her feet.

"What message and from who?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, I just, I need some air" Katie said walking toward the door. "Alone" Katie said knowing Dean was behind her.

Katie paced back in forth out side if there room. She remembered the last dream she had of people dying, and it nearly came true. She was going to stop this.

"What do you think her nightmare was about?" Sam asked Dean.

"I don't know but whatever it was its got her shaken up" Dean said looking over at the door.

" Maybe she saw something" Jason said

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking over at Katie's brother.

"Well Katie's always been a bit clairvoyant. Since she was little she's been able to see things before they happen in her dreams. She can't really control when they happen and when they do she gets determined to stop whatever is about to happen, especially when it comes to the people she cares about." Jason said looking at Sam and Dean.

"You think that's what happened back in Manning?" Sam asked Dean

"What Manning Colorado, what happened there?" Jason asked.

"Well me, Sam and, my Dad were cornered by these vampires. We had no way out when Katie comes along and freezes them. She said she saw that they were going to kill us and she wasn't gonna let that happen. So she sent us away and killed all the bastards by herself" Dean said.

"She killed a whole nest of vampires by herself. That's impossible" Derrick said.

"Well she did it" Dean said before Katie came back into the room. Katie just stood there as everyone looked at her uncomfortably.

"Why do I get the feeling you were talking about me?" Katie said looking at the men.

"That's because we were little sis, you're the center of the universe remember" Jason said sarcastically. Katie just gave a small smile.

"So is this everything" Katie said looking at all the things on the table.

"Yep this is everything, so we can start as soon as you're ready" Jason said looking down at his sister.

Katie looked down at the things.

"I'm sorry about this" Katie said at almost a whisper.

"What?" Jason said but before he knew it Katie was sending him across them room smashing into Sam and Derrick. She quickly grabbed the things off the table and headed out the door. Dean was right on her heels until he got to the frame of the door and couldn't get to the other side.

"Katie don't do this" Dean said trying to push himself through the invisible force that was trapping him in the room.

"I'm sorry Dean, but this is the only way. I.. I love you, don't ever forget that" Katie said before running off.

"Damnit Katie!" Dean yelled.

"Is he alright?" Dean said walking over to Sam.

"Yeah, what's going on Dean?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"I wish I knew Sam, I really do" Dean said looking at Jason who was rubbing his head.

Katie ran and ran until she was standing in the center of a park. She looked around for anyone, but it was night time, no one would be around. She opened up the book that had the spell. She didn't know what was going to happen. Jason said that this was a really powerful spell. How could she pull this off alone?

"Okay I hope this works" Katie said sitting the book down. After getting everything set up she was ready to recite this spell and get her sister back. Katie closed her eyes.

_Keeper of what disappears,_  
_Hear me now - open your ears._  
_Find for me what I now seek, _  
_By Moon, Sun, Earth, Air, Fire and Sea._

Katie repeated the spell three times and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the familiar hallway. She looked around then down at the book still in her hands.

"How did I..?" Katie said to herself in disbelief.

"Maybe it wasn't as powerful as Jason thought" Katie said trying to reassure herself.

She looked down the long hall way. There was nothing and no sound either. Katie dropped the book on the floor. She ran to the door she remembered her sister was in from her dream. She opened the door and ran in but it was empty. Suddenly the lights flicked on and there standing was a demon. She made her way to attack but she looked at him, and he pointed to the ceiling. It was a witches circle drawn on the ceiling.

"For someone as powerful as you, you sure are stupid" the demon said laughing.

"Where is my sister you bastard?' Katie nearly yelled at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I thought about taking her just to mess with you, but I figured I could get to you with the illusion that your sister was in grave danger" the Demon said.

"You're lying" Katie growled.

"Why would I lie. Wait evil that right, well I'm not if that means anything, but I am the reason you haven't heard from her. With a little help from some powerful friends I was able to cut the communication from little sister dear. And then with that little vision I sent to Sammy boy, I had no doubt you would come to me" the Demon said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"What do you want from me?" Katie asked staring down the demon.

"I want to know…"

"Let me guess you want to know why he chose me, to know what makes me so special . You demons could at least be original, I mean why is it so important any ways. Well I want to know too, the only difference is that I'm going to find out and you're gonna die." Katie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really and how do you plan on doing that?" the Demon said crossing his legs.

"You're an armature. I'm very big prey and you should've left me to the big dogs" Katie said smiling and stepping outside of the circle.

"How did you… Impossible" the demon said standing to his feet.

"Only if the circle is drawn right, you idiot" Katie said stepping closer to the demon. He ran to the door, but Katie flicked her wrist and slammed it right in his face. He turned and she walked over to him and grabbed his throat.

"You see you made me think you were gonna kill my family and that was a really big mistake" Katie said grabbing harder on the demon's neck.

The demon opened its mouth and black smog began to escape, but Katie put her hand in front of the demon's mouth and pushed it back in.

"You're trying to leave, but you did all this to get me here" Katie said smiling at the Demon. But all of a sudden the demon's eyes flashed, Katie released her hand as the demon fell dead. Katie looked around the room in confusion, when she spotted Gabriel.

"Of course its you" Katie said throwing her hands up.

"Good to see you too" Gabe said.

"Oh blow me" Katie said turning to walk out the door but Gabe was suddenly standing in front of her grabbing her neck and lifting her off the ground.

"You know I've said nothing about your insolence but it would do you well to remember who it is you are talking to" Gabe growled suddenly releasing her and dropping Katie to the ground. Katie coughed violently.

"Someone's angry" Katie said trying to catch her breath.

"You must have a death wish" Gabe said inching toward her.

"No I'm just sick and tired of you and these demons messing with me and now bringing my sister in it" Katie said getting to her feet.

"All your problems can all go away if you just do what you're told" Gabe snarled

"What? You mean get Sam and Dean to "play their parts' as you so eloquently put it. I don't think so, you can hold your breath. Look you guys put me here and now you don't like how I'm doing things, well that's tough. If you decide you wanna do something about it then bring it, that goes for all of you" Katie said looking at the ceiling then back at Gabe. She then turned around and walked back into the hall. She found the book and recited a spell to get her back to the park. The first thing she did was take out her cell phone.

"_Hello?" Lacey said _

"God its so good to hear your voice" Katie said rubbing her hand across her face.

"_Dude where have you been I've been trying to call you" Lacey snapped playfully._

"I've been around, look I just wanted to check in, and oh yeah you should call Jason too" Katie said.

"_Why what does the eldest brother want with me?" Lacey said laughing_

"He just wanted to make sure you're alright. You are alright aren't you?" Katie asked seriously.

"_Yeah I'm fine. I just got back to school. I went to Paris for the summer, but there was something wrong with my flight, so I had to leave a lot later than schedule, but I'm good. Why?" Lacey asked_

"No reason I just wanted to make sure, look I'll talk to you later" Katie said

_"Alright bye Kat" Lacey said before hanging up. Katie sighed at knowing her sister was alright, but then remember the room full of angry men waiting for her._

Katie gathered her things and slowly made her way back to the guys. She didn't know what she was going to say when she saw them. She knew they were probably beyond pissed and worried. Soon Katie could see the hotel in the distance. She stopped and looked at it for a moment before she sighed and continued. Katie got to the door of the room and stared at it for a moment. She placed her hand up in front of the door and recited

_Force that keeps things In remove now when I count to ten_

After Katie finished counting, Katie took another deep breath and knocked on the door. The Sam opened the door and all eyes went to Katie. She slowly stepped in and placed the things on the table. Everyone just watched her in silence. She turned to them, seeing their eyes glued to her.

"Guys-"

"Don't. You were reckless and you could've gotten you and Lacey killed, wait where is Lace?" Jason asked stepping closer to Katie.

"She wasn't there, it was a trap. Everything was the not being able to contact her, not being able to find her, the visions, everything was a hoax to get me there" Katie said sitting down.

"So she's fine" Jason said looking down at his sister.

"Yes, she wasn't in San Francisco, she went to Paris for the summer, but there was some mix up with her flight so she had to leave later. She's back at school now though, and she's gonna call you" Katie said not able to make eye contact with her brother.

Jason didn't say anything, he just gathered his things and headed for the door.

"Wait, you're just gonna leave" Katie said catching him before he left.

"Yeah I'm gonna leave before I say anything I might regret later, now move" Jason said angrily.

"No. Look I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have used my power on you, on any of you but there was no other choice" Katie said looking at the men.

"There's always a choice Katie" Dean spoke up.

"No not when I have a dream of all of you and Lacey dead. You see in that case there is no choice. The only choice is not letting that happen" Katie said

"Yeah, but you walked right into a trap" Jason said sitting the stuff down. " Do you know how worried we were about you, you can't keep doing this. You can't save the world" Jason said grabbing her shoulders, hoping he was getting through to her.

"I know I can't save the world, I live with that fact every single day, but I can on occasion save my family. And all of you, even the pet buffoon, are my family, and if it is in my power I will protect you and I will keep protecting you no matter what, so live with it" Katie said trying to hold back tears.

Jason just hugged his sister tightly. The hugged lasted a while, before he finally released her.

"Good luck with the whole till death do you part Dean with this one" Jason said looking over his shoulder at Dean.

"Thanks I'm gonna need it" Dean said with a small smile.

"Hey I wanted to tell you" Katie whined.

"Well when you lock four guys in a room, things are bound to come out" Dean said

"Oh so one of you came out?" Katie quirk an eyebrow.

"Ok I say we toss her in the pool" Derrick said raising his hand.

"I second that" Jason said inching toward Katie who ran behind Dean.

"I'm in" Sam chimed in

"Dean's not gonna let you guy's throw me in the pool are you babe?" Katie said grabbing on the back of Dean shirt. Dean turned around.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna let them touch you babe" Dean said smiling down at Katie who stuck her tongue out at the others.

"They're not gonna do anything, but me I've been itching to throw someone in the pool and… well" Dean said as Katie was backing away, but he quickly grabbed her and through her over his shoulder.

"I got the door" Jason said opening the door.

"But I can't swim" Katie said bouncing over Dean's shoulder.

"Yes she can" Jason said following behind them.

"Traitor, we're suppose to be family" Katie said trying not to laugh.

"Well sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do little sis" Jason said ticking her.

"Sam! Sam! You're the one of reason, tell them this is ridiculous" Katie said not able to see Sam, but knew he was somewhere around.

"Sorry Katie, I've just been locked in a room with my brother, your brother, and a guy who shouldn't even be aloud around people" Sam said

"Hey!" Derrick shouted. Sam just shook his head.

"Anyway, you have to pay" Sam said laughing.

"Fine Dean! Dean there are things I could withhold, things that could make you a very very unhappy man" Katie said causing Dean to stop inches from the pool. Dean gently put Katie down, who just kissed him.

Katie turned around and stuck her tongue out again at the guys. Before she knew it Jason was running toward her. He grabbed her and pulled her in the pool with him.

Katie plopped from under the water trying to catch her breath.

"I hate you" She snarled at her brother. Dean, Sam and Derrick just stood there laughing.

"Oh this is funny huh" Katie said and with a flick of her wrist sent the three men into the pool.

"Laugh now" Katie said laughing, but seen the expression of the men and starting inching away as hey made their way toward her.

"Get her!" Dean yelled.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? You're probably wondering what's so special about Katie huh, well here's a hint: Everyone has a part they have to play in the end, including her...**


	10. I Love This Town

**A/N: I'm feeling extra generous maybe because its my Bday, but I'm giving you another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Katie stayed a while in San Francisco to deal with an actual case. Apparently there had been werewolf attacks, and in the end Sam had to kill one of them. A woman , he had gotten really close to. So to try and cheer him up Dean decided on coming to sunny Los Angeles.

" Dean why are we on this trolley?" Katie asked bored out of her mind.

"C'mon princess this is fun. Hey, you know this is where they filmed Creepshow?" Dean said pointing to the set. Katie just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"C'mon" Sam nudges Dean then hops off the trolley followed by Katie

"Let's finish the tour" Dean said still sitting on the trolley.

"Dean!" Katie and Sam yelled and he finally hopped off.

"Sammy, check it out, it's Matt Damon!" Dean said pointing to some guy.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not Matt Damon." Sam said

"No, it is." Dean said

"Well, Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping." Katie said laughing

"Yeah, well, he's probably researching a role or something." Dean said

"I don't think so, Dean" Katie said patting his shoulder

"Hey, this way. I think Stage 9 is over here." Sam said seeing a sign.

"Come on, man, let's keep going this way." Dean whined

"No, come on, we've gotta work." Sam snapped

"Dude, you wanted to come to LA. "

"Yeah, for a vacation. I mean, swimming pools and movie stars, not to work." Dean argued

"This seem like swimming pool weather to you, Dean? I mean, it's practically Canadian." Sam said

"Okay children find me when you're done with your little family drama" Katie said about to move past them but was stopped by Dean

"You're about to be apart of this family so you better just get use to it" Dean said moving here back. Katie just sighed and continued to watch.

" I just figured that after everything that happened with Madison, you could use a little R-and-R, that's all." Dean said to Sam

"Well, maybe I wanna work, Dean. Maybe it keeps my mind off things." Sam said walking toward the set. Dean and Katie followed.

"Okay, okay. All right. So, this crew guy - he died on set?" Dean asked finally giving up his quest for a vacation.

"Yeah, rumors spreading like wildfire online saying the set's haunted." Sam replied

"Like Poltergeist?" Dean asked

"It could be a poltergeist." Sam stated.

"No, no. Like, the movie Poltergeist." Dean says but Sam just shrugs his shoulders. "You know nothing of your cultural heritage, do you?" Dean asked

"He means that there were these rumors that the set of Poltergeist was cursed. I think they used real human bones as props and like three of the actors died in it." Katie said looking over at the guys.

"Yeah, it might be something like that." Sam said

"All right, so this crew guy ,what's his name?" Katie asked

"Frank Jaffey." Sam stated

"Frank Jaffey. He got a death certificate or a coroner's report or anything?" Dean asked

"Well, no. But it's LA, you know? It might not even be his real name. But the girl who found him said she saw something - a vanishing figure." Sam said

"What's the girl's name? Katie asked

"Tara Benchley." Sam answered

"Whoa, whoa, Tara Benchley? From FeardotCom and Ghost Ship, Tara Benchley? Dude, why didn't you say so?" Dean said a little giddy.

"So now, you're suddenly on board?" Sam said in disbelief. Katie with the same expression.

"Oh, I mean, I'm just a fan of her work. She's very good." Dean said seriously.

"Sure you are, just like I'm a big fan of Brad Pitts work. Ooh I wonder if he's here" Katie said and walked away.

"Funny, real funny, hey get back here princess" Dean said as he quickly tried to catch up to her. Sam just rolled his eyes and followed. They made there way to the set and looked around. Katie noticed two guys talking, one of whom looked extremely agitated.

"Brad this is a horror movie" on of the guys said.

"So, who said horror movies have to be dark Mcg, It's sort of depressing don't you think." Brad replied, then noticing Sam, Dean, and Katie

"Uh, excuse me, Green Shirt Guy?" Brad said looking at Dean who points to himself. "Yeah you. Come here."

Dean looks at Sam in confusion then walks over to Brad.

"Can you get me a smoothie from Kraft?" Brad asked

"You want a what from who?" Dean asked still confused.

"You are a P.A.? This is what you do?" Brad scoffs.

Sam quickly walks over.

"Yeah, yeah... uh, one smoothie coming right up." Sam says before Brad and Mcg walk away.

"What's a P.A.?" Dean asks looking over at Sam

"I think they're kind of like slaves." Sam says

"Well you boys have fun being slaves, I'm gonna finish my hunt for Mr. Pitt" Katie said walking off.

"Brad Pitt's not here is he Sam?" Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Dean let's go get the smoothies so we can get to work" Sam said before walking away.

Dean looked in the direction where Katie went then turned and ran to follow Sam.

"But you would tell me if he was right?"

Katie walks around the set to see if she gets any evil vibes from anything, but so far everything seems normal. She stops when she see the actors about to begin their take.

"So you must be Tara. You're not that pretty" Katie says to herself sizing the woman up. She listens to the woman as she tries to read something in Latin, but it is really bad. Katie snorts and continues her search. A few moments later she spots Sam and Dean, by the table with all the food.

"Of course" Katie says and heads their way.

"So?" Sam asked Dean"No EMF anywhere." Dean said not taking his eyes off the food.

"Hey you find anything?" Sam asked Katie

"Nothing." Katie said

"Great. So, what do you think?" San asked

"Well, I think being a P.A. sucks. But the food these people get, are you kidding me? Look at these things. They're like miniature Philly cheese steak sandwiches. They're delicious." Dean said taking a bite of the sandwich.

He holds one of the sandwiches out to Sam, who refuses. Then pushes one in to Katie's mouth.

"Hey.. Wait these are good" Katie said chewing and picking up another.

"What I tell ya" Dean said and Katie just nodded in agreement.

"What'd you find out about the dead crew guy?" Katie asked in between bites.

"Frank Jaffey was just filling in for the day. Nobody here knew him or where he lived or anything." Sam replied

"Oh, great. So you found out about as much as we did." Dean said

"No, not quite-" Sam started but was cut off by a guy coming to the food table.

"Hey, guys." the guy says

"Oh, hey." Dean says with a wave, before the guys grabs a sandwich and walks away.

"They're wonderful!" Dean yells out to the guy. Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I did dig up some stuff about Stage 9's history." Sam continued

"Yeah?" Dean asked

"Yeah, four people died messy here over the past eighty years. Two suicides and two fatal accidents." Sam says.

"Any one of those could be a vengeful spirit." Katie said looking up at Sam.

"Yeah. We've just gotta narrow it down more." Sam said trying to think. Just then Tara walks by and Dean smiles as he notices her.

"I'll get right on that." Dean said about to walk over to her.

"And I'll join you, cool?" Katie said.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be" Dean said nervously.

"Yeah Yeah C'mon let's go talk to your little crush" Katie said walking toward Tara.

"I do not have a crush" Dean said and followed after her. After an uncomfortable conversation, Dean and Katie finally got a lead.

"So we have a name" Katie said as they walked back over to Sam.

"Gerard St James" Dean says.

"Okay let's go talk to him" Sam said before they all left.

"Thanks for your time Mr. James." Katie said pulling Dean.

"Anytime, " Gerard said before closing his door.

Katie just looked at Dean smiling.

"What ?" He asked looking at her expression

"Nothing, I'm just loving that whole man crush scene back there" Katie said trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up" Dean said and got in to the impala. Katie couldn't hold it in and just bust out laughing.

_**Later on the set**_

"When we read from that book, we must have brought them back. Back from hell." the actors said filming their scenes.

Katie sat and watched, this movie really sucked. Katie then got the strangest feeling. She sat up and looked around. Something was wrong. She got up and began looking around. She walked over to another area of the set where Brad and McG were talking. There was something here. Katie looked around and before she knew it Brad was gone and she didn't know why but she had to find him. She looks, but doesn't find anything. She stops when she hears screaming. She runs over to see what the commotion was over, when she sees Brad hanging from a noose, in the ceiling of the abandoned house set.

"Ok so maybe this place is haunted" Katie said looking at the hanging man.

_**The next morning….**_

"Walter's a little testy for a P.A., huh?" Dean says to Sam as he watches the other P.A. storm off.

"How's it going in here?" Sam asks

"It is going really good, man. Tara's really stepped up her performance. I think it's probably from all the sense memory stuff she's drawing on." Dean replies not noticing Katie sneaking up behind him."Sense memory?" Sam say confused

"Yeah." Dean says.

"What else did you find out about Tara?" Katie asked causing Dean to jump a little.

"Hey, uh where do you come from, we were just uh, Sam?" Dean said looking to Sam for some help, but got none.

"Dean, you know when I ask how it's going in here, I'm talking about the case, right? We don't really work here. You know, I thought you hated being a P.A." Sam snapped

"I don't know. It's not so bad. I kind of feel like part of the team, you know" Dean said . "Taquito? They're wonderful." Dean said holding out his plate to Katie who just nodded a 'no'.

"Listen, I conned my way into the morgue." Sam says.

"And?" Dean asks

"News reports were right: Brad's a doornail, no question." Sam says looking over at his brother.

"Copy that." Dean says into his headset.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam and Katie share a confused look then look back at Dean.

"Copy that? " Katie says

"What did you say?" Dean ignores, and continues talking to Sam.

"The news reports were right. Brad's a doornail- " Sam continued

"They are aware." Dean says into his headset

"Who's aware?" Sam asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Dean said looking back over at Sam

"Uh.. The newspaper's right: Brad's a doornail, no question about it." Sam repeats.

"Well there's something here. I felt it right before Brad kicked the bucket." Katie says looking over at Sam

."I guess it's a good thing we didn't skip town." Dean says"

Yeah." Katie replies.

"Oh, come here. I want you to hear something." Dean says into his headset.

"Copy that. On my way" Dean says before leading them over to the sound guy Dave. "Hey, Dave. Can you play him that thing you were playing me earlier?" Dean asked Dave "

Sure." Dave says and hands a pair of headphones to Sam and Katie

They listens to the dialogue as the sound becomes staticky and distorted. They all exchange looks.

"EVP" Sam says as they are walking backstage.

"From the night of Brad's stage dive. All of a sudden, I'm getting electromagnetic readings up the wazoo. For some reason, it's a legit haunting now." Dean says

"Well, who's the ghost, Dean? What's it want?" Katie asks.

"I don't know. I think we should take a look at Brad's death scene." Dean says before leading them to one of the trailers outside. Once inside Dean puts a DVD into the television

"Hey, where'd you get this DVD?" Katie asked as the DVD was loading up.

"They're called dailies. I got it from Cindy. She's kind of got this on-and-off thing going with Drew. He dubbed me an extra copy." Dean said, Katie just looked at him.

"What?" he said noticing the look.

They watch the footage of the scene that had been filmed the same days as Brad's death.

"All right, here's where the guy fell through the roof." Dean says stopping the movie for a second.

"Right." Sam says.

"All right, here we go. " Dean says pressing the play button.

They finish watching the scene complete with Brad falling through the ceiling , but also notice something else.

"Hey, wait, go back, go back. "Right after…. Right aft- yeah right. Wait. There." Katie says noticing something. Dean pauses the frame on a ghostly woman in white.

"It's like Three Men and a Baby all over again." Dean said looking at the screen then over at Sam and Katie's confused expressions. " Selleck, Danson, and Guttenberg. And... I don't know who played the baby." Dean continued

"What's your point?" Sam asked still not seeing the connection

"There's a scene in the movie where people say that the camera caught a ghost on film. Apparently, in the background of one of the scenes, there was this boy that nobody remembers from set. Spirit photography." Dean replies

"I've seen her before." Sam said looking at the screen before running out of the trailer.

"Yeah got it" Dean said into his headset. Dean turned to see Katie glaring at him.

"What?" he asked

"Dean I'm gonna take that headset and stick it some place its not suppose to go" Katie said before leaving the trailer to follow Sam. Dean just grimaced at her threat and followed.

Sam was sitting at a table backstage when Katie found him. She took a seat and Dean followed.

"Here. Check this out." Dean said handing an article to Dean.

"Yeah, go for Ozzy…No, I don't have a 20 on Tara, I think she's 10-100.…Okay, copy that." Dean says into the headset. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Dean said looking up at Sam. Katie smacks him across the head and Sam takes the article and hand it to Katie. "

Elise Drummond - starlet back in the thirties. Had an affair with a studio exec. He uses her up, fires her, leaves her destitute, so Elise hangs herself from Stage 9's rafters, right into a scene they're shooting." Sam says

"Just like our man, Brad. So, what, she's got it in for the studio brass?" Dean says sliding closer to Katie to read the article.

"Possibly. I mean, it's a motive. And Brad's death matches hers exactly." Sam states.

"We're digging tonight, aren't we?" Dean asks. " No , dude no you're man" Dean says in to his headset. Sam just rolls his eyes and walks away.

Katie looks at Dean and slides over on his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and gently massages the back of his head. Dean naturally wraps his hands around her waist.

"Babe, you know that little threat from before" Katie said gently kissing Dean's neck.

"Uhum" Dean said barely listening to what she's saying.

"I was totally serious" Katie snapped and hopped from his lap and walked away.

"You're evil!" Dean called after her.

"You're annoying!" She yelled back. Dean smiled and ran to catch up with her.

**That Night…**

"Which way?" Sam asks as they were walking through the Hollywood cemetery.

"Uh... over here. Hey." Dean said reading the map"Yeah?" Sam stops to see what's caught his brother's attention. Dean points to a memorial for Humpty Dumpty. Katie rolled her eyes and walked passed him.

"This map is totally worth the five bucks! Hey, we've gotta go check out Johnny Ramone's grave when we're done here." Dean said as they continued walking

"You wanna dig him up, too?" Katie asked

" Bite your tongue, heathen!" Dean yelled as he passed by another memorial. " Oh that's cool".

"You're such a dork" Katie said walking

"Hey I heard that" Dean called after her.

"Good" Katie called back.

"You know, guys, what I don't get is why now? I mean, after seventy-five years, Elise Drummond suddenly goes homicidal, you know? Why this movie?" Sam asked

"Well, maybe she's mad they're making a scary ghost flick." Dean replies

"Come on, is it really that scary?" Sam asked not believing it.

"No not even a little" Katie says "Hey here we go" Katie says as she seeing Elise's headstone.

"Okay here" Dean said holding out the a shovel to Katie.

" Yeah I don't think so, you take this one, plus mama wants to see her man get all sweaty" Katie said giving Dean a slap on the butt.

"I feel so used" Dean said in fake sarcasm before him and Sam began digging.

After a few minutes of digging Sam and Dean finally get to Elise's coffin. They open the it and pour salt on the bones and burn them.

"Okay so what now?" Katie asked as Sam and Dean climbed out of the grave.

"Now we go back tomorrow and make sure" Dean says dusting dirt off of himself.

"Is that the only reason you wanna go back Mr. P.A.?" Sam asked.

"Of course" Dean scoffed.

_**The next morning…**_

Dean, Sam, and Katie watch as the police examine the crime scene on the set."I heard it was run-in with a giant fan? Katie says looking at the scene.

"I think the same thing happened to an electrician back in '66, a guy named Billy Beard." Sam continued

"What the hell, dude?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

"I don't know. Doesn't seem like Elise this time, either. It's not her M.O." Sam stated

"No, we already torched her. So, what, are we dealing with another ghost?" Dean said looking around the scene

"Maybe." Sam said unsure

"Yeah, but these things don't usually tag-team." Katie added.

"Hey c'mon" Dean says as he notices the crew huddling up.

"Everybody! Gather around, okay! I've got an announcement to make." McG says to the crowd. "Everyone! Huddle in! In light of Jay's accident last night, and in cooperation with the authorities, we're shutting down production for a few days. I know, I know. Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. We've had a few setbacks this week. But we all know what Jay and Brad wanted more than anything. And that was to see Hell Hazers 2: The Reckoning on screens all across America! Now, we owe it to them to go on and to pull together and make this damn movie, huh?" The crowed cheered and applauded "But not today. Go home. Someone will call you." McG said before walking away.

"Okay Sam go check out some more of the dailies and see if you find anything. Me and Katie are gonna go see if we can find out where Billy Beard was buried" Dean said before they split.

A couple hours later Dean and Katie catch up with Sam as he finished watching the dailies.

"Hey you find any information about where Billy Beard was buried" Sam asked

"He wasn't. Billy Beard was cremated" Katie said taking a seat. Dean took a seat next to her.

"Great. Now what?" Sam asks

"No idea. Anymore ghost cameos in the dailies?" Dean asked looking over at the screen

"Not in the first six hours. You know, maybe the spirits are trying to shut down the movie because they think it sucks. Because, I mean, it kind of does." Sam says.

"Wait, rewind that" Katie says.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"Listen to the invocation. That's the real deal - a necromantic summoning ritual. What the hell is that doing in a Hollywood movie?" Katie asked looking up at Sam and Dean.

"Maybe we should go talk to Marty, the Writer" Dean says before heading to Marty's office followed by Sam and Katie.

No I'm serious… Dude are you serious? Cause I'm serious" Marty says into his phone before noticing Katie, Dean and Sam in the doorway. " Alright cool" He says before hanging up. "Guys, we're all shut down. What are you still doing here?"

"Yeah, uh... sorry, man. We couldn't help ourselves. We just had to tell you that we read the script." Sam said walking into the office

"And?" Marty says

"Yeah. Uh... it's awesome." Sam says then looks at Dean.

"Awesome." Dean adds and looks at Katie.

"eh.. I mean really awesome" Katie said after the glares from Dean and Sam.

"I know, it's pretty rockin', right? I'm glad you guys liked it." Marty said excitedly.

"Yeah, I really liked all the attention to detail." Katie said trying to get to the point.

" Right on, that's my thing. Color me guilty, but that is me. I'm a total detail buff." Katie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, I can tell. I mean, the way you worked in all those Enochian summoning rituals and all the authentic language." Katie said trying to stay on track.

"What, you mean that Latin crap? No, man, that's Walter. Walter Dixon, the original writer. You like that garbage?" Marty said his excitement gone.

"Wait, "Walter the P.A." Walter?" Dean asked

"No, he's not a P.A. He's got a clause in his contract that allows him to come on set. " Marty replied

"But he wrote the invocations?" Katie asked

"He wrote a whack-job screenplay. There's no pace, there's no love interest, it's all wackadoo exposition. I had to cut, like, ninety percent of it to make it readable, the other ten percent to make it good." Marty said.

_**Later on the stage 9 movie set they got a copy of Walter's original script.**_

" Yep. So, let's say somewhere down the line, Walter learned some pretty black magic." Sam said looking at the Script.

"Yeah. And let's say he's pissed at these people for wrecking his movie." Dean added

"Motives and means boys lets go find ourselves an angry writer" Katie says.

They split up at the set after there was no sign of Walter at his house. As Katie was searching she got the same feeling she felt the day Brad was killed.

"Okay something is definitely here" Katie said to herself.

"Hey you ok, did you find something?" Dean asked, Sam right behind him.

"I just got that same feeling like from before, when Brad was killed. Walter is definitely here, but where?" Katie said looking around the room. Everyone stopped when they heard screams.

"Oh, God, no! Please, no!" they heard Marty scream. They all ran in that direction. As they approached they saw Marty being dragged to a giant fan. Dean hurried with shotgun in hand and blasts the ghost away, while Sam goes and turns the fan off.

"You are one hell of a P.A." Marty says staring up at Dean

"Yeah, I know." Dean says helping the man to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Walter asks

"I could ask you the same thing, Walter." Katie says inching toward the man, who begins climbing up the stairs to the scaffolding. "Raising these spirits from the dead? Making them murder for you? That's playing with fire, Walter." Katie continued

"You don't understand." Walter yells

"You know what? You're right, We don't understand" Sam says

"Just... wait, look. You put your heart and soul into something, years of hard work. It's years, and then they take it! And they crap all over it! And then they want you to smile and say, "Thank you"." Walter says from the top of the scaffolding

"Walter, listen. It's just a movie. That's it." Sam say

Walter just scoffs"Look... I've got nothing against you, man. You're not part of this. Just please, please, just leave. But Martin's gotta stay." Walter says

"Sorry, can't do that. It's not that we like him or anything, it's just a matter of principle. " Dean says looking up at Walter.

"Then I'm sorry, too." Walter says before raising the talisman and start chanting. The set starts shaking and three ghosts appear. Dean raises his gun. The ghosts, all of whom are deformed in some way, begin walking closer. Suddenly, they disappear. Then, out of nowhere, Sam is knocked to the floor. The ghost suddenly are invisible.

"Guys run now!" Katie yells running, and Sam, Dean and Marty run until they come to another building. Dean quickly reloads his gun

"Come out to the coast! We'll get together, have a few laughs!" Dean says looking out the window of the building.

"Aw crap" Katie said looking at where they really ended up. Dean turned around to see what the problem was.

"Oh, man!" He says looking at the abandoned house set they wounded up in

"I can't believe this" Marty said still in shock of the situation "Ghosts are real!"

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked sarcastically still keeping an eye out.

"But I don't understand" Marty said looking up at Katie " How is Walter controlling them?"

"Probably that talisman." Katie said looking at the man

"What are you doing?" Marty says looking over at Sam who has taken out his cell phone.

"I mean, if film cameras pick these suckers up, then... maybe... " Sam said holding up his phone to scan the room.

"Dean! Right there!" Sam says pointing to a ghost headed straight for Dean. Dean turns just in time to shoot it.

"Let's go Marty" Katie says moving Marty out of the line of fire.

"Got him." Sam says then spots another ghost. "Hey! Right there!"

"Guys" Katie says pointing up to Walter who was walking around the upper level.

"Here, you get the idea?" Sam said handing his phone to Marty.

"Yeah." Marty said reluctantly taking it.

"All right, you hold them off. We're going after Walter." Sam says before leaving, Katie following right behind him.

"I cannot believe there's an afterlife." Seeing the ghosts on the phone

"Oh, there's an afterlife, all right. But mostly, it's a pain in the ass." Dean says looking around for the next ghost.

Walter tries to leave the set through the back exit but runs right into Sam. He turns, about to run the opposite direction, but is blocked by Katie.

"It's over, Walter. Now give it to me." Sam says inching toward Walter, who suddenly throws the talisman on the ground shattering it to pieces.

"There, okay? Now no one can have it." Walter said trying to move away from Sam.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Sam said looking at Walter.

"Yeah, Why not?" Walter asked

"Because you idiot you just freed them. You brought them back, forced them to murder, they're not gonna be happy with you" Katie said nearly shouting. This is exactly why she didn't like people who knew nothing about magic, messing with it. Just then Marty and Dean come outside to see what's happening.

Walter suddenly falls to the ground and starts screaming in agony. His clothes become soaked as blood begins seeping through them. Marty raises the phone and can see all of the ghost tearing Walter apart.

_**A few days later…**_

"You find out there's an afterlife, and this is what you do with it?" Sam says to Marty as the two watch the scene, mirror after the ghost attack.

"I needed a little jazz on the page." Marty said grinning.

"Marty I think there's something wrong with my trailer" Tara says coming up to the two.

"What do you mean?" Marty asked

"I tried to get in, but the doors locked, but my key won't open it" Tara said

"Ok let's go find security, maybe they can get it open, see ya Sam" Marty said before him and Tara left to solve this mystery.

A sudden light bulb went off in Sam's head and he runs to Tara's trailer. As soon as he walks by the door to Taylor's trailer opens and Dean and Katie come out clearly ruffled. They stop walking when they see Sam and his judging gaze.

"What?' They both say fixing their clothes

"You guys are like horny teenagers, you do know that right?" Sam says before turning and walking away.

"What is that a bad thing?" Dean said walking with him.

"I don't think it's a bad thing babe" Katie said jumping on Dean's back for a piggy back ride and starts kissing him on his neck.

"God I love this town" Dean said holding on to Katie, when his phone suddenly rings. Katie hops off so he can get to his phone.

"Guys I gotta take this I'll catch up" Dean says gaining curious glares from Katie and Sam.

"Okay" Katie says before her and Sam head to the car.

"Uh hey so is everything set?" Dean asked

"Do you know who you're talking to, of course everything's set. what about on your end." the caller asked

"Everything is good, should be heading your way in a couple of hours" Dean says making sure Sam and Katie were really gone from listening distance.

"I can't believe this is really going to happen" the caller says

"Me neither, Look I'll call you when we get close ok" Dean says.

"Aye Aye Deanster" the caller says before hanging up.

Dean just looks at his phone for a moment before putting it back in his pocket. This was really about to happen. A wide smile came across his face before he made his way to the impala.

* * *

**A/N:So what do you thinks gonna happen? Here's a hint: "Are those bells I hear"**


	11. A Little Less Converstion

**A/N: Ok so sorry for the wait, a bit of writers block I guess. So just so you know this chapter will be a two parter. And another note there is some crossover in this chapter with another show I really like. I'm gonna see who knows the show and I'll reveal it at the end. So here's part one... enjoy  
**

* * *

Katie slowly began to wake up when she heard someone humming. For some reason last night was the best night sleep she had gotten in a really long. As she began to wake up, she started to become aware of her surroundings. She opened her eyes and looked around a very unfamiliar room. It was really nice. It was big and the bed was really comfortable. She got out of the bed and headed to the giant window ahead. Katie gasped at what she saw.

"Vegas. What the hell am I doing in Vegas?" Katie said to herself.

"Look who's finally, awake. We have so much to do" a familiar voice said from behind Katie.

Katie turned around and was surprised at the face she saw. "Lacey?" Katie said.

"The one an only big sister" Lacey said walking up to Katie and hugging her.

"I don't understand, what are you doing her? Better question what and I doing here?" Katie said before pulling from the hug.

"Well my sister dear why else do crazy young people come to freakin Las Vegas" Lacey said walking over to the window then turning back to look at Katie. Katie just shrugged her shoulders.

"To get married!" Lacey said

"Wait you're getting married?" Katie said walking over to her. " Why am I just finding-"

"I'm not getting married Katie, you are" Lacey said smiling back at Katie.

"What? I don't… what do you mean I'm getting married? How long was I asleep?" Katie asked before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Lacey laughed. "Calm down Kat, you've only been asleep for a couple of hours. You guys got here at like 12:30am. Look Dean set this whole thing up weeks ago. He said he didn't want to go another day without you being his wife, so after your job in LA, the plan was for you guys to come here to the Montecito and get hitched. He wanted it to be a surprise. So….. SURPISRE!" Lacey shouted.

"I hate surprises" Katie said looking up at her sister.

"I know and I told him that, but that fiancé of yours" Lacey said and Katie smiled.

"I'm really getting married" Katie said.

"Yes, tonight actually and there is so much we have to do" Lacey said walking over to the end table and picking up a piece of paper. " I even made a list".

"Ok before you start, let me see your phone" Katie said holding out her hand.

"Why?" Lacey asked.

"I need to talk to Dean, if you don't mind?" Katie said

"Fine, but keep it short , we have a lot to do today" Lacey said handing Katie her cell phone and sitting back down to recheck the list.

"_Hello?" _

"Hello to you my sneaky sneaky man"

"_I've been expecting this call, so are you mad?"_

"Mad me no, I love waking up in luxurious hotels with my sister" Katie said sarcastically

"_Princess-"_

"I'm not finished. I was a little caught off guard with the whole waking up in Vegas thing, but I'm starting to come around"

"_Good because I shelled out a lot of cash for this thing"_

"Yeah Yeah, None of it yours though"

"_Well its someone's hard earned cash and I think we owe it to them to not let it go to waste" Katie laughed._

"I never thought of like that. So I guess we're getting married then. Tonight. You sure you're ready for this?"

"_Absolutely. What about you? Are you sure you're ready to become Mrs. Winchester?" Dean asked_

"Dean I don't think I have been more sure about anything in my entire life" Katie said smiling.

"_That's what I like to hear. Well I should go, last minute things to do" _

"Ok so I guess I'll see you there, I'll be the one in the white dress"

"_Good to know, I'll keep an eye out."_

"Alright, love you"

"_Love you too princess, bye"_

Katie hung up the phone. She just couldn't believe it. In a couple hours she was going to be Mrs. Dean Winchester. Katie smiled. She was happy, and she wasn't gonna let anything take this feeling from her.

"Hey bride to be are you ready or what" Lacey said pulling Katie from her thoughts.

"Yes Miss bossy pants, let's hear the list" Katie said. Lacey began to read off her list when Katie heard something she just couldn't have heard.

"Wait Lacey what did you just say?" Katie asked

"You mean hair and nails" Lacey said nervously.

"No before that" Katie said

"Oh you mean picking up the dress" Lacey said

"LACEY! I meant the part about talking to mom and Dad. That part" Katie said angrily.

"Ok I know you're upset, but it was all Dean's idea. He thought you would want your family here, so he asked me to invite them." Lacey said trying to read Katie's expression.

"And you agreed. Lacey why would you…. Breath Kate just breath" Katie said to herself as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Look Kat there was no way around it without tell him the truth, which I didn't, but I think you should" Lacey said sitting next to her sister.

"I know, and I will but they just can't be here" Katie said lying back on the bed

"C'mon its been three years since you've even seen them, I'm sure whatever happened is history by now" Lacey said looking back at her sister.

"Wait so they agreed. They're coming?" Katie asked sitting up.

"Well not exacting coming, more like here" Lacey said with a nervous smile.

"They're here already, Why so early?" Katie asked.

"Well about that, Dean wanted them to come early so they could talk. He wanted to get their blessing before the wedding" Lacey said

"You mean Dean is going to be alone with our parents?" Katie asked standing up.

"Well I'm sure Sam will be there and they said they would be on their best behavior" Lacey said standing.

"Please Lace, Robert and Linda Carlson are never on their best behavior. When and Where?" Katie asked

"Uh fifteen minutes down stairs, I don't know where" Lacey said, before Katie ran out of the room. She ran to the casino floor and looked around. There were dozens of people gambling, drinking, and laughing. She didn't know how she was going to find them in this crowd. She continued her search when a sudden chill went down her spine. She turned and saw that she was standing in front of a staff only door. She reached out to open it when she was startled by her sister from behind.

"There you are, look you shouldn't freak too much, Dean was going to have to meet your crazy folks sooner or later, so come on we still have things to do" Lacey said pulling Katie who was still fixated on the door.

"Ok first we should go get your dress-"

"Lace look I think something has come up, I'm getting one of my feelings" Katie said looking at her sister.

"Your what? No you can't not today c'mon your monster hunting crap can wait for one day" Lacey argued.

"First its not crap, its saving peoples lives and two its probably something minor. Look I just want to check it out. You can get all the stuff, I mean we're the same size and the dress whatever you pick I'm sure I'll like" Katie said inching away from her sister.

"You know what fine, but you be back here to get married. My planning will not be for nothing." Lacey said before Katie hugged her and walked away. " And you better like what I get!" Lacey yelled after her.

Katie walked over to the door. She looked around to see if anyone were watching, before she quickly steeped in. It looked like a normal hallway, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was having. She continued to walked when she went through another door that led her to what seemed to be the basement. She continued to walk when she stopped in her tracks at the horrible smell that took over. Another chill went through her.

"What the hell" Katie said to herself as she forced herself to walk closer. The lights began to flicker as she got closer. She finally arrived at a wall that had these symbols written on it. She touched one of the symbols and looked at her fingers. She realized it was blood.

"Ok, this is strange" She said looking back up at the wall. " But why do these symbols look familiar.

"HEY! DON"T MOVE" a male voice called from behind Katie.

"Perfect" Katie sighed putting her hands up and turning around.

"What are you doing down here?" the man asked.

"I was just look for the bathroom?" Katie said innocently smiling when another man ran up.

"Danny everything alright?" the man asked.

"Well Mike this woman said she was looking for the bathroom" Danny said to Mike.

"That's funny because you passed quite a few bathrooms coming down into this restricted area" Mike said.

"Look I can explain" Katie said.

"And what is this, did you do this?" Danny said looking at the wall.

"No that was here when I got here" Katie protested

"Danny isn't that the same symbols that-" Mike said

"Yeah I think it is" Danny said taking out his phone. "Yeah Ed I think these something you may wanna take a look at down here where we followed the girl" Danny said before hanging up the phone.

"Wait you've seen these before, where?" Katie asked.

"I really don't think you're in any position to ask any question, c'mon" Danny said grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her back upstairs.

**ooooo…ooo...**

Sam stood as waited while Dean sat with Katie's parents. They stood up and Dean held his hand out for a handshake to her father, but he just took his wife and walked away.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked as Dean walked over to him.

"What do you think. They're leaving, they said they only came here because Lacey threatened to drop out of school and join Katie on the road if they didn't" Dean said.

"I don't get it, what did Katie do to make her parents this angry with her?" Sam asked.

"I asked, but they said it was none of my business. I think I understand why Katie doesn't talk about her parents much. Those people are a piece of work. Maybe it would be better if they weren't here" Dean said looking around the casino. "What is she doing here?" Dean asked spotting Lacey carrying a garment bag over her shoulder, and lots of other bags in her hand.

"Oh thank god, here take this" Lacey said handing some of the bags to Sam and Dean.

"Lacey what's going on, where's Katie?" Dean asked.

"Well your fiancé ditched me to go play 'lets go find Casper" Lacey said.

"What she went after a ghost?" Dean asked.

"No she didn't know what it was she just said she got a strange feeling and that she wanted to check it out, while I do all the work for _**HER**_ wedding" Lacey snapped.

"Why didn't she call us?" Sam asked

"Who knows with my sister" Lacey sighed.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Lacey said.

"What do you mean you don't know" Dean snapped.

"Dean calm down, she's probably around here, we'll find her" Sam said.

"Yeah, here" Dean said giving the bags back to Lacey and Sam did the same before they walked away to search for Katie.

"Thanks for the help!" Lacey yelled after them struggling to carry the bags back to her room.

Katie sat in what she could only describe as some kind of interrogation room. She really wasn't too concerned about that. She couldn't get that symbol out of her head. She racked her brain, but she just couldn't figure it out. Katie was broke out if her thoughts by the two men from earlier coming into the room with a shorter older man she could tell was in charge.

"Ms. Carlson you mind telling me what you were doing in our basement" the shorter man asked

"Look like I told these two I was looking for a bathroom, and I guess I got turned around" Katie said looking up at the man.

"I know what you told them I just thought I would give you a chance to change your story" the man said looking at Katie. "Danny I think its time we call the police now" he said to Danny.

"Police! Wait Mr-" Katie started

"Deline Ed Deline" Ed said.

"Mr. Deline look I really don't see why police have to get involved. I really had nothing to do with writing those symbols on the wall I was just-" Katie stopped. She really didn't know how much she should reveal, but she had to think of something quick before she ended up in the slammer.

"You were just what?" Ed asked, but before Katie could respond a phone started ringing. They all looked at each other, then Danny pulled the phone from his pocket. It was Katie's phone that he confiscated earlier.

"Crap!" Katie said realizing who was calling her" Look I have to answer that like now" Katie said getting up and almost running toward Danny. Ed jumped up and grabbed her by her arm and shoved her back down in the seat. Katie felt anger boil up in her. She really didn't like to be man handled.

"You can get your phone when you start answering my questions" Ed said taking his seat across from Katie. The phone rang a couple of more times before it just stopped.

"I hope you're prepared with what's about to happen in your casino" Katie said looking over at Ed.

"What does that mean?" Ed asked

"You'll see" Katie said crossing her arms. The guys each shared a glance.

**Ooooo…ooooo**

"Damnit she's not answering" Dean said hanging up his phone.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I'm thinking" Dean said looking around the casino floor. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Trouble just followed Katie like a bad habit.

"Maybe we could keep asking around, someone has to have seen her right?" Sam said.

"Yeah, somebody better have seen her because in a minute all hell is about to break loose in this casino" Dean said before storming off to continue his search.

"Please let us find her" Sam said before going after Dean.

**Oooo…oooo**

"So are you gonna talk or do we have to call the police" Ed said. Katie looked up at the three men.

"Ok so you guys have seen those symbols before?" Katie asked.

"I meant to start answering questions not asking them. Look I don't have time for this" Ed said getting to his feet.

"Wait. I wasn't looking for the bathroom. I sort of got this feeling that something was off when I walked by that door." Katie said looking at the man.

"Feeling, so you're saying a feeling led you down stairs" Ed said still standing.

"Look I know how it sounds, but its true. I came downstairs to the basement, where I found the symbols and that's when your guys found me. I swear" Katie said looking up at Ed hoping he could tell she was telling the truth.

"Ok so lets say I believe you, what did this feeling tell you" Ed said sitting back down.

"That something very bad is in your hotel Mr. Deline" Katie said. All the men in the room seemed to become uneasy. " Look I can help, but I need you to tell me where you've seen those symbols before?" Katie asked.

Ed looked at the woman. Every bone in his body was telling him this was crazy, but his gut was telling him that this woman maybe able to really help them.

"Ok a couple of weeks ago we started finding guests dead in their rooms. That symbol carved on their forehead" Ed said.

"How did they die?" Katie asked

"All the deaths appear to be suicide, but after the couple we're not so sure" Ed said.

"First couple? How many have their been ?" Katie asked.

" In the past three weeks, there have been five apparent suicides" Ed stated.

"Ok I'm gonna need to see where these deaths happened" Katie said looking over at Ed.

"I don't think so." Was all Ed said.

"Look Ed I really believe I can help, but I need to go to these rooms. " Katie said looking at Ed using the puppy dog eye trick she'd seen Sam use. Hopefully it worked with someone as tough as Ed.

"Fine, but Danny will go with you and if you try anything then we will have you arrested you understand?" Ed asked. Danny was clearly not to thrilled with the idea.

"Yes I understand" Katie said standing to her feet when Ed's phone rang.

"Look I have to take this its Luis, but Danny she does not leave your sight got it" Ed said.

"But Ed-"

"No buts Danny just do it" Ed said before leaving.

"Good luck Danny" Mike said before patting Danny on the shoulder and leaving as well.

Katie walked over to Danny and stood in front of him with her hand out. He rolled his eyes and reached in his pocket and handed her thee cell phone.

"Thank you" Katie said taking the cell phone and quickly dialing her probably worried fiancé. " Lead the way Danny" Katie said. Danny just started walking and Katie followed behind.

"Hey"

"_Don't hey me, where the hell are you? Are you ok?"_

"Dean calm down I'm fine"

"_Where are you? Lacey said you went following casper. What did you find a ghost?"_

"I don't know what it is, hey I need you guys to find what you can about the history of this hotel you know that might scream our sort of thing"

"_Why"_

"Look I can't really talk now, but I need you to do this please"

"_Ok fine, but I want to see you, where are you?"_

"Dean you can't see me now"

"_Why not?" _

"Because its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"

"_Really you're gonna pull that one. Fine just be careful. _

"Aren't I always"

"_No that's why I'm telling you to be careful" _

"I will. So call me if you find anything."

"_Right, and when I call pick up the phone got it"_

"Yeah yeah love you too babe"

Katie hung up the phone and continued to follow Danny. As they got closer she started getting one of her feelings again.

" Ok this is it" Danny said before using his key card to open the door. Katie walked through the door and she couldn't explain it but the feeling of dread washed over her. She began to feel lightheaded, and Danny grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Hey are you ok?" Danny asked as he sat Katie down in one of the chairs in the room. Katie didn't say anything. She just stared lifted her head up at the ceiling at a chandelier. Danny followed her gaze and looked up as well.

"Justin Lent. They found him hanging from that chandelier, with the symbol carved in his head" Danny said looking back down at Katie.

Katie continued to look up as flashed of the hanging man flashed in her mind.

"Was he here alone?" Katie finally said.

"Yeah, he had got here that morning. Its weird because everyone we talked to said he seemed fine. He came up with a woman who said she went into the bathroom, and when she came out she saw him hanging. She's the one who called the police" Danny said.

Katie looked around the room that had been professionally cleaned. You would never know someone had died.

"Any relationship between them?" Katie asked

"None, they all showed up at different times, and never made any contact with one another, that we found" Danny said.

"Justin, he was the first one?" Katie asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

Katie looked around the room again and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and Danny was gone and it was night time. Katie stood up and looked around the room. She heard movement out the door. She stood still as she saw a man and woman come into the room passionately kissing.

"Let me just use the little girls room" the woman said before going into the bathroom.

The man walked over and began opening a bottle a wine, when a strong gust of wind swooped through room, with a slight smell of cinnamon. Katie looked over at the window which was closed. She looked back at the man who was standing completely still. Katie walked and stood in front of the man. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. His eyes suddenly bolted open, but they weren't human. Katie watched as the man walked over to the bed and took the sheets off the bed and stood on a chair. He tied the sheet to the chandelier and the other end to his neck and stepped off the chair without hesitation. When the man finally drew his last breath, the symbol seemed to carve itself into the man's head.

"Hey are you ok?" Danny asked snapping Katie out of her vision.

"I think you guys were right, this wasn't a suicide" Katie said looking up at Danny.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, did you guess my crossover show. If no then you really missed out on a really good show. Its Las Vegas... So I'll try to crank part two out soon...till next time.**


	12. A Little More Action

**A/N: Alright so I first have to say this was one of my favorite chapters to write and I hope you guys love it to. It took me a while to get all of this out of my brain but when I finally did I was happy with the end result. So here you go a new chapter :)**

* * *

After checking the other four guests rooms Katie was certain supernatural was happening, but she just couldn't figure out what. She couldn't help feel the thought that the symbol drawn in the casino's basement and carved into the victims heads tied all of this together. She just hoped Dean and Sam had found something. Her and Danny were walking through the casino back surveillance when Katie suddenly came to a halt.

"Mom, Dad what are- wait Dean, did you talk to Dean?" Katie asked her parents.

"Yes we talked to the man you've chosen to marry" Katie's father Robert said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Katie asked

"I can't believe you're doing this to us?" Katie's mother Linda spoke.

"Maybe I should give you guys a minute" Danny said before walking away.

"What am I doing to you mom?" Katie asked

"I mean the running away to live like this and marry that..that man." Linda said.

"Were you even going to tell us?" Robert said.

"The truth no I wasn't. The last time we spoke I got the feeling that our relationship had end when you told me to leave your house" Katie said trying to hold in the old anger.

"So what this revenge. You're gonna get back at us by throwing your life away. You had a future, now you throw that all away, what to make up angry" Robert said.

" It may be hard to believe but my life has absolutely nothing to do with you" Katie spat.

"Of course it doesn't because everything has to be about you. I told you this is just Katie trying to get attention" Katie's sister Bridget said walking into the conversation .

"Stay out of this Bridge" Katie warned.

"How am I suppose stay out when you continue to do this to our parents. I was the one who had to keep our family together when you decided you wanted to be a child and runaway making us a loose two members of our family." Bridget said

"Bridge you should choose your words carefully and I didn't runaway, they told me to leave after what happened, so I did. And don't act like you weren't happy that I did. Then you could finally get all the attention and take the spot as the "good daughter." Oh and congratulations I hear you're engaged to Alex now. I'm glad all that sneaking around with my ex-boyfriend is finally getting some results." Katie said stepping in her sister's face.

"Aw is someone still mad about that" Bridget said with a smug smile.

"You know what Bridge, Mom, Dad, I really don't have time for this little reunion so I'm going to say this and leave. I love you, all of you but my life is my life. So tonight I am going to marry Dean and someday probably have our own family and you can be alright with it or not, it really doesn't matter to me. Now if you'll excuse me." Katie said walking over to Danny and heading back to surveillance.

"So that was your parents" Danny said.

"Don't wanna talk about it" Katie snapped. The rest of the walk was silent from there.

Oooo…oooo

"Leave it up to Katie to find a case the day we're suppose to get married" Dean said standing over Sam who was on his laptop researching.

"Well it seems there have been a string of suicides recently here. None of them seem to have any connection what so ever, except for a strange symbol carved in their foreheads. This does sort of seem like our kind of weird" Sam said looking up at his brother.

"Of course it is, so what do you think angry spirit in the hotel?" Dean asked

"I don't know, maybe you should call Katie to see if she's found out anything else" Sam said.

"Yeah" Dean said pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey"

"_So what you find?"_

"Just that there have been a string of suicides recently, but there isn't anything to tie them together except for the symbols carved in their heads, Sam and I were thinking angry spirit killing people and making it look like suicide."

"_I was thinking the same thing, but the same symbol was drawn in blood in the basement of the hotel. They don't usually do things like that."_

"So what do you think?"

"_I can't really say right now, but I'll call you back when I can" _

"Hey uh do you think we should put this wedding thing off you know until we find this thing"

"_Look Dean nothing I mean nothing is going to keep me from marrying you today got it" _

"Yes ma'am"

"_Good now I will see you later ok"_

"Wait you still haven't told me where you are exactly"

"_There's a reason for that, I don't want you to come looking for me. Our lives could do without the bad luck._

"Fine then tell Sammy. Just to make me feel better.

"_Fine give him the phone"_

Dean turned and handed Sam the phone. After a could "un-huhs" and "got its" Sam finally hung up the phone.

"Why did you hang up, I wanted to talk to her" Dean said

"Dude sorry" Sam replied.

"Well where is she?" Dean asked.

"Uh she told me not to tell you" Sam said.

"What c'mon Sammy, I just wanna make sure she is alright" Dean said

"Dean she's fine, probably in the safest place here" Sam said closing his laptop and standing to his feet.

"Wait where are you going?" Dean asked noticing his brother leaving.

"She told me to meet her, you know exchange info, maybe solve this case before you guys tie the knot." Sam said walking toward the door but stopped and turned back to Dean. "Oh and she said not to follow me because if she sees you she will kick your ass" Sam said seriously before walking out the door.

"well what am I suppose to do now" Dean said as he plopped down on his bed.

Oooo…oooo

"So who was that?" Danny asked after Katie hung up her phone.

"That was the soon to be ball in chain" Katie said slipping her phone in her pocket.

"And whose Sam?" Danny asked.

"Oh so you were listening to my conversation were you, well Sam is my soon to be Bro-in- law and he's on his way here to help figure out why people keep dying at the famous Montecito hotel and casino, you should send someone to bring him here." Katie said smiling. Danny nodded to one of the guys to get Sam before turning his attention back to Katie.

"Why are you smiling?" Danny asked annoyed

"This is fun, all the computers and the cameras, in another life I could see myself doing this, maybe even take you job" Katie said giving Danny a slap on the back.

"Ouch! I don't think so" Danny said reaching the spot Katie just hit.

"Why not it doesn't look that hard" Katie said turning to look at the screens. " You just stare at the screens and wait until someone steals a wallet or is counting cards then you grab, call the police and do it all over again. Simple" Katie said putting her hands behind her head as she leaned back in the chair.

"Its not that simple" Danny said pushing her, so that she almost falls out of the chair.

"Is too" Katie snapped back.

"Is not" Danny replied.

"Hey cut it out" Ed said surprising Katie and Danny.

"Sorry Ed" they both said in unison.

"Don't be sorry, be informative, tell me what you've found out" Ed said.

"That's what we're waiting on you to tell us" Danny said looking at Katie.

"Uh I don't know if you guys would believe me." Katie said looking between the two men.

"Try me" Ed said.

"Ok maybe we should go somewhere more private" Katie said standing to her feet.

Ed led them both to his office where he drew the curtains so they could have privacy. Danny and Ed sat in the two seats in front of the desk where Katie was leaning against.

"Ok guys I need you to think about this because what I'm about to tell you cannot be unheard" Katie said hoping they would change their minds. She didn't like explaining the supernatural world to regular people. For one they may not believe her, call her crazy and kick her out. It also put them in danger. People who know what's really out there seem to draw out the danger. But most important, she liked that some people were ignorant to the supernatural world. They could live full normal lives. The lives she sometimes envied, who was she to take that away from them.

"We're sure so just spit it out" Ed snapped.

"Ok here goes nothing. I think there is an angry spirit in your hotel killing your guests" Katie blurted out. She noticed the bewildered look on Danny's face, but Ed seemed calm about it.

"You're kidding right" Danny said not believing this for a minute.

"Do you think you can get rid of it?" Ed asked

"Maybe, but if any one can I'm gonna be the best bet" Katie said.

"Ed you can honestly believe this" Danny said looking at the man he has looked up to for years.

"Look Danny my time in the CIA has exposed me to a lot. I mean things no one would believe, so yes I do believe her and yes we're gonna help her any way we can to get rid this damn thing" Ed said looking at the man he has thought of like a son.

"Ok so Sam is on his way here now, he's really good at the research thing" Katie said before Ed's cell started ringing.

"Damn I forgot I'm suppose to meet Jillian, look I have to go but I trust you two will handle this got it" Ed said.

"Got it" Katie said.

Ed looked over at Danny who was still staring in to space. Katie kicked his foot, snapping his out of his daze.

"Oh uh got it Ed" Danny finally said.

"Good" Ed said before leaving his office.

"Look Danny I know this is kind of hard to take in" Katie said taking the seat next to Danny.

"I don't think you do" Danny said sarcastically.

"Look fine I was just trying to be nice, but now I see I have to take the tough approach, so suck it up McCoy and lets go find this bastard" Katie let out in her best husky Dean voice. Danny just looked at her with a "wtf was that" look.

"Fine lets just catch whatever this is so I can get back to the real criminals, you know the one's that actually have pulses" Danny said standing to his feet.

"Alright" Katie said following him.

"So is it just spirits out there?" Danny asked

"No there's lots of things, uh demons, wendigos, and even witches" Katie said looking over at the man.

"Witches, really" Danny said amazed at the newfound information.

"Yeah you never know who they are either. They can look like you and me. I mean you don't know what can be standing just a few feet away from you" Katie said smiling. It was kind of fun freaking Danny out.

"Sam good you're here we need to get this show on the road" Katie said looking at her watch. " Like now. Oh sorry Sam, Danny, Danny Sam." Katie said before they shook hands.

"Ok so I've been searching the books for the symbol that been carved in the victims heads but I haven't found any matches" Sam said sitting down and opening up his laptop.

"Well I guess we keep looking, there has to be some sort of explanation" Katie said. Sam nodded an went back into research mode. " Hey can you pull a picture of the symbol on one of the monitors" Katie asked Danny. Danny nodded and sat at one of the computers and pulled the picture up. Katie walked over to the picture and looked at it intently.

"What's up?" Danny said walking over and looking at the symbol with her.

"It's just I've seen this symbol before, I just can't remember. I guess I'm hoping staring at it long enough will jog my memory" Katie said not taking her eyes off the screen. Danny just walked over to where Sam was and took a seat.

"So did Katie tell you what we're looking for?" Sam asked still looking at his laptop.

"You mean the whole angry spirit thing, yeah she told me, its still hard to believe" Danny sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find this thing and you can go back to living your life" Sam said.

"I don't think that's possible. So you guys do this for a living. Hunt monsters and stuff like that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, me and my brother have been doing this our whole lives" Sam said.

"And Katie?" Danny asked looking over at Katie who still hadn't moved from that screen.

"She actually hasn't been hunting as long as us, but you could never tell. I mean we've been doing this our whole lives and still not as good as her" Sam said looking over at Katie.

"I can tell, She isn't like anyone I have ever met before" Danny said still eyeing Katie.

"Hey she's still my brother's fiancé" Sam warned.

"I know, I know I wasn't saying it like that, it was just an observation" Danny said laughing.

"Well you better not let my brother hear your observations, he won't be as nice about it like me" Sam said looking back to his computer.

"Guys!" Katie called over. Sam and Danny hurried over to her.

"What is it did you remember?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I can't believe I didn't remember this sooner" Katie said. "Danny I need the background of all the victims, I need to know if the were married" Katie said and Danny went straight to the computer to get the information.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked still not understanding.

" I'm thinking our spirit is angry at our guests for being unfaithful to their spouses. You see the symbol it's the seal of the scorn mate curse." Katie said pointing to the symbol.

"Yeah all the guests that died, were married" Danny said looking up from the computer.

"Ok the spirit is getting revenge and punishing the unfaithful, but who drew the symbol in blood in the basement?" Sam asked.

"Danny you said Justin Lent was the first right, this all started with him. His wife is she here?" Katie said. Danny went through the face recognition program to see if Mrs. Lent was still there.

"Yeah ,Debra Lent, she is but she's not listed as a guest." Danny said reading the screen.

"Can you search for any frames with Mrs. Lent and our victims?" Katie asked

"Yeah but it may take a while" Danny said

"Hey maybe I could?" Sam said walking over to Danny. Danny got up and let Sam work his computer magic.

"Okay I got it, yeah she's seemed to be following them. You think she summoned the spirit against her husband for cheating on her then just kept it going against other cheaters. " Sam said looking at the screen.

"Yeah, it makes sense" Katie said

"Where is she now?" Danny asked as Sam started typing away.

"She doesn't seem to be in view of any of the cameras" Sam said looking at the computer screen.

"What now, how do we find her?" Danny asked looking up at Katie.

"I guess that's where I come in" Katie said looking at the two men.

"What do you mean, what are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"You'll see Danny boy" Katie said walking past the two men.

…

Dean decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He hadn't heard from Sam or Katie and he hated being out of the loop. He went searching around hoping he find them. The only people he found were Jason and Derrick as they got in.

"Dean, what are you doing down here, shouldn't you be getting ready for the wedding?" Jason asked

"If there is a wedding" Dean muttered still looking around.

"What do you mean, if there is a wedding? Why wouldn't there be a wedding? Did you do something to my sister, so help me God I will-"

"Dude I didn't do anything to your sister, I swear, she just found a case and won't let me help because she says its bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding" Dean said as he began scanning the room again.

"Oh good, I mean not good just never mind, what case has my dear sister found" Jason said as they walked with Dean.

"Something to do with some suicides that have been happening here, she thinks its an angry spirit" Dean said.

"My sister can never take a break, can she?" Jason said.

"Tell me about. Why are you so quiet?' Dean said looking back at Derrick, who didn't reply.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just sad that today is the day he loses the girl of his dreams" Jason said laughing,

"What? Wait you mean Katie?" Dean asked

"Yeah Derrick's kind of had a bit of crush on her but he never did anything about it, don't worry you know because she doesn't think of him like that oh and plus I would kill him" Jason said looking back at his friend who had a sour expression on his face.

"You know what I'm gonna go search over there" Derrick said before leaving the two men who were laughing.

"Aw I think we hurt his feelings" Dean said as his laughter died down.

"He'll get over it, so other than angry spirits how have things been going?" Jason asked.

"Pretty good, well other than the meeting I had with your parents" Dean said and Jason stopped.

"Wait you talked to my parent?" Jason asked seriously.

"Yeah I asked Lacey to get them here so I don't know I could get their blessing or whatever" Dean said.

"And how did that go?" Jason asked.

"Badly" Dean sighed as they started walking again.

"Well that's to be expected. Kat hasn't seen or spoken to our parents in years" Jason said.

"I don't understand why anyone would be upset with her, she's perfect" Dean said.

"Well after the accident-" Jason stopped. He knew his sister would kill him if he told this story. Its one of the worst moment in her life and she never wanted it brought up ever.

"What accident?" Dean asked

"Look I think you should talk to Kat about it. Its really not my place to say" Jason said as they reached the hotel's bar.

"If it has something to do with Katie then I want to know about it" Dean snapped. He couldn't shake the feeling that whatever everyone was hiding was important especially to Katie.

"Alright I'll tell you but if Kat finds out, you didn't hear it from me got it?" Jason said taking a seat.

"Got it" Dean said taking a seat as well.

"Alright the last time Kat saw our parents were about three years ago at my parents anniversary party"

"_I would like to make a toast to my beautiful wife who has made me the happiest man in the world and I hope will continue doing so for many years to come" Robert said before kissing his wife. _

"_This party blows hard" Lacey whispered to Katie. _

"_Tell me about it, but at least there's alcohol" Katie said taking a sip of her champagne_

"_Yes thank god for the alcohol" Lacey said before taking a glass off one of trays as a waiter walked by._

"_How many have you had?" Katie asked looking at her barely legal sister. _

"_Just one.. Fine three" Lacey said. Katie quickly snatched the glass from her. _

"_Party pooper, how am I suppose to get through this party sober" Lacey said glancing around the room. _

"_Beats me, but I'm ditching soon" Katie said._

"_Oh take me with you please" Lacey begged._

"_You wouldn't want to go, its not your scene" Katie said._

"_What's not her scene?" Jason asked popping into the conversation._

"_This place Kat's ditching this borefest for" Lacey said._

"_You can't leave, me and Derrick were going to leave" Jason said_

"_You guys are leaving too, oh can I go with you guys?" Lacey asked_

"_Sorry no pesky little sisters allowed" Jason said patting Lacey on the head._

"_We all can't leave, mom and dad are going to notice and I don't want to hear another lecture" Katie snapped. _

"_Bridge will be here, maybe they won't notice us gone" Lacey said._

"_Please when we leave, not you, Bridge will probably throw us under the bus so fast" Derrick said looking over at Bridget who was mingling in the crowds. _

"_Ok so how do we solve this?" Katie asked._

"_Well I think we should go by age and sense I'm the oldest I get to leave" Jason said._

"_No way" Katie snapped_

"_C'mon there's this frat party and Derrick has scored us these two hot chicks who we plan-"_

"_Dude I don't want to hear this. Look there is only one way to solve this" Katie said holding out her fist. _

"_Fine" Jason said holding out his fist. _

"_Damn" Katie cursed. _

"_Sorry little sis,rock beats scissors , well if you two lovely ladies will excuse me, it is time to blow this snooze fest" Jason said as he headed to the door. _

"_Jason, oh Jason" Linda called. "Jason I want you to meet someone" Jason rolled his eyes as Katie and Lacey laughed at him from across the room. His escape plan was thwarted. _

"_Ok this is my chance, bye Lace" Katie said before giving her sister a quick peck on the cheek and heading out the back door. _

"_Going somewhere young lady?" A male voice called as Katie was outside._

"_Grandpa, you scared me, what are you doing out here?" Katie said walking over to her grandpa Ned. _

"_I had to get away from those insufferable people" Ned said._

"_I know what you mean, you were currently witnessing my big escape" Katie said laughing. _

"_I wish I could escape from here, but I just too old" Ned said. _

"_You're not old grandpa, you're still as sly as you've ever been" Katie said laying her head on her grandfather's shoulder._

"_That's sweet of you to say, but you're a terrible liar" Ned said and Katie started laughing. _

"_I'm serious pop, I see you at the country club, beating the ladies off with a stick" Katie said._

"_Please those ladies barely no who they are, much less who I am" Ned said and Katie bust out laughing. _

"_Well I love grandpa no matter how old you are" Katie said hugging Ned when she heard footsteps. They turned and saw it was one of the waiters. _

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, I just cam out her to see if I could get you anything" the waiter said._

"_Uh no thank you" Katie said standing to her feet._

"_Are you sure, I mean anything" the waiter said stepping closer. His eyes suddenly turned all black. _

"_Son of a - pop get out of here now" Katie yelled. _

"_Why what's wrong, what the" Ned said finally noticing the man's unnaturally black eyes. " Get away from my granddaughter" Ned said shoving the demon as hard as he could. _

"_You should've listened pop" the demon said laughing before sending the old man into the wall._

"_Grandpa!" Katie yelled. She turned back to the demon and kick him as hard as she could. With a flick of her wrist she sent the demon flying to the ground. She ran over and punched him over and over again. Her knuckle were bloodied with both his blood and her own. The demon looked up at her laughing when Katie finally released him. _

"_Its been fun" the demon said before a cloud of black smog came rushing out of his mouth. _

_Katie looked at the man that lay lifeless on the ground for a moment before she went over to check on her grandfather. She lifted his head into her lap._

"_Grandpa ,wake up… please wake up" Katie said crying, but there was no point, he was gone._

"_What is going on out, Oh my god Dad" Linda said rushing over to where Katie was sitting holding her dead grandfather. Robert was right behind her_

"_What happened" Linda said taking her father from Katie. " What did you do?" she growled._

" _I didn't.. the demon…I couldn't save him" Katie let out through the tears. "I'm sorry mommy" Katie said coming closer to her mother, but Linda edged away from her. _

"_This is your fault, you and whatever you are did this to my father. Leave get away from here now!" Linda yelled still rocking her dead father. _

"_Daddy?" Katie said looking up at her father._

"_I should call an ambulance" Robert said taking out his cell phone, ignoring Katie. Katie just walked back into the house covered in blood. The crowd of people just stood silent as she walked in. She walked past them up stairs where she changed packed her things. She headed outside and looked in the garage. There sitting was her the motorcycle her grandpa got her for her last birthday. She got on and said goodbye to this life, she said goodbye to home. _

"I can't believe she never told me any of this" Dean said still taking in the story.

"She's says its something she doesn't remember, I think its why she hunts so much" Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I don't know I just this she feels when she hunts these monsters, she see's that demon who kill our grandpa. And she tries to save as many people as she can so she can make up for not being able to save him" Jason said.

"I'm guessing he's the one she really would've wanted here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah we all would. Pop was a hell of guy. I think he would've liked you" Jason said.

"Thank Jase" Dean said smiling.

"Alright before we get too friendly I guess we should get this out of the way. Dean if you hurt my sister in any way, shape, or form I will hunt you down and probably do some really, really…really painful things to you, do you understand" Jason said seriously looking directly at Dean.

"Yeah look I promise I'll never hurt her" Dean said.

"Good because nobody want me on there bad side" Jason said laughing. Dean started laughing too nervously, then Jason suddenly stopped. " No seriously I have powers Dean and I know how to use them. Now if you will excuse me I'm sure Lacey is freaking out at this time, so I'm going to go talk her down. See ya later" Jason said before walking away.

"Later" Dean said watching the his future brother in law leave.

"Oh and Dean, good luck" Jason yelled before leaving.

"Luck huh. Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to need all the luck I can get" Dean said running his hand over his face. He looked at his watch and decided to go back to his room to get ready.

Oooo..oooo

Katie stood on the casino floor watching the people hustle about. Sam and Danny stood behind her trying to see what she was going to do. They look at the crowd when everyone froze. Katie whirled a finger at Sam and Danny, unfreezing them.

"What's happening" Danny asked as he looked around the casino, seeing everyone frozen in place.

"I told you never know whose standing right next to you" Katie said smiling back at Danny.

"Wait you did this, how?" Danny asked.

"Sorry no time McCoy" Katie said turning back around at the crowd.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked Sam.

"Now we wait" Sam said looking over at Katie.

"Wait for what?" Danny asked. Sam nodded toward Katie who had walked further into the casino.

She closed her eyes and recited, "_Bound and Binding. Binding Bound. See the Sight ,Hear the Sound. What was lost ,Now is found. Bound and Binding , Binding Bound."_

Just then a big glowing ball of light appeared and began moving. Katie began following it.

"Now we follow the light" Sam said following behind Katie. Danny was able to snap out of his bewilderment to catch up.

"Does she do this often?" Danny whispered to Sam as they walked by the still frozen people.

"Only when she has to" Sam replied. They continued to follow the ball of light to the door that lead to the basement where the symbol was written.

"She's down there" Katie said looking at the door. Katie raise her hand and with a flick of her wrist unfroze everyone in the casino. Danny looked back at the people who were going about unaware of what just happened to them.

"You coming?" Sam asked as he followed Katie through the door. Danny nodded and followed behind them.

"Guys stop" Katie whispered, holding her hand out toward Sam and Danny.

"Why what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Listen" Katie said, they could here the faint noise of chanting in the distance. Sam pulled out his gun .

"Danny stay behind me" Sam said following as Katie slowly began walking in the direction of the chanting. Danny pulled out a gun as well and Sam looked back at him with a surprised expression. "Dude what kind of security are you?" Sam asked.

" The kick- ass kind" Danny said as they came closer to the woman. They saw Debra drawing the symbol again in blood chanting. They couldn't really tell what she was saying from where they were standing. They also saw a book in the center of a circle of candles.

"You know don't get is how you guys come with the cavalry when I cam down here, but she's been down here numerous times and nothing" Katie whispered back to Danny.

"Yeah well maybe she found a way around our cameras" Danny said.

"Yeah maybe or you guys aren't as kick- ass as you like to believe" Katie said grinning.

"Guys can we get this over with" Sam intervened.

"Right" Katie said before walking out of hiding. " Debra I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Debra turned around, her eyes black as coal.

"What the hell is that" Danny said drawing his gun at the woman.

"That is a demon" Sam said doing the same.

"They have to die, they were unfaithful and now they have to pay" the possessed woman said.

"Yeah they do but not by killing them, they pay when you take them court and clean them out" Katie said stepping closer to the woman.

"I know who you are, you're the one everyone's so curious about" the woman said.

"Good then you know why I'm here" Katie replied.

"You're here to stop me, but you're too late, she's already own her way to the next cheating bastard" the possessed woman said as a cold wind blew.

"I don't have time for this" Katie said inching toward the woman. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica…."_

Black smog ran out of the woman's mouth and she fell to the floor. Katie ran over to her.

"I didn't mean to do it, I didn't" The woman said crying.

"I know, I know, look I need you to tell where the spirit is going now" Katie asked.

"A man,… uh… room 1350" the woman let out in between sobs.

"Danny" Katie yelled out.

"On it" Danny said already on his phone to send someone to the room.

Katie quickly ran over to the book.

"Is this the encantation you read" Katie asked the woman and she nodded a yes.

"What's up?" Sam asked coming next to Katie.

"I have to reverse the spell, if this spirit wants to kill this man she's going to" Katie said looking in the book. "You guys need to get out of here now" Katie said.

"What, Why" Sam asked.

"Sam this is some pretty dangerous magic, and I don't know what's going to happen, so it'll be safe if you guys left" Katie said looking up at Sam.

"I'm not leaving you here, Dean would kill me" Sam said.

"Look tell him I made you leave, he'll believe that, look we don't have time to discuss this, you need to leave now" Katie said. " Danny get Debra and get out of here now". Danny hurried over and picked the woman up.

"Aren't you coming?" Danny asked.

"No I have to stop this thing, now go, I'll be fine I promise. Sam go, I'll see you at the wedding" Katie said. Sam didn't want to leave her, but he trusted her, and if she said she could handle then she could.

"Ok, Katie be careful" Sam said before turning and helping Danny carry Debra back upstairs.

"Ok here goes nothing" Katie said standing in the center of the candles. She took a deep breath before starting the spell.

_With these words I send thee back, from which you came, into the black._

_Before the pain and before the death, I erase you now, leaving nothing left_

All of a sudden loud screaming filled the basement. Katie drooped the book and held her ears. The sound was like a loud siren. Katie dropped to the floor when all of a sudden the screaming stopped. Katie slowly got back on her feet and looked around, she knew the spirit was finally was broken out of her thoughts by her ringing phone.

"Hey Danny is the guy alright?"

"Yeah we got to him just in time, what about you, you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm really fine.. Crap but I'm going to be late, later" Katie said before hanging up her phone and running up the stairs. She made her way back to her room.

"Where have you been?" Lacey yelled impatiently

"Sorry you can yell at me later hair now" Katie said plopping herself in the seat in front of the mirror. Lacey huffed but began working on her sister's hair.

Oooo..oooo

"Dude there you are I was looking everywhere for you guys" Dean said when Sam came rushing into their room.

"Sorry it got uh pretty crazy" Sam said.

"So how did it go, did you guys get the bitch?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Katie did, we were able to stop another person from dying" Sam added as he rummaged through his bag.

"That's my girl , so everything went smoothly?" Dean asked.

"Uh yeah" Sam said not making eye contact with his brother.

"Why don't I believe you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know maybe because you're deflecting. You're the one getting married Dean, how do you feel" Sam asked changing the subject.

"How do I feel, I feel like I want you to answer the question, did something happen, is Katie alright?" Dean asked but before Sam could answer, his phone started ringing.

"Yeah"

"_Sam I'm fine. I just wanted to call cause I know you're probably super worried" _

"Oh thank god"

"_Ok see you later" _

"bye"

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing Dean, everything and everyone is fine relax. I'm going to hop in the shower. I'll be right out" Sam said before heading in the bathroom. " Oh and dude nice suit"

"Oh shut up" Dean said.

"Dude I'm serious, you look nice. I still can't believe you of all people are getting married. Somewhere a pig is flying and hell is freezing over" Sam said walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Funny, you better move your ass Sammy" Dean yelled through the door.

Ooo..oooo.

"So everything is good now?" Ed asked Danny who was standing watching the monitors.

"Yeah everything should get back to normal, uh Ryan Matthews is fine, we got to him just in time before he took a dive off the balcony" Danny said.

"So you seem alright with all of this" Ed said.

"Yeah, it was kind of hard at first but when I saw what Katie did and how she saved Debra and Ryan, I don't know I guess I'm glad there are people out there, you know getting the things we don't knows out there" Danny said.

"Looks like the weddings about to start" Ed said seeing Katie on one of the monitors, standing behind the door of the chapel.

"Yeah you going?" Danny asked

"No I have to meet Jillian for dinner, you?" Ed asked.

"Uh yeah I think I could stop in for a little while" Danny said looking at his watch, before rushing off.

Ed looked up at the monitor and smiled before turning to finally go meet his wife for dinner.

"You look beautiful little sister" Jason said with his arm intertwined with Katie.

"Thanks , and thanks for walking me down the aisle, it really means a lot to me" Katie said.

"Of course, so you sure really ready to be a Winchester, I mean you're leaving the Carlson clan for good" Jason said laughing.

"Please I will always be a Carlson, crazy and always the life of the party" Katie said.

"Ok guys ready?" Lacey asked. Jason and Katie nodded before the doors opened. Katie's eyes went straight to Dean. She took a deep breath and took the first step to her future.

"Wow" Sam whispered to Dean .

"I know" Dean said eyes glued to his future wife. When Katie arrived at the alter She handed her flowers to her sister and placed her hands in Dean's hands. Katie turned to finally notice the Elvis impersonator who was performing their wedding and started laughing.

"We are gathered here today to join these two people into holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who sees why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace" The Elvis look-alike said looking around at the few people in the chapel. But no one said anything.

"Alright then Dean Winchester, do you take Katherine Carlson to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the Elvis asked a grinning Dean.

"Absolutely" Dean said, his face turning slightly serious. Katie could feel the tears coming down her face.

"And do you Katherine Carlson take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Elvis asked looking at Katie.

Katie stood there looking at Dean. She started remember their past and how they got here.

When she finally told them who she was…..

"_First things first, I'm Katie. Just Katie. No nick name, and because you are so rude no last name either. You're Sam and you're Dean. Don't ask me how I know this because that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is finding out what Alison knows."_

The first time she admitted her feelings to Dean…..

"_You know when I first met you, I thought you were the biggest jerk I ever met. You were always such and ass. But you began to grow on me. And the impossible happened, It became less and less harder to tolerate you. And now I…I think I love you. So you see you have to wake up because I don't think its suppose to end like this"_

The second time she admitted her feelings to Dean… this time he was awake, but surrounded by vampires.

_"I can't. Look you live great lives ok and kill all the big ugly evil stuff out there for me. Ok" Katie said tears stating to come down her face._

_"No" Dean said grabbing her arm are looking her in her eyes as if trying to will her with his mind to leave with them._

_"Dean I love you" Katie said before kissing Dean._

Katie looked over at Dean. She was happy at this very moment. She didn't care about all the crap in the past or the crap they were going to deal with in the future all she cared about was now.

"I do" Katie finally said tears now coming down her cheek.

"By the powers vested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" The Elvis impersonator said, before Dean grabbed Katie and kissed her passionately. After a moment they finally broke the kiss, foreheads touching.

"Hello wife" Dean whispered to Katie.

"Hi husband" Katie whispered back.

* * *

A/N: Sooo did you like reading it as much as I liked writing it? I hope so. Well for some reason I have the urge to thank you readers of my story. I just reread it and realized you guys have suffered through my grammar and spelling mistakes and continue to read it, so I thank you. And I'm going to try and come up with some ideas of where this story should go next. Don't worry a new chapter should be on the way soon.


	13. I dream of Sammy

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait, but here you guys go.**

* * *

One Week Later

Sam sat in the diner waiting for Dean and Katie to meet him. It had been a week since they left for their honeymoon. Jason and Lacey surprised the couple with a stay at a the Palms. The Montecito was great and all but the whole murderous spirit kind of made the place unattractive.

Sam looked at his watch anxiously. He would never say it out loud but he'd actually missed his brother and his new sister in law. He'd spent some of the week with Lacey. She was crazy and loud, but she was smart and there was just something about her that he liked. She stayed for two days before she had to head back to school. They exchanged numbers, and promised to keep in touch. The rest of the week was spent with Jason and a mopey Derrick. They were actually pretty cool and taught each other new hunting techniques. Jason and Derrick were called away for a hunt leaving Sam to entertain himself until Dean and Katie returned. His time primarily consisted of reading and searching for possible hunts. Sam was brought out of his thoughts by a beautiful red-headed woman plopping in the seat in front of him in his booth.

Sam began to think about how different life would be from now on. It was no longer going to be just him and Dean. Dean was married now and was probably going to have kids. Sam didn't want to be selfish but he began wondering where his place would be in this new life. Dean and Katie would have this family and probably quit hunting, leaving him all alone. Sam was happy for his brother, he truly was, and he loved Katie. She was like the sister he never had, but there was a little part of him that wished things would stay like they were., just him and Dean. He just didn't want to end up all alone.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind" the woman said smiling over at Sam.

"Well I guess I do" Sam said with a small smile, but his hand instinctively reached for the bottle of holy water in his pocket.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the woman asked.

"Uh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" Sam said as he pour a little holy water on his hand under the table.

"Jenny, Jenny Harper, Mr.." Jenny said holding out her hand.

"Sam Winchester, nice to meet you Jenny" Sam said shaking the woman's hand. With no reaction, Sam began to become at ease.

"So Sam, you see I have this problem. I have to help at least 5 people this week and you see you are lucky number 5 so tell what's on your mind?" Jenny asked smiling.

"Really and why do you have to help 5 people?" Sam asked actually enjoying the woman's company.

"Well its just a personal goal, you know trying to throw some positive karma out there, so will you just tell me already" Sam laughed.

"Ok I was think about my brother. We kind of spent most of our lives, you know just the two of us. A week ago he got married. She's great and perfect for him. I'm glad he's found someone to make him happy, I just.."

"Wonder where that leaves you in the whole equation" Jenny said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah. I know I probably sound selfish" Sam said.

"Sam what you're feeling is perfectly normal. He's your brother and you just don't want to loose him. I mean we all wish things could just I don't know" Jenny said

"Stay the same." Sam said looking at the woman.

"Yeah" Jenny said.

"I guess some times I do. I just wish things would go back to how they were, just me and Dean" Sam said looking out the window.

"You got it Sam" Jenny said smiling.

"What?" Sam said turning back to the woman.

"Not to sound to cliché or anything, but your wish is my command" Jenny said before snapping her fingers and disappearing. Sam looked around the diner but didn't see the woman anywhere.

"What the hell" Sam said still looking around the diner. He stopped his search when he heard the familiar sound of the bell as the door open. Sam smiled as he saw his brother walked toward him, but he didn't see Katie.

"Sammy there you are I've been looking everywhere for you" Dean said taking a seat.

"Dude I told I was going to be here" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well I guess Vegas has gotten to me, so you ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam said standing up. Dean stood and followed him out. Before Sam walked out the door he turned and glanced around the diner one last time for the strange woman, he just talked to, but still nothing.

"What you looking for someone?" Dean asked noticing his brother's expression.

"Naw c'mon" Sam said as he headed to the impala. Sam glanced in the car but noticed it was empty. "Where's Katie?' Sam said hoping in the passenger side of the car.

"Who's Katie, wait was that the name of that girl I was with last night because I swear I was so wasted, I hardly remembered my name" Dean said smiling as he got in the car and pulled off. Sam just laughed.

"Dude seriously where's Katie are going to pick her up somewhere or what?" Sam said looking over at his brother.

"Why would we go pick her up, Sammy. You know me never go beyond one night, you know don't wanna give 'em any ideas" Dean said grinning as he nudged Sam.

"Beyond one night Dean what are you talking about, she's your wife" Sam said seriously.

"Wife Sammy what have you been drinking, I may have been blasted out of my mind but I know I didn't get married last night" Dean said looking over at his brother.

"No not last night, last week, you know you and Katie got married" Sam said.

"Last week, Sam we just got here two days ago. I told you I wanted to blow off some steam after that LA case and have a real vacation so we came here." Dean said. Sam turned and looked out his window. Something was wrong, and then he remembered the strange woman, Jenny, from the diner. "Sam are you ok?" Dean asked starting to worry.

"Yes something is definitely wrong and its all my fault" Sam said. " Stupid, stupid, stupid" Sam said hitting his head against the window.

"Ok first will you stop that before you break my window with your big head and second will you tell me what you're talking about, what's your fault?" Dean asked.

"Dean do you remember a year ago we got that case about that string of death of pairs of men and women?" Sam asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Dean asked trying to find a point to his little brother's sudden craziness.

"Well do you remember, a woman, helping up with the case. She found the symbols and was able to figure out where the next killing was going to be" Sam continued looking at his brother.

"Sam what are you talking about. I remember you finding the symbol on the bodies and figuring out that all the victims were linked to the high school. That where we killed that Gosagos" Dean said looking at the road. " No woman or whoever helped. Just you and me like its always been".

"But it hasn't Dean. Damn it. Look Dean I have to tell you something, I know its going to sound crazy but I'm going to need you to just here me out ok" Sam said looking at Dean

"Ok everything you've said so far has been crazy, so I guess I can take some more" Dean said.

"Ok Dean a year ago it wasn't just you a me on that case. We met this woman name Katie. She's the one who noticed the symbols on the body and she's the one who figured out where the next killing would be. She helped us a lot on that case, and many cases after that. I mean after a while she sort of joined un on hunts and you guys had a thing that lead to you guys getting married last week" Sam said looking at his brother. Dean just pulled the car over and looked at Sam seriously.

"Alright Sam what the hell have you been smoking. I swear I told you that stuff messes with your brain. You're too smart for that Sammy, and I'm really disappointed in you" Dean said.

"Dean I'm not high, what I'm telling you is the truth" Sam protested.

"Fine Sam if what you're saying is true then why can't I remember anything about this mysterious woman?" Dean asked.

"Because I sort of made a wish to a genie I think" Sam said nervously looking at Dean.

"A genie, like a Dijinn?" Dean asked

"No she looked like a human, and I even touched her with holy water but nothing. All I said was that I wished things would go back to the way they used to be, just you and me. Then she snapped her fingers and said "your wish is my command" and now Katie's gone" Sam said. Dean just looked at him.

"Your wish is my command, sounds like something out of a movie Sam, maybe you ate something bad, why don't you just try and sleep it off" Dean said before pulling off.

"Dean I don't need to sleep it off. What I'm telling you is the truth and I can prove it" Sam said reaching in his pocket for his phone. He just remembered that he took pictures of the wedding and the reception on his phone. He scanned the photos but they weren't there. There were no photos of the wedding or Katie anywhere in his phone.

"Son of a bitch" Sam said before stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

"Look Sam maybe Vegas is just getting to you. Don't worry we'll be gone soon, its time to get back to work. Just the two of us Sammy" Dean said patting Sam on the shoulder. They just pasted the "You are now leaving Vegas" sign when Sam just closed his eyes, leaned his head against the window and sighed. He had to think of a way to fix this and fast.

Sam hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, until he was waken up by Dean's music.

"Finally, you've been sleep for hours. Well hopefully you've slept whatever you took out of your system" Dean said laughing.

Sam remembered what had happened and turned to look in the back seat. No one was there. Apparently he wasn't having a nightmare, this was real.

"Dean how many times I have to tell you, I wasn't taking drugs" Sam said

"You may have to say it a few more times if you expect me to believe some genie granted your wish and made my "wife" disappear" Dean said.

"Fine whatever Dean, I just have to find her" Sam said.

"Who the genie or my imaginary wife" Dean said laughing.

"Maybe both. Katie may know how to find the genie, a spell or something" Sam said taking out his phone.

"A spell?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she's a witch, she uses spells" Sam said looking through his call log.

"Now I know you've fell off your rocker, because there ain't know way in hell I would ever marry a witch. I hate witches" Dean said as he drove.

"Well you did, and you loved her" Sam said. " Damnit"

"What's wrong?" Dean said looking over at Sam.

"It's not in here, her number its gone" Sam said trying to remember it, but it was no point.

"Maybe because she doesn't exist" Dean said matter- of - factly.

"No she does exist, I wished that things would go back to the way they used to be. I didn't wish her out of existence. We just didn't meet her in that diner. Wait Bobby" Sam said before calling Bobby.

"What about Bobby, was he married to her too" Dean said shaking his head.

" No we found out that Bobby knew Katie before we did. Which means he knows her now even though we haven't met her" Sam said as the phone rang.

"I'm not following" Dean said.

"Bobby hey its me Sam"

"_What's up Sam something wrong?" _

"No nothing like that I just need to ask you something"

"_Alright shoot" _

"I was wondering do you know someone name Katherine Carlson, she goes by Katie"

"_Uh yeah why, did you guys meet her" _

"No not exactly, I'm actually trying to contact her, do you have her number"

"_Yeah but I'm not suppose to give it out. I was actually given specific instructions not to"_

"Well this is sort of an emergency Bobby"

"_Emergency, I thought you said nothing was wrong"_

"Nothing is Bobby, I just really need to speak to her, so can you give me her number"

"_Yeah hold on a sec.. Alright here it is, but I don't know how useful it is, she working a case in Jamestown, Colorado. _

After getting the number from Bobby, Sam was about to call Katie when Sam took his phone.

"Dean what are you doing, give me my phone back" Sam said reaching for his phone but Dean managed to keep it from him.

"Why Sam so you can call this woman, this witch, and tell her the same story you told me, I don't think so. She's not going to believe you Sam. Look I don't know what happened since the last time I saw you but you need to chill out and think rationally for a moment. This is me you're talking about. In what world would I get married and to a witch no less. Doesn't that seem a little crazy" Dean said hoping he was getting to his brother.

"Yeah it does, but its true Dean. I mean it has to be, I didn't just dream up an entire year of life about you and her. Look Dean you don't remember her, because of the wish. I accidentally made the wish and now here we are" Sam huffed

"Maybe there's a reason for this. Maybe she's not suppose to be here. Maybe its just suppose to be me and you. That's what you wanted isn't it?" Dean asked.

"No, Yes I don't know, I was just talking Dean. I didn't want Katie gone, she's family and I have to figure out a way to get her back, so would you please give me back my phone" Sam said holding out his hand. Dean just handed Sam the phone. " Thank you"

Sam called the number Bobby had given him, but after a moment of ringing it just went straight to the voicemail. Sam had no idea what to say so he just hung up.

"No answer" Sam said.

"Maybe its for the best" Dean said.

"Wait Bobby said she was on a hunt in Denver, how far are we from there?" Sam asked.

" Bout an hour a so, but Sam we're not just gonna pop up on this woman" Dean protested.

"Look Dean if anyone knows anything about how to reverse this wish, its gonna be her. We just need to find her fast, because I don't know how long before we can't reverse it" Sam said. Sam looked over at his brother and knew he didn't want to do this. " Dean I know I probably sound crazy right now but I need you to trust me. You married this woman and you were going to start a life with her, and you know that don't happen to often with us. Don't you at least want to see her, I mean maybe that's the key to this whole thing. You guys see each other and you'll remember like last time" Sam said running his fingers through his hair.

"Last time, this has happened before?" Dean asked.

"Well yeah sort of, just before this other witch, made up both forget about Katie, we never really figure out why. But Katie was able to get through to us, and we remembered. She didn't give up on us and I'm not going to give up on her" Sam said looking back over at Dean.

"Fine Sam, if you feel this strongly about it, I'm going to trust you, but I'm your brother, I have to believe your crazy stories, but I wouldn't hold my breath on my mystery wife" Dean said looking at the road as he headed to Denver.

Ooo..ooo

Katie sat outside on her bike watching the house she believed would be the next to be hit. Over the past couple of weeks children have been going missing, with no sign of where they went. After investigating the disappearances Katie realized that all the children were

born at the same hospital, on the same day. This is the only connection Katie has been able to find. She found out that Ten year old Emily Glass was one of those children who was the next on the list, so Katie was waiting.

As she waited she took a look at her phone again. A number she didn't recognize kept calling her phone, but they never leave a message. Katie is snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of screaming coming from the house. She quickly hops off her bike and runs to the front door. With a flick of her wrist opens the door and heads up stairs. There is another scream and Katie follows. She pushes open the door in time to see the little girl being dragged under her bed. Katie jumps to catch the girl's hand but whatever is pulling her is too strong and she looses grip and the girl is pulled under. Katie slides under the bed but its normal, nothing there.

"Freeze don't move" a male voice yelled. Katie stood still. " Slowly come from under the bed" Katie did what she was told. She slowly slid from under the bed and stood, hands up. She was staring the barrel of gun being held by a man in a white t-shirt and blue boxer shorts.

"I know how this looks" Katie started.

'Where is my daughter?" the man asked.

"I.. I don't know" Katie said before a woman came running into the room.

"Em.. Emily, where is she, what did you do with my daughter" the woman said hysterical.

"Maam I didn't do anything with you daughter" Katie said easing toward the woman.

"Don't move" the man said moving closer, gun not moving. " You don't want to tell us what you did with our daughter , you can tell it to the police" Katie could hear the sirens in the background coming closer. She was stuck, she could use her powers to get out of here, but this was a small town, there was no way she could hide out and try and find out what's taking these kids and if she could get them back. She was going to have to convince the cops that she was innocent.

"This is going to be pleasant" Katie sighed before dozens of cops stormed into the room, pinning her to the floor and handcuffing her.

Oooo…ooo

"Ok we're here Sammy now what?" Dean asked as they sat in a diner in Jamestown.

"I think this is what Katie was working on" Sam said reading about the missing children in the newspaper. He handed the paper to Dean.

"Missing children, huh?" Dean said reading the article.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No its just I don't think I've ever heard of a witch actually trying to help" Dean said looking up at his brother.

" Well she does, now we just have to find her" Sam said noticing what was playing on the television. Sam stood up and walked over to the counter. " Excuse me could you turn that up?" Sam asked. The waitress nodded a yes before turning the volume up.

"_If you are just tuning in we repeat there has been another child disappearance. This is the fourth child in the past two months, but this time is different. The police has a suspect in custody. No identification of this suspect has been given to the press, but we were able to catch a glimpse of the woman as she was taken in to the local police station" _

"Son of a bitch" Sam said looking at the tv screen. It was Katie, arrested for the disappearance of these children.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked walking over.

"Dean that's her, that's Katie, your wife" Sam said pointing at the picture of Katie plastered on the screen.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Dean said walking closer to the screen. "So I married a kidnapper" Dean said turning back to Sam.

"No, she didn't do it Dean, she was probably trying to figure out what was. Look we have to get her out of there" Sam said turning to walk out of the diner.

"And how do you suppose we do that, just walk in there and ask the local pd to hand her over. Sam she is the suspect of children in this small town. I'm sure the townspeople want to see her burn right about now" Dean said stopping Sam.

"Look Dean that's exactly why we have to get her out of there. We can just pose as feds and say we're taking her into our custody, we find out how to find these kids, clear her name then ask her about this whole genie situation" Sam said before storming off and getting into the impala. Dean sighed and followed.

Oooo…oooo

"Ms. Carlson do you want to tell us what you did with Emily Glass?" the detective asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"I told you I didn't do anything with her, I heard a scream and I just wanted to check it out" Katie said.

"And how did you get into the house, that door was double bolted, now its just kindling" the detective said taking a seat.

Honestly Katie had no story for that one, how did someone her small size do that to that door. _Oh with just a little ole good fashion magic. _Katie thought but she knew that was not even a possible answer, so she would just have to keep lying.

"It was like that when I got there" Katie said staring the detective down. He seem furious as he hit the table with his fist and head toward Katie grabbing her by the collar and pushing her against the wall hard.

"Look I know you're lying to me, so cut the bull and tell what you did with those kids!" the man yelled right in Katie's face.

Anger erupted in Katie, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She glanced over the detective's shoulder up at the camera. She ran through all the things she wanted to do, but couldn't because of that small, stupid camera.

"Detective I think this constitutes as police brutality so if you don't want to loose your job, I would leave right now" Katie huffed out.

From the other side of the glass Sam and Dean come in to watch the interrogation. The first thing they see is the detective with Katie pinned against the wall. Sam and Dean hurried to the other side of the glass.

"Hey, let her go!" Dean yelled pulling the detective office off of Katie.

"And who the hell are you?" the detective said straightening his clothes.

"I'm agent Gibbons and this is Agent Beard, we're here to take Ms. Carlson into custody" Sam said as him and Dean flashed his badge.

"Are you kidding me, why do the feds want her?" The detective asked angrily

"The same thing you do, we all want to figure out where these children are and I doubt your methods will be of any help" Dean said.

Katie stared at the two detectives. Something was definitely off about the two of them, but she couldn't figure out. She caught the shorter on staring at her as if he was trying to read figure her out.

"Oh I am going to get to the bottom of this" the detective said before storming out.

"You do that, we are going to be going" Sam called out to the man as he left.

"Ok look I don't know who you are but I didn't do anything with those girls" Katie said looking at Sam and Dean.

"We believe you, look we can't talk here, we need to get out of here now." Sam said ushering Katie out of the back of the police station.

"Wait where are we going?" Katie asked.

"Uh there are a lot of angry people in the front. We parked in the back, we just think this will be better for everyone" Sam said as they approached the impala.

Katie eyed the car suspiciously. She never seen any federal agents driving in a sweet ride.

"67 Chevy impala" Katie said as she hopped in the back of the car.

"Yeah" Sam said as they pulled off.

Dean hadn't spoken to her since they met. He just kept staring at her in the rearview mirror. Katie noticed this and decided say something about it.

"Is there something you want to say, because you're starting to freak me out with all the staring" Katie said. Dean just averted his eyes back to road.

"Uh sorry" Dean said.

"Ok look I don't know who you are, you're definitely not feds, but that was a good acting job before, the whole ZZ top thing was really good but if you don't mind just pulling over and letting me out here I would greatly appreciate it" Katie said.

"We can't do that Katie" Sam said turning around.

"And why the hell not?" Katie asked

"Look this is a small town and you were just arrested for the disappearance of those girls, you can't just go walking around like nothing. Everyone in this town has it in for you, and it would be better if you stayed with us just until we figure out what took these kids, before it does it again" Sam said.

"Wait did you just say _what _took these kids. That's kind of an odd pronoun use Agent Gibbons" Katie said looking at Sam curiously.

"Ok we're not feds. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean. We're hunters just like you and we're here to help with your case" Sam said with a smile.

"Help, really that's great. Look I've been at this a while and I'm not really into the whole team hunter thing, so like I said would you just pull over" Katie said

"Figures" Sam said remembering Dean's reaction, when they really first met Katie. Dean turned and looked at Sam, seeing he wasn't having any luck convincing Katie.

"Look princess we're here to help you and seeing as we just busted you out the pen I would think you owe us, so shut up and take the damn help" Dean snapped.

Sam and Katie both looked at Dean with raised eye brows.

"Fine, fine you can help, but don't think your little tantrum there had anything to do with it. The truth is you're right I can't walk freely around looking for whatever this thing is without getting caught, so we work together on this case, but when its done we part and we never see each other" Katie said sternly.

"Smartest thing you've said today" Dean said.

"Whatever and don't call me princess got it?" Katie said sitting up so her head was between Sam and Dean.

"Got it" Dean said

"Good" Katie said sitting back in her seat.

"Princess" Dean said under his breath smiling.

"What was that?" Katie snapped.

"I can't hear you!" Dean yelled as he turned up the radio.

Sam sat looking out his window. He guess no matter what reality these two were in, they would always be meant to be. Sam smiled as they're banter continued. He just hoped they figured out what was taking these kids in time for them to figure out how to reverse the wish.

They drove to Katie's motel room. She let them in the first thing they noticed was the mess. Newspaper articles and pictures were strewn all over the place.

"Looks like the maid skipped your room" Dean said walking into the room and taking a seat.

"Yeah well I did pay extra for that" Katie said.

"Oh yeah here" Sam said reaching in his pocket pulling out a clear evidence bag. "Your things"

"Oh thanks" Katie said pulling out her cell first. She looked at her phone and seen that she had a number of missed calls from that number she didn't recognize.

"That's it" Katie said before deciding just to call the person. As she did Sam's phone started ringing. "It's you, you've been calling my phone. How did you get my number?" Katie asked.

"We got it from Bobby Singer." Sam said.

"Oh Bobby is a dead man. But he must trust you guys to give my number. Wait you said your names were Sam and Dean. Your last name wouldn't happen to be Winchester would it?" Katie asked.

Now it was time for Sam and Dean to looked suspicious. Neither one of them expected her to know their last name.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Dean asked standing to his feet.

"You guys are sort of hot topic around hunter spots. You guys apparently good at what you do" Katie said.

"Yes we are. We are good at everything we do" Dean said with his famous Dean Winchester smile.

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat down and opened his laptop to start researching.

"Ohh-kay, I'm going to go take a shower, I smell like jail so I'll be out in a minute" Katie said before picking up her bag and heading to the bathroom. She stopped when she felt Dean following her. She turned around. " Yeah I usually take showers alone, sorry" Katie said before going into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Dean sat in the chair across from Sam and just looked at him smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked

"That's her, my wife?" Dean asked still smiling.

"Yeah that's her, why?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, its just I guess I can believe it" Dean said turning to look at the bathroom door, as he hears the shower running.

"Good, now all we have to do is convince Katie" Sam said as he focused his attention back to his laptop.

"That won't be too hard. Did you see the way she was looking at me? Yeah she's totally into me" Dean said smiling.

"Sure she was Dean" Sam said not even looking up at his brother.

After about fifteen minutes, Katie came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed in some different clothes.

"Oh you two still here, I was hoping this was all a nightmare" Katie said seeing Sam and Dean sitting at the table. Katie reached down and put her dirty clothes in her laundry bag.

"Sorry we're still here" Dean said leaning back, hands behind his head as he watched Katie bending over.

"So have you guys found anything, that I haven't?" Katie asked taking a seat in between Sam and Dean.

"Well I looked up the kids hospital records and they were all treated by different doctors, but I did come across this" Sam said turning his laptop so Katie could read.

"Nurse Nancy Taylor, caught trying to kidnap child from pediatrics. When caught take into custody and killed herself when left alone in her cell" Katie read. " According to this she was caught the day the kids were born"

"So what just a regular salt and burn?" Dean asked.

"No, we have to figure what she has done with the children" Katie said looking over at Dean.

"Assuming their still alive" Sam said.

"Well for now that's the assumption I'm going to make until I know otherwise" Katie said walking over to her bag and pulling out a piece of paper. " Ok here's the list of names of children born that day in the hospital. Emily Glass was last night, so that only leaves on last name on the list." Katie said handing the paper to Sam.

"Jacob Brooks" Sam read.

"So what now? How do we find out where she's taken these kids?" Dean asked.

" Well I know where she's take them" Katie said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You do where ?" Sam asked.

"Under their beds. Just as I got into Emily's room I saw her being pulled under her bed, I tried to pull her out, but whatever it was that had her was too strong and I just couldn't hold on to her, when I went under the bed there was nothing" Katie said. She couldn't stop the guilt she was feeling. That little girls was right there and she let her go.

"Look its not your fault. We're going to find out how to stop this ok" Dean said walking over to her and sitting next to her.

"Right. Thanks" Katie said smiling up at Dean.

"Guys I think I found the pattern. It seems Nurse Taylor would read to the children up in pediatrics every couple of days. Some of the parents reported her about them, because they were giving the kids nightmares." Sam said reading the report.

"Let me guess monsters under the bed" Dean said.

"Maybe. It looks like these days match up with when the kids went missing. The next one is in two days" Sam said looking up at Katie and Dean.

"Ok well it looks like in two days we're gonna catch this bitch" Katie said

"Absolutely" Dean said. The three of them sat silent for a moment.

"So you guys should probably go find a room, you know" Katie said.

"Yeah c'mon Dean" Sam said standing to his feet. Dean didn't move, he was still to busy staring at Katie.

"Dean!" Sam said pulling Dean's arm.

"Right, Right a room let's go Sammy" Dean said as the headed out the door.

"What the hell was that Dean?" Sam asked as they headed to the front desk.

"I don't know I just I don't didn't want to leave her. Does that make sense?" Dean asked his brother.

"For you Dean, it make all the sense in the world" Sam said laughing.

"So when are you going to ask her about your wish?" Dean asked.

"Tomorrow, you know don't want to bombard her with too much" Sam said.

"Right" Dean said as they approached the front desk.

"Uh we would like a double please" Sam said looking at the man at the front desk.

"Sorry guys I have no more room. I doubt you'll find any here. Lots of people have come from out of town looking for those kids. I don't know what to tell you" the man said.

"So you don't have anything?" Dean asked.

"Sorry Buddy" the man said before walking off into a back room.

"What now, where are we going to stay?" Sam asked Dean.

"Well we could just ask Katie" Dean said smiling.

"I don't think so Dean, She already thinks you're some weird perve" Sam said as the walked back outside.

"She does not Sammy. Look I tell you she's falling for me and she'll be happy to let us stay with her" Dean said walking toward Katie's room.

"And which brain did you get this idea from Dean?" Sam asked.

"Does it matter" Dean said as he knocked on Katie's door.

Katie opened the door to see Sam and Dean again. She sighed, she was hoping to get some sleep, but that was just not happening.

"You two again" Katie said standing in the doorway.

"Yeah it seem this motel and others around town are full with people out of town coming to help search for the missing kids, we were wondering if we could stay here" Dean asked smiling.

' You were wondering if I would let you, the two men I just met Oh I don't know an hour ago sleep in the same room with me, that's what you're asking right" Katie said

"Yeah pretty much" Dean said.

"Please Katie if we had anywhere else to go we would" Sam said giving his trademark puppy dog eyes. Katie couldn't take it and she folded.

"Fine, you can stay, but try anything funny and I will hurt you, seriously I can do things" Katie said as she let them in.

"Got it" Dean and Sam said as they came in.

"Ok there's one couch one of you could probably sleep on and that leaves to good old comfy floor for the other" Katie said as she pulled out extra blankets.

"Well maybe one of us could share the bed, I mean we're all adults here" Dean said grinning.

"Ok you see saying stuff like that and grinning is only going to get you kicked out on your ass, so I'm going to go to sleep in the bed alone, try anything funny and I will kill you with my mind. I can do it" Katie said tapping her head with her finger.

Dean and Sam both looked at the couch for a moment then at each other. They didn't say anything just pulled their fists out.

"Oh have fun on the floor Sammy" Dean said hopping onto the couch.

"You suck Dean" Sam said tossing a pillow onto the floor.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport Sam, take it like a man" Dean said.

In the middle of the night Katie was woken up by the faint light of Sam's laptop. Sam was sitting at the table reading something from it.

"Do you do all your best research in the middle of the night?" Katie whispered so she didn't wake up Dean who was snoring away.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Sam asked turning to face her.

"Yes you did, but its fine, what are you doing any ways" KAtie said getting out of bed and sitting next to him.

"I'm trying to find information on genies" Sam said looking over at her.

"Genies, why? They're tricky bastards, that you should stay away from" Katie said with a yawn.

"I know that now. I accidentally made a wish and now I need to reverse it, do you know how?" Sam asked.

"The only person, that can reverse the genie's wish is the genie" Katie said.

"Ok how would I get this genie to reverse the wish?" Sam asked.

"I haven't heard that many ways. Genies have this quota for wishes. They have make this quota in order to get their freedom. The closer they get to getting to their freedom, the less like they are to reverse their wish" Katie said.

"So what would you do?" Sam asked.

"Me I would summon this genie and torture them until they reversed the wish, but I'm just sick like that, maybe you can try to reason with your genie Major Nelson" Katie said laughing.

"Good one, so how do I summon her?" Sam asked. Katie walked over to her bag and pulled out a book.

"Here you go" Katie said opening the book to the section about genies.

"Thanks" Sam said.

"You can thank me by going to bed Sammy" Katie said walking back over to her bed.

"Uh you just called me Sammy" Sam said turning to look at her.

"I know Sammy" Katie said before finally settling back into bed.

* * *

**Soooo, what you think? Press that button and review already!**


	14. Don't look under the Bed

**Thanks for the reviews! Here you go enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up body aching from the uncomfortable couch, but he figures Sam's sleeping arrangement were worst. He sat up and stretched a bit before glancing over at the bed and noticing that it was empty. Now he knew he just met this woman yesterday, but for some reason he panicked at her being missing.

Dean stood off the couch and headed to the bathroom and opened the door, but no one was there.

"Sammy wake up" Dean said kicking the sleeping Sam on the floor.

"What Dean?" Sam muttered.

"She's gone" Dean said going over to look out the window.

"Who's gone?" Sam said sitting up, and rubbing his eyes.

"Katie, I woke up and she's not in her bed" Dean said turning to look at his brother.

"She probably just went for breakfast, what's the big deal?" Sam asked.

"The big deal Sam is that she could have at least told us she was leaving" Dean huffed.

"Dean in all reality she just met you yesterday, there is no reason for her to be checking in with you when she leaves, so just chill" Sam said standing up.

"You're right, I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around this being married thing" Dean said.

"But you're not married Dean, not here anyways" Sam said.

"Yeah whatever, so are you going to ask her about the genie thing?" Dean asked

"I already did, last night. She gave me that book to help me summon Jenny" Sam said pointing to the book on the table.

"So when are you gonna do it?" Dean asked.

"What's with you, I mean just the other day you were basking in how much of a man whore you are and now you can't wait to be in a monogamist relationship" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"I don't know. Its just I've spent years with the idea that hunters couldn't have relationships, and then you come and tell me that it's possible, so yes maybe I just want to get this show on the road" Dean said.

"Fine, but I think we should wait at least until after we find out what's happening to these kids" Sam said before grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom.

A few moments later Katie came into the room with coffee and doughnuts. Dean couldn't explain it but he was relieved to see her.

"Hey so I brought coffee and doughnuts so help yourself" Katie said sitting the stuff on the table. "What wrong?" Katie asked noticing Dean's expression.

"No, its just I wish you would have told us you were leaving" Dean said picking up one of the cups of coffee.

"Sorry mom. Don't worry I kept my head low and nobody even noticed me. I swear you're worst than Alex" Katie said taking one of the doughnut and plopping on the bed.

"Who's Alex?" Dean asked with a hint of jealousy.

"My fiancé" Katie said simply. She didn't know it but those two words hurt far worst than anything.

"You're, uh, engaged?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Katie said flipping on the television.

"Does he know about all of this, hunting, demons, being a witch, you know your life?" Dean asked sitting next to her.

"No, but I have a better question" Katie said flipping off the tv. She turned and looked over at Dean. " I don't think I remember telling you that I was witch"

"Uh Bobby told us" Dean covered.

"Really and how exactly did Bobby find out, seeing as I hadn't told him either" Katie said.

"Hey what going on?" Sam asked coming out of the bathroom and noticing the tension in the air.

" That's exactly what I would like to know?" Katie said standing to her feet.

"Dean what did you do?" Sam sighed.

"Why does this have to be my fault" Dean said angrily.

"Sorry to interrupt but will one of you please tell me how it is you know that I am a witch," Katie snapped.

"Sam you gotta tell her" Dean said

"Tell me what?" Katie asked impatiently.

"Ok look you know that wish I accidentally made to the genie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Katie asked folding her arm.

"Well I didn't quite tell you the whole story. You see I made the wish after Dean got married. You see I figured that things would be different now that he had a wife, so I was talking to this girl and I wished that things would go back to the way they were. I didn't know what she was until she granted my wish and made it so that Dean and his wife never met or got married" Sam said.

"And what does any of this have to do with you knowing my secret?" Katie asked.

"Because that woman was you Katie. A year ago we met you and you and Dean fell in love and got married" Sam said trying to read Katie's changing expression.

"You're joking right" Katie said not believing this story.

"I know it sounds crazy-"

"Sound crazy, it is crazy" Katie said going over to her bag and stuffing her things into it.

"What are you doing? Dean asked

"I'm leaving, you see that's what I do when I'm in a room full of crazy people" Katie said throwing things in her bag.

"Sam you gotta tell her something that only she would know" Dean said looking over at Sam.

"Right uh you have two sisters, Lacey and Bridget. You get along great with Lacey , but not so much with Bridget. And you have a brother named Jason who has powers just like you. The two of you were adopted and you don't know who your real parents are." Sam said. Katie stopped what she was doing and looked back at Sam.

"How did you know that?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"I told you because I've known you for the past year. You were hunting with us like now. You gotta believe me" Sam pleaded.

"Ok let's say for a minuscule of a minute that I believe you, why do you remember when all of that stuff you were telling me about never happened?" Katie asked

" I don't know why I remember, I just do" Sam said before Katie's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id.

"It's Alex" Katie said looking at the phone then over at Dean. "Look I have to take this" Katie said going outside to talk.

"What now Sam?" Dean asked

" We just gotta wait Dean for her to process this" Sam said. Katie came back into the room and sat at the table.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"He just dumped me" Katie said looking at his phone.

"Really" Dean said a little to enthusiastic, " I mean sorry" he said putting a little more sympathy in his voice.

"Sure you are" Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Did he say why?" Dean asked

"Apparently there's someone else." Katie said looking up at Dean who quickly stopped smiling.

"Well it's his loss" Dean said walking over and patting Katie on the back.

"Stop touching me" Katie said moving his hand. " Look let's just find this nurse and then we won't have to see each other ever again. "

"Deal" Sam said getting a look from Dean.

"Good, now we need to find out where this chick is buried, so when we do find the kids we can get rid of her as well" Katie said standing to her feet

"Right, ok why don't I go down to the library and try and find that out" Sam said putting on his jacket.

"Yeah, so are you going with him?" Katie asked Dean.

"Naw I think I should stay here you know in case you need a shoulder to cry on or something" Dean said smiling.

Katie looked at him and then over at Sam.

" C'mon Dean" Sam said pulling Dean out of the room with him.

"Dude let go, why'd you do that?" Dean asked

"Because I had a feeling that she would kill you if I left you in there" Sam said getting in the impala.

"Please she love me" Dean said getting in the car.

_The next night _

Dean, Sam, and Katie all sat outside all watching Jacob Brooks house. They watched as his parents left, leaving him with the babysitter.

"Ok so how are we suppose to catch this nurse?" Dean asked.

"Katie freezes the babysitter and we sneak in and wait" Sam said. Katie looked at him, still suspicious of his knowledge of her powers.

"Yeah, that's still weird that you know that" Katie said. " Well let's get to it" she said hopping out of the car.

The all crept up to the front door and just looked at it for a moment.

"What now?" Dean asked.

"Well this" Katie said pushing the doorbell.

A teenage girl answered and looked at the three strangers on the front porch.

"uh can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Uh yeah I'm Agent-" Katie cut Dean off by flicking her hands at the young girl freezing her.

" Sorry we didn't have time for introductions. Bring her in fast before someone sees" Katie said walking in the house past the girl. Sam and Dean carried the girl in a laid her on the couch.

"Who are you?" a small child's voice said behind them.

"Are you Jacob?" Katie asked kneeling down to face the boy.

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Katie and over there that's Sam and his brother Dean" Katie said.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"We're here to help with the monsters under your bed, you see me and my friends got to little boys and girls home and get rid of those monsters that live under beds and in closets" Katie said .

"Really because I have a really bad one under my bed, you can kill it?" Jacob asked

"Yeah we can, but not until you go to sleep" Katie said smiling. Jacobs smiled back and hurried to his room, to go to sleep.

"Didn't know you were so good with kids" Sam said looking at Katie.

"Well I didn't know you like at all 42 hours ago , so I guess we're learning new things all around" Katie said standing up. " Why don't one of you stay down here and keep watch for the parents and the other comes with me to keep watch for our ghost nurse"

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment before Sam finally spoke.

"Well I guess I'll keep watch for the parents, I'll yell if they come back" Sam said.

" And the remains?" Dean asked

"Once we find these kids and get them safely home, then we head to the grave yard to salt and burn this bitch" Katie said before headed up stairs. Dean was about to follow when Sam stopped, him.

"Dean don't do anything stupid alright" Sam warned.

"Psst, stupid what could I possibly do that's stupid." Dean said before going up the stairs.

_**A couple of hours later**_

"So since we're like practically married, you wanna make out?" Dean said getting a stuffed animal thrown at his head. " So is that a no?"

"Dean shut up" Katie whispered.

There were a few more minutes of silence before Dean started again.

"So me and you married, would you have guessed that?" Dean asked.

"Nope" Katie said simply looking over at a sleeping figure in bed.

"Why not?" Dean said sounding offended.

"There isn't enough time in the world to answer that question" Katie said quietly chuckling.

"Ha Ha funny" Dean said sarcastically

"I know that's why I'm laughing" Katie said.

"So did Alex say why he broke up with you?" Dean asked. Katie stopped laughing and glared at him. " What, I genuinely want to know" Dean said.

" He said there was someone else. I can't say I blame him, I mean I'm hardly ever there and when I am, I just don't want to be there you know like me being there with him and my family just puts them in danger" Katie said.

"I get it" Dean said.

" You know I do kind of wonder how in this life, your brother was talking about, how me and you would ever hook up I mean we're totally different people" Katie said looking over at Dean.

"We're not that different" Dean said.

"Yes we are" Katie said.

"Yeah we are but maybe that's it, the whole opposites attract thing" Dean said.

"Maybe" Katie said

"So do you wanna make out now?" Dean asked

"You should know that I have no more stuffed animals, just toy cars that will hurt" Katie said.

"Ok , shutting up now" Katie just smiled.

Dean and Katie had dozed off after a while. A weird noise came from under Jacob's bed, that woke Katie up. She didn't open her eyes, she just waited. After a moment she slowly opened her eyes to see the spirit of nurse Taylor walking over to Jacob's bed. Taylor pulled the covers down.

"Aw I bet you're all upset now huh" Katie said looking at the ghost as it noticed the child was nothing but pillows. Katie stood to her feet. Dean heard and quickly jumped up holding his gun.

The spirit hurried under the bed, Katie quickly on her trail. Katie noticed the spirit going through some sort of portal. Dean grabbed Katie's legs and wouldn't let go, but the force from the portal was stronger and pulled them both in.

They both were on the ground in this other dimension. They looked around. They were on a weird looking playground. They looked around and saw all the missing children just playing.

"This is really freaky" Katie said looking around.

"Tell me about it. How do we get them out of here?" Dean asked.

"I don't know maybe.." Katie said walking over to a little girl. When she was close enough she recognized her as Emily.

"Hi Emily" Katie said kneeling to speak with the little girl.

"Shsss, if she catches you talking, she's gonna be really mad" Emily whispered. Katie and Dean shared a looked before Katie turned back to Emily.

"Don't worry Emily I won't let her hurt you I promise. I'm gonna get you home ok, I want you to go bring all the kids over to me ok" the girl nodded a yes before running to get the rest of the children.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"Magic, and I'm gonna need your help" Katie said looking over at Dean.

"How?" Dean asked.

"You're going to have to keep Nancy's spirit busy while I get these kids out of here" Katie said, when they here a noise. They looked up and saw Nancy and she didn't look very happy to see them.

"Keep her busy, I think I can do that" Dean said pulling out his gun and heading her way.

"Alright everyone hold hands" Katie said as the children gathered around her. They all did as they were told as the last two kids took one of Katie's hands. There was a gun shot and all the kids ducked and screamed.

"Its ok my friend is going to get rid of the bad lady ok, now I need you all to repeat after me ok" all the kids just nodded a yes.

Here us children

_Here us children_

Lost in this place

_Lost in this place_

We miss our families

_We miss our families_

For we have been misplaced

_For we have been misplaced_

Return us home where we can be safe

_Return us home where we can be safe_

When they looked up , they saw portals opening up in the sky. The children began floating up into each one of the portals. Katie stared up as the last child left the horrid place they were being held captive. She looked over at Dean who had just been tossed by the angry spirit. Katie hurried over to him.

"Hey you ok?" She asked kneeling by him.

"Yeah peachy, are the kids alright?" Dean asked as Katie helped him to his feet.

"They're fine, all home, we need to keep it that way, now lets get out of here so we can burn those bones" Katie said before Nancy's spirit appeared again, but Dean quickly shot her causing her to disappear again.

"Nice shot" Katie said.

"Thanks" Dean said still holding on to Katie for support.

"You ready to go" KAtie said looking up at him.

"Absolutely" he said giving one last final look at the horrid place. Katie recited another spell taking only Dean back to Jacob's house. Dean stood there alone looking for Katie but she was no where insight.

"Dean what happened" Sam asked.

"No time to talk, we have to get to that cemetery before its too late" Dean said heading to the door.

"Where's Katie? " Sam asked. Dean just looked back at him.

"What about her?" Dean said referring to the babysitter who was still frozen on the couch.

"She'll unfreeze soon" Sam said. Just then she seemed to move a little. " See."

They hurried to the car and Dean sped off to the cemetery. He knew what Katie was doing. She was going keep the spirit from going back to get the children long enough for Sam and Dean to burn her bones.

Dean seemed to arrive at the cemetery in record time. He jumped out and ran to open the truck and grab everything they needed. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

_Back in the other dimension…._

Katie was thrown ferociously after another attempt in occupying the ghostly Nurse Taylor while Sam and Dean got to burning the bone.

"You guys better hurry" Katie said getting back up and running after the ghost.

Oooo..oooo

Sam and Dean ran through the cemetery faster then they had ever before. When they arrived at nurse Taylor's grave they were surprised that it had already been dug up and there was a note on the head stone. Dean picked it up and shone his flashlight on it so he could read it.

_You're welcome, _

_now salt and burn this bitch _

_-K_

Dean smiled before jumping into the grave. After burning the bones Sam and Dean headed back to the car.

"Now what?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I kinda expected her to pop up somewh-

"BOO!" Katie screamed jumping from behind the car causing Sam and Dean to jump.

"So not funny" Dean said before continuing to the trunk.

"Yes is was" Katie said laughing.

"So all the kids back home?" Sam asked putting his shovel in the trunk.

"Yep every last one, who probably have no memory of being in the land of nurse bitch" Katie said leaning against the impala.

"Good, so now we can get the hell out of this town" Dean said getting into the car, followed by Sam, but Katie just stood there watching.

"You coming" Dean said coming back out of the car.

"I can't. Look I know what you guys told me about this life that I had in this other reality or whatever, but now you guys are just the guys I met on a hunt. Thanks for your help and all, but there's a reason I try to hunt alone, people stay safe when I'm not around. I got my bike back and I just gotta go" Katie said looking over at Dean.

"So you're just gonna leave just like that?" Dean asked walking over to her.

"C'mon Dean I'm not your wife or your girl friend. We literally met two days ago. What is it that should keep me here?' Katie asked looking at him for a response but he said nothing. "I wish you guys luck, and hey with the world of supernatural I'm sure we're bound to see each other again" Katie said before turning around walking away. Dean watched as she left until he couldn't see her anymore in the darkness. He could here the sound of a motorcycle engine start up then zoom away.

Dean walked back to the driver's side and got back into the car not sparing a word or glance at Sam. Sam who'd just watched this scene felt nothing but guilt. It was his fault that his brother was hurting. Dean drove and drove until they arrived at a bar. He figured he drink all of his sorrows away. After watching Dean, Sam finally couldn't take it anymore and decided it was time to summon Jenny. Sam walked to the back of the bar and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before reading the summoning spell.

After reading Jenny appeared in front of Sam smiling.

"Oh Sam to what do I owe this pleasure" Jenny said.

"You need to reverse the wish" Sam said

"Why I thought this is what you wanted, for it to just be you and your brother, like the good ole days" Jenny said simply.

"No, this is not what I wanted. I was just talking before. Look my brother is in there drinking his pain away because he just met the woman he was suppose to be with and she just left" Sam said.

"Look Sam it was your wish, not mine if you want me to reverse it then their will be a price" Jenny said folding her arms.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

" I want you to win" Jenny said.

"Win what?" Sam asked confused

"This fight that's coming. it's a big one and nobody's safe, so I need you to win got it" Jenny said stepping a bit closer to Sam.

" How can I promise that?" Sam asked.

"Well then I guess you don't want to reverse the wish" Jenny said turning .

"Wait! Wait, fine I promise I'll win, whatever just please" Sam please.

"You got it Sam" Jenny said before snapping her fingers. And just like the last time she was gone. Sam looked around for her but she was no where in sight. He closed the book and walked over to the impala and put it in the trunk. He huffed out a deep breath before walking back into the bar. He looked over and saw Dean still sitting alone drinking.

"What the hell" Sam said before starting over to this brother.

"Son of a- they don't have it , how can they not have it, that song is a classic" a voice yelled. Sam followed the voice over to the jukebox and smiled instantly.

"Sir mix- a lot baby got back is not a classic" Dean yelled over to her.

"Katie" Sam said and she turned around to look at him.

"Sam can you believe- _ummf_" Katie said before being cut off by Sam grabbing her and hugging her. Her and Dean had mirrored confused expressions.

"Uh Sam I was upset, but I didn't need a hug" Katie said pushing herself from the hug.

"I'm just glad to see you and wait you two are married right?" Sam asked making sure everything is right with the world.

Katie and Dean looked at each other then back at Sam.

"Sam what did I tell you about the drugs, they mess with that brain of your, of course we're married, did you forget that quick?' Dean asked.

Sam just smiled again and grabbed Katie for another hug.

"That's it" Dean said standing to his feet and pulling them apart. " No more hugging, now sit"

They all sat a the table, when Katie looked back over at the jukebox. Dean and Sam thought they heard her mumble something. Their suspicions were verified with the next thing they heard.

_Oh my god Becky, look at her butt…._

* * *

_**SO What did you think? Tell me!**  
_


	15. DumbAss Plan

_**Hey Bit of a short chapter, but hey already working on the next one.. so enjoy**_

* * *

Dean enters the museum with his flashlight scanning around, and Sam follows close behind with his flashlight also searching the inside of the museum.

"This way" Dean says as him and Sam enter the museum, flashlights in hand.

"I hate this plan Dean, and Katie is going to kill you then me when she finds out we did this behind her back" Sam said scanning the room."

Yeah, I got that the first ten times I heard it." Dean said walking unknowingly walking through a sensor setting off a silent alarm. Sam starts picking the lock on a glass case and removing an axe, when they both hear something from behind them. They go check out the noise only to have flash lights shined in their face by two cops.

"Freeze!" Cop one yells. Dean and Sam turn, about to make a run for it when they see two more cops behind them.

"Hold it, put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees, now!" Another of the cops says. The other two cops come from up behind and cuff them.

Back in the motel room

Katie jumps up out of the bed. She looks around the room but doesn't see anyone there. She starts to get a little anxious after dreaming that Sam and Dean were being arrested.

"Guys you here?" Katie says, but she gets no answer. She then spots a note on the table and goes to check it out.

_Don't be mad __:)_

Katie balled up the piece of paper and threw it on the floor. She was not only mad, but she was pissed. She remember distinctively telling them not to go through with this dumb-ass, _let's get arrested _plan, and now they did it anyway. Katie walks over to her phone and calls Dean's friend, Deacon.

Uh hi I, you don't know me but you know my husband Dean Winchester.

_Is this Katie, Dean told me to be expecting your call._

He did, did he, so I guess they went through with the plan huh?

_Yeah, they got booked and now they're on their way now up here to Green River. They're public defender is a Ms. Mara Daniels._

I'm going to kill them both

_Look they assured me that they knew what they were getting themselves into by coming up here_

I know they did, thanks Deacon, call me back if you find out anything new

_Will do and If it make you feel any better I'll be close by to keep an eye on them _

Thanks

Katie hung up the phone. She sat on the bed. She didn't know what to do. She remembered the first time Dean even mentioned this plan. There was no question, they couldn't do, because if anything went wrong there was nothing she could do to get them out. There weren't a lot of restrictions on her magic, but breaking people out of prison was made the list. Katie felt helpless because there was nothing she could do but wait. How was she suppose to protect them if she wasn't around. Katie sighed. Yeah they got out of this, she was definitely going to have a nice long, and probably loud talk with her new family. Katie really wasn't too good at waiting. She jumped up grabbed her jacket, bag and headed out the door.

She was able to steal a car. She wasn't proud of her skills as a car thief, but she was sure as hell glad she had them. She spent the next couple hours driving to Green River. She was thinking of how she was going to get into the prison. When she finally made it there She parked the car and just stared at the cold dark place. She hated that Dean and Sam were in there, with all of those criminals. She couldn't bring herself to think about it. She decided the faster they figure out this case the faster they can get of this place. But she had to see Dean, just to make sure he was alright.

"You know what, Screw it" Katie says before getting out of the car and heading in. Katie walks into the building and over to the lady behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm here to visit my uh brother, yeah I got a call he was in here and I just want to make sure he's alright." Katie said.

"Fill this out" the lady said almost tossing a clipboard at Katie.

Katie took the clipboard and stalked over to a seat. As she was filling out the form, Katie looked up and noticed a security camera. She looked right at it.

"Damn, I hope I'm not being stupid right now" Katie said to herself. After filling out the form Katie returned it to the woman behind the counter.

"When I call your name, go through those door. Put all possessions in the box and you will get them on the way out" the woman said handing Katie a visitor pass. " Wear that around your neck and don't lose it"

Katie felt like she had been waiting forever. She began to get nervous. She noticed her leg shaking and quickly stopped it before she gained too much unwanted attention.

"Winchester" a guard called from the door. Katie stood up and walked over to the man. He led her through the doors. "Empty your pockets, no keys, change, or jewelry" The guard said.

Katie started emptying everything she had then got to her wedding ring and paused. She hadn't taken it off since her and Dean got married. She sighed and slowly removed to ring from her finger, leaving nothing but a ring mark behind. Katie handed the ring to the guard and he just tossed with the rest of her things and handed it to another guard.

"Follow me" the guard said without waiting on a response from Katie. Katie quickly caught up to the man who seemed to be walking very fast for a man his size. He pointed to a chair and told her to sit. Katie sat as the man left. She looked at the cubical space and the other side. She wondered where Dean was. She figured he was trying to figure who is the person claiming to be his sister. Katie was pulled out of her thoughts when she finally laid eyes on him. He was wearing the tacky orange jumpsuit and when he finally spotted her seemed to sigh in relief.

Dean picked up the phone on his side of the glass and noticed Katie was unmoving just staring at him, looking all kinds of pissed off. He gave her a smiled to mimed that she had to pick up the phone. Katie picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Look I know you're mad, but there was no other way" Dean said, Katie still didn't say a word. "C'mon say something"

Katie just held up her hand to show him her missing ring.

"Dean I had to take off my wedding ring to see you. I'm not really in the mood. I really want to yell and scream at you right now, but there are to many armed guards around" Katie said calmly. "What were you thinking?"

"I told you there was no other way, plus I've already seen the ghost so me and Sammy are that much closer to getting out of here" Dean said giving her his winning smile.

"Oh wipe that smile off your face mister, so do you know who the ghost is?" Katie asked.

"No, not yet, but we will I promise" Dean said.

"Good because I can't be married to someone in prison, a woman has needs and all" Katie joked.

"Funny, but I like to think you'd wait for me" Dean said

"Keep thinking that baby, now how's Sam. He really doesn't need to be here" Katie said.

"I know, but he's doing good. Look we're going to figure this out then we'll be out of here." Dean said.

"Good. Well since you don't have any new info, there's not much research I can do, but I probably still try. Just so you know I really hate this, because if anything goes wrong with this plan of your, there's nothing I can do about." Katie said.

"I know, nothing will go wrong" Dean said putting his hand to the glass. Katie put her hand over his. " So you think they do conjugal visits here?" Dean asked twitching his eyebrows.

"Oh mister there will be no conjugal visits for you, just find the damn ghost and make sure to tell Sam that when the two of you get out of here we will be having a nice long discussion" Katie said sternly.

"I'll tell him, look Deacon is going to call you to tell you where you should meet us" Dean said.

"Ok, look seriously be careful in there, and watch out for Sam" Katie said.

"I will, I love you" Dean said serious looking at his wife. He knew she was not happy and that made getting this job done all the more important.

"Love you too babe" Katie said before hanging up the phone and blowing Dean a kiss before leaving.

Katie followed the guard back to the room to get her stuff, but the other guard seemed to be on the phone. When he hung up both guards seem to be whispering something Katie couldn't hear. They both turned to Katie.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to turn around and put your hands behind your back" One of the guards said.

"I don't understand, what did I do?" Katie asked with a confused expression.

"Ma'am if I have to repeat myself I will use force" the guard said.

Katie looked at the two men, before finally turning and doing as she is told.

After being held in a small room with a chair and a table, two men dressed in black suits come to take Katie away. After showing her their federal badges, she decides she should go with them, just to see what this is all about.

"Ok is someone going to tell me what is happening here?" Katie asked walking with the men. Neither one of them said a word.

Katie didn't say anything after that. After the drive to they arrive at a police station in Little Rock. She was tossed in a cell for what seemed like forever. The next day Katie was taken to an interrogation room, where she is left to wait. After a few hours of just sitting there Katie gets fed up and decides to make a scene.

"Hey you in there" Katie said pounding on the two way glass. " Hey I have to use the bathroom" Katie said pounding harder. She turned when she heard the door open. She turned to see a black man, with a gun and badge on his hip.

"Mrs. Carlson, if you wouldn't mind taking a seat" the man said pointing to the chair. Katie looked at the man. She couldn't help feel uneasy about him. He was human, she knew that much. Katie walked over to the chair and sat down, and the man took the seat across from her.

"I'm Agent Hendrickson with the FBI, and I think you know why you're here" he said.

"Unpaid parking ticket?" Katie said.

"You're just like him, always making jokes, but do you know what isn't funny. This" he said opening a folder with pictures of dead people. " Let's hear one of your jokes now"

"What do you want from me?" Katie asked.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Hendrickson said.

Katie picked up the pictures and looked at each one of them closely.

"I don't think you could handle the truth Agent Hendrickson" Katie said closing the folder.

"You know I've done my research on Sam and Dean, and their father. And then I looked up you. I don't understand how you got mixed up with them . I mean the daughter of two respectable parents, top of your class, and graduating from Princeton. Just tell how did they do it. How did Dean and Sam get you into this occult crap" Hendrickson said.

Katie looked at the man sitting in front of her. She laughed. He knew nothing about what was really going on, but thought he did.

"What so funny" Hendrickson asked.

"You are funny. All of you are. Sam and Dean didn't bring me into anything. I joined them all on my own. And you have no idea how much we actually help you do your job" Katie said.

"Saving lives" Hendrickson countered

"Yes, saving lives and getting rid of what you can't see, what you don't want to see" Katie said looking over the man.

"I thought I would be able to get through to you, but I see Sam and Dean have filled your head with this nonsense and have you believing it" Hendrickson said standing up.

"So now what?" Katie asked.

"Well since we don't have as much evidence against you as we do against Sam and Dean we can't keep you here for any of these crimes, but Ms. Carlson we do have you on camera getting out of a stolen vehicle. So we're going keep you here for bit. And don't think that for one second that means you're safe. If I find anything that links you to the deaths of any of these people, I will find you and you will be put behind bars just like you friends. Good day Ms. Carlson." Hendrickson said heading to the door.

"Winchester" Katie called before he headed out the door. " My name is Winchester" she continued. Agent Hendrickson just shook his head and left. "I would like my phone call now!" Katie yelled to whoever was listening. A guard came in a took Katie to a payphone.

"Ten minutes" the guard said handing Katie some change and walking away. Katie looked at the phone for a moment trying to think of who she should call. She sighed because she knew there was only one person she could call to get her out of this mess.

"Hey it's me, I need your help" Katie said into the receiver.

Hours later, including a disgusting meal and fight with a fellow inmate, the cell doors slid open.

"Winchester, you're out of here, looks like someone like you" the guard said. Katie stood up and quickly left the cell. Katie went to get her things. The first thing she did was slip her wedding ring back on her finger. She put the rest of her things in her pocket and turned and to see her savior for the day.

"Dad thanks, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come" Katie said walking over to her father.

"Well picking up my daughter at random police stations in God knows where is what I live for" Robert said.

"Look Dad I know how this looks but I promise its not what it looks like" Katie said walking out of the police station with her father.

"What so you mean I didn't have to talk a whole slew of people out of pressing charges against you for car theft" Robert said.

"Well when you say it like that" Katie said smiling up at her father.

"This is no joking matter young lady" Robert said as they arrived at his car.

"I know daddy, and I appreciate you coming all the way out here, even after what happened the last time we talked." Katie said.

"So you did marry that guy?" he father asked.

"Yep, you are looking at Mrs. Katherine Winchester" Katie said. Her father just rolled his eyes.

"Look I want you to know that I love you, but I don't want to see you like this ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Robert said sternly.

"Yes sir, I promise no more calls from police stations about me stealing cars" Katie said giving her father her winning smile.

"You know my dear you have always been a bad liar" Robert said looking down at his daughter.

"Who me?" Katie mocked surprise.

"Yeah you, and look I know its been a while but you should call once in a while, preferably not from a police station. You know just to check in. You're my daughter and I love you and so does your mother" Robert said pushing some hair from Katie's face.

"I don't think so" Katie muttered.

"Look after what happened with you grandfather was horrible and at the time she may have said some things she didn't mean, but your mother doesn't blame you." Robert said.

"Look Dad I appreciate what you're saying, but my number hasn't changed. For me to believe it I need to hear it from her" Katie said before hearing her phone ring. " Hey Deacon can you hold on a sec"

"Well I guess you have to get to it huh, save the world" Robert said smiling at his daughter.

"Trying to anyways" Katie said before kissing her father on the cheek. She felt a chill go down her spine.

"Something wrong?" Robert asked her.

"No nothing, have a safe trip" Katie said before watching her dad get into his car and drive off. Katie looked at the retreating car and could help but feel that something was wrong with her father. She remembered that Deacon was still on the line.

Sorry about that, what's up?

_Hey, where you've been? I've been trying your line forever._

Sorry about that, I've just had a very eventful couple of nights.

_Well so has your husband and his brother._

Run in with the ghost?

_Yeah, they've figured out who it is and want you to meet them at the cemetery tonight._

So they're really leaving tonight?

_If everything goes as planned_

Well let's hope this dumb-ass plan actually works then. Wait how did they find out where this ghost was buried?

_Its seems they had a little help from their public defender. That husband of yours certainly has a certain charm about him. _

Tell me about it, thanks and call with anything new.

_Will do_

Back in Green River Sam and Dean continue with their escape plan. After faking a fight in the yard, they are now being escorted one of the guards, when another shows up.

"Take off. I wanna handle this alone." the guard says. The other guard nods and leaves.

"Deacon, you are come to beat me some more" Dean said smiling at the man"Just, uh, trying to make it look real." Deacon said taking off Sam and Deans cuffs.

"Yeah, well so were you able to get in contact with her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah after a few tries, everything is ready, she said she'll meet you guys there" Deacon said.

"Good, did she tell you why she wasn't answering earlier?" Dean asked a bit curious to his wife's whereabouts.

"Naw, not really but she did sound relieved when I told her you guys were finally getting out of here" Deacon said.

"Yeah, well as soon as we find Nurse Glockner's grave, salt and burn the bones, we can high tail it out of here" Sam added.

"Alright then, let's get you the hell out of here." Deacon said.

"Don't worry Deacon, we'll get rid of this thing." Dean said walking over to Deacon. Deacon then goes over to the wall and takes off a panel and turns around to them.

"Good, cause I want it out of my prison." Deacon added with a smile.

" Boys, uh, I can't thank you enough for this. I know it was asking a lot, but you still came thorough. You're Daddy raised you right." Deacon added.

"Well, we owed you." Sam added reaching out to shake Deacon's hand, but Deacon pulls him in to a hug and does the same with Dean.

"Hope to see you again, huh? Just not in here okay?" Deacon said half joking

"Yeah, we'll do our best." Sam said with a light chuckle

"Right, yeah." Dean said before they both made their way to the hole in the wall.

"Oh! Where do you want it?" Dean said turning around and walking over to Deacon.

"What?" Deacon asked confused. Dean just smiles at him and Deacon nods his head knowingly and taps his chin with his right hand. "Uh-make it look real, son." Deacon said. Dean just chuckled before throwing the punch.

Dean run outside and make their way to the impala. Once inside they take off their prison jackets and head for the cemetery. Once there they hop out and head to the trunk and grab shovels and flashlights. They head over to Glockner's grave and spot Katie sitting on a head stone next to it.

"You know I hear its bad luck to sit on a headstone" Dean says walking over to her.

"Well I've had my share of bad luck so what's a little more" Katie said standing up. Dean makes his way to kiss her, but she stops him. " I don't think so, I'm still mad with you two for this idiotic idea, let's just get this over with before the FBI comes looking for you two" Katie said moving away from the grave.

"Well you won't have to worry about that, you see my idiotic plan has covered all our tracks" Dean said grinning.

"Really, how so?" Katie asked.

"We know their going to question our lawyer, so we had her lie and tell them we're at some cemetery all the way on the other side of town. It's pure genius I tell you" Dean said proud of his plan.

"Yeah well I still think it was stupid and dangerous. And if there are no objections, let's get to digging" Katie said grabbing the flashlight.

Dean and Sam start digging until they finally reached the bones. They salt and burned them and headed back to the impala. They put the rest of the stuff in the trunk before walking to the doors.

"You thought we were screwed before." Sam said

"Yeah, yeah. I know, we gotta go deep this time." Dean said, but Sam just looked at him skeptically.

"Deep, Dean? We should go to Yemen." Sam said

"Oh, I'm- I'm not sure I'm ready to go that deep!" Katie yelled from inside the car. Dean smiled and they both got into the car.

* * *

A/N: So there you are. I really wanted to reveal more about Katie. I bet a lot of you are really shocked about her. I'm shocked, and I wrote it... well review please, see you next time :)


	16. Be careful what you wish for

_**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait, so to make it up to you I give you a long chapter. ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Sam will you sit, you're gonna make us all paranoid" Katie said sitting at the table.

"Well excuse me if I'm a little worried about being fugitives and all" Sam said taking a seat. Katie just rolled her eyes and continued talking to Dean on the phone.

So you got anything yet

_Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through like 50 square miles of real estate here._

Well, that's where all the victims disappeared.

_Yeah well, I get at least squat. What about you? _

Just one thing. I'm pretty sure of it now. I think we're hunting a Djinn.

_A frickin' genie? _

Yeah. _What? You think these suckers can really grant wishes? _

Well they're really powerful, they've been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran. I haven't come across one personally but it's a strong possibility.

_My God. Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick, but uh neither one of them held a candle to you babe._

Nice Save

_Yeah. So uh, what do the Djinns lair at? _

Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better, more places to hide.

_Yeah, I think I saw a place couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out. _

Dean no, it's too dangerous, come back, so we can all check it out together

_No. I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around. _

Katie was about to reply but Dean hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Sam asked

"Your brother being an idiot. He says there's a place he past that he thinks might be the Djinn's lare. I told him to come get us but he's going to be an idiot and check it out himself.

Sam sighed.

"My thoughts exactly" Katie said.

_**The next morning**_

Dean slowly is awaken by the sound of the tv, showing a black and white movie. As he comes more and more into consciousness he starts looking around the unfamiliar room. He looks at the other side of the bed and sees that it's messy as if someone was there but he doesn't see anyone else. He gets up and looks around the living room, before freaking out and deciding to call Sam.

_Dean? _

Sam?

_What's going on?_

I don't know. I don't know where I am.

_What? What happened? _

The uh, the Djinn. It attacked me.

_The Djinn? You're.. drinking gin? _

No, asshat. The Djinn. The uh, scary creature. Remember? It put its hand on me and I woke up in this house.

_Dean where's Katie? _

I don't know, I don't-

_Dean stops when he hears a toilet flushing. _

Wait I think she's in the bathroom, dude I don't know what's going on.

_Dean, you're drunk. You're drunk dialing me. I can't believe you're drunk now of all the times with Katie, you know what the doctor said._

I'm not drunk. Doctor? Quit screwing around!

_Look, it's late. Alright, just get some sleep and I'll.. see you tomorrow. Ok ? _

Wait, Sam! Sam!

Dean just looked at his phone, before standing a little while looking around, phone in his hand. He then closes it, puts it in his pocket and goes to the table, picking up the mail. He picks up one of the envelopes and notices the address.

"Lawrence?" Dean says to himself. He looks at other envelopes and sees they say the same. "What the hell?"

"Babe what are you doing up?" Katie asked, Dean turns about to reply, but becomes speechless when he sees her.

"Your-, uh what's up with your stomach" Dean says noticing the very pregnant belly on his wife.

"Hey really more fat jokes, cause I swear, they're still not funny" Katie said walking over to Dean. Dean still didn't say anything. Katie came over and wrapped her arms up around Dean's neck. "Hey you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah fine, just a little surprised you know with the whole, pregnant thing" Dean finally said.

" I knew this was going to happen. Look Dean I know this whole baby thing is going to be new, but we're going to fine, now let's go to bed and get some rest ok" Katie said lightly kissing Dean on the lips.

"Right, why don't you go on a head and I'll be right in" Dean said. Katie kissed him once more before unwrapping her arms and heading back to their bedroom. When he sees Katie gone, Dean quickly grabs his jacket and keys and heads out the door.

A few moments later Dean arrives at the old Winchester house from his childhood. He gets out of the car and just stares for a moment. He doesn't know what's happening right now. He walks up to the front door and knocks and rings the doorbell when the porch light turns on and the door opens. He can't believe his mother is the one who just opened up the door.

"Dean." Mary says confused looking at her son. Dean just stares at her a while, not believing his eyes.

"Mom?" Dean say voice shaking

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Mary asks

"I don't know." Dean says in a bit of shock.

"Well.. come inside." Mary says. Dean follows his mother into the house, still unable to take his eyes off of her. "Katie just called, said you just took off all of sudden. She was really worried Dean, you can't just take off like that you know, she's in a delicate state now with the pregnancy and all, you have to take care of her" Mary said looking over at her son as they sat down.

"Let me ask you a question. When I was a kid, what did you always tell me when you put me to bed?" Dean asked still trying to see if this really was his mother.

"Dean, I don't understand -" Mary said confused

"Just answer the question." Dean said roughly

"I told you angels are watching over you." Mary said still a bit confused

"I don't believe it." Dean said finally believing the woman standing in front of him was his mother. He walks over and hugs her tightly.

"Honey, you're scaring me." Mary says and Dean backs off a little. "Now just tell me what's going on."

"You don't think that wishes can, can really…" Dean starts.

"What?" Mary asked

"Forget it." Dean says and hugs his mother again. "I get it. I'm just uh. I'm happy to see you, that's all."

"Hay, when I was uh.. When I was young was there ever a fire here?" Dean asked pulling from the hug and walking over to a wall full of pictures

"No. Never." His mother said, still worried about her son.

"I thought there was." He said looking at an old picture of his parents and his and Sam ask kids."I guess I was wrong" Dean picks up a picture of his dad and turns to look at his mother. " Uh dad's.. dad's softball team it's.. That's funny to me."

"He loved that stupid team." Mary said looking over at the picture

"Dad's dead? And the thing that killed him was a... " Dean said looking back down at the picture.

"A stroke. He died in his sleep, you know that." Mary finished. Something was definitely wrong with her son.

"That's great." Dean said

"Excuse me?" Mary asks a bit taken with her son's words.

"That-that's great. That he went peacefully, I mean. That.. that sure beats the alternative." Dean says hoping he sounded believable.

"You've been drinking." Mary says crossing her arms.

"No, I haven't. Mom." Dean say with a little smile.

"Just gonna call Katie and have her come pick you up, ok?" Mary said walking toward the phone.

"Wait. No no!" Dean says stopping her from picking up the phone. " Don't-don't do that. Don't do that. I wanna stay here." He adds.

"Why?" Mary asked puzzled by Dean's behavior.

"Because I-I miss the place. It's ok, you-you got to bed. Ok?" Dean says before going over to sit down on the couch.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mary asks walking over to him

"I think so." Dean replies looking up at his mother. He still can't wrap his head around this.

"Ok." Mary says before bending down and kissing his forehead, like all mothers do. She starts out the room, stops by the door.

"Get some rest. I love you"

"Me too." Dean says, before she turns and goes off to bed. Dean sits and looks around at all the pictures of his mom and dad and Sam and him. They actually looked like a normal family. He smiled to himself before taking his jacket and shoes off and lay on the couch. A part of him didn't want to go to sleep for fear he'd wake up and this all did turn out to be some dream. After a while his exhaustion got the best of him and he finally went to sleep.

The next morning Dean wakes up the smell of something heavenly coming from the kitchen.

"I knew the smell of food cooking would wake you up" Katie said surprising Dean. He turned and looked at her, then down at her enormous belly.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Dean asked with a yawn.

"What do you mean what am I doing here. You take off in the middle of the night without a word, dude you freaked me out, I should sit on you" Katie snapped.

"Sorry I just really needed to see my mom, there is no need to sit on anyone. I don't think I would recover" Dean said laughing.

"Oh and so the fat jokes start. I think I'm going to go help mom with breakfast before you start" Katie said bending down to kiss Dean. She stayed there for a moment just looking in his eyes for any sign that something was wrong. " You sure you're ok, because you're being really weird husband" she said.

"I'm fine I promise." Dean said kissing her again, this time deepening the kiss.

"Hey your mom is in the kitchen you horn dog" Katie says laughing pulling herself up away from Dean.

"Right" Dean said.

"Well I should go help" Katie said turning to go to the kitchen.

"Leave some for the rest of us will ya" Dean said gaining a not- so friendly finger from Katie.

Dean picks up his phone to call Sam but only gets his voicemail. He still needs to figure out what's happening. So after breakfast he heads to the university to talk to the professor of mythology.

"But I don't think I've seen you in my class before." The professor says as Dean walks over.

"You kiddin' me? I love your lectures. You.. You make learning fun." Dean says with a goofy grin and they both laugh.

"So, what can I do for you?" the professor asks

"What can you tell me about Djinns?" Dean asks seriously.

"Not much from the top of my head, but I think I may have a couple of book that might help you" the professor said walking over to his book case. After pulling out a bunch of books the professor found some useful information.

"A lot of Muslims believed the Djinn are very real. They're mentioned in the Koran." The professor says reading from one of the books.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Get to the wish part." Dean said

"What about it?" the professor asked confused.

"Do you think they could really do it?" Dean asked looking at the man

"Uhm... Uh, no." the professor said" No I don't think they can really do it. You understand these are mythic creatures?"

"Yeah, I know. . I know." Dean groaned. " But uh.. I mean in the stories. You know. Say you had a wish uh. But you never even said it out loud. You know, like that ah.. that a loved one never died. Or that ah, something awful never happened."

"Supposedly, yes." the professor replied "I mean they have Godlike power. They can alter reality however they want. Past. Present. Future."

"Why would the Djinn do it?" Dean questioned. "was it self-defense? Or maybe it's not really evil."

"Son?" the professor said looking up at Dean. " Have you been drinking?"

"Everybody keeps asking me that." Dean answered " But uh.. No. Thanks" Dean says before leaving and heading to the impala. He still couldn't believe what was happening. He headed to the trunk of his car and was shocked to see just some old magazines and paper cups and even some kind of parenting book.

"Who'd a thought baby, we're civilians" Dean laughed before picking up the parenting book and closing the trunk. He heads over to get in the car when he see a girl standing in a white shirt, skirt and shoes just staring at him. He decided to walk over to her, but as he crosses the street a car speed by and when he looks back across the street the girl is gone." What the hell" Dean says still looking for the missing girl, but there is still no sign of her. He heads back to the impala and goes back to his mom's house.

Dean walks in and is a little worried when he doesn't hear anything. When he walks into the living room he spots his wife laying on the couch sleep. He pulls the a blanket over her, then finds himself resting his hands on her belly. He felt the baby kick and quickly removed his hand.

"Still kind of weird huh?" Mary said startling Dean.

"Yeah, you can say that again" Dean said walking over to his mother.

"Who would've thought the woman you described as an uptight princess when you first met would now be your wife and pregnant with my first grandchild" Mary said laughing.

"Yeah that sounds about right" Dean said smiling down at Katie

"Are you hungry?" Mary asked.

"Absolutely" Dean said with a big smile. Dean and Mary head into the kitchen, where Mary makes Dean a sandwich."This is the best sandwich, ever!" Dean said with a mouthful of food.

"Thank you." Mary laughed

"I tried to get hold of Sam earlier. Where's he?" Dean asked

"Oh. He'll be here soon." Mary said taking a sip of her juice.

"Good. Dying to see him." Dean said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Sweetie, I.. Don't get me wrong. I am thrilled you are.. hanging out here.. all of a sudden." Mary said stroking Dean's chin. " But uh.. shouldn't you be at work?"

"Work?" Dean asked quirking an eyebrow. "At the garage." Mary replied

"Right. The garage. It's where I work, yeah. No I-I've got the day off." Dean chuckles. " Good thing."

A few moments later Katie finally wakes up to the sound of a lawn mower. She gets up and looks out the window to see Dean cutting the grass. Katie shakes her head. Something is definitely up with him, but she just can't figure it out. He looks about done so she decides to get him a nice cold beer and bring it out to him.

"You look thirsty" Katie said holding out the beer to Dean who gratefully takes it.

"Thanks" Dean said before taking a sip. Katie tries to sit on the porch, but the task proves much difficult than she thought. Dean sees her struggling and helps her, before sitting next to her.

"So mowing the lawn huh?" Katie asked smiling over at him.

"Yeah, you know it just looked like it needed it. So how was your nap" Dean said taking a another sip.

"Great, I always sleep great here" Katie said smiling. Dean smiled to. She seemed happy and without a care in the world. He was hoping beyond all doubt that this was real. "What?" Katie asked a staring Dean.

"Nothing it's just, you're beautiful" Dean said.

"No I'm fat" Katie said rubbing her belly.

"No you're beautiful" Dean said placing his hand on hers. Dean held his hand on her belly when he felt movement.

"She's definitely going to be a soccer player" Katie said laughing.

"She?, it's a girl?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, remember we're going to tell everyone at dinner tonight" Katie said looking curiously at Dean.

"Right, oh yeah I must have just forgot there" Dean said before seeing a car pull into the driveway. "I don't believe it" Dean stands up and helps his pregnant wife stand and runs and attacks Jessica with a hug. "Jessica." Dean said still in a tight hug with the woman.

"You're uh... Good to see you too, Dean." Jess said and Dean laughs. " Can't breath". Dean finally let's her go. Jess smiles before going over to get hug from Katie.

"Ok that was weird" Jess whispers to Katie.

"I know, he's been acting kind of strange today" Katie said watching as Dean went over to Sam.

"Sammy." Dean says looking over his little brother.

"Hay." Sam replies with a small smile.

"Look at you. You're with Jessica, it's- I don't believe it." Dean says with a huge smile.

"Yeah." Sam smiles, but a bit confused.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Dean asks

"We just flew in from.. Califor-"

"California! Stanford. Huh? Law school, I bet." Dean says cutting him off.

"I see you started off mom's birthday with a bang as usual" Sam said in a different tone, referring to the beer.

"Wait. Mom's birthday, that's today?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Yeah, Dean. That's today. That's why we're here. Don't tell me you forgot." Sam said angrily

"Of course not, uh c'mon come say hi to Katie" Dean said going over to where Katie and Jess were.

"Wow, look at you" Sam said hugging his sister in law.

"I know, I'm a house" Katie said laughing.

"No you look great, you guys find out what you're having?" Sam asked pulling from the hug.

"Yeah but it's a surprise, c'mon mom's inside" Katie said and they all headed inside.

After everyone caught up a bit, they headed to Mary's favorite restaurant for dinner.

"Wow that… looks awesome." Dean said looking at a plate of food that really didn't look too appetizing.

"Don't worry, we'll get a cheeseburger later" Katie whispered to Dean, who was instantly relieved.

"Alright. To mom." Sam says raising his glass. " Happy Birthday"

"Happy birthday." Every one repeats, with their glassed raised.

"Thank you." Mary says, trying to hold back her tears. And they all clink their glasses.

"To mom." Dean adds. He looks over at Sam and Jess as they kiss. He can't help but smile at happy his little brother is.

"They really look happy don't they?" Katie whispers over to Dean.

"Yeah, but not as happy as I am" Dean say taking Katie's hand and gently kissing it.

"That was sweet, why don't you say nice things like that too me all the time?" Katie asked poking him playfully.

"Don't want to spoil you" Dean said and Katie just laughed.

"You better spoil me" Katie said before pulling Dean into a kiss. They pulled apart when the heard someone clicking their glass.

"Alright. Jess and I actually have another surprise for mom's birthday." Sam said before looking down at Jess. " Ah.. You wanna tell 'em?"

"They're your family." Jess said smiling.

"Alright." Sam said

"What? Tell me what?" Mary said smiling, the suspense becoming too much. Sam suddenly holds up Jess's left hand to show an engagement ring. Mary laughs happily and gets up and hugs Jess, then Sam. "Oh my God! That's so Wonderful" she says.

"Congratulations you guys" Katie said getting up and hugging the couple.

"Thanks" Jess says smiling.

Mary walks over to Sam and hugs him again.

"I just wish your dad was here" She whispers in his ear.

"Yeah me too mom" Sam says before kissing his mom on the cheek.

"Jessica let me see that, ring" Mary says rushing over the Jess and Katie.

"Congratulations Sammy." Dean says shaking his brother's hand

"Thanks." Sam said

"I'm really glad you're happy." Dean said before seeing the girl from the campus earlier over Sam's shoulder. Dean suddenly brushes past Sam and walks over. Sam turns to figure out what's happening with Dean. Dean walks passing a lot of people, but by the time he reaches the last the girl is gone. He turns back to his family and their all looking at him wondering what was up.

"Babe what's wrong?" Katie said coming over to him.

"Nothing I just, uh thought I saw someone" Dean said grabbing her and gently pulling her back to the table.

"Who did you think you saw?" Katie asked.

"No one important just someone I hadn't seen in a while, forget about it, let's just eat" Dean said and they all sat back at the table. They were all silent for a while before Sam decided to finally lighten the mood.

"So don't you guys have some sort of surprise as well?" Sam asked looking over at Dean and Katie.

"Yeah we do, we don't want to take away from you guy's news" Katie said. Dean was still glancing at the window.

"No come on we want to know" Jess said.

"Yeah I love surprises on my birthday" Mary chimed in.

"Ok, you want to tell them or should I" Katie said looking over at Dean, but he didn't respond. " Dean hey, are you listening to me" Katie said gently grabbing his hand taking him out of his daze.

"Huh, what was that?" Dean asked, everyone looking giving him worried glances.

"I said did you want to tell them our surprise or should I?" Katie repeated.

"Why don't you?" Dean said before kissing Katie's hand.

"Ok well I know everyone has been dying to know the sex of the baby and I'm pretty sure there has been betting concerning it" Katie said shooting Sam and glance.

"Don't look at me, it was all her" Sam said laughing point at Jess. Jess mocked a shocked expression and swatted Sam's finger.

"Anyways I know the suspense is killing everyone so I'm just going to have to tell you" Katie said pausing and taking a long sip of water.

"You are so evil" Jess said throwing a roll at Katie.

"Hey!" Katie said throwing it back at her. " Fine it's a girl, We're having a girl" Katie said smiling.

"A girl , I'm going to have a granddaughter" Mary said this time unable to hold back the tears. She goes over and hugs Katie and rubs her belly.

"Congratulations, son" Mary said hugging Dean.

"Thanks mom" Dean said.

"Congratulations, Dean. A girl huh? I think karma is hitting you hard" Sam said.

"I said the same thing" Katie said taking her seat.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter. They spent the rest of dinner discussing wedding plans and possible baby names. Back at the house as they enter the women are all laughing. Sam takes this moment to figure out what was up with Dean back at the restaurant.

"So, Dean, what was uh.. what was all that back at the restaurant?" Sam asks

"Ah.. I-I thought I saw someone. Sure it's nothing." Dean replies.

"Well, I had a lovely birthday. Thank you. Good night" Mary says.

"Good night" Katie and Jess say.

"Good night" Dean says hugging his mom.

"Night mom" Sam says hugging her as well before she heads p to bed.

"Yeah, well I'm beat. Ready to turn in?" Sam asks Jess.

"Sure" Jess says snaking her arm around Sam's waist.

"Alright. Good night guys." Sam says about to head to their room, but Dean stopped them.

"Wait a second. Wait a second. Come on, it's not even nine o'clock yet. Lets uh.. Let's go have a drink or something." Dean said stepping in front of the couple.

"Yeah, maybe another time." Sam says but Dean wouldn't let up.

"Come on, man. Look at us. Huh? We both have beautiful women on our arms. You're engaged, and I'm having a baby girl. Let's go celebrate." Dean pleads.

"Babe I sure their tired, from the drive and everything. You heard Sam, maybe later" Katie said grabbing Dean's hand. Dean just looked back up at Sam.

"Guys, can you excuse us, I just want to talk to my brother for a sec." Sam said to Jess and Katie.

"Sure. How about some tea" Jess asked Katie.

"Yeah" Katie said following Katie into the kitchen. She looked back at Dean one more time before leaving the two brothers to talk.

"Come here" Sam says walking to the other side of the living room, Dean following.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Ok. What's gotten into you?" Sam asks

"What do you mean?" Dean asks not sure at what Sam is getting at.

"I mean this whole warm, fuzzy ecstasy trip thing." Sam replies

"I'm just happy for you, Sammy." Dean says matter of factly

"Yeah, right. That's another thing. Since when do you call me Sammy?" Sam says waiting for a reply, but doesn't get one.

"Dean, come on. We don't talk outside of holidays."

"Come here" Sam says walking to the other side of the living room, Dean following.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Ok. What's gotten into you?" Sam asks

"What do you mean?" Dean asks not sure at what Sam is getting at.

"I mean this whole warm, fuzzy ecstasy trip thing." Sam replies

"I'm just happy for you, Sammy." Dean says matter of factly

"Yeah, right. That's another thing. Since when do you call me Sammy?" Sam says waiting for a reply, but doesn't get one. "Dean, come on. We don't talk outside of holidays."

"We don't?" Dean asks genuinely surprised. " Well, we should. I mean, you're my brother" Dean says.

"You're my brother"? Sam says not believing what he's hearing.

"Yeah." Dean says laughing.

"You know, that's what you said when you snaked my ATM card, or when you bailed on my graduation, or when you hooked up with Rachel Nave." Sam said crossing his arms.

"Who?" Dean asked

"Uh, my prom date. On prom night." Sam snapped.

"Yeah, that does kinda sound like me." Dean said looking down. "Woh, hay man, I'm sorry about all that." Dean says before walking toward Sam, but his brother only backs away.

"No that, look, that's alright man, I-I just.. You know I'm not asking you to change. I-I just I.. I don't know, I.. guess we just don't really have anything in common. You know?" Sam says before starting to walk away.

"Wo wo wo. Yes we do. Yes we do." Dean says laughing

"What?" Sam asks not seeing what's so amusing.

"Hunting." Dean says simply.

"Hunting? I've never been hunting in my life, Dean." Sam sighs.

"Yeah, well. We should go at it sometime. I... I think you'd be great at it." Dean says remembering that this life is different from the one they had before.

Sam just looks at him for a moment before turning to leave again. Before completely leaving Sam stops and looks back at his older brother.

"Get some rest." Sam says, then leaves Dean standing in the living room.

At Dean and Katie's apartment

Dean sits on his sofa still unable to believe the conversation he just had with Sam. He couldn't fathom the idea that he and his brother weren't close. Since he could remember all they had was each other, and nothing could come between that. Dean is pulled out of his thoughts by Katie offering him a beer.

"My favorite. I guess you do know me pretty well." Dean says accepting the drink.

"'Fraid so." Katie says sitting on the couch next to Dean. "You alright?" She says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Sammy and I... You know we don't get along." Dean states still unable to understand why.

"Well, you don't spend a lot of time together. I mean, I just think you don't know each other all that well." Katie says intertwining her fingers with Dean's.

"Hm." Dean mumble.

"For the record, He doesn't know what he's missing." Katie say lifting her hand off his shoulder and looking him in the eyes.

"I can fix things with Sam. I can make it up to him. To everyone." Dean says looking back at his wife.

"Ok. What's gotten into you lately?" Katie asks with furrowed brow.

"This isn't gonna make a lick of sense to you. But I kind of feel like I've been given a second chance. And I don't wanna waste it." Dean says.

"You're right, that doesn't make any sense.." Katie says smiling and Dean leans in and kisses her.

"You know, I get it." Dean says pulling from the kiss.

"Get what?" Katie asks.  
"Why you're the one." Dean says simply making Katie smile again.

"Well, Whatever has gotten into you .. I like it" Katie says before Dean began kissing her again.

" Aw Dean you know we can't" Katie says trying her hardest to resist Dean.

"Why not" Dean muttered making trails of kisses on her neck.

"Uh why can't we, uh , right right, the baby Dean, the… that feels good" Katie says too wrapped up in these kisses to make sense of anything, when Dean suddenly stopped.

"Ok we can't" Dean says sternly.

"We can't?" Katie says disappointed.

"No" Dean says sitting back and taking a sip out of his beer.

"You evil evil husband of mind" Katie says leaning over and kissing his cheek. " I have to get going any way before I'm late" Katie says looking down at her watch.

"Go, wait where you're going" Dean says looking over at Katie.

"I swear its in one ear and out the other with you, to work I told you this" Katie says getting up and heading to their room.

A few moments later Dean stands in the doorway as Katie finishes getting ready for work.

"And I know what you're going to say" Katie says pulling her hair into a neat bun.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Dean asks.

"Don't be on your feet too long, and don't get too stress, cause its not good for the baby" Katie says in her best Dean voice. " Well babe a doctor's works is stressful sometimes, but I will try my best to limit myself" Katie says walking over to Dean.

"I'm married to a doctor, that's real respectable" Dean says, making Katie laugh.

"Yes it is, but next week, you will simply be married to your future baby mama" Katie says slipping on her shoes.

"Why?" Dean asks. Katie sighs and looks up at him.

"I start my maternity leave next week, remember?" Katie asks.

"Uh, yeah of course I remember" Dean says.

"Of course you did, I'll see you when I get back ok" Katie says kissing him again. Dean deepened the kissed but Katie pulled away. " I so hate you right now" Katie says before grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Hey, seriously though take care of yourself and my baby, got it" Dean says sternly.

"Yes, sir" Katie says with a salute before leaving.

Dean sat on the couch watching tv after Katie left, well he wasn't really paying that much attention to the tv. He was couldn't stop think about Katie being a doctor. He did remember when he met her parents about them talking about throwing away dreams and medical school, but she never talked about it. He was glad she happy and doing something with her life that was safe. He did wonder how her being a witch in this reality. He was going to have to subtly ask her about that later. Dean smiled at that thought. Dean was knocked from his thoughts by the anchorwoman on tv.

Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigial in memory of the hundred people who lost their lives..

"No no. I stopped that crash." Dean said scooting forward on the couch. He suddenly jumped up and headed to the computer. Dean read over all the headlines from cases he thought he'd solved. As Dean continues reading he sees the slight figure of someone walking in the hall. He gets us and follows them into the bedroom. He looks around but does see anything, when he suddenly hears a sound from the closet. He slowly opens the door and there hanging are two dry dead people, who look as if they've been dead for quite a while. Dean looks around then spots the girl from earlier in the mirror. Dean walks over and sees that she's filthy and that she's bleeding from her forehead. As he is staring at her she begins flickering in and out before she is just gone. Dean stands there shocked, before quickly turning to the open closet that is now empty.

Dean grabs his stuff and goes to the only person he feels he can talk to. Dean stands in the graveyard above his father's headstone.

"All of them. Everyone that you saved, everyone Sammy and I saved" Dean said running his hand across his face. " They're all dead. And there's this woman that's haunting me. I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is, not yet anyway." He said beginning to pace. " It's like my old life is coming after me or something. Like it like it doesn't want me to be happy. Course I know what you'd say. Well, not the you that played softball but.. ?" Dean said staring down at the headstone. "So go hunt the Djinn. He put you here, it can put you back. Your happiness for all those people's lives, no contest.? Right? But why? Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero?" Dean asked.

"What about us, huh? Mom's not supposed to live her life. Sammy's not supposed to get married. I'm not suppose to start a family of my own? Why do we have to sacrifice everything, dad?" Dean says beginning to cry a bit. "It's.." Dean starts but rumbling in the sky gives him the answer he was looking for and tears begin to fall down his cheek.  
" Yeah" He says before turning and walking away.

Dean heads back to his mom's house. He has to find this demon and fix this no matter how much he really doesn't . Dean breaks in and begins sifting through the drawers for silver. Before he knows it someone comes into the room swinging, but he's able to take the person down.

"That's was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you." Dean says breathing heavily down at Sam.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam says getting to his feet.

"I was looking for a beer." Dean says with a grin.

"In the china-cabinet?" Sam asks crossing his arms. He then reaches to turn on the light so he can see. "That's mom's silver." Sam says seeing the open box of silverware on the floor.

"Sam-"

"What you.. broke into the house.. to steal mom's silver?" Sam asks anger beginning to build up.

"It's not what it looks like." Dean pleaded. "Ok, I didn't have a choice."

"Oh really? Why? What's so damn important you gotta steal from your own mother?" Sam asked not able to hold his anger much longer.

"You want the truth?" Dean asks

"Yeah, yeah I do." Sam says crossing his arms.

"I owe somebody money." Dean says shrugging his shoulders.

"Who?" Sam asks quirking an eyebrow.

"A bookie. I lost big on a game, I gotta bring him the cash tonight." Dean says.

"I can't believe we're even related." Sam sighs

"Sam, I'm sorry." Dean says

"Yeah." Sam replies quietly.

"I'm sorry we don't get along. And I wish to hell I could stay and fix it. But I gotta do this. Peoples lives depend on it." Dean says before turning and taking a knife from the box of silverware.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asks.

"Nothing. Forget it. Just uh... hay, tell mom and Katie I love her." Dean says, then heads for the door.

"Dean." Sam says knowing something isn't right. Dean turns around.

"I'll see you, Sammy." Dean says before walking out the door to the impala.

As soon as Dean went out the front door, the back door opened and Katie came in.

"Sam, hey have you seen-, What's wrong?" Katie asked noticing Sam's expression.

"Its- something's not right, C'mon" Sam says grabbing and pulling Katie hopping they can catch Dean before he pulls off. They rush when they still see the car and both hop in, Sam in the passenger seat and Katie in the back.

" Katie? Sam what are you-, just get out of the car." Dean says looking between the two.

"I'm going with you." Sam says

"Going where, what's going on?" Katie asks scooting forward.

"You're just gonna slow me down." Dean says looking over at his brother.

"Tough." Sam says.

"Ok really don't like being ignored will someone please tell me what's going on" Katie snapped.

"This is dangerous and you two could get hurt." Dean says looking back at her.

"Yeah, and so could you Dean." Sam says.

"Sam!" Dean yells  
"Look, whatever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone. And that's that." Sam says not backing down.

"Still totally confused back here" Katie says sitting back.

"I don't understand. Why you doing this?" Dean asks

"Because you're still my brother." Sam sighs

"Bitch." Dean says smiling

"What are you calling me a bitch for?" Sam asks confused.

"You're supposed to say jerk." Dean replies

" What?" Sam says

"Never mind, look you can go but you" Dean says pointing back at Katie. " You go home, this is dangerous enough for Sam but this is totally dangerous for a pregnant lady"

"That's really too bad because I'm not leaving this car" Katie says crossing her arms.

"You just stubborn no matter what where you are aren't you" Dean says looking back at her.

"Damn right husband" Katie says.

"Fine you come, but you stay in the car got it" Dean says.

"Got it, but I have one question" Katie says scooting up in her seat.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dean asks.

"Where the hell are we going exactly?" Katie asks. Dean just sighs and pulls off.

A couple minutes later as they are driving Sam notices a bag on the seat between him and Dean .

"What's in the bag?" Sam asks.

"Nothin'." Dean says simply.

"Nothin'?" Sam asks not believing him.

"Yeah, nothin'." Dean snaps.  
"Doesn't seem like nothing to me" Katie says from the back seat.

"Me neither" Sam says snatching the bag.

"You don't wanna do that." Dean says looking over at Sam.

"Oh really?" Sam says before rifling through the bag. He pulls out a container of what appears to be blood. "What the hell is this?"

"Blood." Dean says.

"Wait, Dean say what now?" Katie says scooting forward in her seat.

"Yeah, I can see that it's blood, Dean! What the hell is it doing in here?" Sam snaps.

"You don't really wanna know." Dean says shaking his head.

"No I think I can speak for me and Sam when I say we do, like really want to know why you have a container of blood" Katie says and Sam shaking his head in agreement.

"Yeah, well you're gonna find out sooner or later. I needed a silver knife dipped in lambs blood." Dean says looking between the two.

"You needed a silver knife dipped in lambs blood, why?" Sam asks.

"He's gone crazy" Katie sighs sitting back in her seat. " I can't believe I didn't notice before, but when he did the thing with the thing and now carrying blood around" Katie says in disbelief.

"Will you stop, look calm down, I'm not crazy, look there's this creature. A Djinn. And I have to hunt it." Dean says gaining two uneasy looks from Katie and Sam.

"Ok. Uhm.. stop the car." Sam says putting the blood back into the bag and sitting it down.

"I know how it sounds". Dean says

"Great. Just.. stop the car" Sam says.

"It's the truth, Sam. Alright, there are things out there in the dark. There are bad things. There are nightmare things. And people have to be saved and if we don't save them, then nobody will." Dean says staring at Sam.

"Look, I wanna help you, alright. I-I really really do, but you're having some kind of psychotic breakdown so.. Just-"  
"I wish." Dean sighs before Sam picks up his phone and starts dialing a number before Dean snatches it and throws it out the window.

"That's just great, I think I need to lie down" Katie says stretching her legs out on the back seat and closing her eyes.

"What the hell was that, Dean? That was my phone!" Sam snapped.

"I'm not going to a rubber room, Sammy. And we've got work to do." Dean says

"What? I was just trying to help you out, Dean. I don't I don't want you to get yourself hurt." Sam says.

"What? You protect me?" Dean asks.

"Yeah!" Sam snaps

"That's hilarious. Why don't you just sit tight and try not to get us both killed." Dean says before turning on the radio and music blares out.

Katie jumps up and smacks Dean on the back of the head.

"Turn it down!" she snaps.

"Sorry" Dean says turning down the music.

"Good I would like to have my own little mental breakdown in silence please" Katie says as she slide back on the seat.

"Babe-"

"Zip it" Katie says. Dean just looks over at Sam and just keeps driving, no one making a sound.

After a few moments Dean finds his opportunity to find out about his wife unwitchiness.

"Uh so Katie, you've never heard of a Djinn" Dean asks.

"No Dean" Katie sighs eyes still closed. " I haven't completely lost it like others in the car"  
"I haven't lost it, so you don't know about anything uh supernatural" Dean asks looking up at her in the rearview mirror.

"Wait!" Katie says sitting up.

"What?" Both Dean and Sam say.

"Jackie at the hospital, she knows a great shrink, we can make an appointment for you first thing in the morning" Katie says.

Dean just rolls his eyes and continues driving.

Outside and old factory building.

A couple hours later Dean pulls up to an old factory building. He looks over a sleeping Sam. He looks back at Katie who's also sleeping. He picks up his flashlight and shines it in Sam's face causing him to wake up.

"Where are we?" Sam asks rubbing his eyes.

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore." Dean says smiling, but the smile fades when he gets no reaction from Sam. " Illinois" he says.

"And you think something's in there?" Sam asks looking over at the building.

"I know it is." Dean says before getting out of the car, Sam doing the same. The closing doors jolt Katie awake. She looks around seeing Sam and Dean outside of the car and get out as well.

"Hey guys how about we just go home" Katie says.

"Look I know all of this seems crazy, but you have to trust me, me and Sam have to stop this thing" Dean says staring into Katie's eyes. "You trust me right?" Dean asks.

Katie stares back into his eyes as if searching for something.

"Of course" Katie says quietly.

"Good, just sit in the car in if we're not back in ten minutes take the car and just go home ok" Dean says holding out the keys.

"Dean I'm not leaving you here" Katie says tears threatening to fall.

"Look, I promise we will see each other again, because no matter where I go whether it's real or not, I always find you" Dean says. Katie looked up at him confused. Dean just pulled her into a kiss. " I love you" Dean says resting his forehead on Katie's.

"I love you too babe, be careful" Katie says.

"Yeah, and take care of my kid got it" Dean says placing his hand on her belly.

"Yes, sir" Katie says placing her hand on his. She kissed him one more time before his and Sam headed into the building.

Dean and Sam wonder the factory building, but weren't finding much of anything.

"See there's nothing here Dean" Sam says shining his flashlight around. Dean just keeps walking until he ends up in the hallway he was attacked before this whole thing happened.

"Dean c'mon Katie's gotta be worried sick about you outside. It's not good for the baby for her to be under this kind of stress, Come on, let- Let's just go." Sam said.

"Shh!" Dean says hearing some kind of sounds coming up ahead.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asks finally taking this a little more seriously.

"Stay behind me and keep your mouth shut." Dean says before walking in the direction of the noise.

As Sam and Dean find the noise they look up to see bodies hanging from ceiling. Dean recognizes one of the bodies of the one he saw in his closet earlier. They also notice a drained blood bag next to one of the bodies.

"What the hell?" Sam says looking at all bodies.

Dean walks over to the body a woman that also seems familiar. He then realizes that it's the woman he's been seeing ever since he been placed in this twisted reality. There is a blood bag next to her filled with blood.

"It's her" Dean said looking at the woman.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam says looking the bag and at her writs that are tied, just like the others and she begins to make sounds.

"Shh!" Dean says grabbing Sam. They go and hide when they see the djinn come out. It walks up behind the woman.

"Where's my dad? I wonder how.." The woman says sobbing looking at the djinn. "Don't" She says as the djinn touches her face.

"Sleep" the djinn says as blue flares go over her cheek as he strokes her. " Sleep"

Her head falls forward, eyes still open and her feet relaxes, falling forward again. The Djinn rests his face against her arms, touching her right arm and breathing heavily, eyes closed. He then goes for the blood bag, pulls out one straw and puts it to his mouth, drinking her blood.

Sam sees this and coughs in disgust. The Djinn turns around right away, eyes flash blue and he begins to move towards their hiding place. When he gets there, the guys are gone.

The Djinn walks up some creaky steps and where Sam and Dean are standing below them, looking up, following his steps. When a door closes Sam begins to breathe loudly.

"This is real? You're not crazy?" Sam says looking over at his brother.

"She didn't know where she was. She thought she was with her father." Dean says before walking to the woman, Sam close behind. " What if that's what the Djinn does? It doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has." Dean says staring at the woman.

"Look man. That thing could come back, alright?" Sam says looking up at the stairs.

Dean walks past Sam in the opposite direction of the woman. He looks up at a light bulb and it starts to flicker in brighter light. He starts having trouble breathing, as he start realizing what is happening.

"Dean, please." Sam says placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What if I'm like her?" Dean says breathing heavily. " What if I'm tied up here someplace? What if all this is in my head?" He walks over to the woman. "I mean it could, you know, maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid, and then just feeds on us slow."

"No. Dean, that doesn't make sense. Ok?" Sam says looking at his brother.

"What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit. It's it's like more and more like I'm catching flashes of reality. You know, like I'm in here somewhere. I'm I'm catatonic, and I'm taking all this stuff in but I, but I can't snap out of it." Dean says.

"Yeah, ok, look. Yeah, you're right. I was wrong. You're not crazy but we-we-we need to get out of here. Fast. " Sam says trying to get out of there before whatever that thing is comes back. He starts to pull Dean with him but Dean pulls his arm loose from SAM. SAM looks at him and throws his arms out like

"I don't think you're real." Dean says looking at Sam

"Dude, you feel that?" Sam says grabbing Dean's arms. "You feel this? I'm real. This is not an acid trip. I'm real, and that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. No please."

"There's one way to be sure." Dean says pulling out the silver knife.

"Woh-woh-woh. What are you doing?" Sam says backing off.

"It's an old wives tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up." Dean says

"No no no no, that's crazy. Alright?" Sam replies.

"Maybe." Dean mutters

"You're gonna kill yourself-" Sam says walking over but Dean holds out the knife and his other hand to stop him. "Ok"

"Or I'm gonna wake up. One or the other." Dean says.

"Ok. This isn't a dream, alright. I'm here, with you, now. And you're about to kill yourself, Dean." Sam says taking a step closer.

"No, I'm pretty sure. Like, 90% sure. But I'm sure enough." Dean says before turning the knife on himself. He gets ready to thrust the knife in himself when Sam yells.

"WAIT!"

Suddenly Mary walks up next to Dean in the same nightgown she died in. He looks behind Sam and sees Katie appear.

"Why'd you have to keep digging?" Sam says shaking his head.

Dean looks over at Mary and Jess appears on his other side.

"Why couldn't you have left well enough alone?" Sam says as Dean looks around. " You were happy"

"Put the knife down honey" Mary says coming in front of Dean/

"You're not real" Dean says as with tears in his eyes. "None of it is"

Katie walks over and brings Dean to her.

"It doesn't matter babe, It's still better than anything you had" Katie says

"What?" Dean asks

"It's everything you want. We're a family again. Me and you and our little girl" Katie says placing Dean's hand on her belly. " Let's go home."

"I'll die." Dean says shaking his head before snatching back his hand. "The Djinn'll.. drain the life out of me in a couple of days."

"But in here, with us. It'll feel like years. Like a lifetime." Katie says. Dean looks over at Sam who half smiles and nods to him. " I promise, no more pain, or fear. Just love and comfort. And safety. Dean, stay with us." Katie says looking into Deans eyes.

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore." Jess says. Dean looks over at her. "You get to watch him live a full life."

"Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough?" I'm begging you." Sam says stepping forward hold out his hand. "Give me the knife."

Dean looks at Katie, Sam and Mary with tears in his eyes. Then he backs away looking at the floor. He raises his head, looking at Katie.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispers before thrusting the knife into him. Blood immediately starts coming out of his mouth.

He thrusts the knife into himself, blood immediately comes out of his mouth.

"Dean!, Baby!" the real Katie yells seeing Dean hanging from the ceiling with a blood bag next to him

"Dean!" Sam yells coming up behind her.

With a flick of her wrist Katie brings Dean down. Sam grabs him and lays him on the ground.

"Oh God. Come on." Katie says shaking Dean. "Hay. Babe Wake up. Wake up, damn it!" Katie pulls the tube out of Dean.

Dean grunts a little and begins to regain consciousness. He starts to open his eyes and focuses on Katie.

"Hey, there are those eyes I love" Katie says leaning down to kiss Dean.

"Ahh.. Antie Em. There's no place like home." Dean says

"Thank God. Thought we lost you for a second." Sam says bending down.

"You almost did." Dean says.

"Let me untie you" Katie says starting to cut the ropes.

Dean notices two blue eyes appear behind Katie and Sam. The Djinn then comes out. "Guys!" Dean yells.

Sam pulls out the knife and heads toward the Djinns. They struggle for a moment and the djinn got him to drop the knife. The djinn get the upper hand on Sam and wraps his hands around his throat.

Sam!" Katie says running. She tries to pick up the knife, but the Djinn tosses Katie across the room with its free hand.

"Katie!" Dean yells trying to free himself.

The djinn turns back to Sam and before it can touch him , Dean is there thrusting the knife into the Djinn's back. The lights goes out of its eyes before Dean pulls out the knife and the demon falls to the ground.

Dean looks at Sam to make sure he's ok before running over to Katie who is already getting to her feet. Dean comes and helps her.

"Dean the next time I say hey come back so we can go kill the big bag together, just do it ok" Katie says rubbing her head.

"Got it" Dean simply said, still holding on to Katie as they walked. He look up at the girl who is still hanging.

"Go I'm fine" Katie says and Dean walks over and checks the girl for a pulse.

"She's breathing" Dean says handing the knife to Sam. Dean pulls out the tube in her neck as Sam cuts the ropes. Dean catches her as she comes down.

"I gotcha. I gotcha. We're gonna get you out of here, ok? I gotcha." Dean says to the woman. They take the girl to the hospital before returning to there hotel room.

A few hours later

"Ok, uh, thank you so much for the update. Ok, bye." Sam says hanging up the phone. "That was the hospital. Girl's been stabilized." He says taking a seat next to Dean. " Good chance she's gonna pull through."

"That's good." Dean nods looking in a magazine. " I'll tell Katie when she gets out of the shower"

"Yeah. so how 'bout you? You alright?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Dean says after clearing his throat. There is a pause for a moment. "Should have seen it, Sam. Our lives. You were such a wussy."

"So we didn't get along then, huh?" Sam asks

"No.." Dean replied.

"Yeah.. I thought it was supposed to, to be this perfect fantasy." Sam said with a chuckle.

"It wasn't." Dean says putting down the magazine. "Was just a wish. I wished for mom to live. That mom never died, we never went hunting and you and me just never uh.. You know."

"And Katie?" Sam asked

"I wished she didn't have to do so much. You should've seen her. She was pregnant with our daughter. Can you believe I was going to be a dad. And she was just so happy. It was nice to see her without all the problems of the world on her shoulders. You know" Dean said looking over at the bathroom door.

"You a dad, huh?" Sam says smiling at his brother.

"Yeah" Dean said somberly. He did miss that life, a life he wanted for a long time.

"Yeah" Sam said quietly "I'm glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn't have the strength, would have just stayed."

"Yeah.. Lucky me. I gotta tell you though, man." Dean says getting of the bed. " You know, you had Jess, and I had Katie. Mom was gonna have grandkids…"

"Yeah, but... Dean.. wasn't real." Sam replied looking up at his brother.

"I know. But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since dad... all I can think about is how much this job's cost us. We've lost so much." Dean says shaking his head. "We've.. sacrificed so much."

"But people are alive because of you. It's worth it, Dean. It is. It's not fair, and.. you know, it hurts like hell, but.. it's worth it." Sam says, before Katie comes out of the bathroom. Both guys look at her.

"Ok what I miss" Katie says throwing her dirty clothes in a bag.

"Sam just called the hospital" Dean started.

"And?" Katie asked.

"She's gonna be fine" Dean replied.

"That's good. I'm glad. I can't image what that poor girl must have went through, or you for that matter. How you doing?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine for the one millionth time I really am now will you two stop worrying" Dean said.

"And with that, I'm going to take a shower" Sam said before going into the bathroom.

Dean went and sat in the chair at the table. Katie followed and straddled his lap.

"I think there is something you should know Mr. Winchester" Katie says as she starts kissing Dean along his cheek.

"And what is the Mrs. Winchester" Dean says wrapping his arms around her waist.

" I will always worry about you, because my worst fear is that one day our job is going to take you away from me" Katie says before staring Dean in his eyes as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Listen to me, I will never leave you ok" Dean says staring back into her eyes.

"Promise" Katie whispered.

"I promise" Dean replied. " Now we a wasting some very precious alone time while Sam is taking his shower"

"Really, then I guess we better get to it" Katie says seductively in Dean's ear before pressing soft kiss along his cheek.

"Yes, ma'am" Dean replies. "You know, I get it." Dean says pulling from the kiss.

"Get what?" Katie asks.

"Why you're the one." Dean says simply making Katie smile again.

"Really, why am I the one Mr. Winchester?" Katie asks.

"Because I don't think I would have much of a life without you in it" Dean replied.


	17. Home sweet Home

**A/N: So here you good people are, a brand new nice long and exciting chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean was lying on the bed flipping through channels, while Sam sat searching for new cases. Dean suddenly turned the TV off and got to his feet.

"Where you going" Sam asked looking up from his laptop.

"It's been two hours Sammy, I'm going to find my wife" Dean said walking toward the door.

"And she will kick your ass if you do" Sam said laughing. "Dude she just went down the street to the gym, I'm sure she's getting tired of this, you freaking out when she's not in your sight" Sam said turning his attention back to his laptop.

"Ok one I'm not freaking out, and two she understands, and three you're just jealous" Dean said taking a seat across from his brother.

"Jealous huh?" Sam said unfazed by the comment as he continued typing.

"Yeah, so if you'll excuse me, wait what's this?" Dean said picking up an old looking book.

"Oh that's Katie's, I think she was looking through is before she left" Sam said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking" Dean said flipping through pages.

"Yeah, don't think that's a good idea, just put it down" Sam said looking over at his brother.

"Dude chill I'm just looking, what's the worst that can happen" Dean said not tearing his attention from the book.

"Yeah usually we find out after someone says that" Sam sighed.

"I swear some of this stuff looks like it should be in a mother goose book, like this one _You are me, and I am you, exchange the sight, change the view, to walk a mile in each other's shoes_" Dean recited " See that was-" Dean began feeling funny.

"Dean what did you do?" Sam said feeling the same funny feeling, before both got these excruciating headaches causing them to fall to the floor. Then a big ball of light appears engulfing them. The light is bright and after a moment disappears. Dean and Sam lay on the ground for a moment trying to regain their bearing.

"Sammy you ok" Dean asked lying on the floor eyes closed from the recent bright light.

"Yeah you" Sam asked starting to get himself up.

"I don't know I feel funny" Dean said finally sitting up and opening his eyes. He turn to look at his brother on he wasn't looking at is brother. "What the hell"

"What's-" Sam said before gazing at his brother in surprise. "Dean, why do you have my face?" Sam asked slowly getting to his feet.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Dean said staring into his own face. Before both rushed to the bathroom trying to look at themselves.

"This is some really freaky Friday-" Dean started.

"GUYS!" they heard Katie's voice as she came in.

"Great now she can fix this" Sam said still looking at his brother's face.

'No we can't tell her" Dean whispered.

"What, why the hell not" Sam said angrily

"Because she is going to kill me, you know how serious she is about not playing with magic" Dean pleaded.

"Yeah right now Dean I just want to be in my own body" Sam said.

"Look I'll figure it out just give me some time" Dean said

"Uh guys why are we in the bathroom?" Katie says leaning against the door frame.

"We were just, uh we thought we saw something in here, but its nothing" Sam said hoping Dean would figure this out.

"Okay, well since we're all in here there is something I wanted to show you" Katie said before walking over to the toilet. "You see this" Katie said pointing to the seat. "It goes up and down. You lift it up when you pee, and then you put it back down when you're finished. Easy right" Katie said looking back at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah" the brothers mumble.

"Good, because I will not be having this little lesson again, now leave I must shower" Katie said and Sam and Dean both turned to leave but she grabbed Dean's arm still unaware of the brother's body switch. "How about you join me?" Katie whispered. Sam didn't know what to do, he just looked over at Dean which was still weird because he just looked over at himself.

"Uh Dean I need your help with something" Dean said trying to get Sam out of this situation.

"Uh Sure Sam, sorry" Sam said looking down at Katie who just gave him a confused look.

"Oh-Kay" Katie let out. Something was definitely up. Dean never turned down an offer to "conserver water". She wasn't going to pry. Maybe it was just some weird guy thing. Katie just shrugged and closed the door.

"Dude that was close" Sam said walking over to his brother.

"I know look until we figure this out, you may want to stay clear of Katie" Dean said.

"Why- Oh right yeah that's probably a good idea" Sam said.

"Yeah because if you touch her I will kill you Sammy" Dean said looking down at his brother. "Dude why are you so freakishly tall" he said walking around a bit.

"Shut up, maybe you're just unusually short. Look we don't have time for this just look in the book and try and figure out some sort of reversal spell or something while Katie's in the shower" Sam said sitting on the bed. " I can not be you"

"What's wrong with being me" Dean said flipping through the pages of the book. " Most people want what I have, awesome car, hot wife, I'm living the freaking America dream" Dean said.

"Sure Dean" Sam said " find anything?"

"Yeah here's the spell, but I don't see any- wait it says here the spell will only end when the two hosts finally see what its like in the life of each other" Dean read.

"Yeah that's not gonna work, because I don't want your life Dean" Sam said standing up. "We need to tell Katie so she can just fix this"

"Dude no look I know this is all sort of crazy, but I would rather have to deal with this than my semi crazy wife. Look maybe this could help us huh, try and see what its life for each other. Maybe you'll appreciate me more huh?" Dean said.

"Dean that sounds stupid" Sam said turning toward the bathroom.

"Fine I'll tell Katie, you're the one leaving the toilet seat up" Dean threatened.

"Dude are you blackmailing me?" Sam asked.

"C'mon Sammy just a little while longer, we can get through this and Katie will never have to know" Dean pleaded.

"Fine Dean you have until the end of today to figure this out, or I sear I'm going to sing like a bird" Sam said sitting down again.

"Babe can you pass me my bag!" Katie called from the bathroom. Sam and Dean just looked at each other before Sam went to get Katie's bag.

"Dude what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Look I'll keep my eyes closed" Sam said walking toward the bathroom.

"You can't go in there Sammy, it's a trap" Dean said.

"What are you- Oh what should I do?" Sam asked.

"Just leave, disappear for a while and I'll call you when I find something about switching us back" Dean said. Sam just looked at his brother for a moment.

"Dean I swear you better figure this out, because I can't do this" Sam said before leaving.

"Babe did you hear me I- oh Sam where did Dean go?" Katie asked coming from the bathroom hair soaked and wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Dean was in a daze watching the water glisten off of her skin. It was taking all the will power he had not to just take her right then and there. But now in his brother's body, that would not go over so well.

"Sam, you ok?" Katie asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Uh yeah, I'm good. Dean just went out so get some food, yeah said he was hungry" Dean said hoping she believe him.

"Ok, I'm just going to my bag" Katie said walking over and picking up her bag.

"Damn I'm one lucky man" Dean muttered to himself while watching her bend over.

Katie couldn't help but feel Sam staring at her, so she quickly picked up her bag and turned and looked at him.

"Sam were you just checking out my ass?" Katie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"What? Uh No I was not just checking out your ass, pft, checking you out" Dean said nervously laughing.

"Riight" Katie said turning around about to head for the bathroom when her phone started ringing. Katie walked over and looked at the caller ID and her expression changed.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"My Mom" Katie said before flipping the phone open.

"Mom.. Hello… No Mom I can't hear you…There's something wrong with-" Katie was about to hang up when she heard what sounded like "demons". The phone then went dead. Katie looked over at her brother-in law with a worried expression.

"Hey Hey what's wrong" Dean said not caring anymore and going over to be there for his wife, even if she didn't know it was him.

"My mom, something's wrong. Sam I need you to call Dean and get him back here we need to Minnesota like now" Katie said rushing into the bathroom to get dressed.

Soon they're back on the road like things use to be. Well not exactly how things use to be. Sam and Dean were still in each other's body and Katie was heading to the home she left behind a long time ago.

"So you're sure you're okay with this" Dean asked from the passenger seat. He wanted to drive but knew it would gain too much suspicion.

"Yeah I don't have much of a choice. My mother never calls me and for her to call me out of the blue must mean she really needs me" Katie said tightly grasping her phone waiting for another phone call.

"Any luck reaching Jason?" Sam asked.

"No, but the way my brother hunts God only knows where he is, and I don't want to worry him until we get all the facts" Katie said looking up at Sam who was staring back at her. "What?" She asked.

"Uh nothing" Dean said turning around. He had to be more careful, if he wasn't Katie was going figure out the mess he made.

"So if these are demons, why come after your parents?" Sam asked trying to change the subject.

"To get me or all of us, I don't know. Seems to pretty much be the M.O of all demons I've been coming across lately. They try to get to me through the people I care about" Katie said looking out the window.

"Well whoever these demons are, they'll just end up like all the rest, right princess" Dean said, the last part a slip of the tongue.

Katie turned and looked at Sam who'd just called her the nickname only her husband used.

"Uh Sam did you just call me princess?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I uh, must of heard Dean call you that so many times I guess I just- I'm sorry" Dean said shooting Sam a worried glance.

Katie caught the exchange. Something was definitely up with those two, but if it were life threatening she knew they would tell her. She just rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.

They pulled into a gas station and Katie quickly jumped out to use the bathroom.

"Dude you figure out how to switch us back yet?" Sam asked his brother as he pumped the gas.

"I've been looking, but I can't do much while Katie is in the car" Dean said, his brother just rolled his eyes.

"Dude don't roll my eyes at me" Dean snapped.

"Well Dean it won't matter what you do, Katie probably already knows after that little car ride" Sam said.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. She's really worried and I wish I could be there for her. So don't think you're not the only one who wants to reverse the spell" Dean said.

"Whatever, just hurry, things like this the longer it last the harder its going to be to reverse" Sam said before seeing Katie come from the bathroom.

She dialed a number on her phone, but it looked like no one picked up from her expression. She closed the phone and sighed.

Dean was about to go over when Sam caught his shoulder stopping him.

"Dean you can't go over there" Sam whispered.

"I know" Dean sighed. " You go"

"What? I thought-"

"I know what I said , but she needs her husband right now and since today that's you.. " Dean trailed off.

"Okay I'll go" Sam said. " Wait what should I say?"

"Please you are the king of chick flick moments, I'm sure you'll come up with something" Dean said.

Sam just nodded and began walking over to Katie. Dean watched as his brother walked over to comfort his wife. Dean clenched his, well his brother's jaw as he saw his brother. It was him who was suppose to comfort her. He watched their exchange. Sam seemed nervous around her.

"Dude you're going to blow it" Dean said to himself as he watched. Then Sam moved a piece of hair from her face and she stared up at him. Dean couldn't explain the hurt feeling he felt watching his wife with someone else. It was strange because she was doing nothing wrong. She didn't know the man standing in front of her wasn't her husband. Sam whispered something to her, but she didn't say anything, she just looked into his eyes. Dean watch and couldn't help be feel like he was intruding or something by watching this. He wondered if this is how Sam felt when he would watch him and Katie. Katie nodded before turning and walking back to the car. Dean walked over to his brother.

"So?" Dean asked impatiently.

"She's really worried about her family Dean" Sam said as the both watch as Katie got back into the car. Dean clenched his fist. He wished there was something he could do to make this better.

"Look I'm going to get something to drink, I'll meet you in the car" Sam said before heading into the gas station. Dean took a deep breath before getting back into the car. It was quiet for a moment before Katie finally spoke.

"Sam you'd tell me if something was up wouldn't you?" Katie asked looking out the window at Dean paying for his stuff.

"Uh yeah why do ask?" Dean said taken aback at what she'd said.

"No reason, just asking" She said as she saw Dean making his way back to the car.

Dean looked nervous. He knew she knew something was off. He just hoped he could figure it out before she did.

They were back on the road and Katie just stared out the window, phone still in her hand. She just wanted someone to call, any one and then her phone rang. She quickly answered without glancing at the id.

Hello? Mom?

_No it's me what's wrong?_

Jason, I've been calling you for like ever where've you been?

"_Sorry we were on a hunt, look what's wrong?_

It's mom, she called me and her side was all distorted and I could barley hear what she was saying.

_I don't understand_

Something's wrong Jay, I could barely hear what she was saying but I did make out the word demons.

_You sure?_

Yeah, look Dean , Sam and I are on our way there to check it out.

_Ok Derrick and I are not that far so we'll beat you there. _

Ok call me if you find out what's going on ok.

_Yeah I will, you do the same. _

"Ok so Jason and Derrick said they're not that far from Baudette, so they'll beat us there" Katie said.

"Ok at least we'll get some news before we actually get there" Dean said,

"Yeah, so how much longer?" Katie asked

"We should get there sometime tomorrow night" Sam said.

"Ok that's ok." Katie said.

"Look everything is going to ok" Dean said turning to look at Katie.

"Thanks Sam" Katie said turning to look at him. There was something different about him, she thought. Just like there was something different about Dean. She noticed it back at the gas station when she looked into his eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she would figure it out. She just had to deal with one crisis at a time.

Later that night Jason and Derrick pull up in front of the Carlson home. All the lights are off.

"This is really weird" Jason says staring up at his old childhood home.

"I know I can't remember the last time I've been to the old neighborhood" Derrick said hopping out of the car.

Jason got out of the car and walked up the walk way. He walked up to the door and didn't know if should ring the doorbell or not. This was the house he grew up in, but he had to admit that it never really felt like home. Jason just shook his head and reached out and pressed the doorbell. When no one answered he rang it a couple more times before giving up and getting the hide-a-way key under the flower pot on the porch. Jason unlocks and slowly opens the door.

"You think anybody's here?" Derrick asks from behind him.

"I don't know" Jason said trying to flick on the light switch but nothing happened. "But the power's out"

"That's weird" Derrick says.

"Yeah- wait you hear that?" Jason asks.

"Hear what?" Derrick start but the sound of footsteps upstairs could be heard.

"Look go and try and get the power back on and I'll see who's upstairs. Derrick nodded and they both went their separate ways.

Jason runs upstairs which is just as dark as downstairs. He squints his eyes to see f he can make out anything when he bumps into some one.

"Ouch!" he hears then a thud. Suddenly the lights come on and Jason looks at the figure on floor.

"Bridget" Jason asks holding out his hand to help her to her feet.

"Yeah Jason what's going on here?" Bridget asks dusting herself off.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" Jason replied.

"Bridg how did-" Alex said coming from one of the rooms. "Oh Jason good what's going on here?"

"I wish I knew" Jason said.

"Wait why are you here?" Bridget asked.

"Kat got a phone call from mom, said she sounded pretty shaken up, so I came to check it out" Jason replied.

"Wait mom called Katie, when?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know, we can ask her when she gets here which will be soon" Jason stated

"Wait Katie's coming here?" Alex asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, her husband too, oh you're going to like him Lexie" Jason said having a little more fun with this than he should.

"How did the lights come back on?" Bridget asked changing the subject.

"Derrick" Jason said simply.

"Oh great" Bridget sighed and headed down stairs.

The ride became quiet. Sam and Dean realized the less they spoke the less Katie would be suspicious of them.

"You guys have gotten awfully quiet" Katie said looking up at the boys.

"Uh what do you want to talk about?" Sam asked glancing over at Dean.

"Nothing, I just usually can't get you two to shut up and now I could drop pins back here" Katie asked. "So what are you two hiding

"Hiding we're not hiding anything." Dean said sharing a worried glance with Sam.

"So what's that, what's that look?" Katie asked.

"What look?" Dean countered.

"What with all the answering a question with a question thing?" Katie quipped

" what answering-"

"Fine keep your secrets I don't care but when it bite you in the ass don't come running to me" Katie said and sat back in her seat.

"Why would we come running to you?"

"Oh shut up Sam." Katie said.

They just laughed and continued their silent ride. Dean looked at Katie in the rearview. He had to figure this out and soon. He waited until she drifted off to sleep before pulling he took out Sam's laptop and started researching ways to reverse this spell.

"Hey Sam, I think I found something" Dean whispered over to Sam.

"Really" Sam said genuinely surprised.

"Well don't sound so Shocked" Dean snapped.

"No its just you've been at it for a while" Sam said with a shrug.

"Well whatever, it says that the spell doesn't have to run its course if we find a witch strong enough to reverse" Dean said reading the screen.

"So what we ask Katie?" Sam asked.

"No, Jason's gonna meet us at their parents house, we just ask him" Dean said.

"You really think he's gonna help us and keep it from his sister?" Sam asked.

"Look it's a guy thing. He will totally understand" Dean says closing the laptop. "And she'll never know what we did" Dean says glancing back at his sleeping wife.

"What you did" Sam corrected.

"Huh?" Dean asked looking over at his brother.

"She won't find out what you did. I told you to just leave the book alone, but no you just had to read the spell and now we're in each other's bodies Dean. You better hope Jason helps us because if he doesn't I'm going straight to Katie" Sam retorted.

"So if she found out you would sell me out?" Dean asked. Sam looked over at his brother.

"In a heart beat" Sam says simply.

"I'd do the same thing" Dean says with a shrug.

Later on the next evening the impala pulled up behind Jason's truck in front of Katie's old house. The sun was going down, but there was enough light for her to get a good look at the place. She hadn't been there since her grandfather was killed and now here she was hoping the same thing hadn't happen to her parents.

"So this is your house, huh?" Dean asked stepping out of the car.

"No, this is my parent's house" Katie replied.

"Ok so shall we go in and see everyone" Sam cut in walking toward the door. He'd seen a lot of movies and read a lot of books about the situation him and his brother were in right now, but they couldn't do justice to how freaky this really was. Being in Dean's body was not something he aimed for in life.

"So should we just ring the door bell or what?" Sam asked as Katie and Dean walked up. Katie just reached up and pushed the doorbell. Within a few second the door was being open by Derrick.

"Yeah, not who expected to open the door" Katie said.

"Good to see you too kitty" Derrick replied.

"Never call me that, now move" Katie said pushing Derrick out of the way and walking in the house. Sam and Dean followed behind her, both praying Jason will help them with their not so little problem. Katie first noticed the awful smell that seemed to fill the house. "What is that smell?" Katie asked bringing the back of her hand to her nose.

"That would be dinner" Derrick said walking past her toward the dining room.

"Yeah well it smells like sh- Alex?" Katie said noticing her former beau.

"Hey Kat, uh Katie" Alex said standing to his feet. " Its good to see you" Alex said giving Katie a hug.

Dean loudly cleared his throat, but sense he was still in Sam body, it really didn't have the same effect.

"Uh Alex this is Sam, my brother in- law and over there is my husband Dean" Katie introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Alex said shaking both their hands. He wondered why her brother in-law gripped his hand a little tight that someone should.

"Ok if you're done catching up how about everyone tell me what's going on?" Bridget said stepping in front of Alex.

"Well I got a call from mom, I could barely make out what she was saying, but I did hear the word demon so we came to check it out." Katie said.

"That's strange because mom and dad are on vacation and I spoke to them this morning" Bridget replied.

"This morning? And they sounded alright?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, said they were having a great time" Bridget said. " Look if this is just some plot of yours to get attention or something, its really not funny"

"Really Bridget you think I would make something like this up just to get attention" Katie snapped, taking a step closer to her sister.

"Well I wouldn't put it past you" Bridget replied crossing her arms.

"You know what, if they're fine, I must have just misheard her. Ok I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure, and sense we are, I think we're going to be leaving" Katie said before turning and walking away.

"That's right leave, we all know you can do that right" Bridget said, and Katie stopped dead in her tracks. She turned and saw Sam inch toward Bridget. She was a bit confused at why Sam was the one being protective over her and not Dean.

"Sam, don't" Katie said. " Let's just go" Katie turned back around and started walking toward the door. Sam and Dean shared a worried look before following Katie to the door. They were glad her parents were ok, but they we're too thrill about leaving without seeing if Jason could help them reverse the spell. Katie turned the door knob but it wouldn't open. She pulled as hard as she could but the door wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong" Dean asked.

"It's stuck" Katie said still pulling on the door. She moved over and let him try, but it was no use. Sam tried, then they both tried but still nothing.

"Guys what's up?" Jason asked seeing the struggle.

"The doors like seriously jammed or something" Katie said. " You know what, move back" Katie moved forward holding her hand out, palm toward the door but nothing happed. Katie looked at her hand then over at her brother. " You try" Jason stepped forward with his hand out, but nothing happened.

"Ok this is weird, I'm going to go check out the back door" Jason said before walking off.

"You guys go check the windows" Katie said to Sam and Dean.

"It's no use" Jason said after trying to open all the entrances into the house.

"Wait what's going on?" Bridget asked.

"We're trapped in here" Derrick stated.

"Look haha funny I can not be stuck in this house with you" Bridget hissed.

"And trust me Bridget, you're the last person anyone in here wants to be trapped in here with, well maybe except for Alex" Katie said with a light chuckle. " But that's a really big maybe"

Bridget just rolled her eyes. " I'm going to check upstairs" She snapped before running off. Alex stood there looking at Katie, a little to long for Dean's liking.

"Why don't you go help your fiancé" Dean snapped. Alex just snapped out of it and hurried up stairs. Dean turned toward Katie who was giving him a strange look. Well he figured that probably was weird coming from Sam.

"Ok so any ideas what's got us trapped here?" Jason asked.

"Someone with a very sick sense of humor" Katie sighed before plopping on the couch.

" Wait, I think you're right" Jason said.

"I am?" Katie asked looking over at her brother.

"Yeah who do you know with a sick sense of humor" Katie just shrugged a shoulders. " Dude a trickster"

"You think a trickster is doing this?" Katie asked.

"Makes sense" Jason stated.

"Well if a trickster is doing this, it means he's around here somewhere" Katie said and everyone just looked at each other. " Ok by a show of hands who left their holy water in the car" Everyone raised their hands.

"Great then I guess we're gonna have to do this the ole fashion way" Katie stated.

"And that would be?" Derricked asked.

"CHRISTO!" Katie said. Everyone looked at each other, but nothing happened.

"Ok so its not one of us" Dean stated.

"Not the us that's in this room at the moment" Sam said and everyone looked up.

"Ok so it has to be Bridget or Alex" Jason said.

"Now what?" Derrick asked.

"By a show of hands who's packing" Katie said and no one raise their hands. "In the car?" and everyone just nodded their heads.

Katie was about to say something when they heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Ok so its no use all the windows upstairs won't open either" Alex stated. No one said anything just looked between Alex and Bridget.

"What's going on, why are you guys acting so weird?" Bridget asked.

"Because we think one of you is a demon" Katie said taking a step closer to her sister.

"Oh really, let me guess this was your idea. Really Katie I know you're sad and pathet-

"CHRISTO!" Katie yelled cutting her sister off, but nothing happened to Bridget or Alex. " Damn" Katie cursed and walked off.

"Ok what did she just do?" Alex asked.

"She just saved your lives" Dean stated.

"Ok so if it isn't one of us that keeping us here then, who is it?" Sam asked.

"Look whoever it is has to be here, what's the point of screwing with people's lives if you can't have a front row seat to watch it" Katie proposed.

"Not necessarily, whoever or whatever is keeping us in here doesn't want us out there for some reason" Jason stated.

"Look we have two of the most powerful freaks in the world sitting in the living room , just bibbidi bobbidi boo us out of here already" Bridget snapped.

"Bridget!" Alex snapped.

"Look we have to figure out what's keeping us here before we find the who. If it's a curse there has to be some symbol or totem somewhere around here. We split up and look for anything that screams evil" Katie said.

"Well what are we suppose to do. We're not apart of the land of freaks so how would we know what to look for?" Bridget said and before anyone could stop her Katie was over in front of her sister.

"Look Bridget you're a bitch. I know it, you know, everyone knows it, and we tolerate it, but if the word freak comes out of your mouth one more time, your going just be a bloody imprint on my shoe got it." Katie started. Bridget was about to say something but Katie cut her off. " You and boyfriend over there stay here and keep quiet so we can figure this out. Got it?" Katie finished.

"I think we all got it, so can we do this?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah Derrick basement, Jason you get this floor, Sam the attic, and Dean and I will check all the rooms upstairs. If you think you've found something yell, but don't touch it whatever it is" Katie said all the guys looking at her.

"I have a question?" Derrick asked and everyone looked at him. "Who made you in charge, because I for one can exhibit great leadership qualities" Everyone just looked at him before going off. "I'm just say" he called before stalking off down the basement.

Sam, Dean and Katie all headed upstairs. Sam gave Dean a look he knew meant ' go talk to Jason".

"Oh I think I dropped my phone" Dean said before going back down stairs. Katie just shrugged and continued upstairs.

"Uh Jason" Dean said coming up behind Jason. " What's up Sam?" Jason asked not taking his attention off search.

"Well that's just it I'm not Sam" Dean said and Jason shot his a look. " I'm not a demon either, I'm Dean"

"What?" Jason asked.

"Look uh Sam was messing around with one of Katie's books and somehow we ended up in each other's bodies" Dean said.

"And Katie couldn't reverse it?" Jason asked.

"He didn't want to tell her, because you know how she get. We were just wondering if you could do it" Dean asked.

"What kind of a spell is it again?" Jason asked.

"I think its to walk a mile in each other's shoes" Dean said a bit unsure.

"Oh I know that one, sure I can reverse it for you, but you have to tell me one thing" Jason said smiling.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean are you the one who really read the spell?" Jason asked

"Pft no… no I ok fine I did but it was a mistake" Dean said.

"Fine, I reverse the spell only because I know the hardships of spells gone wrong. And so does your wife" Jason said going back to his search.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, later I'm going to need you and Sam together for the spell to work, but now you should get to searching for whatever has a trapped in this house before my sisters kill each other" Jason said patting Dean on the shoulder.

"Right" Dean nodded and turned to walk away.

"Oh Dean, how does it feel to be tall for once?" Jason asked. Dean was about to say something but bit his tongue seeing as he need his brother in law's help. He just shook his head and went upstairs.

"You just can't keep your eyes off of her can you?" Bridget asked watching Alex who was caught looking at a picture of Katie.

"What are you talking about Bridg?"" Alex asked innocently.

"I'm talking about Katie and how whenever you see her, you can't take your eyes off of her. She's married and you're engaged to me. How do you think that makes me feel" Bridget snapped.

"Look Bridget I love you, and no one else. Either you believe that or there's no point in us getting married" Alex said. Jason had moved his search to the living room mostly to overhear the conversation.

"'What does that mean?" Bridget asked.

"Exactly what I said. You either are going to trust me or there is no future for us" Alex said.

Bridget didn't say anything. She turned and looked at her brother who was still searching in the same spot.

""Nice show Jason?" Bridget asked.

"Only thing missing is the popcorn sis" Jason said laughing and Bridget threw a pillow at his head

"I can't remember the last time I was in this room" Katie said as her and the guy she believed to be her husband searched her childhood room.

"N'sync" Sam said pointing to a poster hanging up on the wall.

"Hey they were really good way back when" Katie said searching the room.

"So, uh what's with you and Bridget?" Sam asked.

"Really you have questions, but you won't answer mines" Katie said quirking an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean I'll tell you what you want to know if you tell me what you and Sam are hiding" Katie said.

"What makes you think we're hiding anything?" Sam asked.

"Because I know you two" Katie said looking under her bed.

"Not as well as you think" Sam mumbled.

"What was that?" Katie asked lifting her head.

"Uh nothing, I'm going to go check in another room" Sam said before leaving.

Sam almost ran out of the room. He ran into Dean who just finished searching the attic.

"Hey you find anything?" Sam asked.

"Naw there's nothing out of the ordinary up there" Dean replied. " What about you?"

"Nothing, but we still got some rooms to check out, so hey you talk to Jason yet?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah he said he can do it" Dean replied.

"Good because Katie's getting real close to finding out-"

"Finding out what?" Katie asked surprising both men.

"Uh -"

"GUYS I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" they all heard. Katie looked at the two suspiciously before running downstairs toward the voice.

"That was close" Sam said.

"Yeah, too close" Dean said before running after Katie.

Katie followed the voice down the basement. She figured Derrick had found something. She came down the basement to see the others huddled around something. She couldn't get a good look at it from where she was standing. Dean and Sam came up behind her.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Katie said walking a little closer. She finally was able to see what everyone was looking at. Katie walked and saw them looking out the basement window. Katie got a little closer and saw a greenish black rock right by the window.

"Is that what I think it is?" Katie said pointing to the rock.

"Yep" Jason said.

"Ok what am I missing?" Dean asked.

"That rock along with the other rocks I assume surround the house are the reason we can't leave. Until at least one of the rocks is moved, we're stuck in here" Katie said.

"Isn't that just great, how are we suppose to move those stupid rocks?" Bridget asked

"We can't, someone out there has to" Jason said.

"Perfect, now what?" Alex asked.

"Ok look I know this is very frustrating, but I will figure something out, just give me a minute" Katie said and everyone just stared at her. " Ok the staring isn't helping. I'm just going to go upstairs" Katie said.

Everyone went back upstairs to the living room and sat.

"We could always wait for your parents to come back" Alex suggested.

"They're going to be gone for two weeks" Bridget sighed.

"Plus there is no way to tell them about the rocks before they get it, they'll just get stuck in here with us" Jason said.

"I should probably go check on Katie" Dean said standing up.

"Why would you go check on her and not Dean?" Derrick asked.

"Because that is Dean, him and Sam switched bodies because they were messing with one of Katie's books" Jason said laughing.

"Dude!" Dean almost yelled.

"What I thought we were just keeping this from Katie" Jason said shrugging.

"Oh she is so gonna kill you guys" Derrick said smiling.

"Hey it was all him" Sam said pointing toward Dean.

"Dude!" Dean said looking back at Sam.

"Well look since now is as good as time as any for you to fix us" Dean said.

"Yeah" Sam added.

"Yeah whatever" Jason said standing up but stopped when the lights began to flicker. That when they heard Katie scream from upstairs.

Without hesitation Dean was running upstairs. He heard her scream again and followed the sound of her voice. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Katie screamed again. Sam, Jason, and Derrick came still not sure what was happening. Derrick held up his hand to try and open the door, but it was no use, his powers were useless.

"Find something to open the door" Jason yelled and Derrick and Sam ran back downstairs.

"Katie!" Dean yelled. " I'm right here, I'm right here just hold on!" Dean yelled pushing the door.

"Dean! Don't come in its too dangerous. Katie screamed. Dean just pushed to door harder and harder. Dean moved away from the door and ran with all of his strength into the door. It flew open and what Dean saw shocked him. Katie was being held by the throat by some ancient looking demon. It was wearing body armor. Dean just ran tackling the demon, causing Katie to fall to the ground.

Dean walked over to Katie to make sure she was alright and looked back in time to see the demon literally walk into the walls.

"Sam? Where's Dean?" Katie asked through violent coughs.

Dean just looked back at Jason, then back down at Katie. Dean was about to talk when Sam and Jason came running upstairs with various tools in their hands. The lights flickered again before they just went off.

" So let me get this straight, we're not only trapped in here but there is a demon in here too that seem to want to kill us" Alex stated as they all sat in the living room.

"Yeah, seems that way" Derrick said taking a sip of his beer.

"So what happened?" Jason asked looking over at Katie.

" I was just sitting on the bed when , whatever that was came up behind me and choked me" Katie said holding the icepack to her neck.

"This is all too weird to just be a coincidence" Jason stated.

"Yeah but I get the feeling that those rocks belong to our friend" Katie said.

"What makes you say that?" Derrick asked.

"Well while he was trying to kill me, I noticed he was wearing a necklace, with a pendant the same color as the rocks outside" Katie stated.

"So kill the demon and we're home free" Alex asks.

"Well it's the only thing we got" Katie said. "Look guys I know this is a little well a lot weird, but I promise nothing is going to happen to you" Katie said looking between Bridget and Alex.

"Thanks that does make me feel better" Alex said. Bridget just turned away.

"So how are we going to kill this thing?" Sam asked.

"Well first things first" Katie said standing to her feet. " You" She said point to Dean "and you" , she pointed to Sam. " kitchen now". Katie walked away without another glance. Sam and Dean just looked at each other then at the other.

"Yeah you guys are dead" Derrick said chuckling.

Dean and Sam turned and headed for the kitchen where Katie was waiting for them.

"Talk. Now" She said, but neither one of them said anything. "Dean!"

"Over here" Dean said raising a hand.

Katie turned and looked at Sam or who she thought was Sam.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Look yesterday while you were at the gym, I saw your book on the table-"

"And you read from it!" Katie yelled.

"Look I know-"

"No you don't know, do you know how dangerous that magic is" Katie snapped. " And then you decided to hide it from me"

"Look we're sorry" Sam yelled. " It was an accident, but now is defiantly not the time to do this"

"Ok, fine but I was serious before, you two got yourselves into this mess, and you will be getting your selves out" Katie said before pushing past them.

"Trouble in paradise?" Derrick asked as Katie walked back in.

"Derrick I can make parts of you just fall off, do you really want to mess with me?" Katie asked.

"Alright lets just figure out how to kill this demon so we can get the hell out of here" Jason intervened.

"How do we do that?" Alex asked.

"Wait I have an idea" Katie said.

"Well what is it?" Jason asked.

"I can't say" Katie said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because this demon is in the walls, probably watching us right now." Katie said and everyone just looked around the room. " Wait, I know" . Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"_Okay does everyone hear me?" _

"_Yeah how are you doing this?" Derrick asked._

"_How do you think duffus?" Katie replied. _

"_So you're like talking to us in our head?" Alex asked. _

"_Yeah, so now the demon can't here what we're saying." Katie stated._

"_Okay so what's the plan?" Dean asked_

"I can't believe these things still work" Jason said sitting on his bed as he talked into the walkie talkie.

"I know, good times now focus, everyone in position?" Katie asked. She got a yes from everyone on the walkie talking. " Good, now we just wait" Everyone was quiet for a while waiting for the demon to show up.

"So are you still mad?" Dean asked over the talkie.

"Dean, now is definitely not the time" Katie responded.

"I don't mind" Derrick said entering the conversation.

"Me neither" Jason added.

"Will you guys stay out of it" Katie snapped.

"Look I know keeping this from you is wrong, but I knew you're were gonna be mad" Dean said.

"That shouldn't have mattered Dean, whether I was going to be mad or not you should've just told me the truth. I'm your wife and that's what being married means" Katie sighed. "I just need you not to hide things from, because you're afraid of how I'll react"

"Ok I can do that" Dean said.

"Me too, it wasn't all Dean. I could've stepped up and told the truth and I'm sorry" Sam added.

"Don't worry about its Sam, you're just being a good brother, but what I said goes for you too. You guys have to trust me enough to just tell me the truth no matter what, got it" Katie asked.

"Got it" both brothers said in unison.

"Now isn't that sweet, now would you guys can it. Let's just kill whatever this is so we can leave" Bridget snapped on her walkie talkie.

"Least we know who's gonna be wearing the pants in that marriage" Derrick said laughing.

"Hey!" Alex snapped.

"Dude its so true" Jason added

"Look people there are more serious things going on like which one of you are going to switch me and Dean back in our bodies" Sam interrupted.

"Or even more serious is that it got really cold in here" Bridget said frightened.

"Don't worry Bridg we're on our way, just stick to the plan" Katie called jumping from her bed and heading out the door.

"Yeah, that was back when I thought this thing was going to come after one of you" Bridget said looking around the room. She felt something was behind her and when she turned she was face to face with the demon. She let out a scream when she looked into its cold dark eyes. Katie ran to the door to try and open it but it was no use. She moved out of the way as Dean and Jason ran to break down the door. When they came in they spotted Bridget lying on the floor and the demon walking toward her. Katie quickly ran behind him and kicked him causing him to fall. Alex and Derrick helped Bridget to her feet and ushered out of the room and down stair. The demon stood up and looked Katie right in the eye.

"I don't think so" Katie said pointing up at the ceiling where a devils trap was drawn. "Now we let you go once you let us go" The demon just stared at Katie not uttering a word.

"Not the big talker is he, most demons won't shut up" Jason said.

"I don't think this demon is from around these parts" Dean added. "Look at those clothes, I mean not something you pick up from old navy"

Katie just stared back into the demons eyes as if she was trying to figure it out.

"He's not doing this" Katie said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"He's being controlled and he's not happy about it" Katie said looking over at her brother. " But no worries I think we can help each other out" Katie said looking back at the demon.

The demon stood in the middle of the living room surround by the bloodied bodies of Katie and the others. Suddenly another demon appeared, only he was wearing a black tailored suit.

"Aw well it took you long enough" The demon said. " I thought I was going to have to sent someone in to see what the hold up was, and you would not like that" the demon said poking the other demon in the chest. " Finally, dead Winchesters and dead witch, plus others for good measure"

The demon knelt down by Katie's body and tried to touch her face but his hand just went right through.

"What the hell" he snapped before all the bodies started flickering before disappearing all together. He was about to walk, but couldn't. He looked up and saw the devil's trap.

"Aw and you thought today was going to be a good day" Katie said as they all came from hiding.

" You bitch let me out of here" the demon snapped.

"What you don't like being trapped, It really sucks doesn't it" Dean taunted.

"So what're you going to do kill me, I've been through worst" the demon said grinning.

"Well you see we're not going to do anything to you" Katie said holding up the green pendant. " But now that our friend, whose name is Leon by the way, no longer is wearing his leash, well lets just say things are going to get a hell of a lot worse for you"

Leon walked over and grabbed the demon by the throat and they both disappeared. Suddenly all the lights came back on.

"Screw the lights, there's only one thing I want know" Bridget said heading to the door. She turned the knob and sighed in relief when it opened. "Alex get our things let's get the hell out of here!" Bridget yelled almost running to their car.

"Right, guys its been, well let's not do this again any time soon" Alex said before gathering their things. " Uh see ya Kat" Alex said before heading out the door.

"She's my sister an all, but I have to say I feel sorry that man" Jason said. " So dude you ready to high tail it out of here?" Jason asked Derrick.

"Yeah but first let's stop by my mom's place, dude I just know she's made some of her double fudge chocolate chip cookies" Derrick said.

"Dude, sweet" Jason said. " Later" the waved and ran out the door.

"So I guess we should go" Sam said as the turned to walk out the door.

"Wait" Katie said. " We have to get you two in your own bodies"

"So you're gonna help?" Dean asked smiling.

"Yeah, now you have to do exactly what I say" Katie said.

" Ok, anything just tell us" Sam said.

"Ok you have to kiss each other" Katie said looking serious.

"You're kidding" Dean said.

"No Dean you see I actually don't play around with magic" Katie said folding her arms. Sam and Dean looked at each other then back at Katie. " C'mon it'll be like you're kissing yourself" Katie added. They looked at each other once again. Both really wanted to be back in their own bodies, but didn't like the price they have to pay. " Oh for Pete's sake I was just kidding" Katie finally said seeing the two brother's expressions.

"That was so not funny" Dean said.

"Yes it was" Katie said laughing.

"Just what do we have to do really" Sam interrupted.

"Alright close your eyes" both brothers did as they were told. Katie took each of their hands into her own and recited "_Undo the magic acted here, Reverse the spell so all is clear_." Suddenly and big bright light engulfed all of them and in a instant was gone. Katie looked between the brothers as they looked back at each other. Dean turned and looked at Katie before picking her up and kissing her passionately. "I really hope you're Dean" Katie said when he put her down.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that" Dean replied.

"Ok now I really hope you're Dean" Katie said quirking an eye brow.

"I am, finally man its good to be back in my own body" Dean said feeling around on himself to make sure everything it the way it should be.

"Who are you telling, I was starting to get sick of being so short" Sam added laughing before heading out the door.

"Well I was tired of my ears popping from all the way up there" Dean called following his brother out the door. Katie just smiled before looking around the house she once called home. She went over to the fire place and looked at the picture of all her family smiling as they opened up Christmas presents. Katie was snapped out of her memory when she heard the horn of the impala honking. Katie smiled and nodded her head as she headed out the door. She gave the place one more look over before shutting the door.

"The old place wasn't that bad." Katie thought to herself before walking to the car.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. When a Good Witch Goes Bad

**A/N: H3Y, W3ll I hav3 anoth3r chapt3r for you.**

* * *

_Katie stood in the middle of a crossroad all alone. She whipped around and out of no where appeared Dean and there were claw marks all over his body. She tried to go to him but she didn't she just looked. She looked at Dean and literally saw him dying right in front of her eyes. He was yelling in pain as more scratched appeared on his body. Then she heard someone crying. She turned to face the next road and it was Sam. He was looking at Dean too and he was just crying. She tried to go to him, she wanted to but she just didn't move. _

"_You promised me" Katie heard a voice. She turned and looked down the next road and it was John. He was looking right at her with disappointment in his eyes. Next Katie heard laughing. It was a deep rough laughter. She turned down the next road and saw a man she didn't recognized, but when his eyes changed to yellow she knew exactly who it was. _

"_I'm going to win" yellow eyes said in a sing song manner. " And there's nothing you can do about it"_

Katie's eyes shot open. She turned and looked at Dean who was still sleeping. She kisses him and slowly got out of bed quietly so she didn't wake anyone. She slipped on her shoes and silently eased outside. The fresh air felt good as it brushed against her face. Katie closed her eyes and sighed as she thought about the nightmare. Katie was grateful that the powers that be saw fit for her to have these powers but sometimes being a witch sucked ass. Katie ran her hands through her hair as she looked over at the rising sun. A new day was beginning and that meant another day of wondering if today was the day her dreams would come true. She'd been through numerous books and called countless seers who'd said pretty much the same thing. That something big was about to happen and somehow her, Dean and Sam were at the center of it.

"Hey" Dean said in a deep groggy voice. " You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just a bad dream, thought the fresh air would help." Katie said walking over to Dean " Go back to sleep, I'll be in, in a minute" But when she looked at him, she saw the claw marks on his face, and the feeling of fear and dread from her dream were coming back.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dean said grabbing Katie's hand.

"I uh- nothing I'll be in soon" Katie said plastering on a fake smile.

"Ok, just don't be long ok" Dean said and Katie nodded. Dean turned and went back into their room.

Katie closed her eyes and sighed. There is only one person she knew had the answers, but she really didn't want to call him.

"Gabe" Katie sighed. She heard wings and when she opened her eyes, there he was.

"I've been expecting your call" Gabe said.

'Look I didn't call you here to become your lackey I have question" Katie whispered.

"Really and why would I answer these questions?" Gabe asked.

"Because they have to do with Sam and Dean, and I know that they are important to you guys" Katie said.

"Fine what do you want to know?" Gabe asked.

"Why am I here?" Katie sighed. " I mean why did the big guy choose me to watch over them. I mean he had to know that I wouldn't blindly just follow what you guys were asking me to do" Katie said.

"I don't know" Gabe said.

"What do you mean you don't know" Katie snapped.

"I mean that my father doesn't usually make a habit out of discussing the whys and why nots about his decisions. He has his reasons and that's good enough for me" Gabe said.

"But its not good enough for me. I keep having these nightmares about things, things that just can't happen and I don't know why. I just want to know why" Katie said

" I'm sorry I can't answer that question" Gabe said before he just left.

Katie stood there. She felt lost at this very moment, like any minute her who world was going to just collapse. She took a deep breath and went back into their room. She climbed back into bed next to Dean and he wrapped a protective arm around her. She always felt better when she was near him and hoped her dream was wrong. Katie moved closer to Dean as she lay her head on his chest. She needed to protect him, both of them but she just didn't know how. There was no way she could go back to sleep, but she could lay here for a while.

Later in the morning when everyone was awake and showered they headed to a diner for breakfast. Katie sat in the booth next to Dean just staring out the window. Her mind racing with so many things. She was mentally and physically exhausted, and Dean could tell. Dean and Sam shared a look of concern as they noticed that Katie hadn't hardly touched her breakfast.

"Hey" Dean said grabbing Katie's hand and taking her from her thoughts. "You haven't touched your food"

"Oh I guess I'm just not that hungry" Katie said. Dean just looked at her, then back at Sam. "No, no looks I'm fine, I'm just not hungry ok"

" You must forget that I know you, and you're not fine so just talk to me" Dean urged. Katie sighed. She hated that he knew her so well.

"Dean there is nothing to talk about I'm-" Katie was cut off by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller id and instantly recognized the number. "I really have to take this, excuse me" Dean stood so Katie could exit the booth. He watched as she walked outside to take the call.

"So what do you thinks up?" Sam asked

"I don't know, but something is definitely up with her, she just won't talk to me" Dean said watching Katie outside.

"You think she had another one of her dreams?" Sam asked.

"Makes sense, it explains why she was up so early. When she said she had a bad dream, I guess I didn't think it could be one of those dreams" Dean said turning to his brother.

"But why wouldn't she tell us?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, she's trying to protect me, or us I just don't know. I have no idea why she feels she has to protect us" Dean said.

"Because family means everything to her Dean and she'll do anything to make sure we're safe" Sam replied.

Dean sighed as he looked back outside at his wife. He wanted nothing more than for her to just relax and not worry so much about them. He wanted nothing more than to just see her smile all the time. He loved seeing her happy and when she was happy, he was happy. But now she was worried and exhausted and he had to fix it. He was her husband and it is his duty to make her happy.

" Hello"

"_Hey there sweet cheeks"_

"Ok first of all never ever call me sweet cheeks and second why the hell it take you so long to call me back"

"_Well you know if you keep the ladies waiting, they'll only want you more" _

"You know you haven't changed a bit, JT"

"_Thank you" _

"Yeah, not a compliment"

"_So what is it that I can do for you, or better yet to you" _

"Ok ew, Look I need information"

"_Always business with you" _

"Look are you gonna help me or not?"

"_Fine anything for you, sweet cheeks"_

"Look I need to fine Victoria"

"_What do you want with her?" _

"Look that's none of your business, do you know where she is or not?"

"_No need to get snippy love, Look last I heard of ole Vicky was that she's set up camp in the market" _

"Really why would she be there, that place is demonic central"

"_I don't know, but I wouldn't go poking around there if I were you" _

"Why is that?"

"_What you don't know?" _

"Apparently not, so tell me"

"_Have you been experiencing a lot of attacks lately from those of the demonic race" _

"Yeah, but that's kind of an occupational hazard"

"_Well maybe not as of lately. There is a bounty out on you. All the big higher ups have suddenly found you to be very valuable and either want you for themselves or dead. _

"Me, why me I'm just a hunter"

"_You always did sale your self short. You're special and you don't even know it" _

"Special how?"

" _I don't know, know one knows, but everyone want to find out deary" _

"Look thanks I lot I owe you one"

" _I'm going to hold you up on that one" _

"Yeah, yeah"

Katie hung us the phone and just stared at is for a moment. A bounty on her head wasn't something she'd expected, but it did explain the high volume of attacks lately. Katie sighed as she stuck her phone into her back pocket. Now the only person she knew could help her was in the center of a demonic market filled with demons who were hell bent on either kidnapping or killing her.

"My life's freakin perfect" Katie said kicking a can that was on the ground.

"Hey what's wrong?" Katie was startled by Dean's voice.

"Dean" Katie sighed closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

"Who was that on the phone?" Dean asked stepping closer.

"Nobody" Katie said simply.

"Look you remember when you told me that in a marriage we have to tell each other everything no matter how it will make the other feel. Well that has to work both ways, you need to talk to me" Dean said.

"Fine Dean something bad is going to happen" Katie said

"What kind of bad?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Katie replied. " But I am going to find out and stop it"

"Why do you have to stop it?" Dean asked and Katie looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean why I have to stop it? What kind of question is that? I have to stop it because if I don't, no one else will." Katie's exhaustion and frustration were beginning to be too much for her to control. " If I don't stop it you die Dean!" Katie's breath hitched and she couldn't seemed to catch her breath. Dean wrapped an arm around her and lead her to a seat out side the diner. " Do you know how it feels to go to sleep at night and see you die every time. To not be able to stop it." Dean didn't know what to say. He sat next to her and rubbed circles around her back. " Do you know how feels to wake up and wonder if today is the day my dreams come true and I lose you"

"Look at me" Dean said placing a hand on the side of her face. " Nothing has happened, I'm still here. So maybe these dreams are just that, dreams." Dean kissed Katie and put his forehead to hers. " I'm not going anywhere" Katie took a deep breath and looked into Dean's eyes.

"I'm such a girl" Katie said as a smile made its way across her face and Dean laughed.

"Yeah well it is one of the reasons I married you" Dean said as they stood up and headed back to the diner.

Katie laughed. She wanted to believe him so badly. She wanted everything to just be the way it was but it couldn't. She had a feeling and she knew her dreams were not just dreams. She just had to figure out what the hell they were trying to tell her. She couldn't shake the feeling that if she finally figured out why she was so "special", she can use whatever it is to help save her family. She needed to see Victoria, the only problem is how was she going to sneak off to a demonic black market without telling Dean. This was definitely going to be a challenge seeing as he didn't too much like her being out of his sight.

After leaving the diner they were back on the road. Sunlight was soon replaced by the cool night skies. Katie spent most of her time in the backseat trying to figure the best time to go see Victoria. She noticed Dean staring at her, so she began to yawn and pretend to sleep. Maybe if her saw that she was sleeping, than he wouldn't worry so much. The truth is back at the diner when Katie went off to the bathroom, she took a caffeine pill to keep her awake. She didn't want to dream, and that meant she couldn't sleep, not yet at least.

Soon the impala came to a stop outside of another random diner. Katie could hear the rain outside as it hit the impala. Katie was snapped out of her thoughts by Dean's voice.

"And don't forget the extra onion this time, huh?" Dean says holding up money to Sam after they pulled up to the diner.

"Hey, we're the one who's gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions." Katie says in the back seat.

"Hey I thought you were sleep" Dean says turning around to face her.

"I was then I heard you says the words extra onions and I woke up, had to stop the travesty, oh and plus I have to pee" Katie says, before kissing Dean and hopping out the car and running to the diner to get out of the rain.

"Hay, see if they got any pie." Dean called out the Katie. She just turned and rolled her eyes. "Bring me some pie!"

"Hey what do you want?" Sam asked Katie before she went off to the bathroom.

"Um I-" Katie stopped. She looked around the diner. Something wasn't right.

"Katie what's wrong?" Sam asked.

Katie looked up at Sam with out saying a word. From that he knew something was up, but by that time it was too late. Everything went black.

Katie was blindfolded with something, she just couldn't see anything.

"SAM!" she screamed, but she got no response. But she did get another hit to the head.

Katie lay on a cold hard surface. Her head was pounding as she opened her eyes. Where ever she was she was freezing. Katie tightened her jacket as she made her way to her feet. She looked around and saw and old looking door. She went out and was a shocked at the sight before her. She was in some sort of old town, and she noticed a really big bell. A cold harsh wind blew, and Katie cursed to herself. She knew there were plenty of spirits in this town, she could feel them.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake" Katie turned at the voice. There standing was an older man and when his eyes began glowing a fiery yellow she knew exactly who it was.

"Of course its you" Katie sighed. "Where am I?"

"You ask the wrong questions honey" Azazel said inching toward her.

"Ok how about where is Sam?" Katie asked getting angry.

"Sam's around, he's just catching up with old friends at the moment" Azazel replied.

"So is this another one of your attempts to get me and Sam to the dark side" Katie asked.

"You could say that, but I've learned from the past and have come up with a new tactic" Azazel said with an evil grin.

"Yeah and what's that" Katie said before two demons grabbed each of her arms. Before she could blink they were no longer outside anymore but in some sort of dark room surrounded by candles.

"This does not look good" Katie said looking around the room.

"You see my dear there is just way too much good in you, so I decided we would let your dark side come out and play a bit" Azazel said grinning. " Strap her to the table"

Katie struggled but couldn't get herself loose. There were witches traps all around that made trying to use her powers out of the question.

"You see you could've just taken my offer when I first asked, but I guess it was for the best" Yellow eyes said stroking the side of Katie's face.

"I so can not wait for you to die" Katie said pulling at the bounds that held her to a cold stone slab.

"We'll see if you'll be singing the same tune when this is all over" Azazel said laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go check on your brother in law" Azazel said before disappearing.

As soon as yellow eyes left another demon began reciting some sort of spell. Katie couldn't really hear him, it was as if he were mumbling.

"God! Look don't do this" Katie yelled before she began feeling something in the pit of her stomach. "This can't be happening" Katie struggling to pull her self from the restraints but they weren't budging.

The demon continues mumbling the spell. Katie can feel it working. The darkness its fighting her on the inside, its followed by excruciating pain. Katie screams at the unexplainable feeling.

"Dean" Katie whispers to herself. She closes her eyes and focuses all of her energy on Dean. She has always known when Dean has needed her, she just hopes that their connection works both ways. Her insides begin to feel like their on fire. She needed him to know where she was. The only thing she got a good look at was that big bell that was in the town. She needed him to see it. "Dean" She let out one more time. "Help me"

A darkness started filling every part of Katie's body. She was trying to fight it, trying to not let it take over, but it was strong and she was weak. A single tear fell down her eye, then all of a sudden something started happening. Something that was causing her body to shake violently. Before Katie couldn't even process what was happening, everything went dark.

_Katie was standing in a room. A child's room from the various colors and pictures on the wall. There was a crib in the middle of the room, with a pink blanket hanging off the sides. She slowly walked to the crib and inched her face over. She saw a baby asleep. A little girl. There was a name embroidered on the pillow. 'Katherine' it read. Katie just looked at the pillow then back at the small child. She heard a crash from out side the room. A small boy came running in the room past Katie as if he couldn't see her. He took the baby out of the crib and ran and hid inside of the closet. Katie heard hard loud footsteps coming closer to the room._

"_Son" a man said coming into the room. His eyes were black as coal, she knew he was a demon. He looked in the crib and grumbled something under his breath. _

"_Jason take your sister and run!" a voice called from somewhere in the house. _

_Katie looked at the man who started walking toward the closet. He was about to open the door when he was slang across the room. Katie looked and saw a woman in a white night gown that was covered with blood. She had long brown hair just like Katie's. Katie walked over to the woman who seem so familiar. She reached out to touch the woman's face but her hand just went through her face. _

_The demon started to get to his feet and ran toward the woman. He wrapped his hand around her throat and began squeezing the life from the woman. The little boy with the baby tightly in his grasp ran out of the closet. He stared at the man and the man suddenly flew across the room. The woman quickly grabbed the baby and the little boy's hand and began running. The ran outside and got into the car. Katie was in the backseat still trying to process what she was seeing. The woman still hurt and bleeding sped away as fast as she could until she ended up in front of a church. The woman grabbed the baby and the little boy and ran into the church. _

"_Father!" the woman screamed running into the church. " Father!" the priest came running trying to figure out what was happening. "Father they came for her, my baby they want her, you can't let them have her" the woman said handing the baby to the priest. _

"_Elizabeth, what's happening" the priest asked._

"_Demon's father, they want her, you have to take my children somewhere they will be safe" Elizabeth said._

"_What are you going to do?" the priest asked._

"_I'm going to hold them off, until you're away safely" Elizabeth said before kneeling down to look at her son. "Jason mommy wants you to always protect your sister ok, and know that I love you no matter where I am, mommy always loves you ok" Elizabeth kissed the boy on the cheek and hugged him tightly. She stood up and looked at the baby in the priest's hands. "My little girl mommy is doing this for you. You are so special and you have so much you're going to do. Mommy loves you more than you will ever know, and always remember you are stronger than they will ever know/" the woman said tears falling before kissing the baby on the forehead. She looked at the little boy one more time before turning and running out of the church. _

_Katie stood there bewildered after watching this scene play out in front of her eyes. She'd never seen her birth mother, and now she knew why. It was all her fault her mother was gone. She looked at a little Jason crying seeing his mother leave him. Katie felt tears threatening to fall, then she could feel the darkness again. It was somehow easing the pain. The darkness was soothing and became easier to accept. _

"_Okay" Katie whispered to herself. _

"Dean!" Bobby calls as they sit outside of the wreckage that was once the demon hunting bar The Roadhouse. Dean closes his eyes as he puts his hand to his head to somehow alleviate the pain he was feeling.

"What was that?" Bobby asked

"I don't know. Headache?" Dean said unsure himself of what that was."You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked

"No... must be the stress." Dean laughs a little. " I could have sworn I saw something.

"What do you mean? Like... uh, like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" Bobby asked "What? No." Dean replies"I'm just sayin'." Bobby shrugs"Come on. I'm not some psychic." Dean says before the pain strikes him again this time causing him to go down. Bobby goes around the car to help him.

_Dean.. Help me.._

"Dean? Dean?" Bobby yells holding the man.

Dean can't hear him. He hears the faint sound of his wife. She sounds so helpless. Then he sees a bell with a tree on it. He then sees Sam."Dean?" Bobby says again "Are you with me?""Yeah.. I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby, and I heard.." Dean trailed off.

"What did you hear?" Bobby asked

"Katie, she- Bobby I have to find her" Dean says "It was a vision.""Yeah.." Dean says starting to get up. "I don't know how, buh... but yeah. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels.""What else did you see?" Bobby asked"Uh.. There was a bell." Dean said"What kind of bell?" Bobby asked"Uhh.. Like a big-big uh, big bell. With uh.. some kind of engraving on it, I don't know." Dean replied."Engraving?" Bobby asked."Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like an oak tree?" Bobby asked"Yeah, exactly." Dean said looking over at the man."I know where Sam and Katie are." Bobby said

Sam sits in old shack that he and the other "soldiers" are in trying to keep watch for YED. Its late and everyone is sleeping, except for Sam. He's awake but barley keeping his eyes open. There are so many thoughts running through his mind. They'd spend most of the day just trying figure out what the hell was going on. He even tried to find Katie, but there was no sign of her. He keep remember the last time he saw her and the look on her face. He figured she knew something bad was about to happen. He just hopes she is alright for his and his brother's sake. And Dean, he has no idea what could have happened to his brother. Sam can't take the whole not knowing for much longer.

Sam looks over at where Jake is sitting and see YED smiling at him.

"Jake Behind you!" Sam yells

"Howdy Sam." Yellow eyes says behind Jake who is still oblivious to what's happening around him."I'm dreaming." Sam says making the realization that he'd must have fallen asleep."What do you say you and I take a little walk." Yellow eyes says walking up to Sam.

Before he can process this, they on Old oak street."You're awf'lly quiet, Sam. You're not mad at me, are ya?" Yellow eyes says grinning as they're walking."I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear to God." Sam says walking behind him."When you wake up tiger, you give it your best shot." YED says through laughter"Where is my brother?" Sam asks"Quit worrying about Dean" YED says

"And Katie what have you done with her?" Sam asks

"Oh my dear Katherine is fine, she's finally letting her hair down" YED says " I would worry less about everyone else and more about yourself."What? You're gonna kill me?" Sam asks"I'm trying to help you, that's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for." YED says smiling."What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asks"Welcome to the Miss America pageant." YED announces. " Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids, is gonna make it out of here alive.""I thought we were supposed to be-" Sam trailed off

"Soldiers in the coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing... I don't need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one." YED says holding up his index finger.

"Why?" Sam asks."Well, I couldn't just come out and say that could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need... is a leader." YED states"To lead who?" Sam asks, none of this really making any sense to him."Oh, I've already got my army. Or, I will. Soon. Anyway." YED declared"You son of a bitch." Sam snarled."Honestly, I'm suprised you hadn't guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy's brother, what's his name? They weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation.""My generation?" Sam said puzzled."Well, there's other generations. But lets just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Sam. I wanna give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam. Sammy. You're my favorite." YED boasted."You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love." Sam hissed anger dripping from every word."The cost of doing business I'm afraid. I mean, sweet little Jessica. She just had to die. You were all set to marry that little blond thing. Become a tax-lawyer, with two kids, a beer-gut and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp, on the road, honing your skills. Your gifts." YED replied with a shrug."What about my mom?" Sam asks"That was bad luck.""Bad luck". Sam repeated."She walked in on us. Wrong place, wrong time.""What does that mean?" Sam asks"It wasn't about her, it was about you. It's always been about you.""What?" "Well... ok. You caught me.. in a charitable mood. I'll show you." YED says before snapping his fingers.

A few hours later YED come back to check on Katie. He sees her right where he left her, but the fight she was putting up earlier seems to have subsided. She's lying on the table twitching ever so often, and her face and body completely cover in sweat.

"How's my girl doing?" YED asks the demon who was sitting beside her.

"Oh soon master, she'll be all yours" the demon said smiling.

"That's what I like to hear" YED said before placing a kiss on Katie's forehead.

_A twelve year old Katie is sitting on the tire swing that's on the old tree in the back yard of her childhood home. She's wearing her favorite pink dress with hear best friend Mr. Bunny safely tucked under her arm._

"_C'mon Kat let's go play" Lacey said running past her on the swing. A big smile came over her face when she saw her little sister. She jumped off the swing and ran after her younger sibling. They both stopped when they saw their older sister Bridget standing way too close to the river._

"_Bridg what are you doing, mommy say we're not suppose to play over there" Katie called._

"_Oh mommy's little suck up going to tell me what mommy said" Bridget hissed stepping a little closer to the banks. She turned around and looked at Katie, her eyes black._

"_Lacey! Go in the house now!" Katie yelled, her little sister still at her side. " Now Lacey GO!" the little girl ran as fast as her short legs could take her. _

"_GET OUT OF MY SISTER!" Katie yelled._

"_And if I don't what are you going to do about it" the demon snarled before jumping into the river._

"_Bridget!" Katie yelled. Without thinking Katie jumped into the water after her sister._

_She swam, but the water was starting to burn her eyes. Suddenly something grabbed her by the throat. She needed air, but the demon's grasp was too strong. Katie brought her sister's face and just stared into the dark eyes. Something started happening and before she knew what they were both back on dry land. She was coughing violently when she turned and looked at her sister. Suddenly a cloud of black smog or something came flying out of her sister's mouth. Bridget fell back to the ground. _

"_Bridget! Wake up" Katie said shaking her sister whose eyes slowly opened. Bridget started coughing. _

"_What?.. What did you do to me?" Bridget said in a raspy voice. _

"_I- I didn't"_

"_I knew you were a freak" Bridget said getting to her feet and running toward the house. " Mom!" she screamed. _

_Katie just sat there look at her sister's retreating frame. She turned back and looked the river._

_The older Katie comes and sit nexts to her younger self. She looks at the river. She remembers all of this happening and only finding some semblance of peace when looking at how beautiful the river looked as the sun reflected from it. They both lay down on the ground, the younger Katie's favorite dress now ruined. _

"_FREAK….. YOU'RE A FREAK….. I KNEW YOU WERE A FREAK…." Echoed in her head. _

_The older Katie turned and looked at the young girl. _

"_Okay" she whispered to herself. _

"Why is this taking so damn long?" YED asked impatiently.

"You have to understand sir that this is a very particular spell and that its going to take time for it to be right" the demon said

Katie started stirring before opening her eyes. They were cold dark shade of black. Yellow eyes smiled at his new little witch. Katie tried to get up but remembered the bounds that were still on her. Suddenly the chains that held her to the table fell off of her and she began to sit up.

"So how do you feel?" Yellow eyes asked.

"I feel free" Katie said stretching her arms out. " You have no idea how long I've been trapped inside of that woman. I swear one more selfless act of kindness and I was going to kill myself" Katie hopped off the table and looked around. " So where are all these cookies I here this side has" Everyone just looked at her confused.

" Ok first things first" Yellow eyes says holding out his hand. Katie hesitantly take it and they are back outside in the town from earlier. Katie looks around and spots Sam .

"Sam!" a deep voice calls taking her attention away from Sam. Katie turns and sees that it's Dean.

"Well if it isn't boy wonder" Katie mutters.

Sam starts walking over as rain begins to fall. A loud thunder booms over head and they stop running.

"Sam!" Dean calls again.

"Dean!" Sam shouts back.

Katie notices another guy behind Sam grab a knife and come up behind him Dean must have seen this because he starts running again. The guy shoves the knife into Sam's back and turns it causing Sam to fall to the ground on his knees. Dean finally reaches him and drops to catch his brother. Bobby runs past them to try and catch up with the guy who stabbed Sam.:Sam. Woh woh woh woh." Dean said tight;y holding on to his brother. "Sam, Sam, Sam. Hey, hey... Come here, come here, let me look at you." He pulls him into his arms, putting his head on his shoulder and arms around him, touching the wound. There's blood on his hand. "Oh, hey look, hey look at me it's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, alright?" Dean says and Sam looks up at him. "Sammy, Sam! Hey, listen to me, we are going to patch you up, okay... You'll be as good as new. Huh?"

Katie stands there looking at the scene playing before her. A single tear falls from her eye and yellow eyes notices.

"She's still in here" She says wiping the tear away forcefully. "I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to take care of you. I gotcha. It's my job, right, watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother... Sam... Sam... Sam! SAMMY!" Dean yells. But is no use Sam's eyes close as he lays dying in his brother's arms. Dean can't accept and he won't. "No.. no-no-no-no-no-no. Oh god... Oh god…" Dean says tears falling from his eyes.

"SAAAM!" Dean cries as he pulls his face against Sam's neck.

"Huh, I thought you had plans for Sam?" Katie asked.

"I do" Yellow eyes said holding out his hand, Katie took it and they were in a very fancy room. Katie looked around at the very antique looking art and she smelled something divine coming from the kitchen. " First I need you to answer my questions.

"Shoot" Katie said plopping on the couch.

"I want you to tell me why he chose you?" Yellow eyes asked. Katie stared at him for a moment and then began laughing.

"Really, look Zaze I wish I knew, but it seems miss goody two shoes was telling the truth when she told you that she didn't know that answer and neither do I, but I think I know who will" Katie said grinning.

"Who?" Azazel asked.

"Her name is Victoria. She's a Seer, one of , if not the best out there. She will know what my purpose is and I say we find her so she can finally enlighten me" Katie said standing.

"Lead the way" Yellow eyes smiled. Katie smiled back before disappearing. Yellow eyes looked up toward the ceiling and smiled. " Looks like I'm going to win" he said before disappearing as well.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. So what did you think? C'mon you know you wanna tell me so just press review already!**


	19. I call shot gun

**A/N: Hello all, I put alot of Katie in this chapter. You're gonna find out some more about her and her past. So I hope you like my take on this episode.**

* * *

" Why is she here, I really hate this place" yellow eyes said to Katie at the entrance of the demon market.

"Who knows, but she is, so we go" Katie said stepping forward. From the outside it looked like any normal building. There was a guard in front of the door who stood when Katie walked up.

"Hi, we want to go in and be evil with the rest of them" Katie said smiling. The guard looked at her confused, then over at yellow eyes. Katie turned to him as well. "What? I thought is was funny" Yellow eyes didn't say anything, he looked as if he were hearing something no one else could.

"Look I don't have time for this" Yellow eyes said stepping forward. " Let her in"

"Right yes sir" The guard said in fear.

"Go find out the truth, then comeback, I must go something has happened" Yellow eyes said to Katie.

"Something bad?" Katie asked.

"Well I would hope so" he said with a sly grin before disappearing.

"Well you heard the man, well not so much a man, whatever just let me in" Katie snapped and the guard moved out of the way. Katie stepped in and was completely taken aback at what she saw. The demon market seemed to resemble an old market. She saw demons with goods trading different powers. But all the demons must have felt her presence cause it seemed they all stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"Ok guys before you do something stupid I think you she see something" Katie said pointing to her eyes and making them go black. " You see I'm one of you now"

"It's a trick!" Someone called from the crowd.

"Look no its not a trick, its real, I'm evil now" Katie said smiling. " So is this where the cookies are?"

"Yeah they're over there" another voice yelled from the crowd. Everyone then seemed to go about their business, but still keeping a wary eye on Katie. She sighed then began her search for Victoria. She asked around but many of the demons weren't so trusting as she wanted them to be.

"Ok I guess this is gonna take longer then I thought" Katie said to herself as she continued her search.

"Dean?" Bobby says as he enters the hotel room. He looks over and sees Dean staring at Sam's lifeless body on the mattress. " I brought you this back" He says sitting a bucket of chicken on the table.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Dean says not taking his eyes off his brother.

"You should eat something." Bobby urged, but Dean didn't' say anything. " Dean...I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Sam."

"No." Dean snapped

"We could" Bobby started with a sigh. " Maybe-"

"What?" Dean says finally looking over at Bobby. "Torch his corpse?" Dean pauses and looks back at Sam. " Not yet."

"I want you to come with me." Bobby insists.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean says.

"Dean, please." Bobby tries.

"Would you cut me some slack?" Looking up at the man he considered the closest person he had to a father.

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit- I could use your help." Bobby replies. Dean just scoffs. " Somethin' big is going down- end-of-the world big."

"Well, then let it end!" Dean yells.

"And Katie, what about her Dean?" Bobby asks. Dean didn't say anything. Up to this point all of his thoughts were about Sam, he forgot about his wife.

"She's probably dead too" Dean said in a shaky voice.

"Do you really believe that do you, I mean you've been through so much with that girl-"

"Exactly, You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, turn around, and get the hell out of here." Dean says getting up and pushing Bobby on the shoulder. " GO!" he screams and tears start forming in Bobby's eyes. " Look I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, just go" Dean says going back to take a seat to look at Sam.

"Look I'm going to see if I can see what that son of bitch has done with Katie. You know where I'll be." Bobby says before leaving Dean with his brother.

Katie walked until she saw a door that seemed different than all the others. She peeked through the window, but it was filthy and she couldn't get a good look inside. She placed a hand on the doorknob about to go in. " I guess this is it" Katie said before she felt someone behind her.

"Oh its you" Katie sighed rolling her eyes.

"Yep its me, so you're evil now huh?" Gabe asked.

"It would seem that way" Katie said with a shrug.

"Hmm, well I can't believe you gave in so easily" Gabe said shaking his head.

"Well its not that hard to believe. Miss goody two shoes was tired of being so good all the damn time and not getting anything in return for it" Katie said. " So I decided I would see how much greener the grass is on the other side" Katie said making her eyes go black.

"Well the point of being good is not expecting anything in return, and you know that" Gabe snapped.

"Yeah, sure whatever what are you doing here anyways? I mean even when I was on your side I didn't like you" Katie said

"Well that's a ditto from me too, but we just can't afford you to be evil right now" Gabe said stepping closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katie asked stepping back, but couldn't go too far because of the door against her back.

"I'm here to show you why you are who you are" Gabe said before pressing a hand to Katie's head. Katie didn't know what was happening, everything seemed blurry and before long, everything went black.

Dean knew there was only one thing he could do. Dean went to the crossroad and made the deal for his brother's life. Sam couldn't be dead, not his little brother, not his best friend. This was the only choice. One year he'd get in return. He didn't know how he was going to tell Katie, but she would understand, she had too. As much as she care about family, she had to understand why he did what he did. Dean sighs as he pulls back up to motel. He hopes this worked. Dean gets out of the impala and walks up to the motel room door. He takes a deep breath before grabbing the doorknob and walking in.

"Sammy." Dean says in aw as he sees his little brother up and about. A sight for moment he believed he would never see again.

"Hey." Sam said with a small smile still a bit confused about what had happened. Sam was even more confused when Dean came up and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Ow. Uh Dean.." Dean realizes the awkwardness and releases Sam.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just...I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down." Dean says and they both take a seat.

"Okay. Dean...what happened to me?" Sam asked

"Well, what do you remember?" Dean asked looking cautiously at his brother.

"I-I saw you and Bobby, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it." Sam replied

"Yeah, that- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile." Dean stated trying not to make too much eye contact.

"But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad." Sam argued

"No, Bobby could. Who was that kid, anyway?" Dean said trying to change the subject.

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?" Sam asked

"No, he disappeared into the woods." Dean replied.

"We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." Sam said standing to his feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right?" Dean says stopping him.

"Wait Dean what about Katie, is she alright?" Sam asked. Dean sighed and looked down. That's the question he'd been asking himself.

"I don't know Sammy, but-" Dean started.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, look first we take care of you then we try and find Katie ok, because she would kill me if I didn't take care of her favorite brother in law" Dean said.

"Dean I'm her only brother -in law" Sam replied.

"Well same thing" Dean said before they headed out.

_Katie stood in an empty hallway. It must've been a high school from all the lockers she saw. She looked closer and recognized this as her high school. Katie turned as a loud bell rang and the once empty halls spilled over with loud teenagers. Katie then spotted her teenage counter part in the middle of a huddle of girls all talking. But the teenage Katie was barely listening. She was thinking about the event that occurred that morning. She had a run in with another demon. Katie watched as her teenage self broke off from the group of girls and headed into the bathroom. Suddenly she was in the bathroom as well watching as the teenage witch slashed some water on her face. _

_Katie remembered this day, she also knew what was about to happen. The teenage Katie froze as a feeling ran over her. A feeling that she'd never experienced before. Something was wrong. The teenage ran from the bathroom and stood in the hallway. She closed her eyes trying to focus on where she needed to go. She ran to the stair and hopped up each one faster than she could believe herself. She ran through the door that led to the roof of the school. She froze when she saw a girl standing on the edge of the building about jump. She eased closer trying to get a better look at the person. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was Sydney Beemer, the most popular girl in school. _

"_Sydney?" Katie said still easing closer. _

"_How did you?- Just go away" Sydney snapped. _

"_I can't do that Sydney, just come down from there" Katie said. _

"_Don't come closer and I'm just gonna jump" Sydney said and Katie stopped moving. _

" _Look whatever is wrong, we can talk about it, or we can find you some one to talk to ok" Katie said in a calm voice. _

"_I can't talk about it, no one will believe me" Sydney said tears forming in her eyes. " It'll be my word against his and they'll believe him" _

"_Who Sydney? Did someone do something to you?" Katie asked_

"_It doesn't matter. None of it matters, because its all about to be over" Sydney said about to jump. _

"_Wait! Sydney look I know whatever happened to you must have been horrible, but jumping, killing yourself does not give you justice. It won't make him pay for what he did to you or even stop who he will do it to in the future." Katie said stepping closer. " I know we really don't hang in the same circles and all but I promise I will help you through this just come down" Katie said holding out her hand. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Sydney asked wiping away some of her tears. _

"_Because there comes a time when you and only you has the ability, not the duty to help someone in need and now at this very moment that person is me" Katie said hand still out. Sydney looked at it for a moment as if she was debating on what she should do. She reached out to grab Katie's hand when she lost balance and slipped off the roof. Katie ran to the edge, but Sydney was too far gone for her to reach her. Katie then placed her palm out toward Sydney and the woman suddenly stopped falling. Katie hadn't used her powers all that much, but she mustered up all the strength she had to pull this girl up. When Sydney was in reaching distance Katie grabbed her hands and pulled her up the rest of the way. Both girl fell down in exhaustion as they laid back on the roof staring up at the sky. _

"_What just happened?" Sydney asked. Katie was still trying to catch her breath when she turned and looked at Sydney. " What are you?" Sydney asked. _

"_A witch" Katie replied simply. Sydney sat up and stared down at Katie in disbelief._

"_A witch? Really?" Sydney asked. Katie sat up and nodded. _

"_Look I know this is weird, but I'm not evil or anything. I mean I barely know how to use my powers, but you can tell anyone ok?" Katie looked at the girl._

"_I promise I won't tell a soul" Sydney said with a smile. Katie smiled back and they both stood up. _

"_C'mon we should go" Katie said. _

"_Katie did you mean what you said before about helping me?" Sydney asked_

"_Of course" Katie replied and they both left that roof with something neither had before. Sydney left with a true friend and Katie left with a sense of purpose. _

_The older Katie watched as her younger self and new friend left. _

"_You see its been your destiny to help people" Gabe said startling her. _

"_This proves nothing, What did I really do? Because of me her and her son were put in danger " Katie said walking away from the angel. _

" _Yes and you saved her then as well" Gabe replied. _

"_But if it wasn't for me she wouldn't need saving in the first place. If it wasn't for me my birth mother wouldn't have had to leave me and my brother. If it wasn't for me my family could have a normal life, blissfully ignorant of the supernatural world" Katie said. _

"_No if it weren't for you hundreds of people wouldn't be alive today. Don't you see that you've save so many lives and helped so many people. And for your information being evil doesn't make your life any easier" Gabe snapped. _

"_Yeah well it sure as hell makes a little more fun" Katie said with an evil grin. _

"_I see this is going to be harder than I though" Gabe said stepping closer to Katie. _

"_No not again, get away- " Gabe placed a finger on Katie's forehead and once again everything went black._

After Sam caught Dean up on all the events that happened to him and the others in the ghost town. They decided to head to Bobby's to see what he has found out.

At Bobby's door Dean knocks and a looks of shock comes across Bobby's face as he lays eyes on Sam.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean says noticing Bobby's expression."Hey, Bobby." Sam says.

"Sam. It's good to see... you up and around." Bobby says eyeing Sam, then over at Dean.

"Yeah, well... thanks for patching me up." Sam said smiling.

"Don't mention it." Bobby replied.

"Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so...what do you know?" Dean said. They all went inside and Bobby told them what he'd found out.

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Demonic omens...like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." Bobby says pointing to Wyoming on a map. "All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean - spotless. It's almost as if... " Bobby trailed off.

"What?" Sam asks

"The demons are surrounding it." Bobby finished.

"But you don't know why?" Dean says

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming." Bobby says.

"Uh any luck with Katie?" Sam asked.

"Now that I actually may know. I got a call from a hunter a while ago asking if I'd seen her. " Bobby said.

"A hunter? Who?" Dean asked.

"He goes by JT, don't really know his real name. Apparently he tried calling Katie, but got no answer, so he called me" Bobby replied.

"You, why you?" Sam asked.

"You'd have to ask her that" Bobby said.

"Well what did he say?" Dean asked.

"He said he returned a call to Katie a few days ago. She was asking him if he knew where a Victoria was" Bobby said.

"Victoria?" Sam asked.

"Yeah apparently she's this very powerful seer, who's considered the best. She's set up shop in a demonic market. He said she didn't tell him why she was going" Bobby said.

"Demonic market, never heard of it" Dean says.

"Yeah well that's because humans usually don't tend to go there. it's a market where demons trade powers, cursed objects, hell even heard of them trading people. Pretty much anything you can think of is probably in that market" Bobby said.

"But she never saw this Victoria, yellow eyes got her when he took me, right?" Sam asked.

"That's just it, JT says he found out that she was seen at the market and that she was-" Bobby started.

"She was what Bobby" Dean snapped.

"A demon" Bobby said.

"A what?" That's impossible she can't be a demon. She can't be possessed because she's has the anti-possession symbol." Dean said.

"Well maybe she isn't possessed Dean. What if that yellow eyellow eyes son of bitch found a way to bring some evil out of her" Bobby stated.

"Bring evil out of her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we all have a bit of dark side, but some of us choose not entertain it. But with a little black magic I'm sure its not impossible" Bobby stated

"So yellow eyes made Katie evil, so why is she still going to see this Victoria chick" Dean asked.

"She's looking for answer" Sam stated. "That's the only reason to go to a seer. She wants to know something, but what?"

Dean ran a hand over his face in frustration. He focused so much attention to Sam that he didn't think that Katie was in any serious trouble.

"Ok is there a way to reverse it?" Dean asked.

"Maybe, but that's way out of my league, you're gonna need someone who really knows their stuff" Bobby said.

"Well its just happens I do" Dean said. " I'm going to call Jason and see if he can come here and help us out"

" I'm going to go over all the stuff Bobby found and see if I can catch anything he might not have" Sam said.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in." Bobby said before heading out the door.

"Yeah." Dean said knowing that he was about to have a very unpleasant conversation about what he did.

_Katie was suddenly on the sidewalk outside a big church. She turned when she heard the familiar rumble of the engine of her motorcycle. She looked to see her past self pull up in front of the church. The past Katie hopped off the bike, looking around making sure to take in her surroundings before walking up the stairs of the church. She entered the dim lit church as she so often did since arriving in this town. _

"_Richie!" Katie yelled. "I know you're here!"_

"_Will you be quiet" a priest said coming from a back room. " And would it kill you to call me father or padre or anything that recognizes me as a man of the cloth" _

"_Dude you're two years older than me" Katie said plopping in one of the pews. _

"_So you're here I guess you still haven't found a place to stay" Richie said taking the seat in front of her. _

"_I've only been here two week, plus I don't wanna leave to comfort of this place. And you know you'll miss me" Katie said smiling. _

"_Yeah I doubt that" Father Richie said rolling his eyes. _

"_You're just mad because I'm just a constant reminder of what you're giving up by dawning that collar" Katie said. _

"_Please if you're what I'm giving up then I think I made the right decision" Katie slapped him on the arm. Katie started laughing when her phone rang. Katie looked at the screen then just placed it back in her pocket. " Are you going to answer that?" Richie asked. _

"_Nope" Katie said simply. _

"_Look you can't avoid them forever, they're you're family. I'm sure they're worried sick about you after you just up and left" Richie said. _

"_I told you before that I was told to leave so I left, and its just my brother, he's just being overprotective and calling me every minute. He'll be fine if I miss one of his calls." Katie said. _

"_How long do you plan to live like this?" Richie asked. _

"_Look I admit that when I left I didn't have a plan, but for some reason I just feel like I'm suppose to be here ok so just suck it up" Katie said poking Richie in the chest. _

"_So the most non-religious person is blaming divine intervention for why she's in my humble little church" Richie said smiling. _

"_Oh wipe that smile off your face, I said no such thing. I don't know what it is I just need to be here ok" Katie said. _

"_Of course. Stay as long as you want. Now I would never repeat this if asked but I have grown quite fond of our little talks" Richie said. _

"_Richie are you flirting with me?" Katie asked quirking an eyebrow. _

"_And then you say things like that and I you have me asking God why me" Richie sighed. Katie laughed, then she got one of her familiar feeling and she was suddenly on the offensive. _

"_What's wrong?" Richie asked. _

"_Richie I need you to go to your office and lock the door" Katie said standing to her feet and walking into the aisle. _

"_Why what's wrong?" Richie said walking over to her when suddenly the doors to the church burst open and three unfamiliar faces appeared. "Uh is there something I can help you with?" Richie said walking over to them, but Katie grabbed his arm so he couldn't get to far. _

"_No father, we just heard that the witch that has been stirring up trouble in my town resides here" One of the men said and all three of their eyes turning a deep black. _

"_Richie go!" Katie yelled._

"_No I'm not leaving you here" Richie said looking at Katie. He turned back to face the demon. " You have no right to be here, now leave!"_

"_We'll be happy to padre, but the girl's coming with us" The demon said. _

" _You'll have to go through me first" Richie said stepping in front of Katie. _

"_Oh that's no problem" the demon said before sending Richie flying some pews further up in the church. _

"_Richie!" Katie yelled about to go to him, but the three demons surrounded her. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" one of them asked. Katie slowly spun around sizing each of the demons up. _

"_Leave now and I won't kill you" Katie hissed. _

"_Really, there're three of us and one of you. How exactly is that going to work?" One of the demons said and they all laughed. _

"_Well like this" Katie said before kicking one of the demons causing him to fall back. Then with a twitch of her wrist she sent another on of the demons flying toward the bowl of holy water at the altar. She heard him hiss in pain. Now she was one on one with the last demon. "C'mon, you know this isn't going to end well for you" Katie said. _

"_It may not, but I know for sure it won't end well for your priest friend" the demon said laughing. Katie turned to see Richie on his feet walking toward her. She caught a sight of the demon she kicked was also on his feet with a knife in his hand about to throw it in the direction of Richie. Katie reached her hand out trying to get the knife out of his hand, but she was still trying to figure out her powers and right now they were not working. Without thinking she ran as fast as her feet could take her, throwing her self in front of the knife. Katie fell to the ground and Richie knelt down beside her. The demons started coming closer, when they all stopped and all their eyes flashed before they fell to the ground. Katie and Richie looked around in disbelief before their eyes met another stranger. _

"_You're welcome" He said before they heard the sound of wings and the man was gone._

"_C'mon we have to get you to a hospital" Richie said picking Katie up bridal style and heading out the doors of the church. _

"_See you saved his life, why would you do that?" Gabe said sitting behind the current Katie in some pews in the back after watching the scene play out. _

"_Because I'm stupid" Katie said. _

"_You don't believe that, c'mon tell me why did you jump in front of that knife?" Gabe asked._

"_I don't- Look I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." Katie said standing to her feet. " I'm tired of fighting every day of my life and not getting anything in return. _

"_So you're saying you got nothing!" Gabe shouted. He grabbed Katie's hands and they we no longer in the church, but in a restaurant or a club. It was Mystique from the Montecito. She heard laughing and cheering and she turned to see her and Dean dancing. She remembers every part of that night. She remembers them dancing and feeling like they were the only two people in the world. Katie walked over and looked at her and Dean's face. _

"_Blissfully happy" Katie said in almost a whisper. _

"_Because of who you are and what you've done you got him" Gabe said. " And a new brother" Gabe pointed to Sam. Katie looked over at Sam and saw him laughing and clapping with everyone else. "You know with this life, this life you think will be so easy, you will lose them" Gabe stated. And Katie looked back at her and Dean dancing. She couldn't lose him, not after everything they've done to be here. Katie walked over to Gabe and held out her hand. _

"_Okay" she said simply. Gabe took her hand and they were gone. _

Katie finds herself standing in a cemetery alone. She looks around for Gabe but he isn't there. She then hears voices and heads in their direction/

"Howdy, Jake." Sam says as Jake enters through the cemetery. The figured out yellow eyes was going to bring hell on earth from this tomb. Sam, Bobby and Ellen appear from the shadows guns raised surprising Jake.

"Wait...you were dead. I killed you." Jake said looking over at Sam.

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job." Sam replied.

"I did!" Jake yelled "I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." Sam glanced over at Dean. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Bobby said gripping his gun ready to shoot.

"And if I don't?" Jake counters

"Wait and see" Sam replies.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do-kill me?" Jake asks

"It's a thought." Sam retorted.

"You had your chance. You couldn't." Jake taunted

"I won't make that mistake twice." Sam said clutching his gun tighter and Jake begins to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean says.

"Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Jake says and Ellen points the gun at her temple. " See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." Sam roars.

"Shoot him." Ellen says voice trembling.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." Jake stated. "Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." Everyone except Ellen drops their guns. "Okay. Thank you." Jake pulls the gun from his pocket and inserts it into the crypt. While his back is turned all of a sudden the gun shoots from Ellen's hand. Everyone looks surprised trying to figure out what happened. Sam shoots Jake four times in the back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Please...don't. Please." Jake pleads but Sam shoots him three more times in chest.

"How the hell that gun fly right of your hand?" Bobby asked.

"Magic" Katie said stepping closer.

"Katie, how-" Dean stopped as everyone turned their attention to the engravings on the crypt that was spinning in different directions, then stopped.

"Oh, no." Bobby says.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asks.

"It's hell." Katie says still focused on the crypt before Dean goes over and pulls the Colt from the Crypt.

"Take cover-now!" Bobby yells and all five of them run behind tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open. A large black mass erupts from the other side and shoots outward.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean yells.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell." Ellen informed. "

Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" Katie yells.

"If the demon gave this to Jake...then maybe…" Dean says checking the Colt for bullets, when suddenly the Colt is flung from Dean's hands. Dean turns to see Yellow eyes behind him."A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." yellow eyes hisses before throwing Dean into the air causing him to hit his head on a tombstone.

"Dean!" Sam and Katie yell. Sam lets go of the door and runs over to Dean. But yellow eyes throws him against a nearby tree. "I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you-knew you had it in you" Katie was trying to get to him as well but he sent her flying as well. "You know I really had really big plans for you my dear" Yellow eyes said before paralyzing Dean. " Sit a spell. So, Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape-it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." yellow eyes says laughing."Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me-have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?"

"You call that deal good?" Dean snarls.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" Yellow eyes says chuckling. "How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam?" he laughs. "You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

Katie gets to her feet and rub her head as she see yellow eyes cock the Colt at Dean. She quickly raises her hand and knocks the gun from his hands. Then what she sees next surprises her. Its John or John's spirit. He grabs the demon from behind. The body the demon possessed falls to the ground, the gun still in hand, while John and the yellow eyes wrestle. The demon pushes him to the ground and enters the body once more.

With a flick of her wrist Katie moves the Colt closer to Dean's hand. When yellow eyes stands up Dean shoots him and the demon falls down to the ground.

Katie runs over to help Bobby and Ellen finally close the gate doors, before they all turn to see John. He puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. Sam goes over to stand on his father's side and gives him a nod. John looks at both of his sons and smiles. He then steps back and looks up over at Katie. He gave her a wink and a nod before disappearing.

Everyone turns to look at Katie who last they heard was a demon.

"What? Oh I'm not evil anymore" Katie says. Bobby reaches in his pocket and pulls out his flask of holy water and splashed some in her face. "Thanks for that Bobby" Katie says wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Can't be too careful" Bobby says with a shrug. Katie shakes her head before running over to Dean and helping him to his feet.

"Hey" Katie said before kissing Dean. He wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her in tightly as he deepens the kiss. After a moment they finally pull away.

"Hey" Dean replies. Katie, Dean and Sam walk over to the demon's smoking body. "Well, check that off the to-do list."

"You did it." Sam says looking over at his brother.

"I didn't do it alone." Dean says

"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed outta hell?" Sam asks

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him." Dean replied.

"Where do you think he is now?" Sam asks

"I don't know." Dean replies.

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I…" Sam chuckles. "I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do." Dean says before leaning closer to the body. "That was for our mom...you son of a bitch."

Katie walked back over to the crypt as Sam and Dean walked over to the impala. Katie stared at the doors that just released more evil on earth.

"I guess our job is never done" Katie said running a hand over the tomb. Katie looks over at Sam and Dean who seem to be having a heated discussion.

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?" Sam asked after finding out he really did die.

"Oh, come on! No!" Dean scoffed.

"Tell me the truth." Sam says looking over at his brother. " Dean, tell me the truth."

"Sam…" Dean says chuckling.

"How long do you get?" Sam asks his voice cracking with sadness.

"One year. I got one year." Dean sighs.

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?" Sam snapped.

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job." Dean responded.

"And what do you think my job is?" Sam asks his brother.

"What?" Dean asks

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change."

" Yeah." Dean says shaking his head before looking over at Katie. Sam follows his gaze.

"You have to tell her Dean" Sam urges.

"I can't Sammy, I just- not yet" Dean says.

"Then when Dean when its too late. She's your wife Dean, she deserves to know what you did"

"What did you do?" Katie said surprising both brothers. Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean finally spoke.

"He just meant that I should tell you that I looked through some of your books to try and find a way to kill that son- of a bitch" Dean says.

"Oh, that's fine I'm sure you guys were just trying to figure something out. I'm not mad" Katie says before kissing Dean on the cheek before he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Well...yellow eyes Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate." Ellen says walking over.

"How many, you think? "Dean asks

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army." Katie says looking up at Dean.

"Hope to hell you boys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun." Bobby added " You too" Bobby says looking over at Katie.

"Well, then." Dean says thinking about what's to come. Dean, Sam and Katie walk over to the trunk and throw the Colt inside.

"We got work to do" Dean says before closing the trunk.

" I call shot gun" Katie yells before running past the brothers to the passenger seat. Dean starts over to the driver side before Sam grabs his arm and gives him a knowing look.

" I know, and I will, just not now" Dean says before walking over and getting into the impala.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think, hmmm tell me. I'm thinking the next chap will come straight from my dome, which mean anything is bound to happen. Stay tune for more adventure with your favorite demon hunter brothers and their kick ass witch side kick.- Don't call her a sidekick though!**


	20. Witch Hunters Dot Com

**A/N: Hello All, here's another chapter. Sorry for the wait. ENJOY!**

After killing yellow eyes, things sort of went back to normal. Only difference is there is a whole lot of evil that's out there, Dean sold his soul to bring back Sam, and since all of that happened four months ago, and Dean still hasn't told Katie about the deal. It never really seemed like the right time. If he told her when she was happy then it would ruin her mood, if he told when she was upset then it would make her feel worst. There was really no right time to tell her. Sam never made it any easier, always hassling him to just tell her, but he didn't want to see her face when she heard it. He couldn't stop thinking about all the times she told him about her fears about their job taking him away from her. How was he suppose to tell her that her fears were going to come true.

Katie on the other hand knew something was up, but she couldn't figure out what. She was going to try finding Victoria again, but she'd moved on from the market and no one seemed to know where she went. Since yellow eyes was dead her dreams seemed to be less frequent. She could go a couple of days without her nightmares, but they weren't gone completely. She tried calling Gabe, but he wasn't answering. She was lost and she didn't know what to do. Katie sighed as she continued looking at the window of the impala as the world rode by.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Dean asked snapping Katie out of her thought.

"A little bit of everything" Katie replied giving her husband a small smile. Katie turned to see a sleeping Sam in the backseat with a book lying on his stomach. She reached back and picked it up and started reading. " Ok this is weird"

"What?" Dean said looking over at Katie.

"Sam's book, its about souls. Why would he be reading about souls?" Katie asked and Dean immediately tensed up, but Katie was to into the book to notice.

"I don't know, Sammy's always been a dork so I try not to climb inside his brain" Dean said and Katie lightly hit on the shoulder. Katie closed the book and put it back on Sam. Dean turned into the parking lot of a roadside diner. Katie quickly jumped out the car yelling a "gotta pee" as she ran into the diner. Dean tuned and nudged Sam a little to wake up.

"What?" Sam asked a little annoyed.

"Get up, we're getting food" Dean said looking down at Sam. " And maybe you can keep your books out of sight" Dean snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked sitting up.

"Katie saw that book and started asking questions" Dean replied.

"Well maybe if you tell her-"

"Not this again" Dean snapped before getting out of the car.

"Yes this again Dean" Sam said getting out of the car and following Dean. " Its been four months, times going by fast and so far I've found nothing. You need to tell her" Sam said.

"Why? What good will it do? It will only hurt her and I'm not going to do that to her, so just save your breath" Dean snapped before turning and walking away.

"Fine, then I'll tell her" Sam said and Dean stopped in his tracks. He turned around and walked so quickly over to Sam that Sam stumble back a bit. Dean grabbed Sam's collar tightly.

"Sam you utter one word to her and I swear-" Dean started but stopped when he heard the door of the diner open. He knew it was Katie so he plastered on a fake smile and turned to look at her.

"You guys coming?" Katie asked. She looked between Sam and Dean's face and knew she'd interrupted something.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Dean said walking over wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her into the diner. Sam straightened his jacket before walking into the diner as well.

Katie slid into the booth and Dean took the seat next to her. Sam sat across from them but just looked out the window.

"Okay did something happen?" Katie asked looking between Sam and Dean.

"I don't know did something happen Dean?" Sam snapped. Dean glared at Sam.

"No nothing happened everything's good" Dean lied. Sam just rolled his eyes and looked back out the window.

"Look guys if something- " Katie started before she caught the sight of two familiar faces on the other side of the diner. "Crap"

"What?" Dean asked following her eyes to two weasliy looking guys. Both were skinny guys. One wore glasses and they seemed to be looking back over at them. "You know those guys?"

"Unfortunately" Katie sighed. " They saw me once use my powers and they told people" Katie said.

"And?" Dean asked.

"Apparently they had a reputation for farfetched stories so no one believed them. So they decided they were going to prove it so I caught them following me trying to catch me using my powers. I thought I lost them, but there they are" Katie said looking at her former stalkers. " They even started this weird website, witch hunters dot com."

"Well let's go say hi" Dean said before standing up.

"Dean don't" Katie said getting from her seat. She looked over at Sam for help but he didn't give any. She just sighed and ran to catch up to Dean. She grabbed his arm just as they arrived at the table.

"Katie isn't this a coinky-dink" one of the guys said.

"Yeah sure Donald" Katie said. " Dean c'mon" She said pulling Dean's arm but he didn't move.

"No I want to introduce myself" Dean said looking between the two men who were frightened. " I'm Dean, Katie's husband and you are?"

"Uh I'm Donald and that's Bernard" Donald looked over at Bernard who was just staring up at Dean.

"Well Donnie, Benny, I think it maybe wise if you two disappear and I never see you again, because if I do , this nice guy you see in front of you won't be here" Dean said, creepy smile never leaving his face. " Got it?"

Donald and Bernard were too scared to speak they just nodded their heads in understanding.

"Good" Dean said looking at the two who were still seated. " Yeah I meant like now" Dean said and the two stalkers high tailed it out of there. Dean looked over at Katie who didn't look to happy. " What?"

"Don't what me, they were harmless" Katie snapped and headed over to the booth where Sam was seated.

"Well excuse me for standing up for my wife" Dean said taking the seat next to her.

"Yeah, you're such a gentleman that way" Katie said sarcastically.

"Damn right no one messes with my woman" Dean said grabbing Katie by the waist tickling her a bit. Katie laughed then pulled away.

"Hey mister stop that" Katie said straightening out her clothes. Dean smiled looking at her. God he loved her. How was he going to leave her.

That night they ended up at another random motel. Sam was on his laptop still giving Dean the silent treatment. Katie was sitting on the bed next to Dean watching tv. She started patting her pocket and looking around the room.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"I think I left my phone in the car" Katie said grabbing her jacket. " Be right back" She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and heading out the door.

Katie saw the impala and began walking over. She stopped when she felt someone staring at her. She began looking around but it was to dark to see anything that was near the motel. She continued walking toward the impala when she could've sworn she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around to see Donald staring at her. She sighed in relief. Out of all the thing that could've been following her she was glad it was this moron.

"Donald, what do you think you're doing?" Katie sighed.

"I'm here to prove that I'm not crazy" Donald said before bringing a camera up to his face.

"Really and how do you plan on doing th-" Katie was cut off by someone coming from behind and covering her nose and mouth. Whatever it was caused her to pass out and fall to the ground.

"I told you this stuff works" Bernard said holding up the towel that was drenched in chloroform.

"Yeah, grab her and put her in the van before her scary husband comes out her" Donald said looking around to see if anyone was watching them. Bernard picked Katie up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the van. Donald looked around one more time before hopping in and pulling off.

Dean sat on the bed flipping through the channels, he looked over at Sam who was doing his best to ignore his brother.

"Look Sam about what happened at the diner"

"Don't wanna talk about it" Sam said not looking up from his computer.

"Well we're going to talk about it, because it seems we need to get some things out in the open" Dean said taking a seat across from his brother.

"Like what Dean, like you have eight more months to live and you still haven't told your wife" Sam snapped.

"What good will it do to tell her Sam, it won't change anything" Dean said.

"No, that's just a cop out Dean and you know it. You're just being a coward" Sam said.

"Whatever Sam, I told you I was going to tell her, when the time was right" Dean said standing to his feet and heading back over to the bed.

"And exactly when is the right time Dean?" Sam asked looking over at his brother, but got no answer. Sam just turned back to his laptop and continued his research. Dean then turned off the TV and stared at the door for a while. Sam looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"Katie said she was going to the car get her phone, but it shouldn't take this long" Dean said. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe she's just getting some air Dean" Sam said turning back to his computer.

"No, she would've told me" Dean said standing to his feet. " I'm just going to see what's keeping her." Dean walked out of there room. He saw the impala, but no Katie in sight. Dean called her name a few times but got no answers in return. He took out his cell phone and dialed her number. His head shot up when he heard the faint noise of her phone ringing. He headed in the direction of the sound to the impala and saw through the window, Katie's phone lying on the seat. Dean opened the impala and picked up the phone. "This can't be good" Dean said turning and heading back to their room. Dean dropped Katie's phone on the table in front of Sam. .

"What's this?" Sam asked picking up the phone. " Is this Katie's phone?"

"Yeah and it was on the seat in the impala" Dean said "She never got it"

"Wait, then where did she go?" Sam asked.

"That's what we need to find out" Dean replied.

Katie's head was throbbing. She tried to open her eyes but the light was too bright and it hurt to keep them open. Everything was still a bit hazy as Katie looked around the unfamiliar room. She tried to move her arms and legs but they were tied with rope.

"Look who's up" Katie heard a voice. She turned a squinted her eyes a bit to see that is was Donald. "Those ropes can't be too comfy, why don't you take them off"

"Yeah take 'em off" another voice call, Katie recognized as Bernard.

"Donald… Bernard" Katie said still trying to get her bearing. The room was kind of spinning. " Wha didchu do to me?" Katie said a bit slurred.

"Oh that funny feeling you're experiencing was all made possible by this" Donald said holding up a bottle of clear liquid. " Chloroform, don't worry it'll ware off in a while"

"You drugged me?" Katie asked. " Are you crazy?"

"No that's why you here, to prove that we're not crazy." Donald said coming closer to Katie in a rolling chair. "Just use your powers to get you out of those ropes"

"Are you serious?" Katie said looking between the two. " This is kidnapping you morons, you can go to jail"

"Please once we show the world what you are they'll probably put statues up in our honor" Donald claimed.

"Yeah and a- a holiday dedicated to us" Bernard added.

"You know I didn't realize how crazy you two were until now" Katie said the fuzziness starting to go away.

"Why, cause we feel its our duty to show the world what's living among them" Donald asked.

"No because you apparently took my husband's threat lightly" Katie said looking at the two. Both seemed to shudder at the thought of Dean.

"Well we'll be long gone before your husband can even lay a finger on us" Donald said. Katie rolled her eyes then turned back to look at Donald.

"Wait what did you mean you were going to show the whole world what's out there?" Katie asked. Donald smiled and rolled his chair aside to reveal a web cam next to a computer. Katie could see herself on the screen. "You're recording this, your kidnapping?" Katie said staring at the screen.

"Well how else can we make sure people believe us" Donald said rolling over to the camera. " We're gonna give them front row seats. Ladies and gentlemen if you're just tuning in we're here with the beautiful Katherine, aka a real life spell casting witch. And we're going to prove it right here on Witch Hunters" Donald said and the number of hit's the site was getting increased rapidly.

Sam and Dean went back into the parking lot for any signs of where Katie may have went. So far they were finding nothing. Sam then looked up and noticed the securities cameras.

"Dean, Look" Sam said pointing to the cameras. " Maybe those cameras caught what happened to Katie"

" Well let's go ask the clerk" Dean said headed in the direction of the front desk.

"So what was the plan if it turned out you were wrong?" Katie asked her two kidnappers as they kept a watchful eye on her.

"We don't need a plan B, this will work" Donald responded.

"Really, and what if I did this" Katie said before looking into the camera. " Help! These two crazy men have kidnapped me and I'm scared and I don't know where I am, someone please call the police" Katie said managing to squeeze a few tears out as well.

"Don't listen to her America, she isn't being held captive, she can leave whenever she wants" Donald said. " She just needs to use her powers"

"What are you talking about powers, look just let me go before someone gets hurt" Katie said still managing to play the damsel in distress perfectly.

"Uh dude you may want to take a look at this" Benard said from the computer. Donald walked over and read some of the comments people were leaving. It wasn't the kind of feed back they were hoping. " Dude they say they're going to call the police, maybe this was a bad idea" Benard whispered over to Donald.

"No, I lost everything because of her. I will prove that she really is a witch" Donald said moving closer to the camera. " Look I know how this look, but you can't believe her, she's just playing you guys" Donald said but the negative comments kept coming. "Fine" Donald walked over to Katie who looked up at him and smiled. His blood seemed to boil and he slapped her hard across the face.

"Wow you hit like a girl Donnie" Katie said licking away the blood that was on the side of her lip. He slapped her again and Katie got angry.

"Yeah that's it, you wanna hit me c'mon just get out of the ropes and hit me" Donald said.

"Oh Donnie when I get out of these ropes, you're gonna pray that all I do is hit you" Katie seethed

Dean and Sam came into the front desk but there was no one behind the counter. Dean rang the bell that sat on the counter. He rang it repeatedly until the clerk came from the back snatching the bell and putting it behind the counter.

"Can I help you with something?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah those security cameras out in the parking lot, do they work?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" The clerk asked.

'Because my wife went out there and now we don't know where she is" Dean said. "You think we check to see if your cameras caught what happened to her?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that" the clerk said folding his arms.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I have a responsibility to keep the identities of my guest private, I can't just go and let you see them tapes." The clerk said. " Not without a price that is" the clerk chuckled a bit. Dean laughed too before reaching over the counter pulling the clerks halfway across.

"Look , how about you take your ass back there and get me those tapes and I won't beat your ass" Dean growled and the clerk nodded. Dean released him and the clerk hurried to the back to get the tapes. Dean looked over a Sam who was shaking his head. " What?" The clerk came out and threw a VHS tape on the counter. " Thank you" Dean said grabbing the tape and heading back toward their room to watch the tape.

"I'm getting tired of this, I know what you are just use your damn powers and you can go about your life" Donald snapped.

"You're kidding right. Ok let's say I do have powers, what makes you think I will be able to step on foot out the door without the townspeople chasing me down with flames and pitchforks" Katie said.

"That's not my problem. You think I care how this will affect your life. Do you know what this has done to my life." Donald said standing to his feet and walking over to Katie. " I lost my job, my girlfriend dumped me and my family won't even talk to me. They said I've become obsessed"

"Well I think they were right" Katie replied. She leaned in closer. " I'm not going to use any powers, so you should give up now" she whispered to Donald.

"Well I knew it wouldn't be easy to get you to crack but I planned for that" Donald said.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Donald you said it wouldn't come to that" Benard said walking over.

"Come to what?" Katie asked.

"Well it has" Donald said to Benard then turn back to Katie. " Fine, you wanna play the damsel, then we'll test your restraint" He said before leaving.

"Benny what is he talking about?" Katie asked.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this" Benard said plopping down in the chair burying his head in his lap.

"Suppose to be like what? Benard talk to me" Katie snapped.

"He said if this didn't work then he was going to make you an offer you couldn't refuse" Benard said muffle with his head still down.

"What kind of an offer?" Katie asked. Benard lifted his head and looked Katie right in the eyes.

"Either you reveal yourself or someone dies" Benard revealed.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Someone random, but he figures either way he wins" Benard says.

"Cause I either reveal my powers on my own or I'll do it to save whoever he's planning on killing" Katie said lowering her head. She had to admit it was a good plan. She had to think of how she was going to get out of this without telling the whole world who she is. Katie raised her head toward the camera and looked at herself on the screen.

"The perfect plan" Benard stated. " Unless we're wrong"

Sam and Dean sat watch the tv as they fast forwarded trying to see what happened to Katie.

"Wait, stop there she is" Dean said and Sam hit the play button. They watched as Katie walked toward the impala then stopped. She looked around as if she was being followed, then she just kept walking.

"Hey isn't that the guy from the diner?" Sam asked as Donald walked up behind Katie. They watched as she turned around.

"Yeah that's him but where-" Sam started before noticing Benard walking up behind her. " There he -sonofabitch" Dean said as he witnessed his wife being drugged and thrown in a van. Sam paused the tape and looked over at h is brother.

"Well at least its humans and not demons this time" Sam said trying to comfort.

"We don't know that. They could be possessed or something." Dean said standing to hiss feet. " I mean that's the only reason I could come up with for why they didn't take my threat too seriously"

"Wait, didn't Katie say something about a website?" Sam asked walking over to his laptop.

"Yeah, it was uh witch- witch hunters dot com " Dean said as Sam entered the website into the computer.

"Ok I found it" Sam said looking at the homepage, which was nothing more than a very over exaggerated picture of Benard and Donald with the words "Witch Hunters" written over them. Then there was picture of Katie with the words "Watch for yourself" Written over it. Sam clicked on the picture and both brothers were shock at what they were seeing. It was a live feed of Katie tied to a chair in some kind of empty room.

"I'm going to kill them" Dean snarled seeing the blood that was on her face and shirt.

"But we can't" Sam said looking up at his brother." Like I said before they're human" Sam said pointing to Benard on the screen.

"Then what do we do Sam?" Dean snapped.

"I think we should call the police. Show them the security tape and this website and let them handle this" Sam said.

"Right like that ever gonna happen. I'm going to find her Sam and you can do whatever it is that you want" Dean said heading for the door.

"Where are you going, you don't even know where they're keeping her" Sam said. Dean didn't say anything, he just stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

Dean stormed over to the impala and got in. He sat there for a moment before pounding his hand against the stirring wheel. Sam was right he didn't know where to even begin to start looking.

Katie looked over at Benard. He was her only chance to get out of her.

"Ben, look at me" Katie said and the man looked over at her. " You know this is wrong, just let me go"

"I- I can't" Benard stuttered. " Donald said-"

"Forget about what Donald said. Because of Donald you two are going to end up in jail for a really long time. Just let me go and I promise to leave and never say anything to anyone" Katie pleaded. Benard looked at her. He wanted to just untie those ropes and forget any of this even happened.

"No, No, you are a witch and people deserve to know" Benard stated standing to his feet.

"Why Ben. If I am a witch why does the whole world need to know. You know what kind of world we live in. People don't like different. You know what they would do" Katie said.

"The world needs to know so they'll know we weren't lying. Don't you get how our lives has changed over this. You have to do this, so we can get our lives back" Benard said.

"So I should sacrifice my life for yours" Katie stated. "Why would I do that? Look right now I can not be here. There is so much happening in the world that you can't possibly wrap your mind around. Just let me go"

"What are you talking about?" Benard asked. Katie wanted to tell him everything. This is one time she didn't care how he'd take it. She wanted to reveal the supernatural world and all that's out there and how she was out there trying to help. But she couldn't, not with a camera staring her right in the face. She'd never be able to walk outside if people knew what she was. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't ashamed of who she was. That passed a long time ago. She was proud of the things she has done and the things she will continue to do, but she knows the world is a cold harsh place that will never accept her.

"Nothing, look like you said what if you're wrong?" Katie asked. " What happens if Donnie brings in some poor unsuspecting person and I can't stop him from killing them. What then?"

"That- that won't happen. He won't let it get that far" Benard said.

"You've seen him recently. Did you really think he'd come this far?" Katie asked. Benard looked down at Katie. She was right, everything was getting out of control.

Dean decided to drive around for while to see if he spotted the van that Donald and Benard were driving. He wasn't having any luck until he spotted an internet café.

"Home of the geeks" Dean said pulling into the parking lot. He walked in and it seemed everyone was on a computer. He peaked at their screens and they were all on the witch hunters website watching Katie.

"I hope he listens and just let her go" Dean heard someone say.

"Naw she's probably just playing him, soon as he let's her go he's dead" Someone else said.

"I knew those two were nothing but trouble" Dean heard someone say. He looked around and saw that it was the girl wearing all black who'd said it. He walked over to see if she really did know them.

"Uh excuse me but do you know those two?" Dean asked.

"Uh not really they just came in here a few times talking about some witch they were hunting. They passed out these flyer" She said handing Dean one. It was a picture of Donald and Benard like the website.

"So is there anyone in here that knew them a little better?" Dean asked.

"Uh that girl over there I guess, she would talk to them sometimes" the girl pointed to another girl who was sitting further away by herself. Dean thanked the girl and headed over to the other girl. Dean sat down in the seat in front of her. She peaked over her computer confused about what was going on.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"Yeah I do, I need you to tell me where this place is they're keeping that woman" Dean snapped.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about" the girl said closing her computer and standing to her feet. Dean stood up placing his hand on her shoulders and pushing her to sit back down. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but they were too into the website.

"Look you see this woman" Dean said opening her laptop. " That's my wife your friends kidnapped."

"They're not going to hurt her, they just want her to reveal what she really is" the girl said.

"What she really is, is a woman tied to a chair while your friends hit her until she what proves she's a witch. " Dean said angrily. "So what if she is does it make it right for them to do this"

"No I know they shouldn't have done this and believe me if I knew this was their plan I would've stopped them" the girls said.

"Do you know where this place is they're keeping her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah that's the old abandoned factory down pine street, you can't miss it" the girl said. Dean nodded and headed back to the impala.

Soon Donald returned with a little girl who couldn't be more the eleven or twelve in. She was blindfolded and her hands were tied. She was crying.

"Donald are you crazy, that is a child let her go!" Katie yelled.

"You can save her Katie, just use your powers, and you and her can walk out of here" Donald said. The girl was trying to tug herself from his grasp, but she couldn't get loose.

"Donald, look at her, she's scared. This has nothing to do with her just let her go" Katie urged. Donald looked between Katie and the girl, he shook his head, then pulled a gun from behind him.

"Don what are you doing man?" Benard ask.

"Shut up Benny!" Donald said placing the gun to the little girls head. " The balls in your court Katie."

Katie looked at the girl who was crying. She had to stop this, she hand to save this little girl. She looked around for anything, but there was nothing around her. There was only one way around this, she was going to have to use her powers. She was about to, when suddenly the lights went out. The room went pitch black, no one able to make out anything in the darkness.

"What's going on?" Donald yelled, then suddenly the lights shot on. He looked over at the chair, where nothing but ropes lie and the little girl was gone. He turned to Benard who looked just as shocked as his friend.

"Don, I think we should get out of here" Benard said easing toward the door.

"I don't think so boys" they turned around to see Dean standing in front of the door.

"How did you, where did you come from?" Donald asked stepping back.

"C'mon guys, now I could've sworn the last time we spoke I said that I didn't want to see your faces" Dean said stepping forward while the two men continued to walk backward. " And now here you are" Dean said Donald and Benard walked into wall. Dean had came in close looking pissed. Dean move to grab one of them when the sounds of sirens blared from outside. They heard footsteps from the door, hoping it was the police, but it was Katie. "She alright?" Dean asked.

"She's still shaken up, but she'll be ok" Katie still walking over. " I still can't believe you called to police, I would've thought this was something you wanted to take care of yourself" Katie said.

"I thought about it, like really thought about it. You two are really lucky that I finally listened to my brother" Dean said reach up to grab Donald, but Katie grabbed his arm.

"We should go" Katie said. "Before the police come in here" Dean put his hand down and headed around back. He stopped when he saw Katie wouldn't move.

"You two were right, I am a witch, but I'm not the only supernatural being out there. There are so much that's bigger and badder than you and me and I use these powers to hunt them down and send them back to hell all so morons like you can live blissfully ignorant to what's happening out there." Katie said stepping closer to the two men. " You two are going to jail now, for how ever long and then you'll be released. If I so much as think I see you at all I will kill you, human or not. Do you understand me?" She yelled. Both men nodded slowly. " Good" She walked over to Dean then stopped. " Oh and your little website has officially been shut down" With that they left, leaving the two men to the mercy of the police.

" Did you at least hit one of them?" Katie asked as they walked down the street to the impala.

"I was about to, but then you came in" Dean said.

"Hopefully I will not see either of those two again" Katie said.

"I don't think you will. Especially with your little declaration back there, even I was scared" Dean said laughing.

" Right so where's Sam? Is my getting kidnapped every other day cutting into his personal life?" Katie asked laughing.

"No he wanted me to let the police handle everything" Dean replied.

"Why didn't you?" Katie asked.

"Because its my job to rescue you princess" Dean said picking Katie up bridal style.

"Oh my prince charming" Katie said laughing. Dean laughed as they reached the impala. Dean's ring tone blared as the got into the car.

"Yeah"

"_Dude I've been trying to call you for like ever, did you find her?"_

"Sorry Sammy, I've been busy, and yeah she's right here."

"_Tell me you didn't"_

"No I did it the wussy way and called five oh"

"_Good, look I think I found something else when I was watching the security tape" _

"What is it?"

"_Well something supernatural, that for sure"_

"Like what?"

"_I don't know, when Benard is putting Katie in the van, Donald is just standing there and then his shadow leaves and he's still there"_

"His shadow leaves?"

"_Yeah, if you're not looking close, you could miss it. I have no idea what that means"_

"Ok this could be bad, could you meet us at the police station?"

"_Police station Dean, we're still wanted fugitives" _

"I know but because of your stupid plan that's where we have to go"

"_Fine Dean I'll meet you guys there"_

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Sam said he saw on the security video of you being taken, that he sees Donald's shadow leave." Dean explained.

"Crap" Katie says hitting her head with her palm. "Crap, crap, Crap"

"Hey stop that" Dean said stopping the last hit. " What does this no shadow thing mean?"

"Well its not a no shadow thing Dean, it's a shadow that is there one minute and gone the next" Katie said Dean staring back confused. "Well for lack of a better word he's a minion"

"A what?" Dean asked.

"He's not a Demon, but he's swore to serve one. Once you swear to a demon, you gain certain abilities. Like your shadow no longer just being a shadow, but a messenger" Katie said.

"So his shadow went to deliver a message?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but what message and who did he send it too?" Katie said.

"We need to go to the police station" they said in unison, before Dean peeled off.

A few moment later they pulled up across the street from the police station. They got there just in time to see Bernard and Donald being hauled in.

"Ok if he's working for some demon, why isn't his demon master rescuing him?" Dean asked.

"I don't maybe whoever it is got what they wanted, we have to talk to him" Katie said, just then the back door opened and Sam hopped in.

"Hey guys anything happen so far?" Sam asked.

"No, they just brought them in" Dean said.

"So are really going in there, I mean I don't want to go to prison again" Sam said.

"He's right, you guys can't go in there" Katie said.

"Well you're not going in there alone" Dean said. " Plus your face was just broadcasted on computer screens everywhere. I doubt you can just waltz right in there and start questioning them"

Katie turned back to the police station. Dean was right, there was no way she would be able to just walk in there without drawing to much attention. Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath slowly. Katie opened her eyes and turned to Dean.

"Ok how about-" Katie started but noticed Dean wasn't moving. She waved a hand in front of his face, but he didn't flinch. She turned around and Sam was the same way. "Did I do this?" Katie asked herself. She looked outside and saw everyone frozen as far as she could see. She'd never done anything like this before. He powers were never this strong. She turned back and twirled a finger at Dean then Sam. Both looked out the window at the scene.

"What the hell?" Dean said watching some police officers frozen in place. " Did you do this?"

"I think so" Katie said stepping out of the car. Dean and Sam did as well.

"But how?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Katie said and began walking over to the police station. Sam and Dean shared a look before running over to Katie. They walked through the double doors of the police station seeing everyone not moving. " Look I don't know how long this is gonna last so let's find these guys and get out of here" Katie found the two seated at a desks handcuffed, probably waiting to be processed.

"Now what?" Sam asked

"I guess this" Katie said before twirling a finger at Donald, causing him to unfreeze.

"What the - What did you do?" Donald asked looking around the room of unmoving officers.

"That doesn't matter, who are you working for?" Katie asked.

"Oh you are a smart cookie" Donald said smirking up at Katie. "You figured that out did you"

"Yeah now talk" Dean snapped.

"Well you better kill me no because I'm not giving up my master for any-" Donald was cut off when he felt this sharp pain in his stomach. Blood started coming from his mouth.

"He really does start getting on your nerves after a while doesn't he" They all turned around to someone they hadn't seen in a long time. " You guys miss me"

"Amy- You did this" Katie growled stepping forward.

"How I thought Katie took your powers?" Sam asked.

"She did so I just got some new ones from some higher ups who really wanna see your little witch dead" Amy said smiling as her eyes turned a cold black.

"What are you talking about?" Dean said stepping forward.

"Oops you didn't tell them did you?" Amy said sarcastically

"Tell us what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, its nothing" Katie snapped stepping closer to Amy. " Well I have to admit you're really bold"

"Why thank you" Amy said before sending Katie flying. " I'm a whole lot stronger too" Sam and Dean both started to charge the woman, but she sent them flying into the wall. " Now boys we were friends once, that really hurt" Amy walked over to Katie and kicked her hard in the stomach. " We could've been happy" Amy brings Katie to her feet and pins her to the wall. " But you set eyes on her and its bye-bye Amy"

"So thats is what this about" Katie said coughing. " You're upset they didn't stay under your spell, that really pathetic" Katie said smiling and Amy slapped her across the face. Dean tried to slowly get up but Amy noticed and with a flick of her hand pushed him back down.

" Down boy, it'll be your turn soon enough" Amy turned back to Katie. " You know I really don't see what's so special about you, I mean I got the drop on you in what" Amy looked at her watch " Five minutes", that's just sad.

"Look around Amy" Katie hissed. Amy looked around at the frozen police officers all around the station.

"Really this is why they want you, what are you gonna do next pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Amy said laughing.

"Nope" Katie said before they heard the sound of something click. Amy turned around and was face to face with the barrel of Dean's floating gun.

"So are you gonna do it Kat, are you going to kill me?" Amy asked staring at the gun.

"Nope" Katie said before making the gun knock Amy in the head causing the woman to fall to the floor unconscious. Katie was released from the wall and ran over to help Dean and Sam to their feet.

"What do we do with her?" Dean asked looking down at Amy.

"We give her what she doesn't deserves" Katie said stepping forward and kneeling down to the woman. She recited

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,_  
_ Ergo draco maledicte et sectio_  
_ Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica_  
_ Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos..._

Black smoke escaped from the woman's mouth when Katie completed the encantation.

"We should go" Katie said standing to her feet. She walked over to Donald who was still coughing up blood. " You shouldn't mess with things you don't know about" Katie turned and headed out the door. Sam and Dean were right behind her when Dean grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"What was she talking about back there?" Dean asked.

"Dean I said it was nothing" Katie turned but Dean tightened his gripped and turned her back toward him. Katie looked down at his hand on her should, and started getting angry.

"Dean" Sam said.

"Stay out of this Sam" Dean snapped. " Now tell what she was talking about?" Dean repeated.

"There is a bounty on my head, and that's why so many demons have been coming after us" Katie said.

"What, why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked.

"Oh really Dean, I thought that's how our marriage was going to go. Let's see who can keep secrets the longest, and I guess you're still winning" Katie snapped jerking out of Dean's grip. Dean looked down not able to look her in the eyes. "Look I found out recently and didn't want to worry you two with it" Katie sighed.

"We're going to Bobby's, you can stay there until we find the bastard who's trying to kill you" Dean said.

"Dean you're not going to pawn me off on Bobby, while you and Sam fight my battles. That's not happening" Katie snapped. " We're gonna get in that car and we're gonna find a new case and just get back to normal"

"You really expect me to act like there aren't people out there trying to kill you?" Dean asked.

"Yes I do Dean, we don't have any leads until whoever they are sends someone else, so until then we wait" Katie said when she heard distant voices. Dean turned to see everyone going about their business, not even aware that they'd just be frozen.

" Fine, but you go no where without me and Sam , got it? No more going off alone, and doing your own thing, you stay close" Dean said.

"Yes sir" Katie sighed. She turned and hopped in the back seat of the impala. Dean ran a hand across his face, before walking over the driver's side and hopping in. Dean glanced at Katie in the rear view mirror and sighed before pulling off.

* * *

**A/N: So Katie knows Dean's hiding something from her, interesting...  
**

**Review please!** **Next chap coming soon...hopefully.**


	21. Your Princess has left the building

**A/N: Hello all, here's another chapter**

* * *

Ever since the revelation about Katie's status as a demon magnet Dean kept true to his terms that she wasn't to go off alone. Katie hated it. She loved her husband but having to spend every moment with him, was starting to send her off the edge. They'd just had a big fight about him accompanying her to the bathroom of the diner they were in. Let's just say Dean won and Katie was now not speaking to him. Dean didn't really care if she was mad at him or not, as long as she was safe. He thought about how one more month was gone and how that meant he was that much closer to the end. How was he going to look after her then? They'd been driving for a while now as the moon shined from the sky and there was an entirely different issue bugging Dean. He looked in the rearview mirror to make sure Katie was sleeping before finally speaking to Sam.

"So, I've been waiting since Maple Springs. You got something to tell me?" Dean asked as he shifted a bit in his seat. Sam turned to his brother with a confused look on his face.

"It's not your birthday." Sam said a little unsure of what Dean was taking about.

"No" Dean said matter of factly.

"Happy Purim? Dude, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking abou-"

"There's a bullet missing from the Colt." Dean said cutting Sam off. Sam just turned away from Dean and looked out the window. "Do you want to tell me how that happened?" Sam just shook his head no. "I know it wasn't me. So unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans…"

"Dean-" Sam sighed

"You went after her, didn't you? The Crossroads Demon," Dean noticed his voice getting louder and looked in the mirror to make sure Katie was still sleeping. After seeing that she was he began whispering again. " after I told you not to."

"Yeah, well…" Sam said

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Dean snapped.

"I didn't." Sam said simply

"And you shot her." Dean said

"She was a smartass." Sam stated.

"So, what? Does that- does that mean I'm out of my deal?" Dean asked a bit hopeful.

"Don't you think I might have mentioned that little fact, Dean?" Sam snapped turning toward his brother. "No, someone else holds the contract."

"Who?" Dean asked

" She wouldn't say." Sam said

"Well, we should find out who, of course, our best lead would be the Crossroads Demon. Oh, wait a minute…" Dean said really laying in the sarcasm.

"That's not funny, plus our best lead is asleep in the back seat" Sam said.

"Not this again, don't change the subject Sam it was a stupid freakin' risk, and you shouldn't have done it." Dean said. Sam turns to Dean not believing what he just heard.

"I shouldn't have done it? You're my brother, Dean. And no matter what you do, I'm gonna try and save you, and I know Katie would do the same if you would just quit being scared and tell her. I just don't want to see you die and I'm sure as hell not gonna apologize for it, all right?" Sam said Dean didn't respond just stared at the road ahead.

_Katie stood in the middle of what looked like an empty play ground. She slowly spun around to see if there was anyone there, but there was no one. She suddenly heard what sounded like a child laughing. She turned but didn't see anyone._

"_Is someone there?" Katie yelled, but no one said anything just laughing. She jumped at the poke in her back. She turned and looked down at a little girl with blonde hair who was laughing. "Where did you come from?" Katie asked. _

"_Wrong question silly?" the girl said _

"_Ok then what's the right question?" Katie asked._

"_You gotta ask me who I am" the girl said giggling again. _

"_Who are you?" Katie asked seriously kneeling down so she was face to face with the girl. _

"_I'm the one whose gonna take away your heart" The girl said who childish giggling turned into an evil cackle. _

_Katie stood up and she was no longer in the playground but in the center of the crossroads once again. She heard someone scream in pain. She turned and seen Dean, just as she did before. He was covered in what looked like claw marks. He screamed again, but this time Katie ran over to him and tried to catch him as he fell to the ground. He was too heavy and they both ended up on the ground. _

"_Dean, wake up!" Katie yelled shaking Dean. "Damnit Dean wake up!" Katie said tears falling down her eyes. She felt a sharp pain and saw a blood stain on her shirt over her heart. She heard the giggling again and turned to see the girl standing with a beating heart in her hands. _

"_Told ya" the girl said still laughing._

Katie quickly opened her eyes from the nightmare. She could feel the sweat all over her body. She turned to see Dean and Sam were unaware that she'd waken up. They were quiet and there seemed to be tension in the air. But that wasn't surprising. Tension between Sam and Dean seemed to be a regular thing between the two of them lately. Whenever she asked them about they just denied it or changed the subject. Katie pulled off her jacket and laid her head back against the seat as she stared out the window. She hated these nightmares so much, and she didn't know how much longer she could see the same horrible things over and over again. She needed answers, she was just at a loss to where she'd get them.

The next day it was back to work as usual. Everyone was looking forward to focusing on something other than their own problems. The current case brought them to investigate a woman who died in her shower. They started with the woman's aunt who found the body.

"But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other detectives." Gert Case said holding the picture of the dead girl.

"Right, yes, uh, but, see, we're with the sheriff's department, not the police department -different departments." Dean said

"So, Mrs. Case…" Sam said trying to change the subject back.

"Please, Ms. Case." Gert says staring at Sam with suggestive eyes. Sam smiles awkwardly back as Gert looks him up and down.

"Okay. Um, Ms. Case, um... you were the one who found your niece, correct?" Sam asked

"I came home, she was in the shower." Gert recalled.

"Drowned?" Katie asked.

"So the coroner says. Now, you tell me, how can someone drown in a shower?" Gert replied

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death? I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary?" Sam asked

"Wait a minute, you're working with Alex, aren't you?" Gert asked. Katie, Dean and Sam look at each other before deciding to just go with it.

"Yep, absolutely. That's, ha ha ha...Alex and us, we're like this." Dean said chuckling crossing his fingers.

"Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort. But I'm sorry." Gert replied sitting down and putting the picture next to her. "I thought the case was solved."

"Well, no. No, not yet." Katie said looking down at the woman.

"I see." Get said still staring at the picture.

"So, anyways, we were talking about your niece." Sam said.

"Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat." Gert stated looking up at Sam.

"A boat?" Dean repeated.

"Yes, one minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a ghost ship?" Gert asked. Katie looked over at Sam and Dean. It wasn't something she expected for civilians to be aware of such possibilities. "Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship."

"Well, uh, could be." Sam says, Gert just nods not taking her eyes off Sam.

"Well, you let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." Gert says reaching out to stroke Sam's hand. Dean notices and look at Sam shocked. Katie just turns her head trying her best not to just bust out in a fit of laughter. " Anything at all" Sam just nods and looks over at Dean.

"Uh excuse me" Katie said holding up a finger and walking out the door. She couldn't hold the laughter in much longer, but she could at least leave the room when she did it.

"Wait up" Dean said getting up and following Katie out the door, not before turning back to Sam giving him a thumbs up before leaving the room. Sam looked at his brother angrily before turning back to Gert and slowly slipping his hand away.

"Uh I should probably go too" Sam said " If there is anything else you remember just give us a call" Sam almost ran out of there. He saw Katie and Dean standing next to the impala looking at him. " Can we go" Sam huffed as he got into the car. Katie and Dean's laughter roared as they got into the car. They drive to the boardwalk and walk along where the ships are docked.

"What a crazy, old broad." Dean says.

"Why? Because she believes in ghosts?" Sam asks

"Ha, ha look at you, sticking up for your girlfriend, you cougar hound." Dean says laughing. Katie even laughs a bit.

"Bite me" Sam replies

"Hey, not if she bites you first." Katie says.

"Good one, So, who's this Alex? We got another player in town?" Dean asks.

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't change our job." Sam says

"And we're thinking ghost ship, right?" Dean asks, before he notices Katie walking further past them. " Hey"

"I'm just walking geez, you can still see me" Katie snaps before continuing to walk. Dean just sighs and turns back to Sam.

"Yeah, ghost ship it's not the first one sighted around here, either." Sam states.

"Really?" Dean says gazing back down the boardwalk to where Katie is standing.

Katie looks out on the water as the sun reflects off of it. Its one of the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She closes her eyes as the salty air blows through her hair. She suddenly gets a flash of a bloody Dean in front of her. She quickly opens her eyes and tries to shake the image away. She looks down to see Sam and Dean still talking. She catches Dean's eye, as he's watching her. Katie turns back to the water and takes a deep breath. She hears footsteps approach and know before they even arrive who they belong to.

"So we're at a loss with this who ghost ship thing" Dean says. Katie just continues to stare at the sea. "So the silent treatment still, kind of immature don't you think?" Katie turned and looked at him.

"No this is immature" Katie says before reaching and pinching Dean on his arm.

"Ow, what you do that for" Dean says rubbing his arm and Katie smiled.

"Just giving an example, so we heading back to the room?" Katie asked.

"Oh so now you're talking to me?" Dean asked.

"Life's too short Dean to dwell on the little stuff" Katie says smiling.

"Ok what do you want?" Dean asked

"To go to the restroom" Katie said. Dean just nodded. " Alone" she added.

"No way" Dean said.

"Dean I wasn't asking" Katie said. " Look I get that care about me enough to want to spend every waking moment protecting me and I love you so much for that, but I couldn't do that to you" Katie said.

" I really don't mind" Dean said with a shrug.

"Well I do" Katie said seriously. " Look I love you I really do but if you keep following me around I am going to scream"

" I just don't want anything to happen to you" Dean said grabbing Katie's hand.

"Aren't I the one who usually says that?" Katie says laughing a little. All of a sudden she see blood stains forming all over Dean's body.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dean asked looking into Katie's eyes.

"Nothing, just gotta use that bathroom, look its over there and I'll be 5 minutes tops, I'll meet you at the car" Katie says easing away.

"Three minutes" Dean yells.

"Four and a half" Katie calls back.

"Deal, four and a half minutes and I will be checking my watch" Dean said. Katie turned and ran to the bathroom. In four minutes Katie did her business and was headed to the car. She saw Sam and Dean talking to some woman. What she didn't see was the impala.

"Guys, what's going on?" Katie asked as she approached.

"You must be the Misses I'm Bela" Bela said holding out her hand. Katie just looked at the woman's hand and then back at the guys.

"So this is the thief who took the rabbits foot?" Katie asked.

"I'm not a thief, I am a procurer" Bela says lowering her hand.

" Well if I weren't sick that week, you'd be procuring my foot from your ass" Katie says with a smile.

"I see why you two are together" Bela said.

"Why are you here and the car's not?" Katie asked.

"She had my car towed" Dean said still angry.

"You did what" Katie said taking a step toward Bela, but Sam caught her arm and pulled her back.

"She's Alex" Dean stated.

"Alex as in Gert's Alex?" Katie asked.

"Gert's a dear old friend." Bela states.

"Yeah, right, what's your angle?" Dean asks.

"There's no angle, there's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms; perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats." Bela stated rolling her eyes.

"And let me guess, it's all a con, none of its real." Katie states.

"The comfort I provide them is very real." Bela says before going to walk away.

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asks

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money." Bela says with a smile.

"Ok ew didn't need the visual" Katie said, before turning to Dean who looked like the idea of her wasn't unappealing. She slapped him on the arm.

"Really, Sam, I'd expect the attitude from him." Bela said nodding toward Dean. " But You?"

"You shot me." Sam stated

"I barely grazed you." Bela replies and Sam just looks away. "Cute, but a bit of a drama queen, yeah?" Bela says.

"Yeah really not in the best place to be calling people out of their name" Katie says folding her arms.

"You do know what's going on around here. This ghost-ship thing, it is real." Dean says looking over at the woman.

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved by the way." Bela said frustration filled her tone.

"It isn't." Katie replied.

"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers. Look, just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. And I'd get to that car if I were you, before they find the arsenal in the trunk." Bela says before walking away. " Ciao"

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asks as they watch her walk away.

"Not in public" Sam says.

"Yeah way too many witnesses" Katie says looking around.

That night there was another "drowning" in the shower. When Dean, Katie and Sam arrived they saw someone familiar posing as a reporter.

"Look who's here" Katie says getting out of the car and leaning against the hood.

"C'mon Sam" Dean says as they walk in Bela's direction. Katie watched Sam and Dean walk away when her phone started ringing.

Yea

_Now is that any way to answer your phone deary_

No JT but this is how I hang up

_Wait, I'm calling to collect on my favor you owe me._

Really already, ok just don't go overboard.

_Ok I need you to pick up a bottle of tequila, a clown and a rubber ducky._

Funny, what do you want

_Just checking in, I got word that you were playing for the other side there for a while_

Yeah that yellow eyed bastard found a way to bring my bad side out

_Everything's good now right?_

I guess, but some times I still feel that evil inside of me

_Well just try to keep it from getting out._

So you really just called to check up on me?

_Don't sound so surprised._

Can you blame me, do you remember what you did the last time I saw you.

_I was drunk, you can't hold me responsible for what I do under the influence of alcohol._

Yeah yeah JT, look thanks for calling but I'm fine.

_Well that's not the only reason why I called._

Well spit it out.

_Ok so what are you wearing?_

Katie laughed and hung up the phone. And looks up to see Sam and Dean walking rather quickly back over to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Bela happened, get in the car and we'll explain once we get out of here" Dean said. Katie looked confused but jumped in the backseat of the car as Sam and Dean got into the car as well.

"Ok so what did he see?" Katie asked once they were far from the Warren house.

"The ghost ship" Dean said as they all started to get out of the car. They headed to the trunk where Sam and Dean started loading their guns. Katie leaned on the side watching them.

"Did he say what it look like?" she asked.

"Yeah he said it like the old Yankee clippers. A smuggling vessel, with the rakish topsail, a Barkentine rigging, angel figurehead on the bow." Sam replied.

"That's a lot of detail" Katie said.

"He said he saw it too" Dean said. Katie looked up just as Bela was walking up.

"I see you got your car back." Bela stated

"Do you really want to come near me when I've got a loaded gun in my hands?" Dean said looking over his shoulder.

"Now, now, mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat." Bela said.

"That guy back there saw the ship." Katie said as Sam and Dean tossed their guns in the trunk and turned to face Bela.

"Yeah? And?" Bela asked

"And he's going to die, so we have to save him." Sam replied.

"How sweet." Bela said sarcastically.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked angrily.

"He's cannon fodder. He can't be saved in time, and you know it." Bela replied.

"And on that note" Katie said before turning around and heading to get back in the impala. Sam and Dean shook their heads and did the same.

"Yeah, well, see, we have souls, so we're gonna try." Dean said

"Well, I'm actually gonna find the ship and put an end to this. But you have fun." Bela said crossing her arms.

Katie turned and watched as Dean walked over to Bela. She really didn't like this woman. Katie sighed, she could go and stop Dean, but nah this woman had it coming. Katie hopped in the car when she had this strange feeling in her stomach. It was familiar. It was painful but she didn't want to cry out, Dean would never let up then. She looked up in the rearview mirror to see her eyes the darkest black she'd ever seen. She reached her hand to the side of her face, when the door to the impala came open and Sam and Dean came in. She turned back to the mirror but her eyes were normal again.

"That woman is a real piece of work" Dean said before turning back to Katie. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, uh maybe we should look into this ship thing too. How about you guys stakeout Peter's place and I hit the library to see what I can find out about this ship" Katie said.

"I don't think so" Dean said starting the car up.

"You don't think so, what does that mean?" Katie asked.

"That mean no princess" Dean said simply.

"Ok which part of what I said sounded like I was I asking for your permission?" Katie asked.

"Well when my wife is on the demon's most wanted list, I think I get to start making these types of decisions" Dean replied.

"Guys" Sam said trying to intervene.

"Stay out of this Sam" they both said in unison.

"I thought we talked about this Dean. You can't be with me twenty four hours a day trying to protect me, One I'm a big girl who can protect herself and two I love you but this really isn't your decision to make" Katie snapped.

"You know what fine, you want to put your life in danger than go right ahead just don't come crying to me when there's hundreds of demons coming after you" Dean snapped back.

"Dean that already happens, look I know you want to keep me safe, but you're being too overprotective Dean, you have to let me breath a little" Katie said. Dean sighed.

"There's no way I'm winning this is there?" he asked.

"Nope" Sam and Katie said in unison. Dean turned and glared at Sam. " Fine but I swear, you stay in the library until I come back to get you ok."

"Deal" Katie said before kissing Dean on the cheek. " Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Yeah I'll believe it when I see it" Dean muttered. Katie smacked him on the arm.

Katie sat in the library searching through books about the ship. She really didn't want to be research girl, but she just had to get away incase she had another whatever that was back there in the car.

"I guess great minds think a like" Katie heard a voice say behind her.

"Or I just have really bad luck" Katie said turning to look at Bela.

"Oh don't be like that, us women have to stick together" Bela said taking a seat. Katie looked at her then grabbed her book and went to sit somewhere else. Bela got up and sat at the table Katie was at again.

"Really, c'mon just go away" Katie snapped.

"I'm just trying to see what is it about you that they want" Bela said.

"Who?" Katie asked.

"Some clients of mine have come to me requesting that I procure you" Bela said. Katie eyed the woman. " Don't worry I turned them down of course, I don't do the whole kidnapping thing"

"I wasn't worried Bel" Katie said before turning back to read her book.

"So what are you?" Bela asked.

"I am getting annoyed, that's what I am now go away before I go from annoyed to pissed off" Katie snapped. Bela just stood up and went over to the computer. Katie watched the retreating woman. She watched as Bela walked over to the librarian, and take some sort of big box from him. Bela turned to Katie and winked before walking out.

"Why do I get the feeling everything I want to know is in that box?" Katie asked herself. She sighed and closed the book. She stood up and walked through the aisles of bookcases. She found herself walking further, she turned when she thought she felt someone following her. She heard someone laughing. She turned quickly in the direction of the laughing but she didn't see anyone.

"You thought you could get rid of me huh?" a voice called. Katie looked but didn't see anyone. "I'm still hear, so just let me out so I can play"

"Who's there?" Katie asked. When she turned and she was face to face with her evil counter part. Katie looked her up and down. " This can't be real, how are you doing this?"

"Na uh, that's a secret" the evil Katie replied. "Just letting you know I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere"

Katie felt the pain in her stomach once more, this time its was stronger causing her to fall down to her knees. She looked up at herself, with black eyes cackling. She closed her eyes cringing at the pain.

"You're gonna give in sooner or later" she said before stepping into Katie's body. Katie opened her eyes and they were once again black. There was suddenly music playing.

_It started when we were younger you were my, my booo_

Katie sat up from the book. She looked down and saw a pool of drool . She wiped her face and quickly answered her phone.

Hello

_You find anything_

Uh no, but Bela was here, and I think she may have the information we're looking for.

_Look we're on our way _

Wait did something happen?

_Yeah, Peter's dead._

Damnit ok I'll be outside waiting.

_Right_

Dean this isn't you fault.

_Yeah_

Dean hung up the phone. Katie grabbed her jacket and waited outside the library for Dean and Sam. The ride back to the house they were staying was quiet. Katie didn't say anything. It was their job to save people from the supernatural, and when they failed at that it hits really hard.

Back in the house they are staying Sam is sitting at a table in front of a fire place. The table is scatted with books. Katie is sitting across from him, reading one of them, while Dean was looking at his phone. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They all look at each other before Dean grabs his gun and walk over to the door. He looks out the peep hole to see Bela standing there. He turns to look at Sam and Katie before opening the door and letting her in.

"Dear god... are you actually squatting?" Bela said before crossing the room.

"You did see her in the peep hole right?" Katie asked, Dean just nodded. " Then why'd you let her in"

"Charming, so, how did things go last night with Peter?" Bela asked. Sam and Dean share a look before turning back to Bela. "That well, huh?"

"If you say "I told you so," I swear to god, I'll start swinging." Katie said crossing her arms..

"Look, I think the four of us should have a heart-to-heart." Bela said.

"That's assuming you have a heart." Dean said.

"Dean, please." Bela said a glint of humanity shining through. Dean walked over and sat at the table next to Katie. "I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts."

"Such as?" Sam asked

"I've I.D.'ed the ship." Bela said smiling.

"I guess that's what was in the box at the library" Katie said.

"I don't know what you mean" Katie just rolled her eyes, as Bela hand the picture to Dean. "It's the Espirito Santo, a merchant sailing vessel. Quite a colorful history, in 1859, a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard ship in a kangaroo court and hanged, he was 37.

"Which would explain the 37-year cycle?" Sam said looking at the picture.

"Aren't you a sharp tack?" Bela said searching around her folder. "There's a photo of him somewhere...here." Bela said handing Dean another picture.

"Isn't that the customer we saw last night?" Dean asked showing Katie and Sam the photo.

"You saw him?" Bela asked

"Yeah, that's him, except he was missing a hand." Dean said looking up at her.

"His right hand." Bela stated.

"How did you know?" Katie asked

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a Hand of Glory." Bela said

"A Hand of Glory? I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week." Dean said smiling before getting a slap on the arm from Katie.

"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious occult object. It's very powerful." Katie said.

"So they say." Bela said.

"And officially counts as remains." Dean says.

"But still none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims." Sam says looking over at Dean.

"I'll tell you why. Who cares? Find the hand, burn it, and stop the bloody thing." Bela snapped

"I don't get it. Why are you telling us all this?" Dean asked.

"Because I know exactly where the hand is." Bela said smugly.

"Where?" Dean and Katie asked in unison.

"At the Sea Pines Museum, as a macabre bit of maritime history. But I need help." Bela said.

"What kind of help?" Katie asked.

Apparently the kind of help none of them wanted to do. Bela explain about the charity event at the museum and how they could covertly sneak in and steal the hand. The only problem was that they had to dress up and none of them wanted to dress up. She'd brought the guys tuxes and Katie a dress that didn't fit. Katie knew she'd did it on purpose. After a long tiring conversation with Dean, she left and went on a search for something to wear, under the conditions that she answer her phone on the first ring when he called. She knew that the search for a dress on such short notice would take time so she decided she would meet them at the museum.

Katie wasn't like most girls, but you probably knew that by now. She wasn't too big with the shopping, she usually left things like that up to Lacey. After picking a dress that helped her blend in she then managed hair and make up and now she stood outside the museum waiting in line. She figured by now the others had made it in. Katie walked over to the guard who was holding the guest list.

"Well here goes nothing" Katie said, she smiled at the guard before leaning and whispering in his ear,

_I know you, you know me, allow me entrance into the party_

After reciting the spell Katie stood back and looked at the guard. He looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Hey you long time no see" the guard said.

"I know its been like forever" Katie replied with a big smile.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself in there" the guard said letting Katie pass him into the party. Katie sighed in relief as she entered the museum. She stood there for a moment taking it all in. These were exactly like the parties she'd been force to deal with when she was younger. She then remembered the last party she attended, the one that ended with the death of her grandfather. Katie snapped out of daze when she saw something that surprised her, but it was a good surprise. It was Dean in a tuxedo and he was looking all sorts of sexy. Katie looked her husband up and down before seeing a arm intertwine with his. She looked over to see that it was Bela. A twinge of jealousy went through Katie as she watch the two of them.

Dean already felt uncomfortable in the tuxedo around a bunch of uptight pansy's, but right now he was starting to worry about Katie. He turned and there she was. She was wearing a long black sleeveless evening gown with her hair in loose curls falling over her shoulders. She looked back at him and smiled that smile he loved so much. He couldn't help but smile back as he released himself from Bela and walked over to her. Bela looked confused then turned and noticed he was walking over to Katie. Bela eyed the woman, and had to admit that she looked good. Dean walked over wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him so their faces were inches apart.

"You look beautiful" Dean whispered.

"You're not looking too bad your self" Katie whispered back biting her lip.

"Uh I hate to break this up, but we have work to do" Bela said coming behind Dean. Dean let out a low growl when he turned to Bela, his arm still around Katie.

"Is that Sam with Gert?" Katie asked smirking.

"Yeah, I told him to tell me all about it later" Dean said smiling down at her.

"Shall we go then" Bela said. Katie and Dean looked at each other before following her. The walk back to the entry way trying to see how they were going to go upstairs.

"Private Security?" Bela said looking at the guards who were posted all over the place.

"I don't think so. Look at the way they're standing, they're pros, probably state troopers moonlighting." Dean replied.

"Posted to every door, too." Katie said. She looked at Dean. They both knew she could just use her powers, but that is definitely something she didn't want to do in front of Bela.

"Yeah. I don't think we're gonna be able to just waltz upstairs." Dean said.

"What do you suggest?" Bela asked

"I'm thinking" Dean said.

"Don't strain yourself. Interesting, how the legend is so much more than the man." Bela said.

"You got any bright ideas, I'm all ears." Dean snapped.

"Wait I got one" Katie said. Bela and Dean both looked at her, before she handed Dean her purse. She put the back of her hand to her forehead and pretends to faint. Dean catches her before she hit's the floor.

"Honey? Honey? Are you all right? Waiter-" Dean yells.

"Please my friend needs help" Bela said. The waiter turns around and comes over with a plate of food.

"Hi...uh, my wife has a severe shellfish allergy. There's no crab in that, is there?" Dean asked

"No, sir." The waiter says looking down at the seamlessly unconscious Katie.

"No?" Dean asks before taking one off the tray and eating it. "Oh, they're excellent, by the way." One of the guards sees whats happening and comes over to check it out.

"What seems to be the trouble?" the guard asks as the waiter walked away.

"Uh, the champagne. My wife she's a lightweight when it comes to the sauce. Is there somewhere I can lay her down till she gets her sea legs back?" Dean asks.

"Follow me." the guard says. Dean hands Katie's purse to the guard, before picking her up and following the guard to a room upstairs, Bela right behind them. Dean lays Katie on the couch anc follows the guard to the door and takes Katie's purse from him.

"You think she's a pain in the ass now? Try living with her. Thank you very much." Dean muttered to the guard, before turning back to Katie and Bela.

"You know I heard that" Katie said standing to her feet.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dean said playing dumb. He walked over and handed Katie her purse. " Next time warn me before taking a nose dive to the floor.

"There was no time for that" Katie said

"Whatever so where is this hand at anyways?" Dean asked

"Room 235, it's in a locked glass case wired for alarm. I'm sure that won't be a problem." Bela remarked. Dean turned and begin walking, Katie was right behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"With you" Katie said.

"I don't think so, thanks to your little plan, you have to stay here or our cover gets blown" Dean said smirking. " You girls play nice now" Dean said before turning and leaving the room. Katie turned to look at Bela who was smiling at her.

"So that dress is… cute" Bela remarked.

'Dean better hurry up" Katie said rolling her eyes. After a while Bela starts rummaging around the room they were left in, while Katie just sat there waiting. There was a knock on the door. Katie and Bela looked at each other.

"Sir? Ma'am? Everything all right?" the guard asks. Katie stood to her feet, she quickly slides one of the straps of her dress down and opens the door.

"Hi" Katie said leaning her head against the door.

"Feeling better, I see?" the guard asked, when Bela comes from behind Katie.

"Yes she'd doing much better, thank you" Bela said. The guard's eyes went wide as he looked Katie and Bela over. Katie looked at her then back at the guard,

"So if you're...done with the room?" the guard asked

"Well, not exactly. Could we have a few more minutes?" Bela asked

"Uh, yes, ma'am." the guard says before Bela pulls Katie back into the room. The guard hears Bela giggling through the door. The guard shakes his head before walking down the hall just as Dean was coming up the stairs.

"Whoa! Sorry...it's, uh...nature called." Dean said

"Uh-huh." the guard said.

"Thanks for looking after my wife." Dean said giving the man a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, she's being looked after, all right." the guard says before walking off. Dean looks back and gives the man a strange look before walking back over to the door. As he enters Dean sees Katie and Bela both fixing the straps of their dresses.

"Dear god, what did I miss" Dean said mind racing with dirty thoughts.

"Nothing" Katie snaps. "So did you get I?

Dean pulls the hand out of the inside pocket of his jacket, Bela steps closer and so does Katie.

"May I?" Bela asked.

"No." Dean and Katie said in unison. Dean wraps the hand in his hankerchief.

It might be more inconspicuous in my purse." Bela said

"Nice try." Dean said putting the hand back inside his pocket of his suit. "Now let's get out of here" Dean wraps his arm around Katie waist before heading back downstairs. The notice Sam and Gert dancing and their faces were close.

"Oh I have to take a picture" Dean said reaching in his pocket.

"Stop it Dean" Katie said before walking over to Sam and Gert. Dean and Bela followed behind her. "There you guys are" Katie said stepping in between Sam and Gert. Sam looked down at Katie relieved.

"Well, having a nice time?" Bela asked. Gert walked over to Bela.

"He's delightful." Gert replied before kissing Bela on the cheek. "He wants me"

"Oh-" Bela says before turning back to Sam, Dean and Katie. " I'm going to get Gert into a cold shower."

"Great idea." Sam said

"See you at the cemetery." Bela replied before walking Gert out.

Dean checks his inner pocket, making sure Bela hadn't stolen it before looking over at Sam.

"You stink like sex." Dean said smirking up at his brother. Katie couldn't hold back her laugh, as they left the museum.

"Really funny Dean" Sam said as they headed toward the impala. Dean hurried in front of Katie and opened her door for her.

"Why thank you" Katie said running her hand over Dean's as she got into the car,

"You're very welcome" Dean replied before closing the door and getting into the car himself.

"You got it, right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Haversham for nothing." Sam asked from the passenger side.

"I got it," Dean said before realizing what his brother just said. " Mrs. Who?"

"Never mind, just let me see it." Sam said looking over at Dean. Dean pulls out the handkerchief, looks at it funny and starts to unwrap it.

"What?" Sam asks. When Dean finishes unwrapping it, he holds up the small bottle with the clipper ship in it from the desk that Bela was looking at. He figured Bela stole the hand and left this in its place. SAM looks at it, obviously not the hand, and his eyes go wide.

"I'm so gonna kill her." Katie says looking at the bottle. They drive back to the house and quickly change into more comfortable clothes. They go back into research mode and Katie looks through the pictures Bela brought with her.

"Guys I think I figured it out" Katie says looking up at Sam and Dean. She explains to them about how the captain is the one who killed the sailor and how the two were brothers.

"So the spirit is killing people who've killed their family" Sam said.

"Looks that way" Katie said looking back down at the picture. She thought about her grandfather, maybe she'd see the ship soon. Dean noticed Katie's expression and was about to say something to her when there was a knock on the door. He pulled out his gun and went over to the door. He looked through the peep hole and couldn't believe Bela was the one standing there. He opened the door just to see how she was gonna talk her way out of this one.

"Just let me explain. I sold it." Bela said coming in the house. She took a seat at the table across from Katie and Sam. Dean walked over and stood behind Katie's chair as they all waited for what Bela had to say.

"I had a buyer lined up as soon as I knew it existed." Bela stated.

"So, the whole reason for us going to the charity ball was…?" Sam asked.

"I needed a cover, you were convenient." Bela replied.

"So the fact that people were dying meant nothing to you" Katie snapped. Bela didn't say anything.

"Look, you sold it to a buyer, just go buy it back." Sam suggested.

"It's halfway across the ocean, I can't get it back in time." Bela said

"In time for what?" Dean asked. Bela just looked down, looking a bit frightened.

"What's going on with you, Bela? You look like you've seen a ghost." Katie said looking over at the woman.

"I saw the ship." Bela said.

"You what?" Dean asked, but Bela didn't say anything. Dean and Sam exchanged a look while Katie continued to look at Bela.

"Huh, wow, you know, I knew you were an immoral, thieving, con-artist bitch, but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower…" Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Bela asked.

"We figured out the spirit's motive." Sam said, pulling the picture out and explaining, what Katie found.

"So, who was it, Bela? Hmm? Who'd you kill? Was it daddy? Your little sis, maybe?" Dean snapped.

"Dean" Katie warned.

"It's none of your business." Bela said looking up at Dean.

"No, right. Well, have a nice life -you know whatever's left of it." Dean said before patting her on the back and walking over to pack up his things. "Sam, Katie let's go." Dean called from over his shoulder. Bela stands up from the table watching him

"You can't just leave me here." Bela snaps.

"Watch us." Dean says.

"Please, I need your help." Bela pleaded.

"Our help?" Dean says in disbelief. Dean walks over to her. "Well, now, how could a couple of serial killers possibly help you?"

"Okay, that was a bit harsh, I admit it, but it doesn't warrant a death sentence." Bela replied.

"That's not why you're gonna die. What did you do, Bela?" Sam asked.

"You wouldn't understand, no one did." Bela said looking over at them. Neither side wavering. "Never mind, I'll just do what I've always done. I'll deal with it myself." Bela turns to leave.

"You do realize you just sold the only thing that could save your life." Dean said.

"I'm aware." Bela says turning around and sighing.

"Well today just might be you're lucky day" Katie said standing to her feet. " As always I have a plan" Everyone in the room looked at her slightly confused.

They all end up at the cemetery watching as Katie set up an alter of some sort. She lit candle at points of a pentagram drawn on a stone. She then pours a liquid in a bowl followed by a lock of Bela's hair. Dean watches with his gun in his hand as he leans against a headstone.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Bela asked.

"Almost definitely not." Dean said looking over at the woman " But if anyone can get it to work, its my wife" Dean said turning back to Katie. Thunder cracks and it begins to rain. Katie seems to distracted to even notice. Dean and Sam look around the cemetery then at each other.

"Babe, you better start reading." Dean calls over to her. Katie just nods her head as she begins reciting the incantation.

_Aziel, Castiel, Lameniel, Raboc, Erly et Belam ego vos coniuro per deum verum, per deum vivum_

The candles all blow out, but Katie just continues to read. Her eyes begin to alluminate a bright white. Sam and Dean share a look before turning back to Katie.

"Stay close!" Dean shouts and him and Sam come close to Bela gripping their guns tighter.. All of a sudden the ghost appears over Dean's right shoulder.

"Behind you!" Bela yells. Dean tries to shoot the ghost, but he flings him away. The gun goes off and he hits a large grave marker and crumples to the floor. Sam starts to shoot the ghost but he too is flung across the cemetery. The ghost turns and grabs Bela's face as Katie continues the chant. The ghost stares at Bela then steps back and she starts to choke and cough up water. Dean makes his way back over to Bela and holds her while she coughs, drowning.

"Katie, read faster!" Dean yells

As Katie finishes the incantation and the clouds part, the rain stops and the ghost turns around slowly to see the Captain of the ship standing behind him.

"You...hanged me!" the ghost yells

"I'm sorry." the captain replies.

"Your own brother!" the ghost says

"I'm so sorry." the captain repeats, but the ghost lunges at his brother and they disappear in a wave of water. Once they were gone Bela stopped drowning. Sam walked over and help Bela to her feet as Dean turned toward Katie's whose eyes were still shining white.

"What is she?" Bela choked out still trying to catch her breath.

"C'mon" Sam said helping Bela back to the car. He looked back one more time as his brother approached Katie.

Dean walked up to Katie carefully. He didn't know what was happening and he wasn't going to take any chances. Katie suddenly closed her eyes and looked down. When she looked up her eyes were normal again. She turned and saw Dean.

"Did it work?" Katie asked. Dean nodded, still looking strangely at her. " What's wrong?"

"When you were reading, your eyes they changed. Like- like before when you kill all of those demons" Dean said. Katie reached up and touched the side of her face by her eyes.

"I don't feel different" Katie said looking at him. " I don't know" She said.

"Its ok, let's go" Dean said wrapping his arms around his shivering wife as the headed to the impala.

The next day when Sam, Dean and Katie were packing up, Bela walks in the door of the house.

"You guys should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just barge in." Bela said with a smile.

"Anyone just did. You come to say goodbye or thank you?" Katie asked.

"I've come to settle affairs." Bela said before reaching in her bag and pulling out three wads of cash. "Giving the spirit what he really wanted; his own brother, very clever, Katie. So, here." Bela said tossing the money to the three of them. " Its 15,000, that should cover it"

"Really" Katie said flipping through the bills.

"I don't like being in anyone's debt." Bela stated.

"So, ponying up 15 grand is easier for you than a simple 'thank you'? You're so damaged." Dean replied.

"Takes one to know one." Bela said before turning to Katie. " And I promise to keep your little secret"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Katie says simply.

"Of course you don't, well goodbye all" Bela said before turning and walking out the door without so much as a backwards glance.

"She got style, you gotta give her that." Sam says.

"Probably not as much style as Mrs. Haversham huh Sammy" Katie said laughing.

"Good one" Dean said looking over at Katie.

" Ha ha, You know we don't know where this money's been." Sam stated changing the subject.

"No." Dean says snatching the wad of cash from Sam's hand. "But I know where it's going." Dean walks walking past Sam out the door laughing.

They'd been driving all night getting further and further from the memory of their ghost ship. The sun was gone and the moon sat high in the sky. Katie sat in the back seat thinking about what Dean told her. She didn't know what happened to her, but she figured whatever it was probably had something to do with why demons were after her. They pull into the gas station and Katie hurries into the bathroom. She splashed so water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. She grabbed some paper towel and dried her face before heading back to the car. When she walked up she noticed Sam and Dean serious expression as they looked at each other from either side of the impala. Dean saw Katie and quickly plastered on a fake smile.

"You ready?" He asked and Sam turned to look at her, with his own fake smile.

"What happened?" Katie asked looking between the two.

"Nothing, c'mon we gotta hit the road if we're gonna make it to Atlantic city in time" Dean said starting to get into the car. Sam was doing the same when they both looked over at Katie who didn't move. "You comin?" Dean asked

"No, its time you tell me what's going on" Katie said crossing her arms. Dean sighed as he began walking over to her.

"Look I said its nothing, so lets just go" Dean said grabbing Katie's arm but she snatched it from him.

"Dean stop lying to me" Katie snapped. " Do you know how it feels to have someone lie to you and know they're lying?"

"Dean just tell her" Sam said leaning on the side of the impala.

"Shut it Sam!" Dean yelled before turning his attention back to Katie. "Look there is nothing you can do, so let's just drop ok" Dean said.

"Just drop it" Katie said in disbelief. " For months now I walk up on these moments of hostility between you two, and then you tell me its nothing. Dean I know its not nothing, and I'm not just gonna drop it, so just tell me" Dean stood there not saying a word. He looked at her and could bring himself to say the word. " Fine" Katie said walking over to Sam. " Tell me Sam"

Sam looked over at Dean who didn't turn his back. He didn't want to be put in this position, he knew she was gonna take it hard.

"Somebody start talking now!" Katie snapped.

"Fine" Dean said his back still to her. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Five months ago when yellow eyes kidnapped you two something happened"

"What happened" Katie said and Dean was quiet. She walked over and stood in front of him. She grabbed his chin so his face was looking at her. " Dean look at me, what happened."

"Sam was killed" Dean said. Katie looked at him confused and then over at Sam who just looked down.

"Sam was killed, that doesn't make any sense Dean, Sam's standing right there" Katie said. She looked back at Dean who couldn't look her in the eyes. " Why is he alive Dean!" Katie yelled. " huh" she shoved him. " What did you do Dean?" She pushed him again. He just stood there taking the hits. She stopped hitting him and walked backward looking between Sam and Dean. She put her hand over her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. "What did you do?" She replied again, this time it was a whisper. It all made sense now, her dreams that is. Why she was in a crossroads with Sam and Dean.

"Katie" Dean said taking a step toward her.

"Don't come near me Dean" Katie said holding up a hand at him. She turned to face him and he could see the tears streaming down her face and it broke his heart. He did this, he did this to her. " How long?" she asked.

"I was given a year" Dean said.

"And you just now tell me Dean" Katie said wiping the tears away with her sleeve. "You tell me when you have seven more months to live"

"I'm sorry I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you" Dean said.

"Well it looks like that plan sucked ass" Katie said. Katie turned back toward the gas station. She could see her reflection in the window. That's when it happened, that's when she gave up on it all. "Thanks though"

Dean looked up at Katie. Her voice was different when she'd just spoke.

"Princess?" Dean asked when Katie turned around and he saw her cold black eyes staring back at him.

"Sorry, Princess isn't here right now" Katie said smiling. "But I just want to say thank you Dean, she'd was so hell bent on keeping me locked up in here, and she was strong I tell you. But then your little revelation, it, it broke her" Katie laughed. " I bet you did not expect this" Katie stepped closer to Dean. Sam pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"Get away from him!" Sam yelled.

"Really little brother to rescue is it?" Katie looked over at Sam. " it's a little late for that Sammy boy" Katie turned back to Dean. " Take a really good look at what you did Dean. Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you, not yet any ways. I want you two to see the fun I'm going to have" Katie walked backwards looking between the brothers.

"Get ready boys, your little princess has left the building" Katie said before disappearing. They both looked around for a moment but she was gone. Dean just stood there looking at the spot his wife was standing.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think, I haven't been getting any reviews from my last couple chaps and I'm getting worried. Let me know you're out there!**


	22. Time of Death

**A/N: Hello people, He's another doozy of a chapter for ya!**

* * *

Dean sped down the high way like a bat out of hell. He wasn't headed in anywhere particular but he was upset. Sam held on tight ever so often casting glances at his brother hoping they didn't crash. He couldn't blame him. Not more than a couple of hours ago did his wife not only turn evil, but hinted to some future evil deeds.

"Uh Dean maybe you should slow down" Sam said.

"Really Sam you think I should slow down, I'm not sure, I mean your advice isn't really working out for me tonight" Dean snapped.

"Dean look I know you're upset but I don't think getting us killed will help anything" Sam replied.

"Well haven't you heard my tickets gonna get pushed soon, why not let out a little early" Dean yelled.

"That's it stop the car Dean" Sam said, but Dean kept his eyes on the road. " I'm serious Dean stop the car" Dean looked over at his brother and knew he was right. He pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car. Sam did the same. "Give me the keys, I'll drive"

"What, I don't think so Sam" Dean said.

"Look Dean right now you're not thinking straight, and operating heavy machinery will not get us anywhere, so hand over the keys." Dean looked at him for a moment before tossing the keys without a word and sitting in the passenger seat. Sam took a deep breath and headed to get in. " Look we can go to Bobby's, he might have so ideas on what we can do about Katie" Sam said as he drove.

"And what if he doesn't Sam, then what?, I told you over and over that telling her would not do anyone any good, but no you just had to keep pushing and pushing" Dean yelled.

"Dean you are not going to make this my fault, I told you from day one to just tell her and that waiting was just gonna make it worst and well Dean its worst" Sam yelled.

"So this is my fault, is that what you're saying Sammy?" Dean yelled.

"No look Dean arguing isn't gonna help our situation, we just need to get to Bobby's before-" Sam stopped. He didn't want to think of what Katie could do.

"She won't, I know she won't" Dean said mostly trying to convince himself.

Morning came as they pulled up into the old junkyard. They remembered how every time they'd come Katie would always say that Bobby was sitting on a gold mind and didn't know with all the vintage rides he had. They both got out of the car and saw Bobby standing on the porch waiting for them.

"How you holding up boy?" Bobby asked seeing Dean's face. Dean just looked up at Bobby and sighed.

"So you find anything?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Well I found a bunch of different stuff but I haven't narrowed it down yet" Bobby said before turning and walking into the house. Sam and Dean followed. "Maybe you can look at some of this stuff and see what you find out" Bobby said. Sam gave a nod before taking off his jacket and sitting at Bobby's desk and heading right into research mode. What Dean said hit hard. Maybe he did push to hard for Dean to come clean. Maybe this was somehow his fault.

Dean headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. He plopped down at the table and the image of Katie's cold black eyes came to him. He snapped the top off and took a long sip.

"So did she say anything to clue us in on why this thing came back?" Bobby asked getting a beer and sitting across from Dean.

"She said that she was keeping in check, but when I-" Dean started.

"Dean this ain't your fault, and I know Katie wouldn't want you sitting here feeling sorry for yourself" Bobby said.

"I should call Jason, he may know how to get whatever this is out of her" Dean said pulling out his phone.

"I'm gonna go help Sam" Bobby said before walking back into the study.

Dean dialed Jason and hoped they would be getting some answers soon.

"_Oh hello husband Dear" Katie said. _

"Katie? Why do you have Jason's phone?" Dean asked.

"_Because he's a little.. Tied up at the moment" Katie said smile across her face as she looked at Jason who was tied to a chair, with his mouth taped. His face was bloodied and he kept his eyes on Katie. _

"Katie what did you do?" Dean asked.

"_Ah stop worrying honey, I'm just planning for the unexpected. Can't have big bro coming to save the day when I really start playing" Katie said before looking up at the witches trap below Jason's chair. " He doesn't need to die" Katie said. _

"Where are you?" Dean asked. " Just tell me where you are and I can come and we can figure out a way to help you"

"_Help me, that's rich Dean, I'm not the one who needs the help" Katie said laughing. _

" _See you soon dear" Katie snapped the phone closed and turned back to Jason who was saying something that she didn't hear because of the tape. _

"What was that? Oh I can't hear you" Katie's went black and Jason stopped. " That's what I thought" Katie turned around walking toward the door. She stepped over an unconscious Derrick as she left. Closing the metal door, Katie turned the lock. Smiling as she turned hearing the muffled sound of Jason screaming get farther and farther away.

Dean looked at his phone for a moment after Katie. He stood up and headed in the room with Sam and Bobby.

"Katie has Jason" Dean said, both Bobby and Sam's snapping their heads to look at him.

"Did she-?" Sam ask hoping the answer was no.

"No she said he didn't need to die, she just needed him out of her way" Dean said. " Have you guys found anything?"

"No, none of this explains what is even happening to her, we need more information" Sam said looking over at his brother. " I mean what happened the last time this happened?"

"She really didn't say much, just that a friend helped her" Dean said. " But she didn't say who"

" The last time she went bad wasn't she looking for someone, at that demon market?"

"Yeah , you think she might go looking again?" Dean asked

"Maybe, she was looking for a seer, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but how do we find her?" Dean asked.

"I think I know someone who might know" Bobby said. Both Sam and Dean looked at the man.

Katie tossed her old clothes in a dumpster. She now wore a pair of tight black leather pants, with matching leather jacket. Katie closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in front of a building. The neon "psychic" sign blinked on and off. Katie smiled before entering. She closed the door behind her and swung the open sign to closed. She started whistling a tune as she walked further in finding Victoria sitting at a table in front on a crystal ball.

"Well it did take you long enough" Victoria said looking up at Katie.

" Well I ran into a bit of a snag, but hey I'm here now" Katie said sitting at the chair across from Victoria. " So since you knew I was coming you must know why I'm here"

" That I do" Victoria replied.

"Well then spit it out" Katie snapped.

"I'm sorry dear, I've been given strict orders not to, by someone much much scarier than you" Victoria said smiling.

"Really" Katie said eyes turning black. " Scarier than, me? Who" Victoria glanced up at the ceiling and Katie followed her gaze. " Of course they did, which one was it?"

"Oh this message came from the big cheese himself honey, and he's one you don't want to piss off" Victoria said leaning back in her chair.

"This just keeps getting better and better" Katie said standing up and walking over to Victoria. She grabbed the woman by the neck and lifted her out of the seat. " You're going to either speak or die, your choice"

"I've seen my death" Victoria let out, Katie's hand still gripping her neck.

"Oh really is it bloody, cause I've got all sorts of ideas" Katie said.

"No and it doesn't happen today" Victoria said.

"Really and why would that be?" Katie asked.

"Because you got three guns pointed at you love" a voice said from behind Katie. She recognized the voice and smiled. She dropped Victoria and turned to see Sam, Dean and JT standing there weapons pointed at her.

"Oh you guys are good" Katie said clapping her hands. " Let me guess you called JT to find Victoria knowing that I would come looking for her"

"And now that we've found you, you're coming with us so we can help you" Dean said still holding his gun.

"There's that word again Dean" Katie said stepping toward them. " Help, if anyone in this room is in need of some help, I would say its you three. You see if I can't get the answers I want, then I think its time to play with the golden boys until someone starts talking" Katie said looking up. " Hold on tight boys" Katie closed her eyes. Sam and Dean looked at each other before dropping to the ground. Whatever just happened hurt like a bitch, before they could realize where they were. Dean blinked a couple of times as he laid on the floor. Everything was hazy and for some reason he couldn't get it together. He turned in looked at Sam and JT and they seemed to be having the same problem. He looked around and realized that they weren't at Victoria's anymore, but they were in a bar.

"Aww what's wrong honey?" Katie said staring down at Dean smiling. He looked back up into her cold black eyes, his princess nowhere in sight.

"She's really gone isn't she?" Dean let out.

"Now you're catching on" Katie said. Dean's head seemed to start swimming again before everything went dark.

A few hours later Dean began coming to. His head still a little fuzzy but he was more alert than before. He opened his eyes shocked him. He along with Sam, JT, Ellen, Jo, Jason and Derrick were sitting tied to chairs in the middle of the road house. Everyone seem to be awake totally freaked out. They all had tape covering their mouths, but from their eyes you could tell how they were feeling.

"And the last one has woken up" Katie said walking in the center of the circle. " Isn't this nice, I mean when's the last time we've all just hung out" They all mumbled something but couldn't be understood. " What was that?" Katie asked putting a hand to her ear. " Oh that's right?" Katie said and with a flick of her wrist, all the tape came tearing off their mouths.

"Somebody wanna tell me what's going on here?" Ellen asked blood dripping from her head from where Katie hit her.

"Katie's evil" Sam said.

"I can see that but why?" Ellen said staring at Katie. Katie smiled and walked over to the women and leaned so close that their faces were inches apart.

"Because its so much fun" Katie said laughing.

"So what are you going to do to us huh?" Derrick asked.

"Oh so much, but it's a surprise" Katie said walking back to the center. She started feeling something, and she turned to look at Jason. He was mumbling something under his breath. " That tickles" She said before walking over to the bar and grabbing the tape. She pulled off a piece and started walking toward him.

"Do it again and I'll rip out your tongue and feed it to your baboon" She said putting to tape over his mouth. "Now to why we are all here, I want you to take a good look around at the people and things around you, because they will be the last thing you see before you all die"

"C'mon babe I know you're in there you have to fight" Dean said. Katie turned and looked at him. She smiled walking over to him where she straddled his lap.

"She doesn't want to fight Dean, she's having to much fun" Katie said

" I don't believe you, I think she's fighting you right now" Dean said looking Katie right in the eyes. She hopped off his lap .

"I don't care what you think, tonight is a night none of you are ever gonna forget" Katie said. " First we're gonna play a bit of trivia. I've always loved trivia game, don't you." Katie reached in her pocket and pulled out some note cards. " I even created some questions"

" I knew she was a crazy bitch" Jo whispered to her mother.

" I heard that" Katie said flipping through the cards. " Now hear are the rules, there are very simple, you answer the question correctly you live, if you don't well you die"

"Why are you doing this, why are you dragging this out?" Sam asked.

"Because she can't do it, can you? You want to so badly but there is still some good in you and it won't let you do it, how I'm doing so far" Dean said. Katie stuffed the cards in her pocket and reached out her hand. A sharp knife came flying into her hand and she walked behind Sam. She placed the knife to his throat and looked at Dean.

"You think I won't do it Dean?" Katie said pushing the knife a little to Sam's neck. Sam hissed a little at the pain. " That would be kind of ironic don't you think. You selling your soul for Sam's life then I just kill him."

"You wouldn't" Dean said.

"Why, because of this good you think you see Dean" Katie took the knife from Sam's neck and jammed it into his stomach. " Cause I still don't see it"

"Sam!" Dean yelled. Katie pulled the knife out and looked at Sam's blood for a moment before wiping it off on his shoulder.

"I want everyone to take a really good look at me. Each of you has face monsters and demons and things normal people would never understand. But none of what any of you has hunted has ever been a powerful and as dangerous as me." Katie said walking along the circle of hunters looking the right in their faces. " So if I were you I'd start treating me with a little respect"

" I don't respect demons" Jo growled.

"Jo shut up" Ellen said.

"Aw Joanna, if I were you I'd listen to mommy" Katie slipped the knife behind her. "Plus who says I'm a demon?" Katie walked over to her.

"Well if it walks and talks like a demon" Jo said.

"Oh I'm not a demon little girl, I'm worst" Katie said. "Now if we are don't interrupting I would like to get back to the game" Katie said pulling the cards back out.

"I'm sorry" Dean said looking over at her. Katie's eyes shot over to him, her smug smile now gone.

"What did you just say?" Katie asked.

"I said I'm sorry, I know- I know I told you I wouldn't leave you but-"

Katie dropped the card on the floor, she lifted a hand toward Dean and blood started coming out of his mouth.

"I'm going to need you to stop talking" Katie growled,

"Dean!" Sam yelled as much as he could. He was still in pain from his own wound.

"I'm sorry" Dean let out even though it felt like his insides were burning.

" I said shut up" Katie said and more blood came gushing out of Dean's mouth. Katie put her hand down. She kneeled down and started picking up the cards. " I spent a lot of time on this game, now shut up" Katie stood up and flipped the cards in order.

" What did you do to her?" JT asked looking over at Dean.

"He set me free" Katie said. "Do you know how annoying this girl was. With the helping and the saving and the "I'll do anything for my family" thing she does"

"There was nothing wrong with her" Dean said.

"C'mon Dean, she has been fighting for like ever, sacrificing everything to try a save the world, and in the end she still gets the short end of the stick" Katie said before hearing the rumble of an engine.

"Who's that?" Dean asked.

"Bobby, she had me call him" Ellen said. " Before I knew what she was" Katie walked over to a window and looked out.

"And now the party's complete" Katie said walking back to the circle. " Now guys when Bobby walks in we all scream SURPRISE" Katie said. Katie stood looking at the door. She was there for a couple of moments before she started getting impatient. She walked to the window again and this time she didn't see Bobby anywhere. " Oh Bobby you just had to go and be tricky. Be back soon kiddies" Katie said going out the door.

"Ok any ideas on how to get out of here?" Derrick asked.

"She took all my knives" Jo said pulling at her bound hands.

"How you holding up there Sam?" Dean asked.

"Fine, except for the hold in my stomach, I'm peachy" Sam said. " Dean-"

"I know Sam" Dean sighed. Everyone then felt the ropes untie and fall to the ground.

"Ok how did that happen?" Ellen asked.

"That was all me" Jason said after tearing the tape from his mouth. " I'm glad she's gone"

"Yeah but she won't be for long" JT said going to the bar and picking up his gun.

" We have to come up with a plan" Ellen said going behind the bar and getting one of her own guns.

"How do we get her?" Jo asked.

"No one's getting anybody, she's still my wife" Dean snapped.

"Yeah who just stabbed your brother and caused some of your insides to come out of your mouth" Jo snapped.

"Look did you see how mad she got when I mentioned the old Katie was inside of her. I got to her" Dean said.

"Dean's right no one is touching her" Jason said.

" Well boys I'm sorry, but she brought this into my place, and I don't let things like that just go" Ellen said.

" Didn't you hear what she said" Sam said pressing some towels to his wound. " She was right. No matter what we've gone up against, nothing compares to her"

"Everything can be killed Sam" Ellen said.

"Nobody's killing her got it" Dean yelled.

"Aw thanks sweetie" Katie said dragging Bobby into the bar by his feet.

"What did you do to him?" Ellen asked kneeling by Bobby.

"Nothing he's still alive, he's just taking a cat nap" Katie said. She stepped over Bobby's body and went behind the bar. "So I see you guys are up and about" She poured herself a drink.

" I think he needs to get to a hospital" Ellen said. Dean looked down at Bobby then back over at Katie .

"They are going to take Sam and Bobby to the hospital" Dean stated.

"I don't think so" Katie said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Why not?" Jo asked.

"Because I'm not finished playing of course" Katie said smiling. Jo pulled her gun and pointed it at Katie. She smiled and came from behind the bar and walked in front of the gun.

"Jo!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry Dean but I'm not about to sit here and play this crazy bitch's little game anymore" Jo said before pulling the trigger" There was a moment where everything in the room stopped as they all looked at Katie.

She looked down at the bullet hole as blood started seeping through her shirt. She pulled up her top and the bullet slowly began slipping out and the wound heal itself.

"told ya I was different, the only person that can stop me is me and I don't see that happening anytime soon" Katie said smiling. But that smile was wiped off her face when she was sent flying across the room hitting the wall. Everyone turned to Jason.

"I didn't do that" Jason said.

"Then who did?" Sam asked. They all looked back at Katie who was slowly getting back to her feet. When she finally stood up and she looked over at Dean and he noticed her eyes were normal gain.

"Katie" he said stepping toward her.

"Dean don't" Katie said holding a hand out to stop him. " Its still in here and I won't be able to fight it much longer" Katie pulled out the knife that was behind her.

"Katie don't!" Dean yelled.

"Dean I have to. I'm sorry to all of you I'm so-" A tear fell down her eyes. " I'm the only one who can get rid of this evil" Katie said before plunging the knife in her stomach. She fell to her knees.

" NO!" Dean yelled before running over to her. He took the knife from her hand and as gently as possible pulled it out. A black stream of smoke can hurdling out of the wound and Katie opened her eyes.

"Never a dull day" Katie said fighting the pain.

"Never" Dean said placing a hand over her wound to try and stop the bleeding. " Don't worry, we're gonna get you to a hospital and you're gonna be fine"

" I don't want to be fine Dean" Katie said putting her hand on top of his.

"Don't say that" Dean said. The sound of an ambulance could be heard in the distance.

"Hey remember when we first met and we couldn't stand each other" Katie said tears falling.

"Yeah and now I'm crazy about you so you can't go ok" Dean said a tear falling from his eye.

" I think its better this way Dean, you're stronger than me. I don't think I would be able to handle seeing you die" Katie said.

"No" Dean said.

"Dean never ever forget how much I love you Ok" Katie said. Dean was about to reply when paramedics came busting through the door. One ran to check Bobby, while another looked at Sam. Another came to look at Katie.

"Sir I'm going to need you to step a side" the paramedic said.

"No I can't leave her" Dean said shaking his head.

"Sir if you want us to help her you have to step aside" Dean looked down at Katie before letting go of her hands. Two more paramedics came and started working on Katie. All sound seemed to stop as Dean just watched as the paramedics worked to revive his wife. He turned and watched as Bobby was being lead out on a stretcher. Ellen and Jo followed.

"Dean" Sam said trying to get to his brother. The paramedics were still trying to assess his wound. " Dean can you hear me" Sam yelled.

Dean just sat there out of it staring as they parametic was giving CPR to his wife. Jason was there staring down at his baby sister. He was suppose to protect her, and he'd failed.

"I got a rhythm" one of the paramedics yelled. " We need to get her to a hospital now" they all circled around Katie as they gently lifted her up onto a stretcher.

"Sir" a paramedic said gently shaking Dean. " Sir we're taking the young lady to the hospital, would you like to ride with her?" He asked. Dean looked at the man for a moment before nodding yes. The paramedic helped Dean to his feet and they followed behind Katie to the ambulance.

After what seemed like the longest drive ever, they bust through the doors of the hospital. They were moving so fast but all Dean wanted to do was hold Katie's hand. It was as if holding her hand kept her from leaving him.

"Sir I need you stay in the waiting area" a nurse said

"No that's- my she's my wife" Dean said his head in a bit of a daze. He was hoping what he said was making sense.

"Ok sir we're going to do everything we can for your wife ok, but you have to stay here" The nurse said. Dean nodded and he looked down at Katie. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Don't leave me" he whispered in her ear before she was wheeled away. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't lose her. He looked down at his hands and clothes as they were covered in her blood. He washed his hands and ran some water over his face. He walked out, still somewhat in a daze, he couldn't help but feeling that none of this could be happening. He went to the nurse's station and asked for Sam's room. As he approached he saw a nurse walking out.

"Excuse me, Sam's my brother is he going to be alright?" Dean asked.

"Your brother is going to be fine. Its funny whoever stabbed him knew the exact angle to not harm any vital organs. Your brother's really lucky" the nurse said before walking away. Dean sighed in relief before walking into his brother's room. Sam was laying down asleep. His eye fluttered opened when he heard the door close.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I'm good, especially with all these drugs they have me on" Sam replied.

" Nurse said you were lucky" Dean said.

"Yeah, I guess you were right" Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"That Katie was still in there, that she couldn't kill us" Sam stated. "How is she?"

"I don't know they told me to wait" Dean said.

"You should probably sit down Dean" Sam said finally really looking at his brother. He didn't look to hot. Dean sat down in the chair by Sam's bed just staring off into space. "You should rest Sammy" Dean said breaking the silence.

"You sure?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Dean said. Sam looked at his brother one more time before laying down and letting the drugs do their work. Dean turned and looked at his sleeping brother before pulling the blankets over him. He sat back down in looked at his wedding ring before closing his eyes as well.

"_You know we should do this more often" Katie said. _

"_What? Lay in the middle of a field and stare up at the sky?" Dean replied. _

"_Well yeah, I mean we should get away more, just the two of us, no hunting just us" Katie said lying on Dean's stomach. _

"_I think that's doable" Dean replied stroking Katie's hair. Katie sat up and got on top of Dean straddling his waste. _

"_I think I know some other things that are doable" Katie said before bending down and kissing him. _

Dean was awaken by a knock at the door. He opened his eyes and there was Jo.

"I just came to see how he was doing" Jo said walking into Sam's room.

"He's fine, just a few stitches" Dean replied looking down at his little brother.

"How about you, how you holding up?" Jo asked.

"I'm- I don't know right now. I got so many things going through my mind right now I just-" Dean sighed. He glanced down at his watch. He slept longer than he thought. " I should go see if there's any news about Katie, would you stay here with him until I get back?" Dean asked. Jo nodded and went to take Dean's seat by Sam. Dean walked by the nurses station and noticed Jason and Derrick in the waiting area. As soon as Jason saw Dean he jumped up and walked over.

"Hey anything new?" Dean asked.

"No, they took her to the OR for surgery, but they haven't told us anything in hours" Jason said. Dean tuned back to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, I want to know if there is any news about my wife?" Dean asked a nurse. The nurse was on the phone and ignored Dean. Dean reached over and hung the phone up. The nurse looked up in shock.

" I said I want to know if there is any news about my wife?" Dean repeated.

"Sir like I told your friend there once the doctor comes down I will let you know, but until then you need to wait" the nurse said.

"We've been waiting for hours can't you just go back there and see what's happening?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't do that, now would you please sit down before I call security" they nurse snapped. Dean sighed and turned around but Jason didn't move. He watched as Jason stared the woman in the eyes, before reciting:

_I am I and I seek the truth_

" Jason what are you doing?" Dean asked. Jason put a hand up signaling him to be quiet. Dean turned to the nurse who wasn't breaking eye contact with the nurse.

"Tell us what's happening with my sister" Jason ordered.

"The doctors are trying to sew the wound, but it is proving difficult" the nurse said in monotone.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"The knife hit vital organs and she is bleeding internally, the doctors still have not stopped it" the nurse said.

"So what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"The likelihood of your wife's surviving this surgery is very low" The nurse stated.

Dean dropped his head. He turned and walked outside. He looked up and took a deep breath.

"Look I don't know if you're up there or not, and I'm probably the last person you want to hear from, but I don't know what else to do" Dean said. " That woman in there laying on that hospital bed means more- " tears fell from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and looked back up to the sky. " Please don't take her from me" Dean said.

" Hand me the ten blade" the surgeon said above Katie's body.

"Doctor her heart rate is dropping" the nurse said. The doctor turned toward the monitor when a long beep was heard.

"Get me the paddles!" the doctor yelled. The nurse handed the doctor the paddles of the defibrillator. " Ok clear!' the doctor shocked Katie, but there was still no pulse. " Charge to 350" the doctor yelled. He shocked Katie once again. " C'mon don't die on me" the doctor yelled before doing some chess compressions. " Charge to 400" he yelled before shocking Katie again, but it was no use.

"Doctor" the nurse said looking at the defeated surgeon.

"Ok I'm calling it, time of death 12:38am" the doctor said before signaling for the nurse to turn off the monitor.

_Katie stood in the middle of a field filled with beautiful flowers. She looked down at her clothes and noticed she was wearing a white dress and no shoes. She looked around and had to admit this place was beautiful. She turned when she felt someone pull on her shirt. There was a small boy looking up at her. _

"_Hello" Katie said. _

"_Hi" the boy said with a wave. _

"_Am I dead?" Katie asked. _

"_No exactly" the boy said. _

"_I don't understand" Katie replied. _

"_You're being given the opportunity many aren't" the boy said. " You get to choose" _

"_Whether I live or die?" Katie asked. " Why?"_

"_I really hate that word, does it really matter?" the boy said before running. Katie ran after him. The boy jumped on a swing and signaled for Katie to push him. Katie reached and pushed the boy. _

"_I don't know what to choose" Katie said honestly. " I mean I've done so much, maybe I'm done , maybe its time for me to move on" _

"_So you're staying" the boy asked. _

" _But I don't want to run away from my problems. I was chosen for a reason right. Granted I don't know what that reason is, and if I stay I may never know" Katie said. _

"_So you're going back?" the boy asked. Katie stopped pushing the boy and looked around again. This place was perfect, no hunting, no death, and no failure. _

"_I've made my decision" Katie said staring down at the boy. _

* * *

_**A/N: So there you have it. End with a cliffhanger. Wonder what she's gonna choose... I guess you'll find out on the next chapter. And as always**_

_** R-E-V-I-E-W... what does that spell! That's right tell me what you think.**  
_


	23. REWIND

**A/N: Ok Peep I was in a writing kind of mood and this baby came out.**

* * *

**REWIND  
**

"Ok I'm calling it, time of death 12:38am" the doctor said signaling for the nurse to turn off the machine.

"Sir, do you want me to go tell the husband?" One of the nurses asked.

"No I'll do it" the doctor said ripping off his surgical mask and walking out of the room.

Sam had insisted on coming out into the waiting area with his brother. He knew he had to be there for him. Sam nudged Dean when he saw a doctor in surgical scrubs walking in their direction. The doctor walking to the nurse's station and one of the nurses pointed toward them. Dean was the first one up and over to the doctor.

"So how is she? How's my wife" Dean asked looking at the doctor. "Can we go see her?"

"Sir I'm sorry, there were some complications during your wife's surgery" the doctor said

"Complications? What kind of complications?" Jason asked from beside Dean.

"While we were finishing her sutures, her heart rate began slowing down until it stopped completely" the doctor sighed. "We tried everything to get it to start back up again. I'm sorry for your loss" Dean stared at the doctor as if he were speaking some foreign language.

Jason hobbled back plopping down in his seat before bearing his face in his hand.

"Dean I'm sorry man" Sam said putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean turned and looked at his brother in disbelief, before turning and walking out of the hospital. Sam followed after him. "Dean where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam and I really don't care at the moment" Dean said turning and looking at his brother.

"Dean I know how you feel trust me, but you don't have to go through this alone. There's a room full of people in there who want to help you" Sam said.

"Help me Sam, right now I only need one person and she's not here, she's dead because of me" Dean said tears threatening to fall. Sam walked over putting his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"Listen to me Dean, none of this was your fault, none of it" Sam said.

"It really doesn't matter does it" Dean said turning away from Sam. "Because she's gone and I didn't even-"

"Guys something happen!" Derrick said running outside. Sam and Dean shared a look before turning back to the man.

**REWIND**

"Ok I'm calling it, time of death 12:38am" the doctor said signaling for the nurse to turn off the machine.

"Sir do you want me to go tell the husband?" One of the nurses asked.

"No I'll do it" the doctor said ripping off his surgical mask and walking out of the room.

_"I've made my decision" Katie said. _

_"Ok what is it?" the boy asked. _

_"I'll tell you but first could you-" Katie started. The boy rolled his eyes before changing himself into a man who seemed about Katie's age. "Thanks talking to a kid about this was really weird" _

_"So what have you decided?" the man asked. _

_"Wait, who are you?" Katie asked. "Are you him like, the proverbial "him" _

_"No I am one of his messeng_ers" the man said.

_"So do you know why he picked me?" Katie asked._

_"There is that word again. You humans can never just accept when good things happen, you always have to ask why this and why that" the man said throwing up his hands. _

_"Well when a crap load of demons start hunting me because of I think I deserve to know WHY" Katie snapped. Then she realized who she was talking to. " Sorry" _

_"Look none of us beside him know why you were chosen. But you're not like most humans I have come across" the man said. _

_"What do you mean?" Katie asked. The man tilted his head as if he were listening to someone. _

_"I'm sorry I've been told that I've revealed too much and that you must decide what is it you would like to do" the man said. Katie looked down at her feet, then around the beautiful field. She closed her eyes in inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes and looked over at the man. _

_"What would you do in my situation?" Katie asked. The man pondered for a moment before looking over at Katie. _

_" I would do what is right" he said. Katie rolled her eyes. _

_"That was very helpful" she replied sarcastically._

_" It's not my place to sway in any direction, this has to come from your heart" the man said. Katie sighed and ran her hands through her hair, when she looked again and realized this place was familiar. _

_"Wait a minute I know this place, this is where me and Dean spent that one afternoon" Katie said turning back to the man. " Why are we-?" Katie remembered that day her and Dean just laid in the middle of that field of flowers, just doing nothing. It was perfect. She looked up to the sky. "He already knows what I'm going to choose doesn't he?" _

_"Look who we're talking about" he said with a shrug._

_"Ok, so beam me down Scotty" Katie said smiling holding out her hand._

**REWIND**

" Ok I'm calling it, time of death 12:38am" the doctor said signaling for the nurse to turn off the machine.

"Sir do you want me to go tell the husband?" One of the nurses asked.

"No I'll do it" the doctor said ripping off his surgical mask and walking out of the room.

"She's so young" The nurse said looking at Katie's lifeless body.

" I know, I hate to see the young ones go. Their lives are just cut short." the other nurse said pulling the sheet over Katie's face. Both nurses turned around when suddenly the sound of beeping stopped them in their track.

"I thought you turned that off" the nurse said.

"I did, that's impossible" the other nurse said going over to the monitor. She pulled the sheet from Katie's face and grabbed her arm. " She has a pulse"

"That's impossible, she was just dead" the nurse said.

" I know, you better go get the doctor now" the nurse said. The other nurse ran out of the operating room. She hoped she caught the doctor before telling this woman's family that she was dead.

"Doctor, doctor!" She yelled coming down the hall. The surgeon turned to see the nurse running toward him. He walked over to her.

"Hatchet what's going on?" the doctor asked.

"Doctor, the patient's got a pulse" nurse Hatchet said.

"That's impossible, she was gone" the doctor said.

"I know, I saw it, we all saw it, but when me and Ross were leaving the monitor started beeping. I checked and she had a pulse and her vitals are good. It seems she may make a full recovery. I can't believe it she's alive doctor" nurse Hatchet said. The doctor looked down at the nurse before looking back to Katie's family. He walked over.

"Uh excuse me, apparently something has happened" the doctor said. Jason and Derrick looked up at the doctor not quiet sure what he was talking about..

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked.

"It seems your sister's heart started beating" the doctor said.

"What?" Jason said standing up and walking over to the doctor.

"I know this is a surprise, and I'm still need to figure out what has happened, but the nurse has just informed me that your sister's vitals are good, She's alive" the doctor stated.

"Are you kidding me, you just said she was dead and now she's alive" Jason said in disbelief.

"Sir I'm sorry if there was some error on my part but when I left her she was gone, this seems to be some sort of miracle" the doctor said. " I should go check on your sister, see how she's coming along. I will send the nurse for you when I've finished my analysis" the doctor said before turning and walking down the hall.

"She's alive" Jason said to himself still not believing it.

" I should go get Dean and Sam" Derrick said before patting Jason on the back and walking out of the hospital.

"Guys something happen!" Derrick said running outside. Sam and Dean shared a look before turning back to the man.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's Katie she's- She's alive" Derrick replied.

"What?" Dean said.

"I don't know what happened, but the doctor just said there was some sort of mistake, and she's not dead" Derrick said. " C'mon" Derrick turned and went back into the hospital. Sam followed behind him. Dean took a step before looking up to the sky.

"Thank you" he said before heading back into the hospital. Dean walked in to see Jason, Derrick and Sam talking. " So she's alive can we see her?" Dean asked.

"The doctor said he wanted to check her out first" Jason said. " I still can't believe this, you guys didn't do anything did you?" Jason asked.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Like sell your soul," Jason whispered. They all nodded no.

"Maybe this was just a miracle and we shouldn't dwell on it" Sam said. Dean turned and seen the doctor and almost ran over.

"Can we see her?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but she's still under anesthesia so she isn't awake, and is still in a delicate state so for now I'm going to ask for one visitor at a time." the doctor stated. " She's in room 32 down the hall there" The doctor placed a folder on the nurses station and walked back down the hall.

"You should go Dean" Jason said. " Tell her we're out here and that she scared the hell out of me" Dean nodded before turning and walking toward Katie's door. He looked at it for a moment before finally going in.

Katie lay on the bed as if she were sleeping. Dean walked over and grabbed her hand. He wished she would wake up. He needed to see her eyes and hear her voice. It was as if everything would be better once she woke up. Dean leaned over and kissed Katie on the forehead before pulling us the seat next to her bed. This scene was all to familiar to Dean. He hated hospitals, especially when someone he cared about was a patient.

"God you scared me, you know that, I thought you were gone" Dean said still holding Katie's hand. " I thought I'd never get to tell you how much you mean to me" Dean looked up and brushed some of her hair out of her face. " I know what you're going to say, that I'm being a hypocrite. That in a couple months this is all gonna be turned around. I guess I wasn't thinking about what would happen to you when I made this deal. I didn't want to, cause if I did I wouldn't have done it" Dean picked up Katie's hand and kissed. " But I had to do it, for Sammy he's my little brother, I know you understand. In addition, that crap you were talking about before was totally wrong. I'm not stronger than you, and probably never will be. You're the strongest person I know, and I think you're gonna be fine without me"

There was a knock on the door and Dean stood up grabbing for his gun behind him. An older woman came in with long dark hair. She was dressed in a simple purple shirt and denim jacket. She came in closing the door behind her checking to make sure she wasn't followed.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked hand still on his gun.

" I just came to see if she was alright" the woman said stepping closer.

"Hold up right there" Dean said walking around placing himself between Katie and the strange woman. " Who are you?"

"Look I don't really have time-"

"Well if you don't want to in up with a hole in you I think you better make time" Dean snapped

"I should of figured she'd end up with a hunter" the woman said. "She was always so stubborn. Is she still stubborn?" The woman asked.

"Look lady I don't know what you're talking about, but you must have the wrong room" Dean said.

"No this is the right room, I'm- I'm her mother, her birth mother. " The woman said before holding out her hand. " Elizabeth, Elizabeth Sullivan" Dean just looked at the woman's hand then back at her. " I don't blame you for being suspicious, I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I felt something was wrong and I tracked her here" Elizabeth.

"You felt something was wrong?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I some times get these feelings, and they're strongest with my children. This one was different though. I got the feeling that she was gone" Elizabeth said.

"That's because she was" Dean said. "She died on the operating table, but then she came back"

"My special girl" Elizabeth said taking a step forward but Dean put a hand up stopping her.

"Look lady I don't know if what you're telling me is true or not but until I do you stay away from her got it" Dean said. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"You really love her don't you?" She asked. " You don't have to say it, I can see it all over your face. I'm glad she has that kind of love. I was afraid she'd end up like me. Fighting the good fight alone"

"You're a hunter" Dean asked.

"I am a witch first and hunter second" Elizabeth said smiling. " Look I shouldn't be here to long, I just wanted to make sure she was ok"

Elizabeth turned and walked toward the door before stopping and turning back to Dean.

"Have you seen it yet?" she asked.

"Seen what?" Dean asked.

"Her light" Elizabeth stated. Dean looked at the woman in disbelief, before over at Katie. " You have seen it. Its beautiful isn't it?" Dean turned back to the woman as if she were crazy.

"You're afraid of it, of what is does" Elizabeth stated. " Look the first time I saw it was right after she was born and I was freaked out. I mean no one in our line has such power. Then I realized that she was special."

"Special how?" Dean asked.

"That light is the greatest-" Elizabeth stopped. She looked up as if she were expecting something to be up there. " I have to go" She said turning and almost sprinting to the door. Dean went after the retreating woman, but once in the hall, saw no sign of her. He turned back into Katie's room closing the door behind him.

"That was weird" Dean said sitting by Katie's bed. He looked at his wife and took her hand again. He ran his other hand over his face. He felt his eyes getting heavier and soon let sleep come over him, not once letting go of Katie's hand.

**REWIND**

"You should go Dean" Jason said. " Tell her we're out here and that she scared the hell out of me" Dean nodded before turning and walking toward Katie's door. He looked at it for a moment before finally going in.

"This is really weird" Derrick said before taking a seat.

"Tell me about it, I guess resurrection is becoming a Winchester family trait" Sam said.

" Shouldn't you be, you know resting somewhere in one of these rooms?" Jason asked.

"I should, but I signed my release papers, I'm fine I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with Katie" Sam replied.

"How's Bobby doing?" Derrick asked.

"Last I heard he was doing fine, Jo said Ellen took him home a while ago. I told her to go too, she looked beat" Sam said. Jason sat up straight a little looking around the hospital.

"Who are you looking for?" Derrick asked.

"That son of a bitch JT" Jason said.

"You know if it weren't for him we wouldn't have found Katie in the first place" Sam said.

"Please he's a good hunter and all but as far as a human being he totally sucks. You weren't on the other end of the phone when Katie called and told me what he did the last time those two were together" Jason said.

"Wait JT and Katie were together, what did he do?" Sam asked.

"I did nothing" JT said coming from behind the men.

Sure you didn't" Jason said. " You know there is no need for you to still be here, so just go"

"Really Jay, I care about your sister, and I just want to see her for a bit before I leave" JT said his accent, annoying Jason with every word. Jason stood up and got in JT's face.

"JT you're never coming near my sister again, so leave now before I make you leave" Jason growled.

"Hold on there's no need to be violent" JT said with an annoying grin. " I just want to say good bye"

"Well I'll pass on the message for you" Jason said. JT must have finally got the message before he turned and walked out of the hospital.

"Ok you have to tell us what he did to make you that upset" Derrick said as Jason took his seat.

"He hurt my sister, and she wouldn't let me hurt him" Jason stated. He looked up toward the hall where Katie's room and thought he saw someone familiar. He stood up and looked at the woman with dark hair for a while as she looked back at him. She smiled at him, a familiar smile. There was a loud crash from a child who was throwing thing that distracted Jason for a moment, and when he turned back, she was gone.

"Jason what's up?" Sam asked looking up at the man.

" I really really need a drink. I doubt Dean's leaving her anytime soon so I say we go get wasted and come back in the morning" Jason said.

"Best idea of the night" Derrick said standing to his feet and the two men looked down to Sam to see if he was in. Sam looked down the hall and figured Jason was right , Dean would spend al night in Katie's room.

"Why not" Sam said standing to his feet and the three men headed out.

**REWIND**

" I should go see if there's any news about Katie, would you stay here with him until I get back?" Dean asked. Jo nodded and went to take Dean's seat by Sam

"Aw Sam your brother's has it bad for that woman, and it kind of scares me, to be honest she kind of scares me" Jo whispered to a sleeping Sam. She looked on a nearby table and grabbed a magazine that was sitting there. She flipped through the pages a couple of times not really paying attention to the articles. She tossed the magazine back on the table and pondered turning on the TV or not. She decided not to, so she didn't wake up Sam. He looked so peaceful sleeping. You'd never know he'd just been stabbed just a few hours ago.

As time bloomed on Jo's exhaustion caught up with her as she fell asleep. The uncomfortable chair sufficed for the little sleep she did get. She jumped when she felt a hand on hers. She opened her eyes and was surprised that the hospital bed was empty and Sam was standing over her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you just really look uncomfortable" Sam said.

"No I'm fine, why are you in bed?" Jo asked.

"I just signed my release paper, I'm going to go check out what's happening with Katie" Sam said.

"Well do you need any help, you know getting down there?" Jo asked standing to her feet and stretching a bit.

"Nah, you should head out, you look like you could use some sleep" Sam said and Jo cocked an eyebrow.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Jo asked.

"No not like that- I just meant that, uh-" Sam babbled.

"Sam I'm just joking, my mom's over to Bobby's so I'll head over there to see what's up and then I will finally sleep" Jo said walking out of the room with Sam. "See ya later" She said going down the opposite end of the hall to a back exit of the hospital. Sam watched her leave, and turned and headed in the direction of his brother. He just hoped everything was alright.

As Jo headed to her car, she couldn't hold the yawn that escaped her mouth. She hopped in the truck and headed too Bobby's. She was so tired she wasn't sure her driving was all that good. She was glad it was late and there weren't too many people on the road. She turned on the radio to help her stay awake, and before long, she was pulling into the familiar Junk yard. She climbed up the stairs and knocked before going in. Ellen opened the door and moved aside for Jo to come in.

"So how's he doing?" Jo asked.

"He's fine just a knock on the head and a bruised ego" Ellen replied. "How's everything at the hospital?"

"Well Sam's fine, but I guess they're still waiting on Katie to come out of surgery" Jo said taking a seat on the couch.

"Dean must be going crazy" Ellen said taking the seat next to her daughter.

"I don't think I'd be too sad if she kicked the bucket" Jo muttered.

"Jo, that woman is going through something I hope you never have to go to go through" Ellen said.

"Well I still don't see how going all psycho solves anything" Jo said.

"That wasn't her, that was an evil that is gone now, so if she makes it I want you to remember that ok" Ellen said.

"Ok" Jo said reluctantly.

"I'm going to go check on the old man, I'll be right back" Ellen said before walking up the stairs to Bobby's room.

Jo looked around the room and spotted a picture on the fireplace. She knew Bobby wasn't the kind of person to place pictures. She got up and walked over to check it out. She picked up the picture and looked it over. It was a picture of Bobby, Sam, Katie and Dean. She could tell it was taken here, and laughed at the bunny ears Katie and Dean held behind each other's head.

**REWIND**

"Hold on there's no need to be violent" JT said with an annoying grin. " I just want to say good bye"

"Well I'll pass on the message for you" Jason said. JT must have finally got the message before he turned and walked out of the hospital.

JT kicked a random piece of garbage as he stormed out of the hospital. He turned an pondered going back in there but he decided not to, for Katie. Despite what anyone thought, he did care about her and the stupidest thing he ever did was let her go.

_"So is this what you're planning on doing all night?" Katie asked staring at JT as he took another shot. Katie looked around the bar before turning back to JT._

_"Pretty much love" he said before burping. _

_"You're disgusting, you know that" Katie said_

_"Yeah, but you love me" JT said smiling, Katie just rolled her eyes. _

_"I believe that's still up for debate" Katie said laughing. _

_"What was that" JT said grabbing Katie and pulling her to his lap. He started tickling her. "I don't hear that smartass mouth now"_

_"Hey" Katie said jumping off his lap. " So not cool" Katie leaned down and kissed him, before her phone rang. " Its Jason, I'll be right back"_

_"Tell Jay I say hi" JT said, Katie rolled her eyes and walked out. JT raised his hand signaling the waitress for another drink. He turned and notice the woman at the bar looking at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back seductively. The waitress sat his drink down. JT looked to the door before downing his shot. He stood up and walked over to the woman._

" Yeah you're one stupid bastard" JT said to himself before hopping on his bike and riding away.

**REWIND**

"Can we see her?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but she's still under anesthesia so she isn't awake, and is still in a delicate state so for now I'm going to ask for one visitor at a time." the doctor stated. " She's in room 32 down the hall there" The doctor placed a folder on the nurses station and walked back down the hall. He walked down to his office closing the door behind him. He plopped down in his chair and picked up his phone.

_"Lauren I'm going to need you to fine all the medical records you can for a Katherine Walker" he said._

"Yes Dr. Lake" the woman said.

Dr. Lake hung up the phone and turned out the window. This didn't make sense. Out of all his years in medicine, he'd never seen anything like this. She was gone, there was no pulse and her heart stopped beating, that woman died. About an hour later, there was a knock on his door, before his assistant came walking in.

"Uh sir, I couldn't fine anyone by the name of Katherine Walker, that matched the description in her file" Lauren said.

"So they gave us a fake name" Dr. Lake said as more of a statement.

"Sir what's going on?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out, Lauren get me the police on the phone" Lauren nodded and headed to her desk. Dr. Lake turned back to the window, something was going on here and he was going to figure it out.

**PLAY**

Katie's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the ceiling trying to figure out where she was. She felt someone's hand's in hers so she turned to see Dean asleep in the chair next to her. She smiled but her smile quickly faded when she closed her eyes.

_"Uh sir, I couldn't fine anyone by the name of Katherine Walker, that matched the description in her file" Lauren said._

_"So they gave us a fake name" Dr. Lake said as more of a statement._

_"Sir what's going on?" Lauren asked._

_"I don't know, but I plan on finding out, Lauren get me the police on the phone" Lauren nodded and headed to her desk._

Katie opened up her eyes and sat up quickly. She shook Dean a little before hopping out of bed. She grabbed her stomach, as the pain from her surgery still hadn't gone away.

"What the-" Dean said groggily trying to figure out what's going on. "Katie, why aren't you in bed?"

"Dean where are my clothes, we need to get out of here now" Katie said looking around the room. Dean got up and stopped her from moving around so much.

"Look lay down before you tear your stitches" Dean said trying to pull her back to the bed.

"Dean there's no time for that, we have to go the police are on their way here" Katie snapped.

"Police, how do you know?" Dean asked then realized who he was talking to. " Never mind, your clothes got thrown out, here just put this one " Dean said taking off his jacket and giving it to her. Katie wrapped the jacket around her and Dean helped her to her feet.

"Dean we have to leave" Katie said.

"I know hold on let me think" Dean said walking over to the door and peeking out. The coast was clear. "C'mon" Dean said holding out his hand. Katie grabbed his hand while the her other hand was wrapped around her stomach. She knew the anesthesia was wearing off because the pain was getting more and more intense. " You ok?" Dean asked noticing Katie's expression.

"No, but let's just get out of here" Katie said walking behind Dean as they crept down the hallway. They stopped when they saw two officers walking in the distance. They slowly turned around to walk in the opposite direction. They stopped again when they saw two more police officers. They turned to see that first two officers talking to Katie's surgeon. He turned and pointed at Katie and Dean, when the officers started walking in their direction.

"What now?" Dean said wrapping his arm around Katie tightly as both sets of officers were headed in their direction.

"Dean pick me up" Katie said looking up at Dean. Without question, Dean swooped and picked Katie up bridal style. " Ok I hope this works" Katie said closing her eyes.

"Hope what works" Dean said turning to face Katie.

"Just don't let go ok" Katie said leaning her head against his shoulder. She reached her hand up and suddenly all the lights in the hospital went off. It was pitch black and everyone started panicking. The screams and cries of children and adults filled the halls when suddenly the lights came back on. Both set of officers were in the center of the hall facing each other looking around.

"Where did they go?" one of the officers asked.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo what did you think, I know there weren't any big bads in this chapter but we did find out a lot didn't we? I really like writing this chap. Did you like reading it? If you're not sure how about you REWIND and read it again lol...Don't forget to review!**


	24. Looking Good There Winchester

**A/N: I am really on fire, here's another chapter for ya...Read, Review, and all that good stuff.**

* * *

Dean stood frozen still holding on tight to Katie. Katie lifted her head to see Dean's eyes closed and him m unmoving.

"Uh Dean" Katie said.

"Yeah" Dean said eyes still shut.

"Open your eyes" Katie relied. Dean reluctantly opened one eye than the other when he realized they were in the parking lot in front of the impala.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked looking around the parking lot.

"Later Dean, there are still police officers looking for us" Katie said. Dean nodded and walked over to the passenger side gently sitting Katie Down, than hurried to the driver side. Dean peeled out of the parking lot, leaving the hospital in the distance.

Where are we going?" Katie asked as she crouched against the door.

"We should probably head to Bobby's until all this blows over" Dean said eyes on the road. He glanced over at Katie and could tell that she was in some serious pain. " Plus we need to get you settled somewhere until you get healed up"

"No" Katie said looking over at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to go to Bobby's, not yet." Katie replied.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because I doubt I'm the first person he's gonna want to see when he's recovered from that knock on the head I gave him" Katie said.

"That wasn't you and Bobby's knows that" Dean said.

"Look Dean can we just go somewhere else, please" Katie said.

"Okay, Okay I'll find somewhere" Dean said turning back to the road.

"Thank you" Katie said leaning her head against the window. She closed her eyes hoping that not focusing on the pain will make it hurt less. Before long Katie was able to go to sleep. Dean looked over at her sleeping crouched up against the door. He sighed before turning back to the road, he knew where he'd take her.

The next morning Dean pulled up in front of a cabin. He looked over at Katie and she looked a little pale which really worried him. His cell phone rang and he hopped out the car to not wake Katie.

"Yeah" Dean answered.

"_Hey, how's Katie doing, did the doctor say when they're gonna release her?" Sam asked_

"No, he was probably gonna get to that part after he called the cops on us" Dean replied.

"_What?" Sam asked. _

"Yeah I guess after Katie her miraculous resurrection he got suspicious and found out about the fake id and called the cops" Dean said.

"_Wait so where are you guys now?" Sam asked._

"She didn't want to go to Bobby's, she felt too guilty about what happened so I brought her to that cabin dad use to take us" Dean said looking up at the cabin.

"_Well should I meet you guys up there?" Sam asked. _

"Actually I think it's a good idea if its just me and Katie for a while, we still need to get some things sorted out" Dean replied.

"_Right, so I guess I'll hang at Bobby's" Sam said. _

"Look we're only gonna be here until Katie's recovered and then we should be back, I'll call when we're headed that way ok?" Dean said.

"_Dean you guys take as much time as you need, I'll see you when you get back" Sam said before hanging up. _

Dean walked over to the passenger side door. He opened the door carefully since Katie was close to it. He gently picked her up and carried her up to the door.

"Where are we?" Katie asked eyes still closed as she lay her head against Dean's shoulder.

"We're at this cabin my dad would bring me and Sam to lay low after hunts" Dean replied.

"Oh" Katie said as she buried herself further into Dean's shoulder. Dean opened the door, and walked into the dusty cabin. Katie lifted her head and looked around the place. "That's it we're firing the maid" Katie said laughing then stopped now that it hurt to laugh.

"Yeah well nobody's been here in a really long time, I think my dad said it belong to an old hunting buddy who died on the job, so what are you gonna do?" Dean said kicking the door close.

"Well first we do this" Katie said turning to look at the room. _"A place for everything, and everything in its place, return this cabin to its original grace" _Suddenly orbs of bright lights circled around the room and in an instant the cabin was spotless.

"Who need's a maid, when I have Alice Nelson" Dean said looking around the spotless room.

"Please you couldn't afford me and neither could the Brady's" Katie said as Dean gently sat her on the couch.

"I'm going to get your bag and the first aid kit so I can check out your stitches" Dean said.

"Can't wait" Katie replied sarcastically before Dean walked back to the car. Katie lay her head on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. The silence was nice for a change, but it was suddenly broken by a scratching sound. Katie opened her eye and lifted her self up and looked around to see where the noise was coming from. She stood from the couch grimacing at the pain of her stomach. She looked up and tried to hear wear the sound was coming from. She walked closer and closer until she was right in front of a closet. She slowly pressed her ear against the door. The scratching noise stopped and after a minute with her ear to the closet door, something pounded from the other side. Katie quickly backed up from the door and just stared at it for a moment. She looked down at the knob and reached to open up the door.

"What are you doing up, you need to lay down" Dean said coming in caring their bags and the first aid kit.

"I heard something" Katie said turning to look back at the door. " I think something is in there" Dean sat the bags down and quickly came over to the door. He pushed Katie back behind him as he pulled out his gun. He turned the door knob and opened the door keeping his gun aimed inside.

"There's nothing in here" Dean said looking around the closet.

"I know what I heard" Katie said going to look around the closet herself. "This doesn't make any sense"

"Look maybe you're just tired, c'mon, I 'll take you upstairs" Dean said about to pick Katie but she stopped him.

"I'm fine I can walk" Katie said walking past Dean up the stairs. Dean sighed before looking around the closet one more time before closing it.

Katie walked up the stair to a big bedroom with an even bigger bed, which looked like heaven right now. She went over to the window and looked at immense amount of woods that surrounded this cabin. She looked and couldn't spot any other sign of life anywhere. She heard Dean's footsteps as he came into the room. She looked at herself, and realized she was still wearing her hospital gown and Dean's jacket. She turned to see him putting her bags down. He looked back up at her.

"I should get cleaned up" Katie said walking over to her bag but Dean stopped her.

"I should check your stitches first, make sure not to much damage is done" Dean said.

"Dean I can do it" Katie said reaching for the first aid kit, but Dean pulled it away.

"You can barely walk by yourself, look you can be angry with me all you want but I'm doing this" Dean snapped. Katie glared at him for a moment before walking over to bed. She took off his jacket and moved the gown to reveal her stitches before lying down. Dean walked over and looked at the wound before gently pulling off the bandage.

"It doesn't look like you tore any stitches, but there is a little blood here" Dean said touching the wound a bit. He felt Katie shutter under his touch and assumed that it was from the pain.

"Ok so is that it" Katie said looking over at Dean who nodded a yes. "Great so I'm going to get cleaned up and when I come out you can redress the stitches" Katie said standing up from the bed and walking over to her bag.

"Do you need any help?" Dean asked as he watched Katie walking to the bathroom.

"No I can handle it" Katie said before closing the bathroom door behind her. She threw her bag on the floor and leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She wanted to be mad with Dean, she needed to right now. But when he touched her something ignited in her that only he could make happen. So she decided right then and there that there would be no more touching. Katie walked over to the mirror and finally looked at herself. She looked paler than usual and there were dark circles around her eyes.

"Looking good there Winchester" Katie said to herself as she looked in the mirror. She went over to the bathtub and turned on the water. She sat on the edge of the tub and stared down at the water as it filled. She rubbed her eyes and sighed before looking back down and the water and seeing the reflection of a woman that wasn't her. She jumped off the tub and tripped over her bag, sending her flying to the floor with a loud thud.

"Son of bitch" Katie yelled as she grabbed her stomach, the pain filling her whole body.

"Katie what happed, open the door" Dean said knocking on the door.

"Dean I'm fine" Katie let out through the pain but her voice was a bit shaky.

"Katie open the door or I will break it down" Dean snapped. Katie pushed herself off the floor and hobbled to the door opening it to reveal a worried Dean. "What happened?" Dean asked.

"I tripped over my bag, I'm fine now go" Katie said still holding her stomach.

"No, I knew you couldn't do this alone" Dean said

"Dean I'm fine will you just leave me alone for just five minutes" Katie snapped.

"No I will not leave you alone, you were just in surgery not ever 24 hours ago, you need help and you're gonna take it whether you like it or not" Dean snapped closing the bathroom door behind him. Katie looked up at him and folded her arms. "I got all the time in the world princess" Dean said folding his arms as well.

"So much for the no touching rule" Katie thought as she turned around and removed her gown.

After a very silent and uncomfortable bath, Katie now lay in bed. Dean gave her some pain pills and they were working overtime. Her eyes were very heavy.

"Hey I'm going to go into town to pick up some food, you gonna be alright here by yourself?" Dean asked sitting on the edge of bed next to her. She just nodded a yes since she was too tired to speak. Dean leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before heading to the door. He looked back at her lying frame before switching off the light and leaving.

_Katie was standing in the bathroom looking in the mirror brushing her hair. She was humming a made up song as the water filled the tub. She sat brush down and slipped off her robe before stepping into the tub. She turned when she heard a noise from the other side of the bathroom, but shook it off as nothing and got back to her bath. She laid back and let the hot water soothe her body, when she felt as if something moved underneath her. She sat up and tried to look down but the water was a bit cloudy, when something grabbed a hold of her leg tightly and pulled her under the water. _

Katie sat up quickly. She wiped her eyes, but her vision was a bit blurry. The room was dark but she saw someone standing in front of the bed. She wiped her eyes again, but it was no help. Katie moved the cover and turned so she was sitting on the side of the bed. She looked up toward the figure again.

"Who are you?" Katie asked standing to her feet. The figure didn't say anything, but it did inch closer to Katie. Katie stumble back, before hitting the wall. She rubbed her eyes again but it was still no use. She was disoriented and she couldn't seem to snap out of it. Those pills Dean gave her had some messed up side affects. Katie slide down the wall as the figure cam even closer. This time Katie was able to make out the figure a bit. It looked like a woman. Katie squinted her eyes as she looked up. Suddenly she felt drops of water fall on her face as the woman bent down towards her. Suddenly the woman opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream making Katie slam her hand over her ears. She closed her eyes and just waited for it to stop, when suddenly it did. Katie didn't move, she kept her eyes closed and her hands firmly over her ears before feeling hands on her knees. Katie let out a scream.

"Katie its ok, its me, its just me" Dean said. Katie opened up her eyes and saw her husband's worried expression. "What happened?"

"I- I don't know, a nightmare I guess" Katie said as Dean helped her to her feet.

"What about?" Dean asked as he helped her to the bed.

"There was this person, but my vision was so blurry I couldn't make out their face. But when it came closer I could see that it was a woman and she was soaking wet, then out of no where she just started screaming" Katie said.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Katie said, then she looked up at Dean with some sort of realization.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine Dean, I don't feel any pain" Katie said as she reached down and pulled her shirt up. She tore off her bandage and they both stared in total surprise at her fully healed wound. Katie reached down and pulled the stitches out, but the wound was completely healed.

"How is that possible?" Dean asked as he ran his hand over Katie's stomach.

"I don't know" Katie said looking back up at him. "Maybe this has something to do with me being resurrected"

"What it gave you super healing powers?" Dean asked

"I don't know, maybe. This is just a little too weird even for me, the weirdest person I know" Katie said before her stomach starting rumbling. "Oh and now I'm hungry"

"There's food downstairs" Dean said standing to his feet. Katie followed him downstairs to see that he'd made sandwiches. He'd set the table for two and it looked quite nice.

Katie took a seat in one of the chairs and Dean sat across from her. They ate in silence neither one of them quite knowing what to say.

"So are we gonna talk" Dean said after finishing his sandwich. Katie dropped the rest of her sandwich and looked over at Dean. Then they heard a vibrating noise. Dean reached for his phone but it wasn't his.

"That's my phone, where is it?" Katie asked.

"I don't think you should take any calls right now, now we need to talk" Dean said.

"What are you talking about, something could be wrong Dean, where is it?" Katie snapped. Katie heard it vibrate again then spotted it across the room on a table. Katie stood up and walked toward it but was stopped by Dean hand wrapping around her waist pulling her back. "Dean what are you-" Dean turned Katie around and tossed her over his shoulder.

'I said no" Dean said as he turned and walked up the stairs.

"You do know when you put me down, I'm so kicking your ass" Katie said as she hung behind Dean's back.

'Ohh I'm so scared" Dean mocked slapping Katie on the butt.

"You should be, you really should" Katie snapped before being tossed on the bed. She was about to jump up, but Dean was quicker. He pinned her down holding her arms above her head. "I hate you" Katie snapped.

"You don't mean that" Dean said shaking off the comment.

"Yes I do, you lied to me" Katie said. " You lied, you told me you would never leave me, you promised" Tears started streaming down Katie's face.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know what I promised, and it kills me that I broke my promise" Dean said.

"It doesn't matter Dean, it just-" She was cut of by the sound of water running in the bathroom. They both turned their heads to the bathroom, before looking back at each other. Dean got off of Katie and walked slowly to the bathroom. Katie right behind him followed. When they entered they both saw the bath tub's faucet running.

"What the hell?" Dean said looking around the bathroom. When he didn't see anything he reached over at turned the water off. Then suddenly water started flowing out of the sink's faucet. Katie looked over as steam from the hot water cover the mirror.

"Dean, look" Katie said pointing to the mirror, as words started forming.

"Get out" Dean read then looked over at Katie.

"So much for relaxing" Katie said as she turned back toward Dean.

A couple of hours later, a lot research, coffee, and lack of sleep had Katie sitting at the table on her laptop while Dean looked around for anything weird.

"You said your dad brought you guys up here, years ago, did anything weird happen then?" Katie asked.

"No nothing, it was actually kinda nice. Getting away from the supernatural" Dean said. Katie ran her fingers through her hair and let out a yawn.

"It weird I'm not finding anything out of the norm about this cabin" Katie said closing her laptop.

"Well maybe Sam will have something for us in the morning" Dean said.

"Right. I'm going to go up to bed" Katie said standing up, and walking toward the steps.

"I guess I'll stay down here then?" Dean called up.

"You would be guessing right" Katie called down from upstairs.

Katie climbed into bed. She turned over to see the empty side.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get use to this" Katie said as tears silently fell from her eyes. Soon her exhaustion became too much and she finally allowed sleep to over take her.

_Katie sitting on a swing that hung from one of the most biggest trees she'd ever saw. She looked up seeing with every swing she got higher and higher to the sky._

"_Higher grandpa" Katie yelled as her grandpa Ned gave her another push. " I want to fly" _

"_Why would you want to go all the way up there, all your family is down here" Ned said._

"_Because my family is leaving me, after all my efforts to try and protect them they still end up leaving me" Katie said as she looked to the ground._

"_That's not true dear. Your family will always be with you" Ned said._

"_What about Dean, he's gonna leave me soon. I'm going to be all alone" Katie said as she hopped off the swing._

"_I thought I'd ever see the day you gave up" Ned replied. _

"_What can I do, there is nothing I can do" Katie cried._

"_How do you know, unless you try" Ned replied._

Katie opened her eyes as the sun shone in from the window. She sat up and walked over to look out at the beautiful day. She looked up at the clouds and smiled.

"Thanks grandpa" she whispered to herself. Katie walked over to her bag and put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She looked in the bag and pulled out a pair of pink fuzzy princess slippers. She smiled as she looked them over. She put them on and had to admit they were nice and comfy. She walked downstairs seeing Dean hanging uncomfortably off the couch. She smiled and the quietly inched toward her phone. She picked it up and was about to check her missed calls when she looked over at Dean. She put the phone down. She walked over and kneeled over by Dean. She brought her face inches away and watched him sleep.

"Weirdos watch people while they're sleeping" Dean said his eyes still closed.

"Well other weirdos marry those weirdos making them a giant clump of weirdoism" Katie said smiling. Dean opened his eyes and looked back at Katie.

"You seem in a better mood this morning" Dean said.

"I had a nice dream for once in a very long time" Katie replied.

"Really. It was about me wasn't it, c'mon you can tell me" Dean said smirking.

"You are so full of yourself you know that" Katie said. Katie cupped the side of Dean's face. " But what I said yesterday I didn't mean. I don't hate you Dean"

"I know" Dean said bringing his hand to the back of Katie's hair. "I know you were upset, but I meant what I said. I'm sorry" Katie stared deeply into Dean's eyes before moving to capture his lips with her. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so that she was laying on top of him. Dean deepened the kiss as his hands found themselves roaming all over Katie's body. Soon Dean's hands travels under Katie's tank top touching her bare skin, when suddenly his phone started to ring. He let out a growl, when Katie pulled away. With one hand still around Katie's waist, Dean used the other to pull his phone from his pocket.

"What" Dean growled into the phone.

"_Hey its me, you up?" Sam asked. _

"Oh I'm up alright" Dean replied looking up at Katie who just rolled her eyes. " You find anything?"

"_I didn't find anything in any police reports, but I did find something in someone's blog" Sam replied. _

"A blog really Sammy, good to know you're research skills are getting better with time" Dean said and Katie snatched the phone.

"Stop being mean" Katie said before putting the phone to her ear. " Ok Sam what did the blog say"

"_This guy named Rodger Saber talks about how him and a bunch of friends made a bet that whoever could stay in the house the longest would win a bunch of money. But when it came to it only him, his friend Logan and Logan's girl friend would do the bet" Sam said reading his laptop. _

"And the girlfriend drowned in the bathtub" Katie said.

"_Yeah, how did you know that?" Sam asked. _

"Part one of my dream last night" Katie said looking down at Dean's expression. She knew what he was thinking. She covered the speaker of the phone. " I forgot to tell you that part didn't I?" Katie asked.

"Yeah you did" Dean snapped.

"Well I forgot" Katie said readjusting herself on top of Dean which only drove him up a wall.

"You're gonna have to stay still, if you want to finish this conversation" Dean said giving Katie's waist a gentle squeeze.

"_Uh guys, yeah I'm still on the phone" Sam called from the phone. Katie pushed the speaker button so Dean could hear what Sam was saying. _

"We're here Sammy" Dean replied.

"_Well it says here that while they were in the cabin they started experiencing some weird things" Sam said. _

"Like faucets coming on by themselves" Dean said.

"Or scratching from the closet" Katie said.

"_Yeah, it says that Logan's girl friend Cynthia went into the bathroom, and somehow ended up in the tub under water." Sam read. " When they came back with the authorities the girl was gone and there was no sign that anything out of the ordinary happened that night."_

"Ok so when did this happen?" Dean asked.

"_Almost a year ago, since then no one has been up there" Sam said. _

"Except us. Nice find babe" Katie replied sarcastically.

"So what are we thinking, poltergeist?" Dean asked.

"_It sounds like it, look can you guys handle this on your own because me and the guys can head up there" Sam said. _

"You and the guys?" Dean asked.

"_Yeah, Bobby wasn't too keen on the idea of having a babysitter, so I hitched with Jason and Derrick." Sam said. " Dude in a second" _

"Sam who are you talking to?" Katie asked.

"_Its Jason, he wants to talk to you" Sam said. " I said I would-" _

"_Kat, Kat you there?" Jason asked. _

"Yeah Jay I'm here" Katie said.

"_God its good to hear your voice little sister" Jason said. " It would've also been good to see your face" _

"Look Jay I couldn't, not yet anyway" Katie said.

" _I get it, just know that no matter how many times you turn evil and you try and kill me, you're my sister and I love you" Jason replied. _

"That's good to know" Katie said laughing. " Now put Sam back on the phone, we were in the middle of a conversation"

"_Well sorry, I just thought after dying you would want to talk with your one and only brother" Jason said feigning mock insult. _

"Sam is my brother too you know" Katie said.

"_Not by blood" Jason replied. " Here you cry baby" _

"So when are you guys coming back?" Sam asked.

"What you're not having fun with the guys?" Dean asked laughing.

"Funny Dean, Very funny" Sam replied.

"Look Sam, soon as we find our water friend, we will come back to get you" Dean said.

"Sam do you want to know the secret with dealing with my brother and his annoying friend?" Katie asked.

"Sure" Sam replied.

"The Lion King, Sam, put it on and they're like mindless zombies" Katie said before hanging up the phone.

"That's just weird" Dean said looking up at Katie.

"Yeah, C'mon we have work to do" Katie said pulling herself up but was unsuccessful. Dean's grip tightened around her. "What are you doing?" Katie asked.

" What do you think? C'mon just one more kiss" Dean said smirking. Katie leaned down so her face was inches away from Dean's. Dean was expecting a kiss and leaned his head up a bit. Katie bent down and kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

"Happy, now let's get to work" Katie said hopping off Dean and walking off.

"You are so evil" Dean called from the couch.

"And you are annoying, now move your ass" Katie called.

A couple of minutes later Katie and Dean were standing in the bathroom as the bath tub fill with water.

"I don't this this is a good idea" Dean said.

"Dean I told you I will be fine, as soon as I know why our spirit is still tied to this place we can get rid of it" Katie said as she turned off the water. Fully clothed Katie stepped into the tub and sat down placing both hand on either side.

"I still don't like this" Dean said taking a seat on the toilet.

"Well do you have any bright idea" Katie said and Dean didn't say anything. " That's what I thought" Katie said splashing water in Dean's direction.

"Hey, that's not funny" Dean said dodging the water.

"It kind of was" Katie said laughing before silence fell on them. " Dean can I ask you something?"

"Yeah" Dean said looking over at her and noticing her serious expression.

"How do you feel, I mean do you feel different after- after selling your soul?" Katie asked.

"No, not really, I feel exactly the same, why do I seem different?" Dean asked.

"No" Katie said simply. " Do you know who hold's your soul?" Katie asked.

"No, Sam went to the crossroads demon and she wouldn't say" Dean replied.

"Sam went to see the crossroads demon?" Katie asked surprised.

"Yeah, he thought that if the demon was dead, then my deal became void somehow" Dean said.

"No, the crossroads demons are like auctioneers, they do all the buying and selling for third parties" Katie said. " There are endless possibilities, but when we get out of here I will get on it, they had to leave so kind of clue" Katie said.

"You sound like Sam. There is no way out of this" Dean said harshly. Katie looked over at him and the hurt expression on her face made him turn away.

"Dean look at me" Katie said and Dean turned back to her. " Don't-" Katie stopped when she felt something move under her. " I think its happening. Ok remember what I told you ok?"

"You sure this is gonna work?" Dean asked getting to his feet.

"I'm almost definitely not completely positive this will work" Katie said as she felt something grab her leg. " Just do what I told you Dean" Katie said before being pulled under the water. Dean just stood there and watched as she thrashed about in the tub. He wanted to dive in and pull her out, but it wasn't the plan. Dean looked at his watch waiting. She had two more minutes. Katie stared from the bottom of the tub as the spirit kept a strong grasp on her. Katie closed her eyes and focused. When she opened her eyes she saw the figure of a man above her. She reach up and grabbed the man's arms and suddenly everything went black.

_Katie was back downstairs of the cabin. She looked to see a fire blazing in the fire place when suddenly she heard someone scream. _

"_LET ME GO" A woman screamed from upstairs. Katie looked at her watch. Time was running out. She ran upstairs, through the bathroom. There she saw the same man holding another woman down in the tub. Katie noticed that the sink was over flowing with water. When the woman finally stopped flailing about the man grabbed her by the legs and dragged her down the stairs. Katie followed the man all the way to the closet. He dropped the woman's legs and opened the closet. He knelt down and opened a secret compartment hidden in the floor. _

"_Ok there's a stair case in the floor" Katie said to herself as she watched the man drag the woman down the stair. Katie followed behind and watch as he just tossed the woman on the floor. Katie looked up at the man and saw nothing but darkness behind his eyes, but he was human. The man suddenly grabbed his chest and looked as if it was becoming hard to breath Suddenly he fell over landing right on top of the woman. Katie's watch started beeping._

"_Alright Dean, this is your cue" Katie said looking at her watch.  
_

As soon as Katie stopped moving in the tub Dean quickly pulled her out and laid her on the floor. Suddenly his and Katie's watches started beeping and he knew it was time. Dean stood on his knees beside Katie as he started doing CPR. Dean pushed Katie's chest, then bent down to give her air. He looked at her and there was no change. He began pumping her chest again and bent down to give her air, but there still was no change.

"C'mon breath baby" Dean yelled as he pumped her chest again. He bent down to give Katie air when suddenly he felt a hand slide across the back of his head. He was about to sit up when Katie smashed her lips into his in a kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Katie sitting her up but never breaking the kiss. Katie pulled away setting her forehead against Dean's.

"See I told you it would work" Katie said a bit breathless.

"Yeah despite the almost dying thing, great plan" Dean said as he helped Katie to her feet. " Here" Dean said grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Katie drying her off a bit.

"I know where they are" Katie said shivering.

"Ok let's get this over with" Dean said wrapping an arm around Katie. Dean and Katie walked down the stairs. The instantly noticed the scratching noise.

"I think he knows we're coming" Katie said.

"Well good" Dean said picking up the salt and light from the table and giving them to Katie. "Ready" Katie nodded a yes before following behind Dean. Dean walked over to the door and the scratching noise stopped.

"Wait for it" Katie said and the both stood for a while before the pounding came from the other side. " Ok now go"

Dean pulled out his gun and turned the door knob slowly. He opened the door to reveal the emptiness from before.

"There's a door in the floor" Katie said. Dean turned back and felt around the floor before finding a latch that opened the floor. Dean took out his flashlight and shined it down the dark stairway before taking steps down. Katie was right behind him when he was suddenly tossed from the stairs. " Dean!" Katie screamed running down he stair. She ran over to him and help him up. Dean shined the flashlight around and had gun aimed for anything. When suddenly the man's spirit appear in front of them. Dean shot, but the he disappeared to quickly.

"Go I'll keep him busy" Dean said and Katie ran over to the bones of the man and woman still lying on the floor. The spirit appeared in front of Dean again sending him into the wall, knocking the gun out of his hands. Katie poured the salt on the on the bones and then flicked the match but it wouldn't light. Katie kept flicking it. "Katie anytime now!" Dean yelled as he tried getting his gun, but the spirit kept blocking him.

"I'm trying, the damn lighter won't light" Katie yelled. " You know what forget this" Katie said tossing the lighter on the ground.

_'Burn the skies, and these burning lies, start a fire, its what i most desire! _

Suddenly the bones caught fire and the spirit disappeared.

"Well if it works" Dean said leaning against the wall. Katie ran over to him to check him out.

"Are you ok?" Katie asked.

"I'm peachy" Dean said sarcastically when more spirits appeared behind Katie. Katie turned around and Dean lifted his gun about to shoot, when Katie placed her hand on his arm.

"Dean don't, it's them" Katie said looking at the two women who were killed in this cabin.

"Thank you" they both said before looking up and disappearing.

"Don't mention it" Dean said and Katie turned back to him and smiled.

"C'mon husband let's go patch you up" Katie said as she helped Dean to his feet.

"Will you be gentle?" Dean asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Absolutely not" Katie replied laughing.

A few hours later Katie and Dean lay on a blanket in front of a roaring fire in the fire place making smores.

"This definitely was a good idea" Katie said before taking a bite of her smore.

"Um-huh" Dean said his mouth too full to speak.

"You have something right-" Katie said gesturing to the chocolate that was on the side of Dean's mouth. " I'll get it" Katie said leaning forward and kissing the side of Dean's mouth. She licked the chocolate away and leaned back, before taking another bite of her smore. She looked up at Dean who seem frozen staring back at her. "What?" She asked.

"You are so freaking evil, that is what, come here" Dean said before grabbing Katie by the waist and laying her down on the blanket. Dean settled on top of her and stared down into her eyes.

"Yeah but you love me" Katie said looking up at him.

"Yes I do" Dean said before leaning down and kissing her. Katie brought her hands to Dean's hair. The sound of something vibrating interrupted them. " I suppose you want to answer that" Dean said looking down at Katie.

"No, right now I just want to be here with you" Katie said crossing her arms around Dean's neck.

"I like the sound of that" Dean said leaning down to capture Katie's lips for another kiss. Suddenly his phone began ringing.

"Ok if whoever called me is now calling you it must be important" Katie said. Dean reached in his pocket.

"Yeah" Dean said.

_"So did you guys get it?" Sam asked._

"Yeah everything is good" Dean replied looking down at Katie.

_"Good so are you guys on your way or what?" Sam asked._

"Dude its late, we'll leave in the morning" Dean said.

_"Yeah but if you leave now you will get here sooner" Sam replied._

"Dude are they really getting to you that bad?" Dean asked.

_"Dean I sometimes imagined what it would be like to have more siblings and I don't like it I really don't" Sam said._

"Sam I feel for you, I really do, but me and my wife are in the middle of something and you're interrupting so, we'll see you tomorrow" Dean said before hanging up the phone.

"Poor Sammy" Katie said. " He should've tried the Lion King, it seriously works.

"I know something else that seriously works" Dean said before leaning down and kissing Katie's neck.

"Dean, I need to say something" Katie said a bit distracted by the kisses.

"I'm listening" Dean said as he continued his kissed down her neck.

"Dean" Katie said lifting Dean's head so her was looking at her. " I need to say something, and you need to listen ok?"

"Ok I'm listening" Dean said giving Katie his full attention.

"Dean about what you said before when we were in the bathroom about there not being hope"

"Katie-" Dean interrupted.

"No let me finish" Katie said. " There is always hope, and as long as I have a breath in my body I will never give up hope that we can fix this. I will never accept you leaving me, or that we won't have a family together, or that we won't grow old together Dean. Giving up on you means giving up on us and we will never do that got it?" Katie looked up at Dean.

"Got it" Dean said placing his forehead against Katie's. " We're going to figure this out"

"Yes we are" Katie said before leaning up and kissing Dean. Neither one of them wanted this night to end, but they knew it had to, they were just gonna make the most of it.

* * *

**A/N: Awww how sweet, they made up...I sort of did something with this deal. Will Dean and Katie's hope be enough or is it just all for nothing? I guess in my story I can have what I want to happen. Isn't it fun when a fanfic isn't too predictable...until next time **


	25. A Three's Company Christmas

**A/N: Well I know it's a little early for christmas, but it is right around the corner...**

* * *

The car ride was silent as they drove to question the family about their latest case. The silence was broken by Katie's cell phone ringing. She looked at the screen then sat it back down without answering it.

"Who was that and why are you dodging their calls?" Dean asked.

"That was Lacey and she's only calling to see if I was coming to my mom and dad's Christmas party" Katie said eyes glued to her book. She wasn't joking when she said she was gonna work overtime to get Dean out of his deal. It was rare that you caught her lately with out her head buried deep in a book or scribbling notes in her notebook.

"Why aren't you going?" Dean asked.

"One I don't really get along with my parents, two we're on a case, and three I just really don't want to" Katie said.

"Yeah but they're family you can't just-"

"Dean, just drop it, I'm not going" Katie snapped tearing her eyes from the book for a moment.

"If you say so" Dean said.

"Good" Katie replied before looking back down at her book. They pulled in front of the victim's house.

"You coming?" Dean asked looking back at Katie who haven't moved. "We are on a case" Katie looked up and glared at him. She pulled off her glasses and made to open the door, but Dean beat her to it. She got out still glaring at him. "You're welcome" Dean said as he followed behind her and Sam to the front door. Sam rang the doorbell and a woman opened the door. You could tell from her face that she'd been crying.

"Mrs. Walsh, hi I'm Agent Brown and these are my partners Agent Price and Agent Rodgers" Sam said, before all three of them flashed their fake badges.

"I already talked to the police" Mrs. Walsh said.

"We know ma'am but we like to ask a few questions ourselves, just to make sure we have all the information we need to find your husband" Dean replied.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Mrs. Walsh asked.

"Actually do you mind if Agent Price and I look at the crime scene while Agent Rodgers asks you a few questions?" Sam asked.

"That's fine" Mrs. Walsh said before letting Sam and Katie in to look around.

"Hello" Katie says to the little girl who's standing by the window. The girl looks at Katie before turning back to watch her mother and Dean. Katie turned back in the living room. The house looked like any other house that'd been decorated for Christmas. She looked at the three stockings that hung above the fireplace and smiled. She looked over at the Christmas tree that was beautifully decorated.

"_I bet that big one right there is mine" A thirteen year old Jason said._

"_I don't think so Jay, that looks like the right size to be my easy bake oven" a seven-year-old Lacey replied. _

"_What do you need an easy bake over for, so you burn the house down?" Jason teased. _

"_I can cook Jason, can't I Kat?" Lacey asked the ten-year-old Katie who was too into making her ornament that she was hardly paying attention to them. _

"_Sure Lace" Katie replied. _

"_See told ya" Lacey said a triumphant smile came over her face. _

"_Whatever" Jason said before continuing to color his picture._

"_Kat what do you want Santa to bring you?" Lacey asked. Katie looked up at the tree for moment thinking._

"_I want Santa to make me not weird" Katie said. Lacey and Jason both looked at her._

"_There is nothing wrong with being weird" Jason said. _

"_Yeah it is when weird stuff happens out of no where" Katie replied._

"_Look at it this way, what would you rather be a cool weirdo like your big brother or a stuffy miss no it all like your big sister of there" Jason said pointing to Bridget who was sitting on the couch reading a book. _

"_I guess a weirdo" Katie said looking at Bridget then back at Jason. _

"_Good choice" Jason said. _

"_Oh am I a weirdo too?" Lacey asked smiling. Jason and Katie both looked at each other before turning back to Lacey _

"_Definitely" they both said in unison. _

"_Yay, I'm gonna go tell mommy" Lacey said for hopping up and running upstairs. Jason and Katie looked at each other, with fear before jumping up and running after Lacey. _

"_Lace wait!" Jason called._

"Katie look at this" Sam called breaking Katie out of her memory. She looked to see Sam bent down by the fireplace. She walked over to see what had caught Sam's attention.

"Is that what I think it is?" Katie whispered. Sam looked over at her and nodded.

"We should go" Sam said standing up. Katie stood and followed Sam out the door. "Thanks for letting us have a look around, Mrs. Walsh. I think we uh, got just about everything we need." Sam and Katie walk over to stand next to Dean.

"We're all set." Katie said.

"We'll be in touch." Dean said before they all turned to walk down the porch.

"Agents!" Mrs. Walsh calls. They all turn to look at her.

"The-the police said my husband might have been kidnapped." Mrs. Walsh said.

"Could be." Dean said.

"Then why haven't the kidnappers called? Or-or-or demanded a ransom? It's three days 'til Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?" Mrs. Walsh said tears starting to fall.

"We're very sorry." Katie replies, before they turn and walk away. Katie stops and watches as Mrs. Walsh walks back in her house. She feels sorry for the woman and hopes that in a couple of months, that won't be her.

"Find anything?" Dean asked and Sam sighs.

"Stockings, mistletoe.." Sam says before pulling something out of his pocket. " And this" Sam hands it Dean.

"A tooth? Where was this?" Dean asks as they hop into the impala.

"In the chimney." Katie replied.

"Chimney? No way a man fits up a chimney, it's too narrow." Dean replied.

"No way he fits up in one piece." Sam countered.

"Alright. So if dad went up the chimney-" Dean started.

"-we need to find out what dragged him up there." Sam finished. Katie looked between the two after just witnessing their starting and finishing each other's sentence.

"What?" Dean asked looking back at her.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything" Katie said before putting her glasses on and going back to read her book.

Later back in their motel room Sam sits at his laptop trying to figure out what's pulling people through their fireplaces. Katie is sitting on the bed with her head in a book scribbling away little note. Dean comes through the door with a paper bag in his hands.

"So, was I right?" Dean says closing the door. He walks over to Sam who's on the couch putting the bag down on the table. "Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?"

"Yap. It's uh.. It's actually Dick van Dyke." Sam replied,

"Who?" Dean asked looking confused and Sam looked up at him. Even Katie tore her self out of her book.

"Mary Poppins" Sam said.

"Who's that?" Dean asks.

"You're joking" Katie says. Dean turns back to look at her, then turns back to Sam.

"No seriously who is that?" Dean asks again.

"Oh come on you-... Never mind." Sam replies before looking back at his screen. Katie shakes her head before looking back down in her book.

"Turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month." Dean says walking past the couch and taking off his jacket.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asks looking back up at Dean.

"Yeah." Dean replies.

"The other guy get dragged up the chimney too?" Sam asked.

"Don't know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof." Dean said. "So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually, I have an idea." Sam says.

"Oh yes you really need to hear Sam's idea" Katie said lightly laughing still looking in her book. Sam glared over at her.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"It's uh.. It gonna sound crazy." Sam replied.

"Really big understatement Sammy" Katie said still laughing.

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to me?" Dean asks and Sam smiles.

"Uhm.. Evil Santa." Sam says. Dean looks at him with a 'really' face.

"Yeah, that's crazy." Dean said.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm just saying that there's some version of the anti-Claus in every culture." Sam said. Katie's phone rings and she looks at it and moans.

"Lacey?" Dean asks.

"Yes" Katie replies.

"Just answer it" Dean says.

"I'm gonna take this outside, my language might not be to Christmassy" Katie said walking outside their room.

"The answer is still no Lacey" Katie snapped.

"_Really, you're not going, Jason say's he's not going that leaves only me, you'd really do that to me" Lacey said. _

"Really guilt tripping me Lace will not work" Katie said. " Plus it's a party there will be lots of people there"

"_Please I'm going to be stuck in a room with the most uptight-" Lacey started. "Pleassse Kat I'm begging you don't abandon me on Christmas" _

"First off I'm not abandoning you, second Bridg will be there, just hang with her" Katie replied.

"_If you were me would you want to spend an entire evening with Bridg. I've been here for weeks for Christmas break and I'm this close to strangling her" Lacey said. _

"Look Lace I just can't not, now there just too much stuff happening at the moment, and I need to be here" Katie said looking at their motel room door.

"_Look I know you and the parents don't get along to well and I know that spending Christmas here would feel like torture, but please just think about it. I haven't seen you in a while, and it'll be nice to spend Christmas together like the good ole day" Lacey said. _

"Fine I'll think about it" Katie said.

"_Oh thank you, thank you" Lacey said _

"Lace I didn't say I was definitely coming" Katie said.

"_Oh please you know you so are" Lacey said before hanging up. _

Katie looked at her phone before almost growling at it. The last place she wanted to go was to a party at her old house. She walked back in the room to see Sam and Dean putting their jackets on.

"We're leaving?" Katie asked.

"Yes my dear we are" Dean said handing Katie her jacket. "C'mon we're going to Santa's Village"

"Yay" Katie said monotone.

As they walk into Santa's Village they look around to see many people dressed as elves and reindeers.

"It does kind of lend credence to the theory, don't it?" Dean said looking around.

"Is that Carmel corn, uh I'll be right back" Katie said before walking off.

"Yeah, but.. Anti-Claus?" Sam scoffed. "Couldn't be"

"It's a christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of. We should have one this year." Dean said looking over at Sam.

"Have one what?" Sam asked.

"A christmas." Dean said.

"No thanks." Sam scoffs.

"No, we'll get a tree. A little Boston market. Just like when we were little." Dean says.

"Dean, those weren't exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know." Sam replied.

"What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases." Dean says looking at bit confused at Sam.

"Whose childhood are you talking about?" Sam asks and they turn to face each other.

"Aw come on, Sam." Dean says smiling a bit.

"No. Just... No." Sam says, which upsets Dean and he walks away.

"Alright Grinch" Dean says to himself before going to find Katie.

Katie stands in line for her caramel corn and spots a little girl pulling her father to see the reindeer.

"_C'mon daddy" Katie said pulling one of her dad's hands. _

"_He's gonna be gone before we get there" Lacey said pulling her father's other hand. _

"_I'm sure he wouldn't leave without seeing you two" Robert said smiling at his two youngest daughters._

"_I can't wait to see Santa" Katie said._

"_Me neither" Lacey replied looking over at her sister._

"_Hurry up daddy, you're moving too slow" Katie said pulling her father a little harder._

Katie smiled at the memory, before moving forward and getting her snack.

"This is so good. Wants some?" She asked Dean when he walked up.

"Nah I'm good" Dean said still a little upset about his conversation with Sam.

"Hey what's wrong?" Katie asked.

" Nothing c'mon" Dean said before walking away. Katie looked at his retreating form for a moment before following him._  
_  
"You'd think with the 10 bucks it costs to get into this place, Santa could scrounge up a little snow." Dean said walking back over to Sam. Sam who wasn't paying attention was staring off into space.

"What?" Sam asked looking at his brother confused, he looked at Katie who shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her caramel corn.

"Nothing. What are we looking for again?" Dean asked.

"Uhm... Lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets." Sam say as they start walking looking around.

"Great. So we're looking for a pimp-santa. Why the sweets?" Dean asked.

"Pimp santa" Katie said laughing to herself.

"I think you may have had enough sugar" Dean said reaching for the bag but Katie pulled away, glaring at him.

"Dean I love you but if you touch the corn, you'll be sorry" Katie said, and Dean eased his hand back. Sam just shook his head at the exchange.

"Think about it, Dean. If you smell like candy the kids will come closer, you know?" Sam finished.

"That's creepy." Dean says as they continue walking. "How does this thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice?"

"I don't know." Sam replies.

"Maybe he has a list" Katie says and both guys turn and look at her. "He probably checks it, I don't know twice, you know just to make sure he can't accurately decipher who's naughty and who's nice" Katie said a huge smile on her face.

"Seriously what did they put in that caramel corn?" Sam asked.

"Awesomeness, they put awesomeness in it Sammy" Katie says taking another handful in her mouth.

"I don't know what they put in it, and I certainly don't like it" Dean said shaking his head. They turn to see house where Santa is sitting. They look at the long line of children waiting to sit on Santa's lap.

"So Ronny, come sit on Santa's knee." Santa says to the next boy in line. " Ah, there you go. You've been a good boy this year?"

"Yeah. " Ronny replies.

"Good. Santa's got a special gift for you. " Santa says before laughing unnervingly and rubbing Ronny's back.

"Maybe we do." Dean says watching as Ronny's mother comes and gets him from Santa's lap.

"Welcome to Santa's court. Can I escort your child to Santa?" An elf asks walking up to the three Winchesters.

"Uh-" Sam says not quite sure what to say.

"No. No. Uh.. But, actually my brother here-" Dean says putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. " It's been a lifelong dream of his." The elf looks at them a little not really sure what to say.

"Uh, sorry. No kids over.. 12?" she says.

"No, he's just kidding. We only came here to watch." Sam says with a smile.

"Ew." the elf said before walking away.

"Ah.. I-I didn't mean that we came here to w-. Y-" Sam called after her. He turned to Dean who was looking innocent, and then over at Katie who was just laughing.

"We only came here watch, Sammy that was priceless." Katie said shaking her head.

"Thanks a lot, Dean. Thanks for that." Sam says. Dean just laughs before noticing Santa getting out of his chair.

"Check it out" Dean says. Sam and Katie turn their attention to pervy Santa. They notice the limp in his step as he walk.

"Are you seeing this?" Dean whispers.

"A lot of people walk with limps, right?" Sam says.

"Tell me you didn't smell that. That was candy, man." Dean replies.

"That was ripple. I think. Had to be." Sam says.

"Maybe. We willing to take that chance?" Dean asks.

"Of course we're not." Katie says looking at her empty bag. " Aw man I'm out, I'll be right back" Katie says before walking away. Sam and Dean share a look.

"Princess, get back here" Dean said following after her.

Later that night they all are parked in front of the impala watching the Santa's house. All three of them sitting in the front.

"What time is it?" Dean asked yawning.

"Same as the last time you asked." Katie replied, before closing her eyes and lying on Dean's shoulder.

"Here." Sam says handing Dean a thermos. "Caffeinate."

Dean takes it and takes off the cap to pour out coffee, only the thermos is empty so nothing is pouring out. Dean looks over at Sam and then puts the cap back on, handing it back to Sam.

"Wonderful." Dean says and Katie lifts up her head.

"This is ridiculous, you guys should've let me buy another bag of caramel corn" Katie said. "I would be so awake right now"

"And we'd probably be chasing you around town" Dean says.

"Funny, Dean I am an adult and I can handle my sugar" Katie says.

"Sure you can" Dean says shaking his head.

"I don't think I want to sit next to you any more" Katie says lifting herself up.

"C'mon I was just kidding" Dean replied.

"Yeah sure you were" Katie said sliding in the back seat.

"Women" Dean sighed.

"I heard that" Katie snapped.

"Heard what? " Dean asked playing dumb. He smiles at the house then looks over at Sam.

" Hey, Sam" Sam turns to him, looking tired.

"Yeah?" Sam asks.

"Why are you the boy who hates Christmas?" Dean asks. Katie popped her head up she looked between the two as Sam looked away.

"Dean…" Sam says obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"I mean, I admit it, you know? We had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids." Dean says.

"Bumpy" Sam says looking at Dean confused.

"That was then. We'll do it right this year." Dean says, but Sam still isn't convinced.

"Look, Dean. If you guys want to have Christmas knock yourselves out. Just don't involve me." Sam says.

"Oh yeah, that'd be great. Me and the Mrs. making cranberry molds." Dean says getting a head slap from Katie.

"Shut up Dean" Katie said. They look out window again to see the Santa looking out before pulling the curtains close.

"What's up with saint nicontine?" Dean says before the sound of a woman screaming could be heard.

"Oh my god!" A woman screamed. Sam, Dean and Katie all barreled out of their doors, running toward the front door. Dean took the lead. Sam and Dean both took out their guns as they got closer to the door.

"Ha." Sam said

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing" Sam started. "It's just that uh.. well, you know, Mr. Gung-Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa." Dean takes that in for a second and then turns around and opens the door. When they come in they are a bit shocked to see Santa sitting on the couch nursing a bottle of alcohol watching some kind of Christmas porn.

"The hell are you doing here, huh?" Santa asked his speech a bit slurred.

Dean looks over at Sam. Katie just looks between Sam and Dean and the voices of the actors in the movie.

"I-" Sam starts but still isn't quiet sure what to say before out of nowhere the unexpected happens.

"S.. Silent night" Dean sings, very badly. Everyone in the room looks at Dean a bit surprised.

"Holy night" Dean sings as Sam joins. Katie looks totally horrified between the two. They are really, really bad.

"All is well" Sam says both clearly not knowing the words. Katie just smiles wide slowly walking backwards out of the house. She quickly walks to the impala and leans on the hood waiting for Sam and Dean to finish their horrible rendition of Silent night. These boys were totally Christmas challenged and she figured she might have to change that. Soon she saw Sam pulling Dean out of the house and they headed to impala. Katie looked at Dean and couldn't help the smiled that came across her face.

"What, I panicked" Dean said.

"Yeah but next time make sure you know all the words" Katie said patting him on the shoulder.

"You could of helped you know" Sam said.

"Oh no, I wasn't touching that with a ten foot pole" Katie said getting in the car.

"I didn't think we were that bad" Dean said shrugging before getting in the car. Sam just shook his head before getting in the car himself.

The next morning Dean awoke to his wife side of the bed empty. He looked up and seen Katie reading a book with her notebook nearby. But there was something he didn't expect.

"Where did that come from?" Dean asked. Katie looked up and followed his gaze to the corner of the room, to the gimpy Christmas tree she'd bought.

"Oh I bought it" Katie said smiling.

"You bought it. Where?" Dean asked.

'A store, I don't know the name of it but hey they had a tree" Katie said. Dean walked over and looked at the decorations she'd put on the tiny tree. There were key chains that he saw she'd put little pictures in. And of course there was a string of caramel corn that went around it.

"I know its not much but, I think it'll help Mr. cranky pant get into the Christmas spirit" Katie said looking over at Sam.

"Its perfect" Dean said walking over to Katie and giving her a kiss. He deepened the kiss, and moved the book out of her hands as they lay down on the couch.

"Guys-" Sam said getting up. " I'm still in here, c'mon we've talked about this" Katie and Dean just laughed at Sam's expression.

They found out about another disappearance that happened the same way as the other two victims. They got dressed and headed over to the Caldwell residence. They notice Mrs. Caldwell's black eye as they question here.

"Santa took daddy up the chimney?" Dean asked as they entered the home behind Mr. Caldwell.

"That's what he says, yes." Mrs. Caldwell replied referring to her young son.

"And where were you?" Katie asked and Mrs. Caldwell stopped walking and turned to face them.

"I was asleep. And all of a sudden, Al was being dragged out of bed, screaming." She recalled.

"Did you see the attacker?" Sam asked, but she just shakes her head trying not to cry.

"It was dark and he hit me. He knocked me out." Mrs. Caldwell replies.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard." Katie replies.

Yeah. Uhm- Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Caldwell asked confused about the question.

"Just curious, you know?" Sam says looking a bit uncomfortable. Dean just gives a half-smile, and Katie just starts aimlessly looking around.

"I think that's all" Katie said reaching in her bag and pulling out a card. " Call of if you remember anything else that might help us" Katie handed the woman the card and they all headed out. They all walk down the porch as Mrs. Caldwell closes the door behind them. Katie looks back at the house of yet another woman who has lost her husband. Katie looked up at the sky, hoping this was some kind of sign.

"Wreaths, huh? Sure you didn't wanna ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer." Dean said still confused about Sam's question.

"We've seen that wreath before, Dean." Sam states.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"The Walsh's. Yesterday." Sam replies as Dean walk around the impala.

"I know. I was just testing you." Dean said getting into the car.

"Sure you did" Katie said. " Good catch Sam" She said patting him on the shoulder before getting in the backseat. Sam smiled before getting into the car as well. They drive back to the motel.

"Yeah. All right. Well, keep looking, would you?" Sam says on the phone as he sits on the couch in front of his laptop. "Thanks, Bobby." Sam says before hanging up his phone. "Well, we're not dealing with the Anti-Claus."

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked putting down the papers he was just looking at.

"Uh.. That we're morons, uh especially you" Sam said pointing over at Katie. Katie looked up and seen Sam pointing to her.

"Hey why especially me?" Katie asked.

"Because apparently you're supposed to know more about this stuff" Sam said.

"Whatever" Katie said shaking her head and going back to reading. Sam just turned back to Dean.

"He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths." Sam said.

"Really" Katie said looking up at him.

"Wow. Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?" Dean asked.

"It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore." Sam replied.

"Pagan lore?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam said pulling up some pictures on his laptop. Katie looked down at her book before closing it and going over by the guys.

"See, they use meadowsweet for human sacrifices. It was kind of like a chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it, they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human." Sam said turning the screen a bit so Katie could see.

"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?" Dean asked walking over to the pantry counter and picking up a mug.

"It's not so crazy as it sounds, babe. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan" Katie said looking over at him.

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday." Dean said walking back over to Sam and Katie.

"No, Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the Church and renamed "Christmas"." Sam said

"But I mean, the Yule log, the tree, even Santa's red suit, that's all remnants of pagan worship." Katie added.

"How do you know that?" Dean says walking away. " What'll you tell me next? Easter bunny's Jewish?"

"Actually-" Katie starts and both guys look at her confused. " Never mind it's not my place"

"So, you think we're dealing with a pagan god?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, probably Holdenacar, god of the winter solstice." Sam before picking up a book.

"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes buying these fancy wreaths." Dean says taking a seat next to Katie.

"Yup, it's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying: "Come kill us"." Sam says looking through the book.

"Ah the Christmas spirit" Katie says sarcastically.

"Great." Dean says.

"Huh. When you sacrifice to Holdenacar, guess what he gives you in return?" Sam asks. Dean and Katie scoot closer to see the screen.

"Lap dances, hopefully." Dean says getting a slap on the arm from Katie.

"Mild weather." Katie says looking at the screen. They all glance toward the window,

"Kind of like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan." Dean stated pointing a thumb toward the window.

"For instance." Sam says.

"Do we know how to kill it yet?" Dean asks.

"No, Bobby's working on that now. We gotta figure out where they're selling those wreaths." Sam says.

"Think they're selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?" Dean asks.

"Let's find out." Sam says standing to his feet.

"Ok why don't you guys go do that and I'll stay here and see what I can find out about our pagan god, prove to Bobby that I am not a moron" Katie said folding her arms.

"We know you're not a moron" Dean said putting on his jacket. " All the time" he mumbled.

'Hey I heard that" Katie said as Sam and Dean left the room. Katie closed the door and turned to get her phone.

"_Hello" a man answers_

"Ho ho ho Merry Christmas" Katie says in her best Santa voice.

"_Of course its you, you do know I am busy around this time of year" the man says._

"Well its good to hear your voice too, Richie" Katie said.

"_C'mon you leave without a word, then you call me after two years, excuse me if I'm not overjoyed to hear your voice" Richie replied. _

"Doesn't the bible say to forgive, father?" Katie asked.

"_Oh bite me" Richie replied_

"Oh such language for a man of the cloth" Katie teased.

"_I wonder where I learned it" Richie said. "What is that you want?" _

"Straight to the point I see, Look I was just wondering if my library was still in tact?" Katie asked.

"_All of your books are still here, I could never bring my self to move them" Richie said._

"Or there were so many of them you just didn't bother" Katie said.

"_Potato potahto" Richie replied._

"Where are you right now?" Katie asked.

"_In my office, why?" Richie asked._

"Are you alone?" Katie asked.

"_Yes, why?" Richie asked._

Katie closed her eyes and concentrated on Richie's office. She felt something moving inside of her and when she opened her eyes she was standing in front of a shell shocked Richie.

"Hey Richie" Katie said putting her phone in her pocket. Richie didn't say anything, just continued to stare. " C'mon you've seen me use my powers before"

"I've seen you move chairs not pop out of no where like Houdini" Richie replied hanging up his phone.

"Oh I'm so way better then Houdini" Katie said smiling. " Now give us a hug" Katie said arms open. Richie just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Richie asked annoyed.

"I just need some books from downstairs" Katie said lowering her arms. " Are you really that upset with me?"

"You disappeared from the hospital after the attack. I was worried about you" Richie snapped.

"Why do you think I left, huh out of all your years when has a bunch of demons just strolled in here and attack you" Katie said and Richie was silent. " Exactly, my presence here put you in danger, so I left. Did I want to do it, no I really liked it here, but I had no other choice"

"But you're my friend and I would've least had like to say goodbye" Richie said standing to his feet and walking over to Katie.

"Look maybe leaving like I did wasn't the best idea, but it was the easiest. I'd had enough goodbyes and I just couldn't handle another one. So you forgive me?" Katie asked.

"I guess, it is in the bible" Richie said holding out his arms for a hug. Katie smiled and hugged her old friend.

"That's the spirit, Richie" Katie said pulling out of the hug. "I really need to find that book so come on catch me up on what's been up with you" Katie and Richie walked out of his office.

"Well I'm still here so that's pretty much it" Richie said. " What's new with you"

"Nothing much really" Katie said shrugging her shoulders. " You know killed a bunch of demons, saved a bunch of lives, got married and got duped into going to my parents Christmas party." Richie stopped in his tracks and Katie turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"You got married?" Richie asked.

"Oh you caught that part did you" Katie said smiling. "Yes I am a married woman, which means you no longer have a chance with me" Katie turned and continued walking down the hall.

"Do you listen to what comes out of your mouth?" Richie asked following behind her.

"I try not to" Katie said reaching the basement door.

"I think I feel sorry for your husband" Richie stated.

"I feel sorry for him too sometimes" Katie said laughing as she walked down the stairs.

"What's his name?" Richie asked.

"Dean Winchester" Katie stated proudly.

"So I'm assuming you are now Mrs. Katherine Winchester" Richie replies.

"You are correct padre" Katie said before flicking on the light switch illuminating the large basement. Katie looks around at the walls and walls covered with her books.

"You know I still don't quite understand how someone your age has acquired all of these books" Richie said looking around.

"Well when I was young I wanted nothing more than to be normal, and when I became a teenager I realized that was impossible." Katie said going to the pagan section. " So I decided if I was going to be a freak I might as well learn as much about me and the world I'm apart of" Katie said picking up the book she was looking for.

"I find it ironic that all of these books are sitting under a church" Richie said smiling.

"Does that make you nervous, I mean with the big guy and all?" Katie asked.

"Weirdly no, for some reason I think he wants me to help you" Richie replied. " I mean why else would I put up with the crazy that is you"

"Richie are you hitting on me, because I told you I'm married" Katie said smiling over at the priest.

"You see, there is no way I would put with you if it were of my own free will" Richie said turning and going up the stairs.

"I love you too" Katie called after him laughing. Katie sat the book down and took a seat in front of it.

_Katie are you here!_

Katie looked confused as she looked around the room. That was Dean's voice but its not possible for him to be here.

_Katie!_

Katie took out her cell phone and dialed Dean's number. She listened to it ringing before Dean finally answered.

"Uh Dean were you just calling me?" Katie asked.

"_Yeah where are you?" _

"Wait so you're in the motel room right now?" Katie asked.

'_Yeah and you're not where are you?" Dean asked. _

"Ok this is weird" Katie said. " Dean I'm in Bismarck"

"_North Dakota, how did you- Why are you- I'm seriously confused" Dean said rubbing his forehead. _

"I'm confused about how I could hear you calling me, when we're hundreds of miles from each other" Katie said.

"_Why are you in North Dakota?" Dean asked slowly. _

"I needed to get a book, you know find out about our pagan god problem" Katie said.

"_So you had to leave the state without telling me to get a book" Dean said. _

"I thought I would be back before you guys, then I got to talking to Richie-"

"_Wait, who is Richie?" Dean asked._

"My friend, he's a priest." Katie replied.

"_Wait you have a friend who's a priest?" Dean asked. _

"Yes, I'm at his church where I keep all my books of the supernatural" Katie replied.

"_You keep supernatural books in a church? That's kind of mess up" Dean said._

"Maybe, maybe not. Look I still have to find out how to kill this thing. You guys find out who's making our wreaths?" Katie asked.

"_Uh, Yeah a Mrs. Carrigan, Me and Sam are gonna go check it out" Dean replied. _

"Ok you guys be careful and call me if you need me" Katie says.

" _I guess I can literally call your name and you'll hear me huh?" Dean asked. _

"Yeah, but don't do it just to do it, save it for emergencies. I already can barely handle me in my head, I don't need you in there" Katie said.

"_Yeah, stay put you find what you need to find and you get back here ok" Dean said. _

"Sure thing boss" Katie replies sarcastically. "

"_Funny, very funny. I'll see you later, like soon. I love you" Dean says before hanging up. _

After hanging up with Dean Katie went into full research mode, channeling her inner Sam so to speak. She went through a couple of pagan lore books and talked to Bobby, before she finally figured out how to kill this thing. Katie looked at her watch and didn't realize how late it was. What else was weird was that it was late and her obsessive, over protective husband hadn't called her. Katie figured Bobby must have filled them in on the whole evergreen stake thing to kill the bastard. Katie stood and went to put the books away when she saw a book she forgot she had. Katie pulled out the book and ran her hand over the old rough cover.

"What's that?" Richie asked startling Katie a bit. " Is that the book that's gonna help you?"

"Not quite yet" Katie said carefully putting the book back in its place. That book would be her last resort and she hoped she'd never have to use it. " Look I did find what I needed though so I'm going to head out"

"At least I get to say goodbye this time" Richie said.

"No you don't" Katie said and Richie looked a bit confused. " Goodbyes mean you're never gonna see someone again, this Richie is a see you later" Katie said hugging her friend.

"I guess I'll see you later" Richie said after they pulled from the hug.

"Oh I almost forgot" Katie said pulling something from her bag. " Here you go, padre Merry Christmas" Katie said handing Richie a small box that was wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Thank, but I didn't get you anything" Richie said looking at the gift.

"That's ok, Christmas is about the spirit of giving, right." Katie said smiling. " Plus I need all the positive karma I can get now a days. So if you wouldn't mind the next time you talk to the big guy make sure you put in a good word for me" Katie said.

"You know you can always talk to him yourself" Richie replied.

"I don't know if he'd listen" Katie said before a feeling of dread came over her.

"What's wrong?" Richie asked noticing Katie's expression.

"I have to go" Katie said before shutting her eyes. Something was wrong with Dean, and she felt it so strongly. Katie focused all of herself on Dean and when she opened her eyes she was standing in front a house. A house that was the epitome of Christmas spirit with all of its decorations. " Ok this is weird" Katie looks around the neighborhood before walking to the back of the house. Katie walks up to a window and looks inside to see Sam and Dean tied to chairs in the kitchen. "Son of a bitch" Katie whispers to herself. She then sees an older, normal looking couple standing around them. "Pagan gods I presume" Katie thinks to herself. " Ok I have to get in there" Katie walks back to the front just in time to see a woman with a plate walking to the front door.

"Oh I didn't see you there hello" the woman says to Katie.

"Oh hi is that fruit cake, my aunt and uncle are just gonna love this" Katie says taking the plate.

"Oh you're related to the Carrigans?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I just came out here to get some fresh air, but I'll take this in, thanks" Katie said smiling.

"You're welcome" the woman said before turning and walking away. Katie looked down at the plate then back up at the door.

"I sure hope this works" Katie said as she walks up to the door and rings the doorbell. "Merry Christmas." Katie says smiling a big smile when the door opens.

"I told you I smelled fruitcake." Mr. Carrigan says smiling at Katie.

"You shouldn't have, I don't believe I've seen you around the neighborhood?" Mrs. Carrigan asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Lois me and my husband just moved in a couple of doors down and I decided why not make some good ole fruit cake to meet the neighbors" Katie replies.

"It looks scrumptious." Mrs. Carrigan says.

"Oh thank you, so much, I know this may be a little awkward seeing as we just met, but do you think I could use your restroom right quick" Katie asked.

"Uh actually we're having some plumbing problems right not. We're sorry Dear" Mrs. Carrigan replied.

"Oh that is a shame" Katie says before waving a hand in their face causing them both to freeze, but she can instantly see it not holding. She hurries past them into the kitchen noticing Sam and Dean gone. "Of course I come to the rescue and no one needs to be rescued."

"A witch, how interesting" Mrs. Carrigan says from behind Katie. Katie turns to see Mr. and Mrs. Carrigan standing in front of her.

"You didn't think your little magic would work on us did you" Mr. Carrigan asked.

"No but I did hope it would buy Sam and Dean some time" Katie said smiling.

"Where are they" Mrs. Carrigan says angrily. Katie starts easing backwards into the living room .

"Oh is someone upset" Katie says before reaching out a hand causing the doors to close separating her from the Carrigans. Katie turns to see Sam and Dean closing the other door. "Good to see you guys" Katie said her hands still up holing the door, where's the evergreen stake?"

"In the basement" Dean says.

"That's a perfect place to keep them" Katie says turning back to the door.

"Well we need more evergreen" Sam yells over the pounding on the door. " I think I may have an idea" Sam says looking over at the Christmas tree. " Katie you think you can hold both doors?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just hurry" Katie says lifting her other hand toward the other door. This was taking a lot out of her than she realized. Sam and Dean headed for the Christmas tree. They threw it down on the floor and began to tear branches loose from it. They tear small sticks and put them around two branches making them stake like. Both hold the instant stakes in their hands.

"Ok Katie let it go" Dean says before Katie lowers her hands letting the doors open. Katie moves to the corner of the room and slumps to the floor exhausted. Soon Mr. Carrigan shows up, screaming, lunging for Dean from the hallway. He tackles him to the floor, landing on top of him. Soon Mrs. Carrigan comes and attacks Sam. Katie slowly moves to the feet trying to muster up all the strength she has. She points both her arms toward Mr. and Mrs. Carrigan sending them flying. Sam and Dean look at the couple before looking over at Katie.

"Ok I'm awesome, now kill them" Katie snapped, before Sam and Dean run over and stabs the Carrigans with the stakes.

"Merry Christmas." Katie says and Sam and Dean scoff. Dean walks over to Katie to check her out.

"You ok?" Dean asks.

"I'm fine, nothing a little caramel corn won't fix" Katie replies.

"Sure there's probably some at that party you're going to tonight" Dean says wrapping an arm around her waist as they headed out of the house.

"Aw Dean why did you have to remind me" Katie says burying her face in his shoulder.

You'd never know that Katie had just helped kill two pagan gods as she entered the Christmas party wearing a red and green sweater dress. She walked in and the scene was all to familiar. She wanted nothing more then to turn around and leave, but she wouldn't, she couldn't run forever. Katie spotted her little sister looking particularly bored as she sat in the corner.

"So are you ready to spike the punch?" Katie asked and Lacey looked up a smile gracing her face.

"Oh Kat you came" Lacey said giving her sister a big hug. " But I sort of have to go"

"Wait what after begging me to come here, you're bailing on me?" Katie asked.

"I'm sorry, but Luke Grey, you remember him tall, dark and delicious, is having a Christmas rave and I so can't miss it" Lacey says.

"A Christmas rave?" Katie asked.

"Yeah and I have to go change and go so, here" Lacey said handing Katie a bag of gifts. " Those are for you and the boys"

"Well here" Katie says handing Lacey a bag. " That's from all of us"

"Merry Christmas Kat" Lacey says before giving her sister one more hug and running off. Katie stands there for a moment looking around when she spots her mother and father in a conversation with some one. Katie thinks about going over and talking to them but decides not to, she has a new family now, and she decides she wants to spend Christmas with them. Katie walks over to a nearby closet and looks around before ducking in. She closes her eyes and before she knows it she's standing behind Sam and Dean as they watch the game. She looks down at the table and see their gifts to each other.

"Really skin mags and beer" Katie says startling the brothers. " I guess this is a Merry Christmas"

"You know its cool you can like pop in and out where ever you want but the sneaking up on people really isn't" Dean says.

"Fine I'll be more considerate, unlike you two who started the whole gift exchange without me" Katie says. " Here these are from Lacey" Katie says handing Sam and Dean gifts from the bag before walking over to the motel's closet and pulling out two gifts herself.

"She got me a book on how to pick up women" Sam says looking at Lacey's gift.

"Well she did tell me about you two in Vegas" Katie says laughing. " What did she get you?" Katie asked looking over at Dean. Dean opened the gifts and pulled out two pine tree car fresheners.

"Your sister is something else" Dean says tossing the air fresheners on the table.

"Yes, she is. I guess its my turn. Here you go" Katie says handing Sam and Dean very neatly wrapped presents. They both looked at them oddly, neither really wanting to mess up how perfect they looked. " Guys the papers meant to be torn" Katie says laughing. Both brothers were like kids as they began tearing through the paper. Sam opens his present and a confused expression crosses his face. Dean seems to mirror the same expression.

"Uh shampoo and conditioner?" Sam asks holding the bottles up.

"Yes see now you won't have to sneak mines, and I won't have to make my husband brotherless" Katie says smiling.

"Thanks" Sam says putting the bottles on the table. "What did you get Dean?"

"Yeah what did you get Dean?" Katie asked, and Dean pulls out a toilet seat key chain and Sam laughs.

"I get it, I will try and remember to put the seat down" Dean says shaking his head.

"Good, because if you don't I might have to make Sam brotherless" Katie says smiling. " Now where's my gift" Katie says holding out her hands.

"Well me and Sam decided to get you something together" Dean says smiling.

"Yeah we put a lot of thought into too, you're gonna love it" Sam say with a sly smirk.

"Ok close your eyes princess" Dean says and Katie did excited. Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean reached and pulled out a bag that was on the side of the couch.

"What is it?" Katie asked, before a sack of caramel corn came showering on her head. Katie opened her eyes to see Sam and Dean in pure hysterics as they looked at her covered in the snack.

"Merry Christmas babe" Dean says before kissing Katie on the cheek.

"You guys are funny, really funny" Katie says dusting her self off. " But how funny do you think this is" Katie says picking up hands full of the caramel corn and throwing it and Sam and Dean.

"You do know that you're dead don't you?" Sam asked as he and Dean stood up.

"You boys do know you're gonna have to catch me first don't ya" Katie says jumping over the couch. Sam and Dean were about to charge her when she stopped them . " Hey look its snowing" Katie said pointing out the window. Sam and Dean both turned their attention to the window to see that in fact it was snowing. They turn back to see that Katie was gone. They looked at each other before feeling something cold hit the back of their heads they both turn to see Katie standing in front of the door.

"Yes princess you are so gonna get it" Dean says running after Katie who runs out side. Sam follows behind only to close the door behind them, locking it. Dean and Katie turn back and knock on the door. "Sam open the door" Dean calls. Dean looks through the window to see Sam sitting on the couch drinking eggnog. Dean knocks on the window and Sam turns and gives him a wave smiling before turning back to the TV.

"I think we've taught young Sammy well" Katie says looking through the window. Dean looks over at her and she starts easing back. Katie walks over and leans on the hood of the impala. She looks up at the falling snow and can't believe how pretty it is. Dean stares at her for a moment, the snow was ok but right now he couldn't believe how beautiful his wife was. "Have you seen anything more perfect" Katie says closing her eyes as the snow falls on her then feels warm arms wrap around her waist and she opens her eyes to see her husband.

"Yes I have" Dean says before pulling Katie into a kiss.

"You know this is our first Christmas as Mr. and Mrs. Winchester" Katie said smiling up at Dean.

"Yeah and I think this maybe the best Christmas yet" Dean replied.

"You know I was thinking the same thing" Katie said pulling Dean closer. " But I plan on having even better Christmases with you husband" Katie said and Dean just smiled at her before pulling something out of his pocket.

"Dean what is that?" Katie asked looking at the box.

"Well its christmas, so..." Dean says handing her the box, keeping one hand

"Yeah I thought a shower of caramel corn was my gift" Katie says taking the box.

"Yeah, well you must have been a very good girl this year" Dean says as he watches Katie shake the box by her ear.

"You besides the turning evil and trying to kill my friends and family" Katie replied smirking at him.

"Just open it smartass" Dean replied. Katie tore the box open and looked inside. She picked up a beautiful silver charm bracelet. She looked at the charms and saw a heart, a tiara, a car, and what looked like a magic wand. "So you like it?" Katie looked up at Dean willing her self not to cry, but she realized she fail when she felt a warm tear fall down her cheek.

"Yeah I like it" Katie says. " Here help me put it on" Katie says handing Dean the bracelet and holding out her arm. Dean clips the bracelet around her wrist then kisses her hand. Katie grabs Dean's jacket and pulls him close for a kiss. One of Dean's hands feels for the door to the impala as they slide in and making their Christmas even better.

* * *

**A/N: Aww I love early christmas stories... what about you? Press that button down there and tell me**


	26. Just Breathe

**A/N:Alright here's another chapter. So just to warn you a lot is going to happen, and I have no idea where it came from but it did and you're gonna be really shocked at how it all ends... Well just see for yourself**

* * *

Katie sat surrounded by all of her books. She had a few scattered on the table, while she was reading one.

"I still don't think I've seen so many book" Sam said sitting across from Katie.

"You said that already Sam, now get back to reading" Katie said.

"Do you think it'll really make a difference?" Sam asked looking over at Katie. Katie lifted her head. That's the question she'd asked her self so many times.

"Sam this is Dean we're talking about here" Katie said smiling. " He can't just die, not after everything he's done for the world"

"Yeah, but that could've been said for my dad too" Sam replied. Katie looked at him. He was right no matter how much good Dean has done, it doesn't ensure that he will live.

"We can't give up Sam, I can't give up Sam" Katie said looking down at her book. "He wouldn't and hasn't ever given up on me." Sam nodded and went back to his book.

Dean walked down the aisles of the church. He got bored with all the reading and decided exploring a bit.

"You must be Dean" Richie said startling Dean a bit.

"And you're Richie" Dean said eyeing the man. He had to admit that the man seemed quite young to be a priest. "Or should I say father, or padre?"

"Richie is fine, your wife has made me quite accustomed to the unorthodox" Richie said smiling.

"So how do you know Katie?" Dean asked as he watch the priest putting bibles on the backs of the pews.

"I met her two years ago right after she left home" Richie said. " I had just finish my seminary and I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I took on this church" Richie stopped and smile. " And then one night I was walking down the aisles and I spotted a young girl not much younger then me laying in that pew" Richie said pointing to the pew.

"_Excuse me miss, can I help you with something?" Richie asked when he spotted Katie. Katie quickly stood up. He could see from her eyes that she'd been crying. " You don't have to worry I won't hurt you" _

"_I'm not worried" Katie said wiping her eyes. " Look I've been on the road for hours and I have no other place to go, and thought 'hey a church'" _

'_Oh don't misunderstand you are completely welcome here, it just that you look distressed" Richie replied. _

"_What's your name?" Katie asked the young priest. _

"_I am Father Richard Bryson" Richie said holding out his hand. Katie looked down at his hand then back at the man. _

"_I'm Katie, nice to meet you Richie" Katie said shaking the man's hand and instantly both felt something. They looked at each other as to see if the other felt it. Katie assumed it was just her and she quickly snatched her hand away. _

'_Uh it's Father Richard, not Richie" Richie replied. _

"_Look you seem like a nice guy, but I really don't feel comfortable calling someone who probably graduated high school the same time I did Father" Katie said taking a seat. " So from now on I am going to call you Richie, and you're gonna call me Katie"_

"_And what if I don't want you to call me Richie?" the young priest asked and Katie scoffed. _

"_What makes you think you have a choice in the matter?" Katie said a smile gracing her face. Richie rolled his eyes. _

"_Are you hungry?" he asked. " Because the sisters prepared some delicious food earlier" _

"_Uh no thanks, I'm not really hungry" Katie said before her growling stomach outted her. _

"_Look its just a meal, its not like I'm asking you to marry me" Richie said and Katie looked up at him. "What?" _

"_Can I ask you something?" Katie asked. _

"_I'm not sure I want you to, but sure" Richie said. _

"_Why did you become a priest, I mean you are young there is so much you could be doing and life you could be living" Katie said. _

"_I am a priest because it is where the lord has lead me" Richie replied and Katie rolled her eyes. _

"_But you are sacrificing so much" Katie replied. _

"_Sometimes the sacrifices you make are the best proof of love" Richie said. _

"_That was real deep Richie" Katie said looking over at the man. _

"_Well I try" Richie said smiling. _

"_So this food, is it really good?" Katie asked. _

"_It really is, c'mon" Richie said leading Katie to the kitchen._

"After that she pretty much lived here" Richie said. "Somehow sneaking in all those books without me knowing" Dean looked at the man, and could tell he really cares about Katie.

"She ever talk to you about why she left her home?" Dean asked.

'Not really, she told me about her grandfather's death, but other than that nothing" Richie said. " But I always suspected that him dying changed her in a way even she didn't expect"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The day her grandfather died is the same day she accepted who she is, and what she was meant to do" Richie replied.

"Hunting" Dean said.

"Yeah, that wife of your is something amazing you know that" Richie said looking over at Dean.

"Yeah I know" Dean said smiling.

"But she is also a piece of work" Richie said laughing.

"Oh I agree with you on that on padre" Dean said laughing as well.

"What are you two laughing at?" Katie asked startling both men.

"Uh Richie here just told a joke" Dean said patting the man on the shoulder.

"That's impossible, Richie doesn't have a sense of humor" Katie said smiling.

"Well as much time I've spent with you, I think I've developed on" Richie said.

"So you guys ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah just-" Katie started to get the strangest feeling.

"Katie what's wrong?" Dean asked walking over to her.

"Aw Crap Sam" Katie said turning and running away. Dean and Richie shared a look before running after her. "Sam tell me you didn't touch the glowing ball"

"I can't" Sam said looking down.

"Ok what does the glowing ball do?" Dean asked coming down the stairs.

"You're about to find out" Katie said closing her eyes. " You guys may want to close your eyes, its about to really bright" All three men quickly closed their eyes just as an enormous bright light engulfed them.

"Stop jumping in the bed" Katie said pulling the covers closer over her head.

"That's not, me quit Sam" Dean said doing the same. After a moment they finally realized what they just said and opened their eyes. They looked up and saw two small children a girl and a boy giggling and still jumping in the bed. Dean and Katie looked at the children the at each other then at the children again. "Uh who are you people?" Dean asked and the kids just laughed even more.

"Hey stop with the jumping" Katie yelled a bit.

"Ooh you made mommy mad" the little girl said jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"Did not" the boy called before jumping off the bed with a thud. Katie and Dean looked down a bit to make sure the kid was ok before he jumped up looking at them smiling. "I'm good" he said before running out of the room.

"Mommy?" Katie said looking over at Dean.

" Yeah it seems you have some kids" Dean said shaking his head.

"Well according to this picture" Katie said picking up a picture from the nightstand. "They're yours as well" Katie handed to picture of Dean holding a baby next to Katie who seemed to be in a hospital bed.

"I don't understand what's happening" Dean said sitting the picture down.

"Crap" Katie said slapping her head. "The glowing ball Dean. That's why we're here"

"What it sent us to another world where there are kids calling you mommy?" Dean asked.

" Well pretty much" Katie said. " Its called the sphere of reality, it pretty much transfers you to different realities when you touch it, and since we were in the general vicinity when Sam touched it"

" We all got sent through the wormhole" Dean said throwing his hands up. "How do we get back?"

" Well we have to find that wormhole and go back through it, before it closes" Katie said before getting a funny feeling. " That's weird"

"what's wrong?" Dean asked.

" No its just my stomach" Katie said tossing the covers aside. " What the hell happened to my stomach" Katie said finally noticing her very pregnant belly. She looked over at Dean who was just as shocked as she was.

"So I guess we have two and a half kids, a house" Dean started before a yellow Labrador came running in jumping on the bed. " And a dog, named Bobby" Dean said reading the collar.

"Look we have to find Sam and Richie" Katie said getting out of bed, but feeling a little dizzy so she sat back down. " Ok that didn't happen like I expected"

"Look you're pregnant which means there is another person inside of you, so you can't just run all over the place, you gotta take it slow" Dean said rubbing her back and she looked at him confused. " I do have to experience, remember with the djinn"

"Oh you mean the fake pregnant me, well Dean this is really happening" Katie snapped. " Look I'm sorry, this is all just a little too much"

" Its okay, your moods don't phase me" Dean said getting a slap on the arm. " See nothing" He said smirking.

"MOM! JD's messing with me!" the girl called. Katie looked at Dean.

"What she asked for mom, and that just happens to be you" Dean said shrugging his shoulder.

"Fine I'll go deal with the Satan twins, you find out where Sam is" Katie said standing up and waddling out the door the dog following after her. Katie walked down the hall noticing pictures along the wall of her and Dean and the kids. She smiled at how happy they looked. Suddenly the little girl came running to her. Katie looked down at the young girl and instinctively picked her up. JD was right behind her, but came to a halt when he spotted Katie. Katie walked over to him, with the serious expression her mother always sported.

"Ok Ok , I'm sorry Liz" JD said hoping his mother's look would go away.

"Can we have breakfast now mommy" Liz said. Katie was still not use to the mommy thing. She just nodded and followed JD to the kitchen. Katie sat Liz down in a chair and went to the fridge for something to eat. There was no way she was cooking so when she spotted the cereal she thought she hit the jackpot. She placed two bowls in front of the kids and pour their cereal and milk and watched the go to town. Katie stood there for a moment just watching them. She could spot some subtle features of her and Dean in them. Like JD's green eyes and Liz's curly brown hair. Dean walked in holding a telephone.

"So did you find Sam?" Katie asked.

"Yeah and you won't believe where he is" Dean exclaimed.

"Uncle Sam is next door" JD said through a mouth full of cereal.

"Next door?" Katie said and Dean just nodded before the door bell rang. Dean went to answer and Katie was about to follow when she stopped and turned back toward the kids. " Stay" Katie turned and went to see Sam coming through door, but he wasn't alone.

"Sam, who's your friend?" Dean said referring to the little blonde girl attached to Sam's hip.

"Guys meet Mary" Sam said smiling at the little girl . "Apparently she's my daughter. I see you guys got one on the way" Dean and Katie scoffed.

"No Sam we have a third one on the way" Katie said before JD and Liz came running out of the kitchen.

"Uncle Sammy!" they yelled in unison.

"Three kids" Sam said shaking his head. " I thought one was enough" Sam put Mary down by her cousins.

"Guys do you know what time it is?" Mary asked. JD and Liz both looked at each other than at their wrists which were watchless.

"No we can't tell times yet" JD said.

"Its time for the Wiggles silly" Mary said before they all ran into the den. JD grabbed the remote and turned the tv on to the Wiggles. Sam, Dean and Katie watched as the once loud and over hyper kids turned into virtual zombies as they watched the show. They slowly eased out and went back into the kitchen, taking seats at the table.

"So anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Well thanks to you, we've been sent to an alternate reality" Dean said.

"Wait we're here because I picked up that glowing ball?" Sam asked looking at Katie.

"Sphere of reality and yes" Katie said. " The box it was in kept in under control, but when you took it out, well this happened. Look we can get back to our reality, we just have to find the door we came through"

"And where is the door?" Sam asked.

"Where we left it" Katie said shrugging. "In the basement of the church is my best guess"

"Which is in North Dakota, does anyone know where we are right now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I found some mail addressed to me and my wife, we're in Chicago" Sam stated.

"Chicago?" Katie said.

"Wait wife, you're married, who's the victim?" Dean asked smiling. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam you over here?" a voice called from the front door.

"Wait a minute is that who I think it is?" Katie asked standing to her feet. Sam just nodded a yes.

"Who is it?" Dean asked before Sam's mystery wife walked into the question. " No way" Dean said in disbelief.

"Hey Lacey" Katie said a bit shocked looking between Sam and Lacey.

"Hey guys, what's going on. I was in the bathroom and when I came out you were gone" Lacey said.

"Well Mary wanted to come over and watch the Wiggles with her cousins" Sam said.

"Oh that freaky show, I still don't see why they like it so much, it really gives me the creeps" Lacey said.

"I can't believe you two are married" Dean said laughing. "It just makes no sense"

"Shut up Dean" Sam said glaring at his brother.

"Please Dean I still don't see why my sister married you, I swear it must be the who professor thing" Lacey said. " She always had a thing for authority figures"

"Wait what professor thing?" Dean asked. " I'm a professor?"

"Well at least that's what your degree says above the fireplace" Lacey said with a confused look on her face. Dean just walked right past her to the living room and headed for the fireplace. "PhD in Mythological studies" Dean read. Katie came up beside him and read as well.

"No way" Katie said shaking her head. " Dude you're smart here"

"Hey" Dean scoffed.

"Guys is everything alright, you're kind of acting weird" Lacey said.

"You have no idea" Sam said shaking his head.

"Oh crap I better get the kids to arts and crafts" Lacey said looking at her watch. " I'll see you later honey" Lacey said stepping on the tips of her toes to kiss Sam on the cheek. Sam just smiled at her as she retreated to the den to get the kids. Dean looked over at Sam grinning.

"This is so freaky" Katie said reading the degree next to Dean's. " A PhD is Psychology. I'm a psychologist. How did that happen?" Katie asked in disbelief before two children came crashing into her legs.

"Bye mommy" JD said as Katie knelt down so she was eye level with the two.

"JD what's that short for?" Katie asked and JD sighed.

"Jonathan Dean Winchester mommy" JD said rolling his eyes. " The longest name in the world" Katie laughed and hugged to boy. She looked up at Dean who wore an expression she'd never seen before. He looked proud down at his son.

"Oh my name is Elizabeth Carlson Winchester" Liz stated happily. "I know my name too mommy" Katie hugged the small girl tightly.

"You guys are so smart" Katie said. "I'll see you later ok" The kids nodded before running after Lacey. Dean grabbed Katie's arm and helped her stand. " They're really good kids"

"Yeah, they're perfect" Dean replied watching the kids pile into Lacey's minivan. All except Mary who came running back into the house.

"Daddy JD said that the sky is blue because there's kool aid in it" Mary said crossing her arms. Sam laughed as he knelt down to the little girl and then up at Dean. "Yeah he's definitely yours" Sam turned back to Mary. " I think JD was just joking sweety,"

"I know the sky is blue because of how the sunlight hit's earth right?" Mary asked. Katie and Dean looked at each other, while Sam looked at the little girl in awe.

"That's right my smart girl" Sam replied.

"See that's what I told him." Mary said smiling. " Bye daddy, Bye aunt Kat and uncle poopy" Mary waved before running to get into the van.

"Uncle poopy?" Dean said looking down at Sam who just shrugged.

"Look we have to go like now" Katie said. "But first I have to pee" Katie ran upstairs carefully.

"You guys figure out where Richie is?" Sam asked.

"No his number wasn't in any of our phones" Dean said. " I'm kind of worried about him though"

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Sam we've just been tossed into these completely different lives. But he's a priest who remembers being a priest and the vows he made" Dean said. "There's no telling what life he has here"

"You're right' Sam said. "Well maybe he's in Bismarck?"

"Well I hope so" Dean replied. " Look I'm going to go get dressed" Dean said before heading up the stairs. Dean went for the closet and looked around at the clothes on the rack. " Man I dress like a pansy in this reality" Dean said before hearing Katie scream. He quickly ran into the bathroom to see Katie just standing there. " What happened?" Dean asked.

"It moved" Katie said looking down at her stomach.

"Well it's a baby, its suppose to move" Dean said.

"Don't talk to me like a child, I know baby's move when they're in there, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all" Katie said. " I'm ok" Katie took a deep breath.

"May I" Dean said.

"Knock yourself out, he or she's part your" Katie said lifting up her shirt to reveal a very big belly. Dean placed his hand on he stomach and instantly felt a kick against his hand. "Whoa" Katie said smiling placing her hand over Dean's.

"That is amazing" Dean said before his eyes met Katie's.

"We've never talked about having kids" Katie said. " I just assumed we had time" Katie just shook the thought away. " Who am I kidding we still have time, right?"

"Right, right" Dean said placing his forehead against Katie's. " We should get dressed" Dean said trying to pull away but Katie held onto him.

"Dean I don't know if its all the hormones or what but you're looking really good right now" Katie said smiling up at Dean before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"We really don't have time" Dean said before Katie kissed him again. " God I wish we had more time" Katie groaned before pulling away and waddling back into their room to find some clothes. After getting dressed Dean and Katie came downstairs to find Sam going through some photo albums.

"Have you guys looked through these?" Sam asked as Katie and Dean looked at the pictures over his shoulder.

"No, wow we look so" Katie started.

"Happy" Dean said looking at a picture of him and JD in matching baseball outfits.

"Have you guys looked around?" Sam asked. Katie and Dean shook their heads. " There's not a single weapon, spell book anything supernatural here. The same at my house. We're not hunters here, were just normal" They all shared a look with one another at the statement. They were actually living the lives they always wanted.

"So what no demons here?" Dean asked.

"I doubt it" Katie said. " All realities share some commonalities, with just a few differences, making the number of realities out their infinite. The supernatural is one of those commonalities that can transform but doesn't go away" Sam and Dean shared a look before turning back to Katie. "So there's probably demons and ghosts in this world, its just not our job to get rid of them. We're the blissfully ignorant, that we envy so much"

"So do we really want to do this?" Dean asked. " I mean we could stay here be happy, no demons and ghost,s no deal"

"It sounds perfect, but Dean we were placed here in these people lives with no memory of them. I mean what would you teach Monday to your class?" Katie asked.

"Please I'm teaching my life's work, it wouldn't be that hard" Dean stated. " C'mon Sam tell me that you wouldn't mind being here, being happy with Lace and your daughter?" Sam had to admit that the idea wasn't that bad.

"Guys I know this place is perfect, hell I wouldn't mind coming home to JD and Liz everyday, but us being here is too dangerous" Katie said.

"Dangerous, how?" Dean asked.

"Dean when we crossed over here, we broke so many laws of nature. And how the world works, its gonna wanna fix it by making things right the way its feels it should be" Katie said.

"I don't understand" Sam said.

"Well guys in about 36 hours our demon free life is gonna end. The us from our reality is gonna blend with this one bringing ghosts and demons out of the woodwork and they're coming to us and our families here" Katie said. A look of disappointment came over Sam and Dean's face. "Guys I know this sucks, it really does, but c'mon these kind of lives you don't want to be plopped in the middle of them. You want to experience them from the beginning and remember every detail. I don't want to look in those kids eyes and not remember when they were born"

"You're right we have to find Richie and get home" Dean said.

"Ok let's go" Sam said standing to his feet. They all walked out the door and Dean cringed at the minivan in their driveway.

"Not another minivan" Dean whined.

"Uh Dean" Katie said as the garage door opened revealing the impala.

"Baby" Dean said running to his beloved car.

"We just can not get away from that car" Katie whispered to Sam who just shook his head.

"I think this is a sign that me and my baby are suppose to be together forever" Dean said checking under the hood. " I mean everything's the same" Dean closed the hood and went back to the trunk. They all waited as he opened it and noticed that is was empty. " Well almost everything" Dean closed the trunk and they all hopped in.

"What the hell is this?" Dean said noticing the once tape player was now a cd players.

"Looks like this Dean, actually is up in the times with music" Katie said.

"First the clothes and now this" Dean said shaking his head. " Leaving isn't sounding to bad anymore."

"Babe just drive, we got a fifteen hour drive a head of us and we still have to find Richie" Katie said. Dean shook his head and peeled out of the drive way.

After a couple hours of driving and stopping so Katie could use the bathroom, Katie was in the backseat on her laptop trying to find Richie.

"You gave got to be kidding me' Katie said as she looked at her laptop from the backseat.

"What's up, you don't have to pee again because we just stopped" Dean whined from the drivers seat.

"No I found Richie" Katie said handing the laptop to Sam. "And he's not anything close to a priest"

"This can't be serious" Sam said looking down at the screen.

"What is it" Dean said trying to look over at the screen, but Sam just turned it around so he could see. " A plastic surgeon?"

"A very successful plastic surgeon at that" Sam said.

"The one in the world who says you shouldn't change with what God has blessed you with has taken it up as a profession" Katie said shaking her head. "He's in hell right now"

"Please the guy is knee deep in fake knockers, he is in heaven right now" Dean said smiling, but stopped when he saw his wife's glare. " So where is he ?"

" He's in Minneapolis" Sam said looking at the screen.

"Ok that's another three hours if we don't stop" Dean said looking at the road.

"Hey is there a number?" Katie asked.

"Yeah" Sam said pulling out his cell phone. He dialed the number.

"_Hi Dr. Richard Bryson's office how may I help you?" a receptionist asked. _

"Uh hi my name's Sam, I'm an old friend of Richard's I was wondering if I could speak to him?" Sam asked.

"_I'm sorry Dr. Bryson, isn't uh taking any calls today, could I leave a message" the woman asked. _

"Yeah could you just tell him that Sam Winchester called and that we're on our way" Sam replied to the woman.

"_Ok Mr. Winchester I'll-" _

"_Did you just say Winchester" a voice called. _

"_Yes sir I'm taking a" the woman started before the phone was taken from her. _

"_Hello, hello who is this?" Richie asked frantically. _

"Richie it's me Sam, look I know this is a bit much but just chill" Sam said trying to calm the young priest down.

"_Calm down Sam, I woke up in a strange house, with a strange naked woman in my bed" Richie huffed. " And then some how ended up in a Plastic Surgeon's office with my name over it, so excuse me if I can't calm down" _

Sam looked over at Katie before handing her the phone. He hoped maybe she could calm he friend down.

"Richie hey, look its all going to be ok" Katie soothed. " Dean, Sam and I are on our way to get you, we have to get back to the church if we want to get back"

"_Back to the church, I'm not sure I should go back to the church, God'll strike me down soon as I step foot in there" Richie said running a hand over his face. _

"Look the you that is in this reality isn't the real you ok" Katie said. "We're gonna get you back"

"_I can't stay here any longer" Richie exclaimed. " Everytime I turn around someone's exposing themselves to me" Katie smirked, trying not to laugh. " I can meet you guys at the church ok?" _

"Ok that would be perfect we'll see you there, and Richie be careful, the longer we stay here the even crazier things are gonna get so just head to the church and nothing else" Katie said.

"_Ok, I'll see you there" Richie said before hanging up. _

"Ok so we don't have to detour, Richie's gonna meet us at the church" Katie said handing Sam back his phone. " He's freaking out from being knee deep in knockers" Suddenly Sam's phone rang again, he didn't need to look at the ID to know who it was.

"It's Lacey again" Sam said. " Maybe I should just answer it"

"And tell her what Sam, that we decided to take a road trip to Bismarck North Dakota, so we can go back to our own reality" Katie said.

"No I at least have to tell her something so she doesn't worry" Sam snapped.

"That won't help anyone Sam" Katie said. " We don't belong here, talking to her will only make you forget that" Katie put a hand on his shoulder before sitting back in her seat. The phone finally stopped ringing and Sam just pushed it in his pocket. He turned to look out the window, thinking about the life he had to leave.

Katie sat back in the seat also looking out the window as her hand idly rested on her stomach. She felt the baby kick and she lowered her head. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. She understood why the guys wanted to stay, hell she wouldn't mind this life. A supernatural free life was what she always wanted. Right now she was carrying the baby of the man of her dreams, something she wasn't sure would happen back in her reality. Katie felt a warm tear come down her cheek. She reached up and wiped it away.

"Boy are these hormones a doozy" Katie said to herself, before leaning her head back and drifting off to sleep.

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked over to Sam.

"Yeah" Sam nodded looking over at Dean. " Its crazy I haven't even been here that long, and right now I just don't want to leave"

"I know how you feel" Dean said. " I did this whole song and dance before and trust me it won't be easy, but you heard Katie the longer we stay here, the more this perfect world won't be so perfect anymore"

"I know" Sam said looking back out the window. " Still doesn't make it any easier" Dean looked up in the rearview mirror to see a sleeping Katie with her had resting on her belly.

"You can say that again" Dean said to himself.

"_Dean will you put that camera down" Katie said laying on the hospital bed._

'_C'mon babe I'm getting some good shots here" Dean said smiling at her. _

"_Dean I doubt I'm very photogenic at the moment" Katie snapped._

"_You're wrong, you look beautiful" Dean said kissing Katie on the forehead. " So you ready for this?" _

"_Do I have a choice, I mean whether I'm ready or not this kid's coming out" Katie said. _

"_Hey if you're not ready I can push her back in there" Dean said and Katie smiled up at him. " Plus I don't think JD's too thrilled about sharing the limelight"_

"_He will be fine, I mean look at you and Sam. You got over it" Katie said. _

"_Yeah I got over it, with the help of a few well planned out pranks to put him in his place" Dean said laughing. _

"_Please don't ever tell that story to our children" Katie said before grabbing Dean's hand. " Oh here comes another one" _

"_Ok just breath babe" Dean said rubbing Katie's back._

Katie woke up to the car not moving and Sam and Dean were missing. Katie looked around the wood area and couldn't see them. Katie stepped out of the car and looked around, but couldn't see them. She looked up at the night sky before hearing a growl in the distance. Katie put a hand on her stomach protectively scanning the area. She heard the animalistic growl again. She turned and what she saw shocked her.

"A wendigo, where the hell did you come from" Katie said stepping back as the creature eased toward her.

"Katie!" Dean called and Katie turned around to see Sam and Dean further down the road. Katie turned back to the wendigo and lifted her hand.

"I hope this works" Katie said before sending the creature flying. Katie looked at her hand with mixed feelings. On one had she's glad her powers were able to save her, but on the other hand this meant that their realities were blending faster then expected.

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked coming up behind her resting one of his hands on her back and the other on her stomach.

"Dean we have to go, I think I may have gotten our time limit wrong, I shouldn't be able to use my powers" Katie said.

"Uh guys" Sam called and Dean and Katie looked over to see he was behind the open trunk. They walked over to see the trunk fill with weapons.

"This is not good" Dean said before they heard the growl of the wendigo behind them. They all turned to see the creature racing toward them. Dean quickly grabbed his sawed-off and shot the creature right between the eyes.

"C'mon we need to go" Sam said before they all went to get in the car.

"I thought we had more time" Dean yelled as he sped down the highway.

"Hey sorry, so did I. Our reality must be blending fast with this one since there are more of us here" Katie said before feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. " Whoa" Katie said grabbing her stomach.

"What is it, what's wrong" Dean said trying to look back and drive at the same time.

"Dean how far are we from the church?" Katie asked.

"An hour or so why, what's up?" Dean asked

"Oh nothing I just think I'm in labor" Katie said and both guys shared a look before turning back to Katie. " Dean eyes on the road" Katie snapped.

"What do we go to the hospital?" Sam asked.

"No we don't have time, look I think I read some where the labor can last for hours on end, we shouldn't worry until my water breaks and we should be long gone before that happens" Katie said.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked.

"Dean I'm sure we just have to keep going" Katie said before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She was not looking forward to the next contraction.

Only a couple miles from their destination Dean quickly glanced back at Katie. He saw her fists clenched and her eyes shut and her breathing was rapid. He could tell she was in a lot of pain, so he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Sammy you have to drive" Dean said, and Sam nodded getting out of his seat and sliding over as Dean got out and got in the back with Katie. Dean grabbed Katie hand. " Just breath" Dean placed a kiss on Katie's forehead. Katie let out a couple of deep breaths before the contraction was over.

"There getting closer together" Katie said before resting her head on Dean's shoulder.

"We're almost there" Dean said bringing his arm around Katie and bringing her close. Soon the impala pulled across the street from the church but they weren't alone.

"Guys" Sam said looking out the window.

"Vampires" Dean said looking at the gang of vampires that were hanging outside the church.

"They're waiting for us" Katie said.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Maybe" Katie said sitting up. " Guys give me your hands. If I'm getting my powers back, maybe I can just pop up inside the church" Sam and Dean each took one of Katie's hands. "Ok don't let go" Katie closed her eyes and tried her best to focus on the inside of the church. When she opened her eye they were standing in the middle of the aisle in the church. A wave of dizziness ran over Katie and she was about to fall, when Dean's hand's wrapped around her keeping her stead.

"We need to go" Dean said.

"Wait Richie" Katie said. " We have to find him"

"I'll go check in his office" Sam said before running to the Richie's office.

"Here sit" Dean said helping Katie sit in one of the pews.

"You look nervous" Katie said looking up at Dean.

"Nervous I'm not nervous" Dean said still holding Katie's hand. Soon Sam and Richie were coming from the back but they weren't alone. Dean stood to his feet as Sam and Richie came out with demons behind them.

"Well Well Well" one of the demons said. " You're finally here. I was starting to think this was a crock or something. I mean every seer and prophecy pointed us here today. You mind telling us why?"

"Look we don't want any trouble, just leave" Dean said.

"We can't do that. For some reason everyone wants a piece of you and here you are served up on a platter" the demon said.

"We're nobody" Sam stated. " We're just some people who wanted to come to church"

"Sure you are" the demon said before walking past Sam and over to Katie and Dean. "Why hello there darling" Dean made sure he was covering Katie but she stepped from behind him.

"Go now and you won't die" Katie growled. The demons just bust out laughing.

"Really and who's gonna do that now, you?" the demon asked grinning.

"Please, my feet hurt, my back is killing me and it feels like my insides are exploding" Katie said taking a step closer to the demon. " I'm not going to do a thing, but them on the other hand" Katie said turning just as the doors of the church bust open revealing a crap load of weapon wielding hunters. " They're going to do a whole lot" The demon just stood there looking at the hunters as Katie grabbed Dean and moved him with her. Soon the fighting erupted as the four of them was nearly out of the room. Dean stopped and turned to go back.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked,

"We can't just leave them, this is all happening because of us" Dean exclaimed,

"Dean this is their fight now, not ours" Katie said. " We need to go" They all turned and spotted the basement doors. They seemed home free until one of the demons grabbed Dean from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" The demon asked strangling Dean.

"Dean!" Katie yelled about to go and help but Richie held her back.

"Richie get her out of here!" Dean let out as he struggled against the demon.

"Dean no I'm not leaving you here!" Katie said pulling out of Richie's grasp. More demons were coming and Sam was able to get the demon off of Dean.

"We'll be right behind you" Dean said walking over to Katie. Katie looked up into his eyes and a tear streamed down her face. " None of that, I'm right behind you, trust me" Dean said before leaning down and bring his lips to Katie's.

"C'mon Katie" Richie said grabbing Katie's arm. This time Katie let herself be pulled, she looked back one more time seeing the demons charge Sam and Dean before the door slammed closed.

"There Richie" Katie said pointing to the sparks of light that flickered near the wall. "You have to go through"

"You first" Richie said turning to Katie.

"No, if those demons get past Sam and Dean, you won't be able to handle it" Katie said stepping forward.

"You're a pregnant woman, I think I'll have a better chance then you" Richie stated.

"Richie right now you couldn't take me now go" Katie said pushing Richie through the portal. Katie turned toward the door one more time. " Hurry up babe" Katie then heard what sounded like water. She looked down to see she was suddenly standing in a puddle of water and grabbed her stomach. "I hope I get to see you someday" Katie looked up toward the portal and finally stepped through.

Katie was back in the basement. She looked over at Richie who was relieved that he was wearing his clerical clothing. Katie looked down and saw that her pregnant belly was gone. Katie turned back toward the portal, time was running out and Sam and Dean still hadn't crossed over.

"Where are you guys" Katie yelled. She'd had enough she was about to go back through when Richie's hand pulled her back. "What are you doing?'

"What am I doing, what are you doing, you can't go back in there" Richie snapped.

"Richie my family, I have to help them" Katie said pulling her arm, but Richie's grasp just got stronger.

"No I'm not letting you go back in there. Sam and Dean can handle themselves" Richie stated. " Going back in there is suicide"

"Richie I swear if you don't let me go"

"Isn't it a sin to threaten a priest" a voice said from behind them. Katie turned around and couldn't help the smile that came across her face. She ran over to Dean and kissed him lightly before pulling a way. She couldn't hide the relief she felt.

"You guys made it" Richie said relieved as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, so is this closed because there were demons right behind us" Sam said and Katie came up next to him.

"Guys where's the sphere?" Katie asked.

"Right there" Richie said pointing to the corner of the room. Katie walked over to pick it up when the head of one of the demons popped through the portal. Katie raced over and put the sphere back into its box finally closing the portal and cutting off the demon's head in the process.

"Ok now its closed" Katie said. She walked over to the demon's head and picked it up. "I'll just get rid of this" Katie took the head, and after muttering a few word under her breath it was gone. Katie turned to see Sam, Dean and Richie just staring at her. She just turned around and walked upstairs.

Later after everyone had gotten their bearing Katie walked over to Richie to make sure he was alright.

"I told you I'm fine" Richie stated.

"Yeah then why do I get the feeling that when we leave you're gonna do about a hundred hail mary's" Katie said smiling.

"Just go, I think we all could use the rest" Richie said before hugging Katie.

"I'm sorry" Katie said. " For bringing you into this, its not fair"

"Look I knew what I was getting into the day you told me who you were, and I'm still ok with it" Richie said. " But that's not what really troubling you is it?"

"No but I don't have time for a pity party, I have to fix it" Katie said.

"And what if you can't fix it?" Richie asked. "What are you going to do then?"

"Failure is not an option Richie" Katie said turning to see Sam and Dean talking. " It's just not"

That night Dean woke in the middle of the night once again to find his wife's side of the bed empty. He knew from the light that was on that she had her head inside another book. He wished he had just an ounce of the faith she had. Dean looked over to see Sam passed out in the other bed. He silently got up and saw Katie sitting by the window sill. She had a book in her hand but she wasn't looking at it. She was looking out the window, with one hand resting on her stomach.

"Hey" Dean whispered snapping Katie out of her thoughts. She quickly dropped her hand down to her side and gave Dean a small smile.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Katie whispered back.

"Yeah, I find that I sleep better when you're next to me so come to bed" Dean said walking over to Katie. She looked down at the book, then back up at Dean. "C'mon whatever is in that book will be there in the morning"

"Dean times running out" Katie said as if she were realizing it for the first time. Dean side and took a seat next to her.

"I know" he said.

"You know, if you know then why are you not acting like it, why aren't you the one up in the middle of the night trying to fix this" Katie snapped.

"Because-" Dean said a little louder then intended. He looked over at Sam then back at Katie. "Because driving myself crazy over something I can't change will not help anyone" Katie stared at him for a moment before slamming the book closed and tossing it on the table.

"So is that what Sam and I have been doing this whole time, driving ourselves crazy over things we can't change" Katie snapped.

"Well yeah, I made the deal and now I have to pay the piper" Dean said standing to his feet. " You said it yourself that you can't get involved with death and souls anyway"

"So I'll break some rules, there has to be a way to fix this" Katie said.

"No there isn't, you've had your head buried in a book for the past couple of weeks and you still have nothing" Dean said placing a hand on Katie's cheek. " Let's just take advantage of the time I have now" Katie looked up at him, like not believing what he was saying.

"That's a great idea Dean let's play happy family, like in a couple months you're not gonna die" Katie snapped. She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom slamming the door and waking up Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam asked jumping up.

"I don't know" Dean said walking over to the bathroom door. " Katie what are you doing" Dean banged on the door when it suddenly opened revealing a fully dressed Katie. She walked passed him and sat on the couch putting her shoes on. " Where are you going?"

"You were right about on thing tonight Dean, going through those books is getting me nowhere" Katie stood up and grabbed her jacket. " If I want to fix this I'm going to have to be a little more proactive"

"And what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"That means Dean that if you're not gonna fight for your life, then I am, no matter what I have to do" Katie zipped her jacket up and through her bag around her neck. "So I have to go for a while"

"What you're not leaving" Dean said walking over to her. " Not like this, not in the middle of the night, not when you're not thinking clearly"

"Dean that's just it" Katie looked Dean straight in the eye. " Right now I haven't been more sure of anything in my life. You can't die, you just can't, I won't allow it"

"You won't allow it" Dean repeated. "Listen to yourself, when are you going to learn that you can't fix everything. You can't fix this, I'm going to die and you just need to accept it" The words felt like a knife in Katie's heart and she only had one reaction. Before Katie could process it, she'd slapped him hard across the face. Katie brought her hand over her mouth as she walked backwards away from Dean. She was unable to stop the tears that were falling down her face.

"Dean I will never accept a life without you" Katie said in a low voice. She looked at Dean once more before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Without a second thought Dean followed behind her. Dean stood outside looking in all directions for his wife but she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: That was kind of intense huh? Wanna know something weird... I'm writing this and I'm probably as interested as you as to what's going to happen next. Well I guess we'll all find out soon. As always reviews are welcome.**


	27. What dreams are made of

_**A/N: Hello all, here's another chap for you to devour... I like that word :0**_

* * *

_**A month later**_

"You do know killing us will not help you?" the crossroads demon said staring over at Katie.

"I'm just hoping one of you will wise up and just tell me what I want to know" Katie said.

"Really, and if that hasn't worked by now, what makes you think it ever will?" the demon replied.

"Because this time I have something to offer in exchange" Katie stated.

'Oh, and what do you have that I could possibly want?" The demon said grinning. Katie looked down and took a deep breath before meeting the demons gaze.

"Me" she said. "Look I know there is a big demon out there who wants me or I know my soul has to be worth more than Dean's. This is a one in a lifetime opportunity for you"

"You're really offering yourself for Dean's" The demon began laughing. "You humans puzzle me. Self sacrifice really"

"Look I don't care what you think of me, are you going to take the deal or not?" Katie asked.

"Not" a voice called from behind Katie. She turned around and was a little surprised to see her old pal Gabe standing there looking angry. He stalked toward her grabbing her arm roughly and before she could utter a word they were gone. Katie tore her arm from Gabe's grip as the stood in the middle of her motel room. The room was a mess to say the least with books and papers strewn all over the place. She'd had different notes taped all across the walls. For the past month this is what she did, along with a bit of questioning slash torturing of a few demons in the process.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katie asked. "I was this close to saving him"

"No you were this close to doing the thing he did" Gabe snapped. "And you think he would just let you go, you'll just be in the pathetic circle of self sacrifice"

"That's a bit harsh coming from an angel" Katie snapped.

"Yeah well you bring it out in me" Gabe snapped back. "You will not be sacrificing your self for Dean, you can't"

"What do you mean I can't" Katie said. "I have searched almost every book possible, and found nothing, I was this close to finally getting Dean out of his deal before you came"

" You don't understand" Gabe said shaking his head.

"You're right I don't understand so tell me" Katie said crossing her arms.

"Don't you think I would if I could, but I can't" Gabe replied. " I'm not even supposed to be here right now but I had to stop you from your own stupidity. Look you need to know that everything has a reason, and no matter what you do you can't change fate" Gabe didn't even give Katie a chance to reply before poofing out of there.

"What does that mean" Katie yelled to the ceiling. " Am I just suppose to give up because I can't do that and I won't" Katie's phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and saw that it was Dean. She was hesitant about answering. He'd called before numerous times but she never answered. She knew what he was going to say and she didn't want or need to hear it. He'd given up and he wanted her to give up to and that just wasn't an option. She sighed when her phone stopped ringing. She stuffed it back in her pocket.

_Katie…. Look I know you can hear me…. Its important… it's about Bobby, something's happen _

Without hesitation Katie closed her eyes and focused on Dean. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in her room, but in Sam and Dean's.

"What happened?" Katie asked, both Sam and Dean turned to face her.

"Uh he's in a coma" Dean said looking over his wife who he hasn't seen in a month. She looked tired and exhausted, he could tell that she hasn't been sleeping.

"A coma?" Katie asked. " How?"

"We don't know, we just know that he was working a job in Pittsburgh" Dean said. " The crazy thing is the doctors said they did all the tests they could think of and they can't find anything wrong"

"Well something's wrong, if he's in a coma" Katie said running her hand through her hair. " Do you guys know what the job was?"

"No but we found this" Dean said walking over to the closet. Katie followed behind him and noticed the news clippings, maps and pictures of roots, mushrooms, seeds. " There was also this" Dean said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Silene capensis" Katie read.

"Yeah do you know what it means?" Sam asked.

"Uh" Katie closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. " Crap, I've know that name, I can't think of what it is" Katie said.

"Look its ok, we also found this article about a doctor Walter, who also just went to sleep and just wouldn't wake up" Dean said handing her the article.

"So Bobby was hunting whatever did this to the doc and whatever it is got him?" Katie asked looking up at Sam and Dean.

"Maybe, I'm going to go look into this whole doc thing, maybe you and Sam can look at the rest of this stuff to see if you can make heads or tails of it" Dean said.

"Ok" Katie said taking off her jacket. Dean turned to leave but stopped just before the door, when he turned around.

"Uh Katie thanks for coming" Dean said.

"Bobby's family, I'll do whatever I can for family" Katie replied. Dean just nodded before turning and walking out the door.

Sam takes out his laptop as Katie goes over to get some of the articles and pictures Bobby has tapped up. The room was silent for a while, before Katie stood up.

"African dream root" Katie yelled startling Sam. " It just came to me, Silene capensis is known as African dream root and is used by shamans and medicine men"

"Ok so is that's why Bobby isn't waking up?" Sam asked.

"No, well maybe , according to legend the root is used for dream walking, I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads." Katie said. " But this still doesn't explain why Bobby is in a coma"

"I'll see if I can pull up some more information on this African dream root, maybe we're missing something" Sam said looking back down at his laptop. Katie nodded and sat back down to look at the articles. The room fell silent again only to be broke this time by Sam.

"You know he misses you" Sam said. " Hell I missed you" Katie sighed and looked over at him.

"Look I miss you guys too, but I was getting no where just sitting here" Katie said.

"And you've gotten somewhere out there?" Sam asked.

"No, not yet, but I'm not giving up" Katie stated.

"Its hard though isn't it" Sam said. " I mean I've been doing all the digging I can to help him and he just sits around like he doesn't even care"

"I think he cares, he just doesn't think there's anything that can be done so he doesn't do anything" Katie said. " But I can't believe that you know. I can't believe that everything that we've been through, everything that has happened to get us here is suppose to just end like that, I mean there would've been no need for me to be here if it was"

"What do you mean there would be no need for you to be here?" Sam asked. Katie cursed herself for her slip of the tongue, she was thinking of something to say when Sam's phone rang.

"Yeah… Ok.." Sam hung up and looked over at Katie. " Dean went to check on Bobby, he wants us to meet him there" Sam stood to his feet and walked over to put on his jacket. Katie put on her jacket and watched as Sam headed for the door.

"Uh Sam?" Katie asked. Sam turned around and looked at her for a moment before realization hit him.

"Oh right" Sam said walking over to Katie. He took her hand.

"Least there's some perks to being a witch" Katie said before closing her eyes. " Hold on tight Sammy. Sam nodded closing his eyes when suddenly the smell of some sort of cleaning solution filled the air. When Sam and Katie opened their eyes they were in a janitor's closet. " Still working out the kinks" Katie said opening the door and walking out. She looked down the halls to make sure no one noticed them coming out of the closet. She followed Sam to Bobby's room and stopped outside the door.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I just don't like to see people in hospitals" Katie said. " Go I'll come in, in a sec" Sam nodded and headed inside closing the door behind him. Katie walked over to the wall across for Bobby's door. She turned so her back was on the wall and slid down putting her elbows on her knees. She absolutely hated hospitals, especially since the last time she was in one she'd died. Katie ran her hand through her hair and buried here face in her knees.

"Excuse me miss are you alright?" a nursed asked who was walking by. Katie lifted her head. The woman was older, but not that old. She had a few gray hairs and wore thin glasses. Katie couldn't help the feeling that this woman seemed familiar.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine I just don't do the whole hospital thing and someone I care about is in here and it's pretty serious" Katie said.

"Well I'm sure everything will work out" the nurse said. " I'm Liz by the way" Katie couldn't help the ping that she felt in her heart at the woman's name. The name she hadn't heard since her trip to another reality where she had a daughter whose name was Liz.

"I'm Katie" Katie held out her hand and Liz shook it.

"Look I know these things can be difficult at times but you just have to be strong and never give up hope" Liz said. Katie stood to her feet and smiled at the woman.

"Thanks I really needed to hear that" Katie said.

"Well I was sort of born with this gift of inspiration" Liz said " It's sort of like my magic power" the woman lightly chuckle before turning and continuing down the hallway. Katie thought for a second about the woman's interesting choice of words and turned but the woman was gone.

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked startling Katie a bit.

"Yeah" Katie walked over to him. " How's he doing?" Katie asked.

"Still the Same" Dean replied. Katie looked down then back up at Dean.

"I want to see him" Katie stated.

"You sure, I mean I think he'd understand if you can't" Dean said.

"No I just needed a little time" Katie said. " I mean it took me longer to come see you the last time you were in the hospital"

"Ok but I'm right here if you need me" Dean said and Katie nodded and followed behind him into the room. She stopped when she first caught sight of Bobby just lying in the bed like he was sleeping. Katie snapped out of it and walked over to the side of Bobby's bed.

"_The answer is no and that's the last I want a talk about it" Bobby snapped as he put his weapons in his bag. _

"_C'mon Bobby, I could really help" Katie said. _

"_Please girly I'm not bringing some rookie with me to have my back" Bobby turned to look at her. " You see I want to live" _

"_Bobby, look we got past the who hey I'm a witch thing, why won't you let me hunt with you, you can teach me the ropes, I mean I've read about a gazillion books but its nothing like the real thing" Katie said. _

"_Why would you want to be a hunter anyway?" Bobby asked. " This life isn't for some young girl like you" _

"_Ok first off I'm not even gonna tell you everything that's wrong with that statement" Katie said standing to her feet. " Look I know there are so many things, safe things that I could be doing with my life, but I can't. I wasn't given these powers to sit and watch the good fight happen, I'm suppose to be out there and if you're not gonna help me then I guess I'll just find my own hunt" Katie turned around and walk toward the door. Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes. _

"_Stop right there" a smile came on Katie's face, but she quickly got rid of it when she turned around. " Make sure you lock the door on your way out" _

"_Bobby Singer" Katie yelled. She walked over to him as he started packing his things in his bag again. "You do know I'm not going to stop bugging you until you say yes" _

"_I know" Bobby said. _

"_Well then?" Katie asked. Bobby stopped what he was doing and looked at her. _

"_You do what I say, when I say it and I don't want any lip, got it" Bobby said. _

"_Got it no lip, don't worry there will be no lip action what so ever, this will be a lip free hunt-" Katie looked up to see Bobby glaring at her. " Sorry, so what do I do first?" _

"_Go load this in the trunk" Bobby said handing her his bag of weapons. Katie smiled and took the bag which was so heavy that she along with the bag dropped to the floor. _

"_I'm ok" Katie said standing up and brushing herself off. Bobby just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Katie bent down and with all her strength picked up the bag and through it over her shoulder. " What did you pack dead bodies" Katie snapped. _

"_Is that lip?" Bobby called from the kitchen. _

"_Uh no" Katie said before scurrying out of the house before she really got in trouble. _

Katie grabbed Bobby's hand kissed him on the forehead. She felt a hand grab her other hand and saw Dean staring down at her.

" So uh Dean and I were thinking that maybe someone may have gotten mad at the doctor for testing this stuff on his patients" Sam said.

"So they find the doctor and makes him take a very long cat nap" Katie said.

"Yeah, but we still don't know why Bobby's even alive if this killer came after him" Dean said. Katie looked back down at Bobby.

"Yeah, well standing around here isn't gonna fix anything" Katie said. "We should go" Katie let go of both Bobby's and Dean's hand and headed for the door. Dean and Sam shared a look before following her out into the hall.

"So how do we find our homicidal sandman?" Dean asked"Could be anyone." Sam replied.

"That narrows the list" Katie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"What about anyone who knew the doctor and had access to his dream shrooms." Dean said.

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something?" Sam asked looking between Dean and Katie.

"Possible. But his research was pretty sketchy. I mean.. I don't know how many subjects he had or who all of them were." Dean said, they continue down the hall when Sam scoffs.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now." Sam sighed and Dean suddenly got an idea and he grabbed Sam and Katie arm.

"You know what? You're right." Dean stated.

"What?" Sam and Katie asked in unison.

"Let's go talk to him." Dean said still confusing Katie and Sam.

"Sure, I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided." Katie said.

"Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root." Dean replied.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You heard me." Dean said.

"You wanna go dream walking inside Bobby's head?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Why not? Maybe we could help." Dean said.

"Or maybe we won't Dean, we don't know what's crawling around in Bobby's head" Katie said.

"How bad could it be?" Dean asked.

"Well Bad." Katie said.

"C'mon it's Bobby." Dean said. Katie sighed knowing he was right.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said. " One problem though. We're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some it…"

"Crap." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Bela." Dean said looking between Katie and Sam.

"No, the answer is no" Katie said before turning and walking down the hall leaving Sam and Dean.

"Bela? Crap." Sam scoffed. "You're actually suggesting we ask her a favor?"

"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah." Dean said.

"And how do you plan on convincing Katie?" Sam asked.

"That I have no idea" Dean said before they started walking out of the hospital.

_**A couple hours later at the motel**_

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Katie asked as her and Dean watched Sam asleep near the desk.

"I don't know, but it sure sounds like a good one" Dean said with a smirk.

"What I don't, wait I get it" Katie said. " Ew"

"There's nothing wrong with those kinds of dreams" Dean replied. " In fact I have them all the time"

"Oh really and whose the leading lady in these dreams?" Katie asked.

"Oh I don't have just one" Dean said. " I like to mix it up a bit" Katie glared at him.

"Ha ha ha" Katie said. " That's a terrible thing to say to your very jealous wife"

"Oh I was just kidding, I only dream of you" Dean said smiling over at Katie.

"Sure you do" Katie replied.

"No I do, especially lately" Dean said. " So should I expect to see the dream version of you more than the real you after all this is done" Katie sighed.

"Dean I absolutely hate being away from you, but I can't just sit and watch you be all nonchalant about the whole dying thing" Katie said. Dean scoffed and shook his head.

"You don't get it, neither one of you get it" Dean said.

"Get what, what don't we understand Dean?" Katie asked. Dean looked over at Sam and Katie followed his gaze. Sam was waking up and he had a smile on his face, but he stopped when he saw Katie and Dean staring at him.

"Dude, you were out. Making some serious happy noises." Dean said grinning over at his brother. " Who were you dreaming about?"

"What? No one. Nothing." Sam replied getting uncomfortable.

"Come on, you can tell me. Angelina Jolie?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"Brad Pitt?" Dean asked. Katie starts laughing as Sam turned to almost look at them.

"Isn't it obvious Dean" Katie said. " He was dreaming about me" Katie began laughing, but she looked over at Dean whose face went serious.

"No I was not dreaming about you" Sam said looking over at her. " Dude I wasn't"

"Yea you better not" Dean said. "So I called Bela."

"You just had to ruin my mood" Katie said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Bela? Yeah? She" Sam stuttered "What'd she.. you know, say? She.. gonna.. help us?"

"Shockingly, no, which puts us back to square one. I've been trying to decipher the doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than you do." Dean said looking over at Sam who was still sitting in his seat. "You gonna come help me with this stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec." Sam said moving around a bit in his seat, moving his hands around. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and they both turn in its direction. Sam stays in his chair as Dean gets up to open the door. He opens the door just inches, but when he sees who it is, he looks annoyed and opens up the door.

"Bela. As I live and breathe." Dean says as Bela enters wearing a trench coat.

"Who's at the- " Katie said walking out of the bathroom. " Oh it's you. I thought you said she wasn't coming?"

" Yeah I do remember you turning me down." Dean said looking down at Bela.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises." Bela says.

"Hey, Bela. What's going on?" Sam says with a wave as his other hand stays close to his lap.

"I brought you your African Dream Root." Bela says not noticing the awkwardness. She hands the jar to Dean. "Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by. " Bela says putting her bag on the TV.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Katie asked.

"What? I can't do you a little favor every now and again?" Bela asked, no one in the room really believing her. Katie looks over and notices Sam looking strange, but she brushes it off.

"No, you can't." Dean says as Bela takes off her jacket. "Come on, I wanna know what the strings are before you attach them."

"You said this was for Bobby Singer, right?" Bela asked and Dean nodded. "Well, I'm doing it for him. Not you." Bela said.

"Bobby? Why?" Katie asked. Something just always seemed off when it came to Bela and this times wasn't any different. "He saved my life once." Bela stated. "In Flagstaff." Dean throws a look Sam's way and Sam just shrugs. He looks back at her, still not responding to her statement. "I screwed up and he saved me, okay? You satisfied?"

"Maybe." Katie said crossing her arms. "So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" Bela asked.

"We, yeah no we're not going anywhere, I don't trust you with my pet rock, much less poking around in Bobby's head" Katie snapped. " No offense" Dean walks to the closet and put the dream root in the safe where the colt is also.

"None taken." Bela says as Dean closes and locks the looks up at her quickly and Dean closes the safe, locking it. He walks into the room again, where Bela is looking a bit annoyed now. "It's 2 am. Where am I supposed to go?" Bela asks."Get a room. Ah, they got the Magic Fingers, a little Casa Erotica on pay-per-view. You'll love it. " Dean says ticking Bela off.

"You…" Bela shot back before taking her bag in a huff and walks to the door, retrieving her coat on the way. Sam jumps out of his chair calling after her

"Nice to see-.. Seeing you... " Sam babbles before she slams the door behind her ignoring him. Dean turns to Sam and looks a bit confused. Sam looks back at him, then they both look at Katie who just wonders why they're looking at her.

"What family did I marry into" Katie grumbled throwing her hands up. " I'm going to start on our dream root mixer"

After finishing the dream root drink, Katie brought the two cups over to Sam and Dean who are sitting on the two beds."Uh, should we dim the lights and synch up Wizard of Oz to Dark Side of the Moon?" Dean asked looking in the cup. He then looks over at Sam with a smile,

"Why?" Sam asked and Dean looks at him disappointed. He looks up at Katie who just shrugs her shoulders.

"What did you do during college?" Dean asked. Sam still doesn't get it and Dean just shakes his head and then goes to drink the liquid.

"Wait" Katie said stopping him. "There's one more thing" Katie took a small brown envelope from her back pants pocket. " Here" She pulls out the pieces of Bobby's hair and places it in their hands.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked looking at the hair.

"It's Bobby's hair." Katie replied.

"We have to drink Bobby's hair?" Dean asked disgusted.

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta drink some of their uh... Some of their body." Katie replied.

"Well, guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body." Dean said tossing the hair in the cup.

"Ok look like I said before poking around in Bobby's head could be dangerous so make sure you're aware of what's happening around ok" Katie said. Both men nodded."Ok since this is someone's head things are gonna be a little out of whack so make sure when you find whoever is doing this that you have the right person. Look I don't want to put to much pressure on you but I'm not leaving you guys under for too long, because the longer I let you sleep the harder it will be to wake you up. So don't dally, I'm going to be checking your pulses and any irregularities and you're coming out" Katie took a breath. "Any questions?" Both guys nodded a no. "Good, guys just make sure to be safe, ok drink up" Sam and Dean both looked in the cups before drinking them. Katie watched as they immediately collapsed on the beds.

Katie took the cup out of Sam's hand then went over to take the cup out of Dean's hand. She placed the cups on a nearby table. She looked down at Dean's sleeping form before running her hand through his hair. She lightly kissed his lips before walking to the table and grabbing her coffee. If she was going to stay up all night, she was going to need her caffeine. It had been hours, of just sitting there watching them sleep. Katie's eyes were getting heavy and she'd just finished her third and final cup of coffee. Suddenly her phone rang, startling her.

"Hello" Katie said rubbing her eyes.

"_Were you sleeping love?" JT asked. _

"No, I wish I was but no I'm not, so have you found something?" She asked.

"_You mean have I found someone who shouldn't exist?" JT asked._

"Please JT our whole life's work is based on what shouldn't exist" Katie replied.

"_Touché deary, well I did find area he's suppose to be located, but listen-"_

"Give it to me" Katie said grabbing a pen.

"_Look, out of all the stupid and dangerous things you can do love, this is one of them" JT said. " This guy isn't some scared demon that will just give in just cause you ask him to. He's dangerous and even more powerful then you" _

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me" Katie replied. " Give me the address now"

"_I know you love the bloak-" _

"No you don't know anything JT about love" Katie snapped. " Because if you did you would've given me the address by now and just wished me luck"

"_That's where you're wrong" JT sighed. " I know a little something about love, which is why I'm hanging up right now"_

"JT I swear I will find you if you hang up this phone" Katie growled angrily.

"_No you won't love, you forget I always win at our little hide and seek games" JT said before hanging up. _

"Damnit!" Katie screamed throwing her phone across the room. She turned to Sam and Dean, who were still sleeping. Katie started pacing the room trying to think of something. JT was her last hope and now he was being an ass and not telling her what she needed to know. She couldn't wait until she got her hands on him. She knew it was going to be a while, because he was right, he did know how to hide, especially from her. She turned and looked over at Dean.

"This can't be happening" Katie said running her hands through her hair. " No, I won't let it" Katie walked over and picked up her phone. She gripped it tight and went back to sit in her chair in front of Sam and Dean. Katie sits deep in thought when suddenly Sam and Dean sit up with a force both panting heavily, startling Katie. " Guys you're ok, you're back" Katie ensured. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then back at Katie.

They headed to the hospital to check on Bobby. All of them couldn't hide how happy they were to see the old hunter sitting up awake. A while later they'd gotten back to investigating. While Dean and Bobby were going over the information they had on Jeremy, one of the doctor's patients, who'd been the killer they were looking for. Katie had to admit this case was getting further and further away from her mind. All she could think about was saving Dean. She still had her phone gripped tightly in her hand. While Bobby and Dean were talking she quietly slipped out of the room into the hall.

She dialed JT's number for what seemed like the hundredth time only to once again get the voice mail.

"JT, you owe me after everything you've done, after- look I have to do this, and with or without your help I will do this" Katie said. " Please, JT I can't loose him" Katie hung up her phone and turned around to see Sam walking toward her.

"Hey is everything ok?" Sam asked

"Yeah, what did you find out about Jeremy?" Katie asked.

"Well he's not in his dorm" Sam said. "I'm going to go fill in Bobby and Dean, you coming?" Sam asked.

"Yeah in a minute, I seriously need caffeine right now, before I keel over" Katie said walking past Sam. After a minute or two of walking Katie finally spotted a pot of coffee. She walking over and picked up a cup, but then something happened. She looked down at her hand and saw it shaking involuntarily. She dropped the cup and looked around. Suddenly everything became blurry, and her head started aching. She looked around, as everything just started meshing together, until nothing but darkness.

Katie's eyes fluttered open as she heard some familiar voices. She looked up at the ceiling trying to figure out where she was. She sat up forcefully and looked around to see Bela and Bobby. She was in a motel room.

"Look who finally woke up" Bela said. " Have a nice nap?"

"Where's Dean?" Katie asked.

"Well him and Sammy are still out looking for Jeremy, while you were counting sheep" Bela said smugly. Katie got off the bed and walked over to Bobby who was sitting at a table covered in papers.

"Bobby what happened?" Katie asked.

"You past out at the hospital" Bobby said. "Been out for two days. Scared the hell out if Dean"

"I've been asleep for two days?" Katie said. " Wait I remember getting coffee and then nothing"

"The doctor said your body just gave out. When's the last time you slept before this?" Bobby asked.

"I don't remember, I've just been too busy, there just no time" Katie said.

"Look I know you want to help Dean, but hurting yourself helps no one" Bobby said. " I could barely get that boy to go track down this Jeremy kid."

"Wait you guys still haven't found him?" Katie asked.

"No, Dean and Sam are checking out some places now" Bobby said picking up his cell phone. " I should see if they found anything"

"Tell me you got something." Dean asked a bit frustrated with the lack of sleep.

"Strip club was a bust, huh?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Dean said. "That was our last lead." Bobby stated.

"What the hell, Bobby!" Dean yelled angrily.

"Don't yell at me, boy. I'm working my ass off here." Bobby said.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just.. I'm-I'm-I'm tired." Dean sputtered.

"Well, who ain't?" Bobby exclaimed.

"What's Bela got?" Dean asked, Bobby turned to Bela who was using her tarot cards to get help from the dead.

"What do you got, Bela?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry. Sometimes the spirit world is in a chatty mood, and sometimes it isn't." Bela replied.

"She's got nothing." Bobby said.

"Great! Well, I'm just gonna go blow my brains out now!" Dean shouted.

"Boy all hopes not lost, your wife has woken up" Bobby said.

"Wait what why didn't you say anything sooner, put her on the phone" Dean said. Bobby handed the phone to Katie.

"Dean, are you alright?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine, haven't slept in two days but other than that I'm just freakin perfect" Dean said.

"Dean calm down, I think I have a plan that can solve your problems" Katie said.

"Finally, well what is it?" Dean asked.

"Go to sleep" Katie said. " There's no telling where he is out here, but you can finally just bring him to you if you just go to sleep. I know it could get a little rough in there since he's powerful in there but it may be the only way" Dean grunts something before angrily flipping the phone shut.

"That was rude" Katie said before handing the phone back to Bobby. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She still couldn't believe that she was asleep for two days she then started feeling in her pockets for her phone. She may have gotten a few calls when she was asleep, but she didn't find it. "Where's my phone?" Katie asked. Bela looked over at her and snorted and Bobby glanced over at her before shaking his head.

"Your phone is long gone sister" Bela replied before looking back down at her tarot cards.

"Ok first don't call me sister and two what are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Well it seems Sam told Dean that the last time he saw you before your snow white moment you were in some heated discussion on the phone with someone, so your hubby snagged your phone" Bela said laughing.

"Wait he didn't call them back did he?" Katie asked. Bela just kept laughing. Katie then turned to Bobby. "Bobby?"

"Yeah he talked to JT" Bobby said not even looking at her. " Found out you're trying to do something stupid"

"Its not stupid to try and save my husband's life" Katie snapped.

"Watch who you're talking to girly" Bobby growled finally facing her. " And it is stupid to go and risk your life for something that may not work"

"You don't know it won't work" Katie said standing to her feet. " And I don't care what any of you say, I am going to find JT and get that address and then I'm doing what I have to do" Katie turned when she heard Bela laughing.

"What's so funny?" Katie snapped.

"You, you're funny" Bela exclaimed. " You act as if losing him would be the end of the world. People die that's just the way it works. Do what you think you have to do, but nothing is going to change that"

" Thanks for the advice, but your opinion means as little to me as you do" Katie said

"I guess someone doesn't like hearing the truth" Bela said in a sing song manner.

"Yeah and someone's not gonna like to get her ass kicked, but its about to happen" Katie replied.

"That's enough out of you two or so help me" Bobby warned. " I'm going on 48 hours of no sleep, the last thing I wanna hear is you two yapping, now shut up" Katie and Bela complied. Katie turned and walk into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

She put both hands on the sink and looked up at herself in the mirror. Katie looks down and closes her eyes, but something happens and suddenly she's falling on cold pavement. Katie opens her eyes and she's not in the bathroom anymore. She looks up and sees the impala, she quickly gets up and runs to the car to see both Sam and Dean asleep.

"How did I get here?" Katie asked herself. She looked back in to the car. Something was wrong. She opened the door and climbed over Dean and positioned herself in between Sam and Dean. " I hope this works" Katie said before grabbing Sam and Dean's hand. Before she knew it she was no longer in the car but in a room staring up and Dean and what appeared to be his doppelganger.

"Dad knew who you really were. A good soldier and nothing else. Daddy's blunt little instrument." the Dean twin said. "Your own father didn't care whether you lived or died. Why should you?"

"Son of a bitch!" the real Dean says before he pushes the evil twin hard into the wall above the desk causing him to land on it. "My father was an obsessed bastard!" Dean yelled as the doppelganger tries to get up but Dean kicks him down on the desk. Katie stands on the sidelines wondering why she was brought here to see this. Dean picks up the evil twin and pins him to the wall. "All that crap he dumped on me, about protecting Sam. That was his crap. He's the one who couldn't protect his family. He-" Dean hit the doppelganger twice before continuing. "He's the one who let Mom die. Who wasn't there for Sam. I always was! He wasn't fair! I didn't deserve what he put on me." He backs away from dream Dean.. "And I don't deserve to go to hell!" Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this time she thought he didn't care. Katie felt a tear roll down her eye and she couldn't help but jump a little when she saw Dean shoot, his doppelganger twice in the chest.

Dean stands there for a moment eyes closed, and blood splattered across his face when he hears something behind him. He quickly turns, gun drawn to see Katie. But this one wasn't the dream Katie he saw earlier, she was real and he knew it. She was staring at him with a look he'd never seen in her before. He wondered how much of what happened she'd seen. He heard movement from behind him and turned back to his evil twin. The twin jumps to his feet, but what surprised both Katie and Dean was his black eyes as if he were possessed.

"You can't escape me, Dean. You're gonna die. And this, this is what you're gonna become. " the evil Dean said. The real Dean just stood there in disbelief before he feels the shot gun in his hand being snatched away.

"Wanna bet" Katie said before shooting the demon Dean right between the eyes. The evil Dean stared at her for a moment before a grin came across his face, before he just faded away. Katie looked at the spot he was standing before looking up at Dean. Katie then grabs her stomach. She feels a pain as if someone just kicked her in the stomach. Dean looks down at her worried, but before he can say anything she fades away.

Katie is standing in front of the impala again except this time there's no one sitting in the car. She then hears someone yelp in pain, and she grabs her stomach again as she feels it too. She slowly walks over to see what's happening, when she spots Sam on the ground in pain and a man she assumes is Jeremy hitting him with a bat. Katie thought quickly before reciting:

_Where he hides make it known,_

_bring forth his nightmares_

_make them shown. _

_He can no longer hide from his fears. _

"JEREMY" a man calls from the edge of the woods. Katie looks over at the man then back at Jeremy.

"No. No." Jeremy repeated looking at the man as the man begins walking toward him. "Dad?"

"You answer me when I'm talking to you, boy." the man snarled. Jeremy backs away from the man and Sam dropping the bat .

"No" Jeremy says shaking his head in fear. Suddenly Sam grabs the bat and swings hitting Jeremy across the face. Katie watches as Sam continues hitting the Jeremy until the boy flashes away. Sam stands there out of breath before turning and seeing Katie for the first time.

Suddenly they all jump away, in the front seat of the impala. Both Dean and Sam look at each other before looking down at Katie. Katie looks from Sam to Dean before looking straight ahead.

"Well I'm wide awake now" Katie sighed.

_**Later back at the motel**_

" Still nothing?" Katie asked as Dean hung up his phone.

"Still no answer" Dean replied.

"I don't like this" Katie said pacing. " Don't get me wrong I'm glad the woman's gone, but leaving without one of her sendoff smart ass comment, just doesn't seem right"

"I know" Dean said before Sam and Bobby walked back into the room. "Hey, you guys seen Bela? She's not in her room. She's not answering her phone."

"She must've taken off or something." Sam replied closing the door behind him.

"Just like that? It's a little weird." Dean said.

"Yeah well, if you ask me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place." Bobby said and everyone looked to him confused.

"I thought you saved her life." Katie said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked confused.

"The thing in Flagstaff." Katie said. They all turned to Bobby for his reply.

"That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet. I gave her a good deal, that's all." Bobby explained.

"Well, then why did y-?" Sam muttered. "You three better check your pockets." Bobby said and they all reach into their pockets. "Not literally" Bobby says shaking his head. Katie stops what she's doing and looks over at Dean and then over to the safe. Dean follows her gaze.

"No, no, no, no." Dean repeats standing to his feet and walking over to the safe. He opens it and sees its empty.

"The Colt." Sam says not registering that its gone. Dean angrily slams the safe shut."Bela stole the Colt."

Katie still saying nothing continues looking at the safe.

"Damn it!" Bobby yelled.

"Pack you crap." Dean shouts walking over to his bag on the couch.

"Why? Where are we going?" Sam asks and Dean turns to him anger in his eyes.

"We're gonna go hunt the bitch down." Dean says before turning back to his bag. Sam just nodded and went about getting his things. Dean turned and looked up at Katie who hadn't moved from her spot. "Hey are you coming?" Dean asked. Katie noted the hint of hostility in his voice. She figured he must be still mad with her about the whole JT situation. Katie turned to him.

"I have to go" Katie said.

"What you're leaving again" Dean snapped. " Is this about-"

"Dean stop" Katie said holding up her hands. " My things are still in a motel room in Arizona. I have to go get them and then I'll be right back. Just go on without me and I'll catch up."

"Oh" Dean muttered. "Well don't take long, we need to go like now" Katie nodded before closing her eyes and concentrating on her room. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of the dark room surrounded by the papers and notes taped to the walls, but she was not alone.

"Either you were waiting for me or you've totally got the whole hiding thing confused" Katie said turning around to face JT. He didn't say anything he reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper and held it out to her. " I don't understand"

"It's what you want ain't it" JT said. " So take it"

"You were hell bent a couple days ago on not giving me this, claiming that you were protecting me, so what now you just stopped caring?" Katie asked before a strange smell filled the air.

"What does it matter, just take the bloody paper" JT snapped. Katie looked at the man, like really looked at him. Something wasn't right, something happened.

"JT did something happen?" Katie asked cautiously. He turned his head and Katie was able to see the faint signs of bruises on his face. Katie walked over to the light switch and turned on the light. She turned back and was finally able to get a good look at the man. He looked like he just went ten rounds with a brick wall. "What the hell happened?" Katie asked grabbing his face trying to get a good look at the damage. JT swatted her hand away.

"You almost sound like you care" JT replied. This time Katie recognized the smell instantly.

"You're drunk" Katie stated angrily.

"Ding ding ding" JT announced grinning. " Tell her what's she's won Bob" Katie rolled her eyes and went to take the paper from his hand but he snatched it away.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked.

"I can't believe it, you're really gonna do it" JT said shaking his head. " You're really gonna risk your life to save some guy"

"He's not some guy, he's my husband" Katie stated. " Now give me the paper" JT threw the paper at her feet. She glared at him before picking it up. She opened it and saw that there was nothing written on it.

"What is this" Katie snapped throwing the paper at him. " Is this another one of your jokes, because I'm not laughing"

"Neither am I sweetheart" JT said stepping closer to her. " I meant what I said, I'm not telling you a thing and if that means you never speak to me again, then so be it" JT started to walk past her Katie suddenly grabbed his arm and flipped him so she was pinning him to the ground.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Katie hissed wrapping her hand around his neck.

"Oh love I know you better than you know yourself" JT grinned looking up at her. "You not gonna hurt me"

"How can you be so sure?" she asked tightening her grip around his neck. He looked up at her for a moment before he spoke.

"You' haven't changed, " JT said. " I mean no matter how much time passes and no matter what you say or do you will always be that girl whose more bark than bite" Katie looked down at him, then climbed off. She stood to her feet and JT laughing did the same. "Don't you hate how much I know y-" Before JT could finish his sentence he was pinned to the wall.

"JT you don't know me" Katie said. " I think after all the time we've spent together, you've never known me. Because if you did you would know that my family means more to me than the life of some smart ass Irishman who doesn't know when to shut up" Katie took a couple steps toward him. She leaned forward so her face was just inches from his. " I could kill you right now, dispose of your body and no one would ever notice" Katie whispered.

Katie stepped back and looked at the man pinned to the wall. " That girl you met all those years ago just itching to fight just to fight is gone." Katie turned around and walked toward the bed and picked up her bag and tossed it across her shoulder. " I'm so tired of fighting that sometimes I feel like I can't even breath" Katie reached out her hand and with a snap of her fingers all the papers and books and even the little sticky notes were gone, all to a safe location where she could get to them later. She turned back to JT.

" My entire life has been about fighting and my entire future will probably follow suit" Katie walked over to JT so she was standing directly in front of him. " So I'm going to fight, whether I like it or not, but at least now I have something to fight for" Katie looked up at the ceiling. " I hope you're listening, all of you. I am going to fight for him. I'm going to fight long and hard and I swear if any of you get in my way, you'll see how changed I am" Katie look back down at JT. " That goes for you too. You don't want to help me then fine, I will figure it out myself, but when I leave this room it will be the last time I set eyes on you . We are no longer friends, I'm not sure if we ever were." Katie turned around and walked away from JT. Before she left she turned to face him one last time. "Goodbye Jackson" She closed her eyes and concentrated every beam in her body on Dean.

* * *

**A/N: Gonna try ( stressing the word TRY) to update soon. As always please review!**


	28. All You Need Is LOVE

**A/N: Hello All! Sooo sorry for the long wait, but for the past couple of weeks I have been without a computer, which totally sucked because I was getting so many idea for my story and couldn't get them down. But as soon as I got my new one I started on this. It's long, but I figure that's just a symptom of the withdrawl from the previous weeks. So I hope you enjoy it!1**

* * *

The car ride was silent like they had been for a while. Dean was still upset after learning of Katie's plan to meet with this demon that could kill her in the snap of a finger.

Katie was upset because she couldn't understand why Dean couldn't see she just had to do it. After months of search for a solution out of his deal she kept coming back to one. Did she like it, no, but that didn't matter all that mattered was him living and she would do that at any cost.

Sam was left in the middle. He didn't want to be because he didn't want to meddle in their marriage, but sometimes it got hard. Time was running out for Dean and this fight was definitely not helping. Dean had less than four months left of his deal, not to mention Bela had stolen the colt and has done God knows what with it.

Katie stared out the window thinking. She'd been doing a lot of thinking lately. She was coming up with some sort of plan. She couldn't help it. Her mind seemed like it was racing with different things. She was going crazy and the whole not talking was totally not helping. She turned and looked up and could have sworn she saw Dean looking at her in the mirror but he turned before she was sure. Dean pulled the impala into the parking lot of a motel. He got out not saying a single word. Katie just rolled her eyes at how childish he was being. She hopped out of the car and looked up into the night sky. She did that a lot lately hoping that something profound would suddenly pop into her brain. She turned to see Dean walking back with room keys. He opened the trunk and Sam and he grabbed their bags. Dean usually grabbed Katie's but she guessed his mood stopped him from doing that tonight. Sam looked at his brother noticing the same thing, and then looked over at Katie. She rolled her eyes once more before stalking over to the trunk to grab her bag but before she could pick it up Sam had already grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder.

"Thanks Sam" Katie said with a small smile. She closed the trunk and followed Sam into their room. They walked in to find Dean already propped up on one of the beds channel surfing. Katie stood there glaring at him. She couldn't take this any longer. She looked over at Sam who looked back at her and had one of their own non-verbal conversations.

"Uh why don't I go get something to eat" Sam said Throwing his bag on his bed. "I spotted a pizza place down the street" Dean didn't say anything, just continued to flip through channels. "Alright" Sam said before leaving the married couple to finally duke it out. Katie stripped off her jacket and tossed into a nearby chair before walking and standing in front of the TV.

"Move" Dean grunted looking up at her.

"No" Katie shot back placing both hands on her hips.

"Fine" Dean said tossing the remote on the bed and grabbing his jacket. He headed for the door but Katie was there standing in front of it arms crossed.

"You're not going anywhere" Katie said.

"So you really want to do this now?" Dean snapped. "Because there will be no going back from this"

"I'm aware of that Dean, let's just get this over with" Katie said. Dean turned away from Katie and walked back toward the bed tossing his jacket on it.

"I shouldn't have heard it from him" Dean said low turning back to look at Katie. She sighed shaking her head.

"I would have told you Dean, I just- "

"Just what, c'mon you wanted to talk, so talk" Dean yelled startling Katie a bit. She'd seen Dean angry before, but never this upset, and definitely not at her.

"It's dangerous and you would've tried to stop me" Katie said.

"You damn straight" Dean snapped. "I mean what were you thinking even considering this suicide mission?"

"I don't know Dean I was just bored" Katie said sarcastically.

"Does it look like I'm laughing" Dean said angrily.

"No but do not act like you don't know why I'm going to do this" Katie said.

"What do you mean going to do, you're not doing anything" Dean snarled stepping closer.

"Yes I am, as soon as I find him, and I will find him, I'm going" Katie stated.

"Over my dead body. JT told me about this guy, the time traveler." Dean said.

"That's right, all I have to do is convince him to let me go back and undo all this mess" Katie said. It was the only plan she could think of that would have chance of working.

"JT also told me that this guy isn't that big on the favors either, really hates people asking him. Finds it annoying. "Dean said crossing his arms. " And how did he put it, oh yeah he 'he gets rid of those annoyances with a snap of a finger"

"That won't happen" Katie stated shaking her head. "I will make him the ultimate offer"

"And what would that be" Dean looked at her then started shaking his head. "And if you say you I swear-"

"You swear what, Dean" Katie walked over to him. "I can't help it if I'm what's hot out there in demon land, but if it can help you stay alive then so be it"

"You are not sacrificing yourself for me" Dean said.

"Why not you did it for Sam, I'll just do the same for you" Katie replied.

"Because I don't-"Dean stopped what he was about say.

"Because you don't what?" Katie asked but Dean's phone started ringing. "Dean Winchester don't you dare answer that phone when we're talking" Dean totally disregarded Katie's statement, quickly answering his phone.

"Yea….Are you sure….. Ok we're headed that way" Dean said before snapping his phone shut.

"Who was that?" Katie asked.

"Bobby, he's got us a lead on Bela, it's not too far from here, but we have to leave now before she can disappear on us again" Dean said opening his phone again to call Sam. After telling Sam what was happening, he snapped his phone shut once more before grabbing his jacket off the bed. "Sam's on his way back" Dean put on his jacket and grabbed his bag before looking at Katie who hadn't moved. "Did you hear me, we need to go"

"Dean we're in the middle of a very important conversation, so excuse me if I'm not in too much a hurry to go chasing after Bela" Katie snapped.

"She has the colt-"

"Screw the colt, I could care less about that gun right now. You need to talk to me, for one in our marriage Dean we need to put it all out there no more lies, no more secrets just honesty" Katie said.

"Look you want to stay here and play Oprah or whatever but me and Sam and going to get that gun back. We worked too hard to get that gun for that bitch to just sell it to the highest bidder." Dean snapped. " So if you want to stay here and talk or you want to go off and kill yourself, hey go and knock yourself out, but I'm leaving" Dean said before walking out and slamming the door behind him. Katie stood there in total shock at what just happened. He was pushing her away and she didn't want it to but some words just plain hurt. Katie walked over and put on her jacket before closing her eyes and concentrating. When she opened them she was in the parking lot of some trashy bar.

"Some things never change" Katie said to herself before walking toward the entrance. There were a bunch of biker hanging around the outside. Katie heard a few whistles as she walked by but she ignored them. She was here for one reason and one reason only. When she walked inside she scanned the bar until she finally saw him. He was in the corned sucking face with some woman he had pinned up against the wall. Katie rolled her eyes before stalking over to the man. She leaned against the wall right next to them, know he would notice her and he did. He pulled away from the woman and couldn't believe who he was looking at.

"You're the last person I thought I 'd see" JT stated. " You gave the impression that our last meeting was really the last love"

"I left without getting what I came for" Katie stated arms folding.

"Look bitch, we were kind of busy so if you wouldn't mind leaving" the woman said. Katie just ignored the woman. JT looked at her and just shook his head.

"Yeah I'd keep quiet if I were you, she-" JT tilting his head toward Katie. " Isn't someone you want trouble with. The woman just rolled her eyes and huffed and she walked off not before bumping into Katie's shoulder.

"She's cute" Katie said looking back to JT. " Totally perfect for you"

"Yeah I doubt you came all the way here to critique my choice in women so why are you here?" JT asked.

"I told you to get what you wouldn't give me" Katie stated.

"And still not going to give you" JT replied. " Look I get you're upset but this guy is dangerous. And you going in there hoping he has a heart of gold and will just do what you ask is suicide"

"That's your opinion" Katie said.

"It's not my opinion, it's the truth" JT stated. " And I'm not telling you where he is"

"And I respect you for that JT. Sticking to your guns, actually giving a damn for once in your life. " Katie said stepping closer to him. " And I was actually just gonna cut you lose, but I don't have time to search for someone, when you know where they are"

"So it looks like we're at a stalemate" JT stated.

"Not really" Katie said grabbing JT's arm and pulling him in the direct of the back entrance.

"What are you doing?" JT said snatching his arm from Katie. She looked around making sure the coast was clear before grabbing him by the shoulders. Before he could speak they were behind the bar.

"You see JT I'm tired of playing these games, so I'm just gonna cut through all the bull" Katie said before placing her hands on either side of JT's face.

Mind that hides the information

Give to me what I do seek

I want to know the traveler's location

A light illuminated from Katie's hand to JT's head. And after a moment she suddenly released him causing him to fall to the ground.

"That wasn't too bad was it" Katie said looking down at the man.

"So I guess you're happy now" JT remarked looking up at Katie from the ground. Katie knelt down in front of him.

"No I will be happy when my husband isn't on the brink of dying" Katie said before disappearing before JT's eyes. Katie wasn't sure she was in the right place when she looked at the people around her. She stood outside of some sort of club. There was a line around the entrance that seemed to go for miles down the road. Katie just walked to the front of the line straight to the bouncer. The man wore dark sunglasses so Katie couldn't see his eyes but she just knew he was a demon. And he must have known something was different about Katie because when she approached his whole body stiffened.

"Look-" Katie started but before she could utter another word the bounce moved to the side to let her in.

"He's been waiting for you" the demon said. Katie just quirked an eyebrow at the man. Katie looked into the doorway and sighed before taking a step forward. Inside the club Katie couldn't help but feel how cliché the whole place was. With the bumping music and the people gyrating on each other. Katie looked around the club for the traveler, then she looked up and she spotted some sort of room that overlooked the club. He had to be in there. Katie looked around a bit before finally finding a staircase. Katie took the first step on the staircase then froze. Everything in her brain was telling her to just turn around and find something else. But she knew in her heart she had to do this. She knew if she didn't there could be way too many what if 's in the future, so she kept going until she reached the top of the staircase. She saw a guard outside the door, she took a deep breath and walked over to him. Just like the bounce at the front entrance, he just let her in. Katie entered the office and her eyes went straight to the man who was sitting in the chair that was facing away from her. He was looking out into the club.

"I've been waiting for you" the man said before swiveling the chair to finally face Katie. He wasn't what she expected. He was young and very good looking, but his eyes told the true story. Katie could see an evil in his eyes she'd never seen before.

"So I hear" Katie said stepping forward and sitting in the seat across from the desk.

"Let's not dilly dally shall we, what is it that I can do for you?" the traveler asked a smile gracing his face that just made Katie uneasy.

"Look my husband he made a deal" Katie said before looking down at her feet. She was nervous which was weird, because she never got intimidated like this. " With a- a crossroads demon and he was given a year to live and-" Katie stopped closing her eyes for a moment before looking back up at the traveler. " Times almost up"

"I'm honored you came to me" the demon said standing to his feet. " I mean I know how hard it must be for you of all people to walk in here and ask me a big bad demon for a favor"

"Yeah well some things are more important than morals" Katie said carefully watching as the demon eased his way in front of the desk. He stood towering over her that smile never leaving his face.

"I see, so what is it that you want me to do exactly?" The traveler asked.

" I want you to send me back, before all of this happened, I just want to be given the chance to stop it like I should have done in the first place" Katie exclaimed.

"And why didn't you?" the demon asked " stop it the first time I mean?"

"I was-" Katie shook her head. She didn't want to tell him that she was too busy being a demon to do the job she was supposed to be doing. " It doesn't matter, will you do it?"

"Well as you must be aware" the traveler said walking back over to look out the giant window at the club of dancers. " Everything has a price"

"I am aware and I've come to make a deal" Katie said standing to her feet.

"Really and what are you offering?" The demon asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Me, you can have me" Katie stated hating every bit of it. The demon still looked confused before starting to laugh hysterically.

"You're serious aren't you?" he asked trying to compose himself but he couldn't, he just kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked annoyed. Right now was not time for games.

"You are funny my dear" the demon said walking over to Katie. " You see I do not want you"

"Why not, every other demon I've come across has nearly killed my entire family just to get to me, because I'm 'special' or something. Look I'm serving myself up here on a platter for you and you're saying you're not gonna take it?" Katie asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" the demon said. "And I'm going to totally disregard your lumping in the same category as the demons you've come across. I am nothing like you've seen before"

"Ok so what do you want?" Katie asked.

"I want you to turn around and walk out of my club and never come back" the demon said and Katie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't understand. People have been telling how much of an evil bastard you are, and how coming here is total suicide and you're telling me to go?" Katie asked not buying this at all.

"Sometimes you shouldn't question when good things happen to you" the demon said before stroking the side of Katie's face. " Don't get me wrong I believe you could make a hell of a pet, but it can never be, not it what I've see will come true"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked snatching her face from his hand. " What have you seen?"

"Oh how I wish I could tell you, but I think I'm going to keep it a surprise." The demon said grinning.

"C'mon I've lost my friend and probably my husband by coming here" Katie said forcefully grabbing the traveler's by the collar. " Now you are going to tell me something" the demon looked down at her and his expression totally changed from happy to angry in seconds. Before she knew Katie was being sent into the wall.

"I do not like threat, and I certainly do not like desperate women ruining perfectly good suits" the demon remarked straightening out his clothes. When he go no reply he looked down at Katie's unmoving form. He rolled his eyes and went to sit back in his chair. "Ralph" he screamed and the guard from outside the door hurried in. "Clean this mess up" the guard in seconds scooped Katie up and carried her out of the office. The traveler turned his chair to overlook the crowd of people and smiled again.

"Oh when she comes, God help you all"

Katie hated demons, no she didn't just hate demons she loathed them. She knew she hadn't met all of them and yeah maybe they weren't all the same but waking up with her head hurting the way it did, Katie only thought one thing.

"I hate demons" Katie mumbles to herself as she came to. She was cold and she knew she was on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up as the sun blinded her for a moment. She slowly made her way to her feet. She looked around and found she was in the middle of nowhere. She saw a bunch of trees and that was pretty much it. She reach in her pocket for her cell phone but it was completely dead. " Great Katie said shoving it back into her pocket. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on anyplace but here. She cracked one eye open but she was still stuck in no-where's Ville. Katie sighed, the bump to the head must have really knocked her powers off. Now she'd have to wait until they got it together. Katie looked around before giving up and just picking a random direction and started walking.

"_Dean I don't like this" Katie said blindfold covering her eyes. _

"_Well that's the point of a surprise, to just kill you with anticipation" Dean said guiding her, hand planted firmly on her waist. _

"_Well if you don't hurry this along I may just kill you with something other than anticipation" Katie stated. _

"_You know I don't fear your threats" Dean replied. _

"_Well a smart man would" Katie said hands out trying to feel for anything. _

"_Funny" Dean said before stopping Katie. " Ok her we are" _

"_Great so can I take the stupid blind fold off now?" Katie asked anxiously. _

"_Just one minute" Dean said letting go of Katie. " Ok you can take it off now" Katie snatched the blindfold off and couldn't believe what she was looking at. _

" _Dean how-?" She asked looking between Dean and her gift. _

"_Well it took a lot of searching but I finally found it" Dean said walking over to the present. " I know it isn't the exact bike your grandfather gave you" _

"_It's perfect Dean" Katie said walking over and wrapping her arms around Dean and kissing him passionately. She pulled away and looked at him for a moment. " How the hell did I get so lucky?"_

"_I wouldn't question it" Dean said smiling. _

"_Shut up" Katie said pulling away and getting a closer look at the bike. "Oh she is so beautiful"_

"_Well she should be with all the work I put into her" Dean said. _

"_How did you do this without me knowing?" Katie asked. _

"_Well my dear I have my ways, and plus Bobby helped, letting me keep in here on the lot" Dean replied. _

"_So does it drive?" Katie asked. _

"_Why don't you see for yourself" Dean said pulling the keys out of his jeans pocket. Katie smiled big as she reached for the keys and gave Dean another long kiss. _

"_You want to take it for a spin with me babe?" Katie asked._

"_I don't know I'm not good with you on four wheels, I'm definitely not sure about two" Dean said cracking a smile. _

"_Funny, now get on" Katie said hopping on the bike. _

"_Shouldn't we get helmets or something?" Dean asked. _

"_Helmets are for wusses babe" Katie said sliding on her sunglasses and cranking up the motorcycle. _

"_So that's a no to the helmets then" Katie just looked back at him. He just shook his head and hopped on the back of the bike. " So where do I put my hand?" _

"_Where do you want to put them?" Katie asked seductively. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the thought. _

"_So many places babe" Dean replied. Katie smiled and grabbed the handles. _

"_Well wherever you're grabbing you better hold on tight" Katie said before peeling out of the junkyard. _

Katie smiled at the memory. That was a really good day. Before it was all blown to tiny pieces by the truth. Katie had to get her mind off such things and be more proactive. She remembered what the traveler said what was to come.

"There's always something" Katie said to herself before hearing what sounded like a car. She ran in the direction of the sound and stumbled upon a road. She saw a sign up a head and ran up to see what it said. "Huh" She said to herself. Apparently she was a couple mile out from Monument, Colorado. She started walking in the direction of town. She figured her powers would kick back in soon or she'd make back to the town, she just had to keep moving. A breeze passed through her chilling her entire body. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Once again her mind went to happy memories.

_Katie stood in the kitchen smiling as she listens in to the conversation they think she can't hear. _

"_I'm not sure about this Dean" Sam whispered. _

"_Me neither I mean this is totally uncharted territory" Dean whispered back glancing toward the kitchen._

"_So what should we do just wing it, I mean it's all we can do at this point" Sam replied. _

"_I don't know this could be real dangerous" Dean said. " It's probably why Bobby was in such a hurry to leave his own house" _

"_You two do know I can hear you?" Katie yelled from the kitchen. " Now go get cleaned up" Sam and Dean shared worried looks before they stood up and went to wash their hands. They came back both taking seats at the table. "Oh do not look like that, I told you I'm a great cook" _

"_Well babe you burn hot pockets in the microwave" Dean said " I guess we're both a little worried about what happens when you an open flames come together" _

"_Ha Ha funny man" Katie said as she brought a large plate with chicken on it out. She sat the plate in the center of the table and both men eyed it suspiciously then looked up at her. _

"_You made this?" Sam asked looking back down at the chicken that actually looked delicious. _

"_Don't sound so surprised. I'll go get the rest of the food" Katie said before retreating back to the kitchen. Dean and Sam looked at the mound of chicken and back up at each other. _

"_Go ahead and try some Sammy" Dean said. _

"_She's your wife, you should have the honor of tasting her first home cooked meal" Sam said smiling over at his brother. Dean sighed before grabbing a piece and slowly bringing it up to his mouth. He didn't notice Katie who was watching from the kitchen waiting to see what he think. Finally Dean took a bite and both Katie and Sam watched him intently. _

"_So..?" Sam questioned. Dean looked over at him then back at the chicken. _

"_Dude my woman can cook" Dean said smiling big before taking another bite out of the chicken. Katie smiled just as big before bringing out the rest of the food. She watched amused as the two guys ate away at their dinner. _

"_Never doubt me boys" Katie said smiling as she began eating her food. When they were all done Katie looked at both men and they looked stuffed. _

"_Katie I have to admit that was great" Sam said. " I can't remember the last time we had a home cooked meal like that" _

"_Well thank you Sam" Katie replied. "But I hope you two left room for dessert" Katie said smiling. She stood up and retreated back into the kitchen. Both brothers looked at each other before looking back toward the kitchen. _

"_Is that a- ?" Dean started. _

"_That's right dear husband, this is an apple pie" Katie said walking toward the table. " But not just any apple pie, this is by grandma Rose's special recipe apple pie which she gave to me and me alone" Katie sat the pie on the table and they all looked at how beautiful it was. Katie heard someone sniffle, and she looked up at Sam, then they both looked over at Dean. _

"_Dean are you- are you crying?" Sam asked. _

"_What no" Dean said wiping his eyes quickly. " I just got something in my eye that's all" _

"_I'm going to go get the milk" Katie said before going back to kitchen. _

"_You're such a girl" she heard Sam say as she walking to the kitchen. _

"_Shut up bitch" Dean snapped. _

"_You shut up jerk" Sam replied. _

"_Yep" Katie thought. " This is my family."_

Katie had been walking for a while and she was hungry, thirsty, and sleepy all at the same time. She looked and noticed the setting sun. The moon high above her lighting the way. She finally noticed a town up ahead.

"Finally" Katie said to herself. But she stops when the strangest feeling comes over her. She looks around, then starts walking again this time faster. She doesn't know why, but she just has to move faster. As she looks around the town she notes how eerily quiet it is. She then spots the impala, and someone standing over the trunk. She then looks up at the sky and see a cloud of black smoke heading straight for Dean. "You have got to be kidding me" Katie said now full on running toward Dean who'd just spotted the cloud himself. He snaps the trunk closed. "Dean, Run!" Katie yells and Dean stops and turns toward her. Instead of running back toward the police station he run towards her.

"Katie!" Dean calls before finally reaching her. They both look up to see the smoke heading toward them before Katie wraps her arms around Dean and does the same, with duffle in hand. Katie closes her eyes and Dean does the same and when they open them they're standing inside the police station.

"Can you say perfect timing" Katie says looking up at Dean. Dean just shakes his head before placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"C'mon" Dean says before running further into the police station. "They're coming!" Dean yells. Katie follows behind Dean still trying to figure out what's going on, and why a demon cloud was chasing them. They run into the center of the station and see Sam making a devil's trap. "Hurry" Dean says.

"Dean what's going on here?" Katie asked.

"Later" Dean says as Sam finishes the trap. Katie looks around as more people gather in the main part of the station. Dean tosses Sam and gun. Katie moves closer to him, she doesn't know what's happening but being close to him is making her feel better. Katie looks up at the light as it flickers on and off. Suddenly the smoke starts shaking the building and all the lights go out, then suddenly everything stops and it's quiet.

"Everybody okay?" Sam asks.

"Define 'okay'." Henricksen replies. This is the first time Katie notices him. She hadn't seen him since her own stint in jail. She was totally confused right now.

"Explanation please" Katie said and everyone looks at her finally realizing she wasn't there before.

"Where'd she come from?" a woman asked. Katie looked at the woman's name tag. " Nancy" it read.

"Well I was out for my evening jog, when, does it matter where the hell I came from" Katie snapped. She looked back at Sam and Dean. "What's happening?"

"I'll explain everything later" Dean says reaching in the duffle bag and pulling out a drawstring bag. "Right, everybody needs to put these on. It'll keep you from being possessed." Dean hands the necklaces out the bag and hands them to the others.

"What about you and Sam and her?" Nancy asked noticing the three of them didn't take a necklace. Dean and Sam pull down their collars revealing their protective tattoos. Then everyone turns to Katie. Katie just rolls her eyes and turns around lifting her hair revealing her tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Smart, how long have you had those?" Hendrickson asks

"Not long enough." Sam replies.

Everyone, feeling safe, starts walking about the station. Nancy walks over to the window and notices people standing outside.

"Hey, that's Jenna Rubner." The woman says. Sam walks up behind her and looks out the window as well.

"That's not Jenna anymore." Sam says looking at the people outside.

"That's where all that black demon smoke went?" Nancy asked.

"Looks like." Sam replies.

Katie grabs Dean's hand and pulls him into another room away from the others.

"Dean what's going on?" Katie asked.

"What the hell happened to your head?" Dean asks gently touching her head. When Katie didn't say anything he looks back down to her face. " You went didn't you?"

"Yeah I did and it was a big waste of time" Katie said. " He wouldn't help me but what was even stranger is that he didn't kill me either."

"Well some might see that as a good thing" Dean said looking her over to make sure she was alright.

"Yeah, so why are we now demon targets and working with our number one human enemy?" Katie asked.

"Bela" Dean stated. " She tricked us and then had us arrested, by none other than Hendrickson. "While we're here someone invited the demons to come play because" Dean said pointing outside. Katie looked down at the ground and then back up at Dean.

"I really hate demons" Katie said.

"Yeah tell me about it" Dean said and then they both just stood there for a while.

"Dean I-" Katie started but was interrupted by Dean's lips crashing into hers. She brought her arms around his neck and brought his around her waist. The kiss lasted a while, neither one of them ever wanting it to end but the whole needing air thing changed that and the finally pulled away. Both panting, but never removing themselves from the other and never taking their eyes off the other. Katie gently brought her lips up to Dean's. With one hand one the side of her face and the other still on her waist Dean pick Katie up and sat her on a nearby desk. Katie wrapped her legs around Dean's waist as he trailed kiss down the side of her jaw.

"Guys- uh whoa" Sam said and both Katie and Dean pulled away from each other and turned toward Sam. " Sorry I didn't meant to uh- but"

"Spit it out Sam" Dean snapped.

"Just look outside" Sam said pointing to the window. Katie and Dean walked over to the window and peered out at the group of possessed people.

"This day just keeps getting better and better" Dean says.

The Next Day

Dean and Henricksen work together to get ready, loading up guns. Dean glances at the sleeping figure of his wife in a chair with her feet propped up on a desk, with his jacket covering her and smiles.

"Shotgun shells full of salt hey?" Henricksen asks.

"Whatever works" Dean replies. After a very telling conversation the two realize they actually have a lot in common. The Henricksen asks Dean questions he's asked himself many times before.

"What's out there? Can you guys beat it? Can you win?" Henricksen asked.

"Honestly?" Dean asks looking over at the man. " I think the world's gonna end bloody. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't fight. We do have choices, I choose to go down swinging."

"Yeah and at least you got your brother, and her" the FBI agent said looking over at a sleeping Katie. Dean looked over at her as well, and couldn't understand how he got so lucky.

"Yeah. What about you, you rocking the white picket fence?" Dean asked.

"Uh-uh, no, empty apartment, string of angry ex-wives." Henricksen replied They both laugh before hearing glass breaking in another room followed by a thud. Katie wakes up and jumps to her feet as they all go check out where the noise came from. They walk down the hall toward the noise and Dean busts in the door gun drawn followed by Henricksen and Katie.

"How do we kill her?" Henricksen asks as Sam walks in.

"We don't" Sam replies

"She's a demon." Henricksen says.

"My sentiments exactly" Katie says not taking her eyes off the demon. Sam just glares at her before walking over the Henricksen and lowers the gun he's holding.

"She's here to help us." Sam says and Katie scoffs looking over at Ruby. Katie shakes her head and walks out of the room.

"Are you gonna let me out?" Ruby asks looking down at the trap and then back up. Sam leans down and scrapes the devil's trap she's standing in freeing her.

"And they say chivalry's dead." Ruby says scratching the back of her head and looking around. "Does anyone have a breath mint?" She asks before moving out of the room past the shocked faces. "Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here." Dean and Sam share a look before Dean goes to follow her, Henricksen right behind him.

"How many are there?" Dean asks following her into the main part of the police station.

"Thirty at least, that's so far." Ruby replies.

"Oh, good." Dean says as Sam and the others walk up.

"Thirty. Thirty hit men, all gunning for us. Who sent them?" Dean asked. Ruby cocks her head sideways and looks at Sam who is still in the doorway.

"You didn't tell them? Wow, I'm surprised." Ruby said. Katie walked over to where they were standing.

"Tell us what?" Dean asked. Him and Katie both looked between Sam and Ruby.

"There's a big new up-and-comer. A real pied piper." Ruby states. Katie then remembers what the traveler said and then looks back up at Ruby.

"Who is he?" Dean asks.

"Not he, her. Her name is Lilith." Ruby replies.

"Lillith?" Dean asks.

"And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. Guess she sees him as competition." Ruby says and both Dean and Katie turn to Sam .

"You knew about this?" Dean asks and Sam just looks at him. Katie closes her eyes and runs her hands through her hair. One job she was given, just one, to look after these two and she was screwing it all up. "Well, jeez Sam. Is there anything else I should know?" Dean snapped. Sam just looks away and Ruby scoffs. Katie turns back around.

"How about the two of you talk about this later? We'll need the colt." Ruby says. Sam looks down and Dean sits back on the desk avoiding her gaze. She then looks at Katie who's staring back at her. "Where's the colt?"

"It got stolen." Sam says.

"I'm sorry, I must have blood in my ear." Ruby says turning to face Sam. " I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands."

"Hey that's enough" Katie says walking over to her. " It's gone, there's nothing we can do about that now, so chill the hell out"

"Fantastic" Ruby says pushing off the desk she's sitting on. "This is just peachy."

" Ruby-" Sam starts but Ruby just lifts her hand stopping his excuse.

"Shut up" she snaps Everyone just stands there in silence for a while before Ruby speaks. "Fine." She turns facing them placing her hands on her hips. "Since I don't see that there's any other option, there's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I know a spell." She said before looking at Katie. "It'll vaporize every demon in a one mile radius, myself included. So, you let the colt out of your sight, and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?" Ruby snapped.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Dean asks.

"Aw, you can't do anything. The spell is very specific; it calls for a person of virtue." Ruby replies. Katie drops her head when a metaphorical light bulb goes off.

"Wait no, we're not doing it" Katie said shaking her head.

"I got virtue." Dean says. Katie looks over at Dean and Ruby laughs.

"Nice try, you're not a virgin." Ruby says and Dean scoffs.

"Nobody's a virgin." Dean says and Ruby tilts her head toward Nancy. "No, no way. You're kidding me right? You're-" Dean says.

"What? It's a choice okay?" Nancy replies.

"What? So you-? You never...?"

"Dean shut up, it doesn't matter because we're not doing it, end of story" Katie snapped turning to look at Ruby.

"What's the big deal with this spell, what can I do?" Nancy asked, and Ruby takes a step forward toward Nancy.

"You can hold still, while I cut your heart out of your chest." Ruby says before being sent flying into a desk. Katie walks over to stand in front of Nancy as Ruby gets to her feet. Everyone looks between Katie and Ruby, most of them wondering how the woman was sent flying across the room.

"You wanna try that again?" Katie growls.

"Whoa, what, are you crazy?" Dean says stepping forward.

"I'm offering a solution." Ruby says dusting herself off.

"You're offering to kill somebody." Katie said.

"And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?" Ruby snaps.

"We're gonna protect her, that's what." Henricksen says stepping forward.

"Very noble." Ruby replies sarcastically.

"Ex-excuse me." Nancy says but she's ignored.

"You're all gonna die. Look, this is the only way, trust me." Ruby replies.

"Yeah I trust you as far as I can throw and we've all seen how far I can throw you" Katie says.

"Yeah, yeah, there's no way that you're gonna prove to me-" Dean started

"Will everybody please shut up!" Nancy yelled and everyone turned to face her. Nancy turns and looks directly at Ruby. "All the people out there, will it save them?"

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So, if their bodies are okay, yeah." Ruby replies.

"I'll do it." Nancy replies.

"Hell no!" Henricksen shouts.

"No, no, you don't need to do this." Dean says.

"All my friends are out there." Nancy explains.

"We don't sacrifice people. We do that, we're no better than them." Henricksens states.

"We don't have a choice." Ruby states.

"Yeah, well, you're choice is not a choice-"

"Sam, you know I'm right." Ruby says cutting Dean off and looking over at Sam who says nothing.

"Sam?" Dean says looking over at his brother. Katie looks over at him as well. "What the hell is going on? Sam, tell her!" Sam just raises his eyebrows and looks over at Nancy.

"It's my decision." Nancy replies.

"Damn straight, cherry pie." Ruby replies smiling.

"Stop! Stop, nobody kill any virgins." Dean shouts, then looks over at Sam. " Sam I need to talk to you, Katie stay here and keep an eye out" Katie watch as Sam and Dean walk into a hall away from the others. She turns back and walks over to Ruby.

"Nice throw there earlier, bet you wouldn't be so tough without those powers of yours huh?" Ruby says smiling. Katie smiles back before decking the demon in the face.

"What do you think" Katie says shaking her punching hand and turning to face the others. " If I could have everyone's attention" Everyone in the room turns to face Katie. Dean and Sam hear her as well and comes in to join the other. " Look no virgins will die here tonight, not by anyone in this room any way"

"There is no other way" Ruby says agitated, and Katie turns to face her.

"Yes there is" Katie says before turning to face everyone. " I have a plan"

Katie stands on the roof of the police station as the wind blows furiously. She can see the possessed residents still standing outside of the building.

"Babe you sure you can do this?" Dean asked from the walkie talkie Katie was holding in her hand.

"Yeah, I mean I've done it before" Katie speaks into the talkie.

"Yeah but you don't know how and why you did it" Dean says.

"Oh great so long, boys." Katie hears Ruby says.

"So you're just gonna leave?" Sam asks.

"Guys just let her leave we don't have time to beg her to stay I can do this" Katie snaps.

"How Katie, this is insane, we're betting a lot on a power you used once, and don't know how you used it" Sam snapped.

Katie dropped her arm to her side. She didn't want to admit he was right, but he couldn't be. This had to work, it just had to.

"Babe you there?" Dean asks and Katie brings the walkie talkie back up to her mouth.

"Open the doors" Katie says before dropping the walkie talkie to the ground. She closes her eyes and focuses. " Ok Katie you can do this" Katie says to herself but after a while nothing happens. She hears gunshots and opens her eyes. " C'mon Katie it's in there somewhere" Katie says to herself and closes her eyes once more.

" _It's nice to just stare at the night sky" Katie says before looking over at Dean. They both lay on the hood of the impala looking up at the sky. _

"_uh-huh" Dean mumbles as he drifts off to sleep. _

"_You can not fall asleep, it's about to start soon" Katie says poking Dean. _

"_You're the one who wants to see a meteor shower, I want to sleep" Dean says eyes still closed. Katie scoots over closer, leaning her body over Dean's. "What are you doing?" _

"_I'm trying to wake you up" Katie said before placing a soft kiss on the side of Dean's jaw. " Is it working?" _

_Dean clears his throat. " A little" and Katie brings her lips to his and kisses him gently. _

"_How about now?" Katie asks. _

"_You know you're getting there" Dean says and Katie smiles. She goes to kiss him again, but when she's inches away from his lips she stops. " What is it?" Dean asks. She turns to look up and there it is. She smiles as she sees the flying lights above them. Dean looks and has to admit it is pretty damn cool. He looks over at Katie who has her eyes clothes. " What are you doing?" _

"_Making a wish" Katie says before opening her eyes and looking over at Dean. " Now you"_

" _I don't need any wish" Dean says placing his hand on the side of her face. " Everything I could ever want I already got" Katie looks back at him and smiles. She leans forward and kisses him. _

When Katie opens her eyes they are a bright white. She can't explain what's happening. She can feel the light growing inside her. She can feel the greatest love she's ever experienced in her life. She looks up to the sky and tilts her head at the sight of the stars before reciting _" I call upon the power of the moon and the stars, to take this evil from near and far, I command it now!"_ A strong gust of wind blew through the police station and in a moment everyone demon and human froze. Suddenly black smoke ran out of the mouths of the possessed citizens up into ceiling and they all fell to the ground. Katie held out her hands and placed them around the smoke and stared at it for a moment, then smiled. She closed her fists and the smoke disappeared. She stood there for a moment before closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt the light leaving her, she didn't like the feeling. It was like a part of her was dying. She dropped to her knees, before it everything just went black and she fell to the ground.

Everyone stood still for a moment no one not quite sure of what exactly just happened. They looked down at all of the unconscious citizens then back up at the ceiling.

" I can't believe it" Sam said, before looking at Dean. " she did it"

" Yeah. She did it" Dean replied a bit shocked at his wife's power as the lights of the police station come back on.

"Did what exactly" Henricksen said. " And how?" Sam and Dean looks at him and the other's whose faces show that they want the answer to that question as well.

"Well about that" Sam starts, but turns to Dean and notices his worried expression. " What is it?" Dean looks over at Sam then looks around on the ground and spots the walking talkie. He picks it up and brings it to his mouth.

"Katie?" Dean says but gets no response. " Princess you there?" Dean says but once again gets no response. " Damnit" he says before dropping the walkie talkie to the floor and running as fast he can to the stairs. When he reaches the door to the roof he tries to open it but it's locked. He slams into with his shoulder but it won't budge.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asks from behind him. Dean turns to see Sam and the others with confused expressions on their faces.

"Stand back" Dean says taking out his hand gun. Everyone does so and he takes one shot at the doorknob and the door flies open. The first thing Dean see's is Katie's motionless body lying on the ground.

"No" he whispers, before running to her body. " No, no, this can't-" Dean says placing his ear to Katie's chest.

"Dean is she-?" Sam asks looking down at Katie. Dean didn't reply as he lifted his head and looked down at his wife.

"Guys look" Nancy said pointing up to the sky. Everyone looked up but Dean.

"Are those shooting stars?" Henricksen asks staring at the flying lights in the sky. Dean looks up and then looks back down at Katie. He closes his eye and mumbles something under his breath, before feeling someone grasp his hand. He quickly opens his eyes and looks down to see Katie looking back up at him.

"Told you I could do it" Katie croaked. Dean just shook his head and pulled her up and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, but you're never doing that again" Dean said in her ear before kissing the top of her head. " C'mon let's go" Dean says helping Katie to her feet.

The next day

Katie leans against the side of the impala eyes closed as the wind softly blows through her hair.

"You shouldn't have done that" a voice growls and Katie quickly opens her eyes.

" Good to see you too Gabe" Katie said staring at the angel. " What are you talking about now?"

"What you did last night, using the light." Gabe said stepping forward and grabbing her arm roughly. "You shouldn't have use it, you're not ready"

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" Katie asked. " And ready for what?"

"Just listen to me and listen well" Gabe growled easing into Katie's personal space. " Do not access the power of the light, do you understand me. You can't control it and it is dangerous"

"Did you not see what I did last night" snatching herself from his grasp. " I saved the freaking day, I say that's a lot of control"

"That's what you think" Gabe said before disappearing right in front of Katie's eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Katie yelled up to the sky. She looked back at the police station to see Sam and Dean walking out.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked walking over to her.

"Nothing, what happened?" Katie asked.

"Well apparently Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing's left, can't even identify them with dental records" Dean says.

"Really that was awful nice of him" Katie said.

"Well when good things happen it's best to just go with it" Dean said walking around to the driver side and hopping into the impala.

"Uh Katie about what I said-" Sam started but Katie put her hand to stop him.

"Look Sam, don't I understand you had doubts, hell I had doubts about if it would work but it did and that's all that matters" Katie said.

"Right" Sam said with a small smile before walking over and getting into the passenger side of the impala.

Katie stared back over at the police station and she felt something she couldn't explain. She felt dread and sadness and she didn't know why. She shook it off as her mind just responding to what Gabe said. She turned and got into the backseat of the impala and they pulled off back to their motel.

Later as Sam is lying on the bed and Dean is sitting on the other there is a knock on the door. He opens it and is a bit surprised to see that it's Ruby, but opens the door wide to let her in.

Meanwhile Katie is in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. Those feelings from before still haven't left and suddenly she feels sick in her stomach. When suddenly the image of the police station they were just in explodes. Katie drops to the floor when she sees the image of a little girl standing in front of the burning building smiling. Katie realizes that she's seen that girl before.

"_I'm the one who's gonna take away your heart" The girl said who childish giggling turned into an evil cackle._

Katie closed her eyes and finally realized who the girl was.

"Lilith" Katie whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: So we're moving right along. What did you think? A lot of different things happen in this chapter, I know, so let me into your thoughts! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	29. Three Weeks

**A/N: So I know this one is a bit short, but it's a filler and I needed it before the next chapter. But do not fear, this filler is one hell of a filler.**

* * *

Three Weeks. Two simple words haunted Katie as her search continued. Dean only had three weeks left on his contract, and she wasn't any closer to getting him out of it. She sat in the basement of the church furiously searching and researching everything. She had hundreds of books about everything, he answer had to be down here. She started with Lilith. Who was this up and coming demon that was the latest star of Katie's dreams recently. Katie looked down at the book she was currently reading before picking it up and tossing it.

"Damnit" Katie yelled.

"You know you shouldn't swear in a church" Richie said startling Katie a bit.

"Well technically I'm not in a church, I'm under one so I think I'm safe" Katie replied.

"Still no luck I'm guessing?" Richie asked.

"What gave that away" Katie snapped sarcastically. She looked over and noticed Richie's hurt expression. " Look I'm sorry, I'm just tired and worried and I'm at the point where I don't know what to do, which is weird when I always have a plan" Katie said.

"Look I know this is something you probably do not want to hear" Richie started.

"Well how about not telling me then" Katie said.

"Let me finish. Now you may not want to hear this but you need to" Richie placed both his hands on Katie's shoulder and looked her right in the eye. "Maybe the reason you can't find a solution to Dean's problem, is because there isn't one. Maybe it's just meant to be" Katie stared back at her friend.

"Maybe my husband is meant to die?" Katie asked and Richie solemnly nodded a yes. " No, I will never believe it and you know why, because of your God. The one who you chose to serve chose me to protect them. They have a great destiny, I know this for a fact, and Dean's dying isn't in it"

"God works in mysterious ways, what if this is all a part of his plan" Richie remarked.

"So you're saying God wants Dean to die?" Katie asked angry.

"No, I'm saying that you can't fix what's out of your control" Richie says then points to the books scattered on the table. " You can read those books time and time again but the answer will be the same every time, you can save Dean" Katie looked at the man as if he betrayed her. She stepped back from him before shaking her head.

"I won't accept that" Katie snapped.

"You don't have to accept it, because like it or not in three weeks he's leaving" Richie replied. " I know this is a little harsh"

"A little?" Katie snapped.

"Look like I said you need to be rational before you kill yourself trying to do the undoable" Richie says.

"I have to say I'm surprised to hear you say this of all people" Katie says turning around and putting on her jacket. " I mean man of the cloth an all, shouldn't you be spouting bible quotes about me having faith and not giving up" Katie turned back to face the man and he could see the tears stained on her cheek.

"I am your friend and telling you what you want to hear will not help you in the long run. You can get angry with me all you want but deep in your heart you know I'm right" Richie replied.

"I'm sorry Richie but you're wrong" Katie said. "You see I can't believe that everything that has lead up to this point between me and Dean has been for nothing, we can't fight the good fight every single day saving as many lives as we have, and still get screwed in the end. How it that fair?"

"Don't you see" Richie yells. "None of its fair, the good guy doesn't always win in the end, its sucks but it is what is. You want go search under every stone for something you know isn't there, then by all means go ahead, but if you were smart you would spend these last couple of weeks with Dean before it's too late" Katie stares back at him not sure what to say at this point. Her phone starts ringing and she pulls it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" Katie answers.

"_Hey it's me, Sam and I got a zombie case and I was wondering if you could possible join us" Dean said. _

"Zombies huh?" Katie replies. "Why not, I'll be there soon" Katie hung up her phone and turned around only to see that Richie wasn't alone any more.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"I called him" Richie said and Katie turned to face him.

"Wait what?" Katie looked between the two men. "How could you call him?"

"He's a servant of the lord isn't he?" Gabe replied.

"Please do not tell me this whole time-"Katie looked back over at Richie. "How could you?"

"I was given a mission from God, of course I'm going to follow it" Richie replied.

"And what was that mission huh?" Katie asked.

"To keep you in line" Gabe said. "And it seems like you're not falling in, which is why I'm here."

"Really and what are you going to do?" Katie asked before Gabe grabbed her arm and she was no longer in the basement of the church, but she was in what looked like a jail cell. It was a very small room with a cot and toilet. Katie looked around before looking up at the angel. " Where are we?"

"This is going to be your new home for a while" Gabe replied.

"You're kidding me" Katie snapped. " You can't keep me here"

"I can and I am my dear" Gabe moved closer and Katie stepped back until she was stopped by a wall. " I've put up with your insolence and your lack of respect for too long and now I will not allow you to change what needs to happen"

"What are you talking about?" Katie eyed Gabe. "Dean- you mean Dean is supposed to die?" Katie shook her head. "No that's impossible"

"Believe what you will but you will not stop this from happening" Gabe replied, turning around.

"I don't understand if you were going to let him die, why bring me into their lives, why did you ask me to protect them when you knew I would fail?" Katie asked.

"Everyone has their part to play and that includes you" Gabe said. "You're going to stay here. Now you can try and use your powers all you want, but they won't work." Gabe notices the anger in Katie's face. "Look at it this way, at least now you'll have time to think about all the good times you and Dean had and you won't have to see him die"

"Gabe please I'm begging you do not do this" Katie pleaded with the angel. She couldn't be here, she had to save Dean.

"I'm sorry, I really am but this is how it has got to be" Gabe said before disappearing.

"Gabe!" Katie yelled. "Don't do this. Please!" She got no response just silence.

Hours later Richie's cell phone rang and he was reluctant to answer it when he saw who it was calling him.

"Hello?" Richie answer.

"_Yeah Richie is Katie still there?" Dean asked. _

"No, she left a while ago, said something about a big break, she said it may take a couple of days but she thinks it may help your situation" Richie replied.

"_A big break?" Dean repeated. " Everyone's having one of those, First Sammy and his miracle live forever idea and now this. So she didn't tell you where she was going?" _

"No I'm sorry, I'm sure she's alright where ever she is" Richie remarked.

"_I don't know something just seems off, I mean a couple of days" Dean said. " Why didn't she tell me this?" _

"Would you have let her go?" Richie asked.

"_Honestly no, I mean times running fast now padre and I just want her here" Dean replied. _

" I understand Dean" Richie said. " But we both know Katie and she's not gonna stop until she hits a wall and even then she's gonna try and break it down"

"_I know, I know, look if you hear from her just tell her to call me ok" Dean replies._

"I'll be sure to do that Dean" Richie says before hanging up his phone. " Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Richie asks turning to face Gabe.

"Yes, this is what must happen" Gabe replied before pointing a figure up to the ceiling. " And it's all coming from him. Don't worry he's thankful and proud of your servitude, and it won't go unnoticed" Richie smiled before turning and walking back to his office.

"What a gullible idiot" a voice says and Gabe turns around.

"What are you doing here?" Gabe asks.

"Just making sure everything is going as planned Gabriel"

"I don't need you checking up on me" Gabe growled stepping closer. " I told you I had this handled so let me handle it Zachariah." Zach put his hands up in surrender taking a step back.

"No need to get hostile brother." Zach says. " Just wanted to remind you how important this is-"

"I know what's at stake, now go" Gabe says. " You being here could draw too much unwanted attention"

"Oh please, everyone's up there running around like their heads cut off" Zach replied. " You just do what you need to do to get Dean dead got it?"

"Yes, now go" Gabe ordered and Zachariah was gone. Gabe turned and looked up at the statue of his brother hanging on a cross before shaking his head, " This has to be done" he says to himself before leaving.

"Gabe!" Katie yells at the top of her lungs. She falls to her knees and lets the tears flow freely down her cheeks. " Please" she whispers.

* * *

**A/N: So were you surprised to find out Richie's working for Gabe? That came right out of left field right. So the next chapter is one I've been waiting for, I've been looking forward to writing it for so long and now its time. I can't wait and I hope you can either. But for right now tell me what you think of my little filler chapter.**


	30. The End?

_**A/N: Yes three chapters in three days, I was on a roll and here is the last chapter of Three's Company. ENJOY!  
**_

* * *

_Dean is running frantically through the woods, fleeing from the hellhounds. Suddenly he stops when he sees Katie standing in front of him and she's smiling. _

"_Katie what are you doing here, you have to go now" Dean said stepping closer. He looks around as he hears the distant growls of the hellhounds. Katie places her hand on the side of Dean's face and continues smiling. Dean then hears the loud growl of a hell hound right behind him. He turns around and then turns back to Katie, but she's gone. He looks around before running again but the hellhound trips him._

"_No!" Dean screams as the hellhound attacks him._

Dean suddenly awakes breathing heavily. He lifts his head from the book he was sleeping in. He then turns to his cell phone and picks it up. He sighs when he sees there are no missed calls from Katie.

"Dig anything good up?" Sam asked walking in. He notices Dean looking at his cell phone. "Wait did she call?"

"No, Sam I'm telling you something isn't right" Dean said putting his phone down. "I mean no one was heard from her"

"Well Richie said she was working on something that could help you" Sam replied. "I mean maybe it's just taking longer than expected, she'll call"

"Sam she's been gone for three weeks, with no calls no text no carrier pigeon" Dean argued. "She would've called by now"

"Dean she's going to call or hell come back, especially when it's getting so close" Sam replied. "Plus some good news Bobby may have found a way to find Lilith"

"Yeah?" Dean replies

Katie lies on the most uncomfortable cot she's ever slept on. She looks up at the ceiling doing what she's been doing for the past three weeks, trying to figure out a way out of here so she can get to Dean. She hated herself for being taking in by Richie, the one person she thought was an actual true friend. All along he's been working for Gabe. Katie once had these perceived notions about angels but in reality they were bastards. She remembered what he said about her having some part and it only confused her. What part did she have in all of this?. The biggest question she's had and probably will continue to have is why she of all people were chosen to protect Sam and Dean when in the end they wanted Dean dead. Katie played back the memory of Gabe telling her about the brothers over and over again and none of it makes sense.

"_I need your help" Gabe said_

"_Sure, you've helped me more times than I can count. Why Not? Name it. " Katie said_

"_There are these two guys, Dean and Sam. They are like you, out there killing the things that go bump in the night." Gabe Explained_

"_Yea what about them" Katie said anxiously_

"_I need you to find them and somehow get them to trust you enough to hunt with them" Gabe said with a nervous smile on his face._

"_Gee that's all" Katie said sarcastically. "How the hell, I'm sorry, how the heck am I supposed to get these two guys to not only trust me but get them to let me hunt with them. Why are they so important?". _

"_Look they have a great destiny ahead of them and there are forces out there that would like nothing more than to see these two dead. And with you there, with your special abilities both physical and mental it shouldn't even be that hard. " Gabe explained_

" _So let me get this straight you want me to use my looks and my powers to get these guys to trust me? What do you think I am? " Katie said annoyed_

"_Look you owe me remember and this is what I need you to do. So are you in?" Gabe said in that I'm right, you know I'm right so say yes already tone that Katie hated. _

"_Fine, I will baby-sit these two guys so they can live out this great destiny " Katie said harshly. _

"_Thanks" Gabe said and poof he was gone. Literally poof , not with smoke or anything but just gone. _

It just didn't make any sense to her. Katie turns her head and sees a little girl staring at her smiling. Katie jumps out of bed when she realizes who the girl is.

"Where did you come from?" Katie growled.

"Aw that's not nice" Lilith said with a pout. " Especially when I'm here to save you"

"Save me?" Katie looked down at Lilith. " I'm good, now go!"

"No silly, you're coming with me, I need you" Lilith smiled. " To see the handsome husband of yours"

"Wait" Katie realized. " It's you isn't it. You're the one who has Dean's contract"

"That's one point for you" Lilith replies. " Now come on I don't got all day, thirty hours to be exact" Lilith takes steps toward Katie who walks backwards, but trips on the cot and falls on it. " C'mon we're gonna have lots of fun" Lilith grabs Katie wrists and disappears.

"So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out." Bobby says standing over a map with a tracking device on it.

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam asks.

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street." Bobby replies.

"Wait can you use that thing to find Katie?" Dean asks.

"Should work for her too" Bobby replied before he begins the ritual, starts the swing for the pendulum and then chants in Latin. As Dean and Sam watch, the pendulum begins to search over the map until it suddenly just stops, pointing out Lilith's location.

"New Harmony, Indiana." Bobby says looking down at the map. " We have a winner."

"Alright." Sam says looking at Bobby " Let's go"

"Wo-wo-wo-wo, hold on. Let's all shut up there, Tex." Dean says standing to his feet.

"What's the problem?" Sam asks.

"What's the problem?" Dean repeats. " Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike, fourth my wife has decided to go missing for three weeks, and before I go anywhere I want to know where she is, shall I continue?"

"Ain't you just bringing down the room." Bobby replies.

"Yeah, well it's a gift." Dean says.

"I'll start the search for Katie" Bobby say before placing the tracking device back on the map.

"I'm sorry, so then what are we supposed to do Dean?" Sam asks.

"Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay" Dean says "Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Ok fine. If that's the case I have the answer." Sam states.

"You do?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. A surefire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu." Sam says standing to his feet.

"Damn it Sam, no." Dean says turning away from Sam shaking his head.

"We're so passed arguing. Dean, I am summoning Ruby." Sam replies.

"The hell you are! We have enough problems as it is." Dean snaps.

"And it looks like you got another one" Bobby says and both brother's look over at him. " I found where Katie is and you're not gonna like it one bit"

"Why, where is she?" Dean asks.

"New Harmony, Indiana" Bobby says looking over at Dean.

"Son of a bitch" Dean mumbles to himself. He knew something wasn't right.

" Dean we've got no time and no choice either." Sam says walking over to his brother. " If you want to save Katie and yourself, we have to do this"

"Come on man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay. She told you that she could save me, huh - lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right - Lilith owns my soul!" Dean snaps.

"Okay, fine. She's a liar. She's still got that knife." Sam says.

"Dean." Bobby interjects.

"For all we know, she works for Lilith." Dean says. " She could've brought Katie right to her"

"Then give me another option, Dean. I mean, tell me what else." Sam snaps back.

"Sam's right." Bobby states and Dean looks over at the man.

"NO! DAMN IT!" Dean yells and Bobby and Sam both look at him surprised. "Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again"

"And Katie Dean?" Sam asks. " What about her?"

"Lilith won't hurt her Sam, it's a trap" Dean says. " Plus I know my wife Sam, and she will be ok. Just- Just find something else" Dean goes back to sit down and Sam and Bobby share a look before Bobby puts on his jacket.

"Where are you going Bobby?" Sam asks.

"I guess to…" Bobby replies. " find something else."

Katie sits in the center of a witch's trap looking around the kitchen as a woman puts icing on a cake. Katie can tell the woman is scared, too scared of Lilith to actually set her free. She turns when the older man from before walks into the kitchen.

"Where is she?" he whispers.

"Upstairs, playing with Freckles." The woman responds.

"We just sit here, we're dead." The man urges.

"Look please I can help you, just let me out of this circle" Katie whispers.

"She'll hear you." The woman whispers looking between Katie and the man. " Both of you"

"It's her or us." The man replies.

"It's my baby girl." The woman states and the man scoffs.

"Not anymore. There's something inside her." He says.

"Your husband's right, that's not your baby girl anymore, there is an evil inside of her more evil then I've seen in a while" Katie says. " But it's my job to fight evil like her just help me" Katie stops talking when she hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Shut your mouth. She's coming." The woman whispers before continuing to frost the cake. Lilith walks in covered in blood and just acts as if it were a little dirt on her dress.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lilith asks innocently.

"Just how much we love you." The woman says smiling over at the little demon. Katie looks at them and can't stand how afraid this demon has made these people. "What.. wha? What happened to your dress?"

"Oh, Freckles was mean to me." Lilith says nonchalantly. The woman turns to her husband not sure what to say, then turns back to Lilith.

"That's.. that's nice, dear." The woman replies.

"So why am I here Lilith?" Katie growls. " Cause I gotta tell ya, I'm really not digging your freaking play house thing you got going here"

"That's not nice to say" Lilith says looking over at Katie. " That was mean, you wanna as Mr. Freckles what happens to people who are mean"

"You're not gonna hurt me, you need me" Katie replied. " I'm your leverage" Lilith laughed a little childish giggle.

"I don't need you silly" Lilith replied. "Soon Dean will be mine, and then Sammy will be mine, and finally I will find out the secret about you and then you'll be mine"

"Over my dead body" Katie growled.

"If that's what you want, I'm sure I can make it happen" Lilith says smiling. " Daddy, will you push me on the swing?"

"Oh.. sure, honey." The man says walking over to her. "But don't you wanna change first? I mean, you don't want the neighbors to see... all that blood."

"Oh you're so smart. I love you, daddy." Lilith says before going over to hug him.

"I love you too. Hay, sweetie?" the man says pulling from the hug. " You think.. after a while... do you think you could.. " he looks over at his wife as she shakes her head " no" at him. " Let us go?" Lilith backs away from him, the smile completely gone from her face. Katie looks at the girl in afraid of what's going to happen.

"Why?" Lilith asks.

"I uh... I don't know." The man babbles.

"They want to leave because living with some psychotic demon who wants to be a little girl isn't as fun as it used to be" Katie snapped and Lilith walks over to her.

"Do you know how it feels to have the flesh peeled off your body?" Lilith asks and Katie just stared back at her. " Do you want to?" Lilith turned back to the man and walked over to him.

"Is she right, I mean don't you wanna be here? Don't you love me?" Lilith asked.

"Well, sure I do!" the man says cheerfully.

"We all do, honey. We all love you so much." The woman says smiling at Lilith.

"Don't be mean to me, daddy. Like Freckles or what's-her-name, that mean old babysitter." Lilith warns. The man looks over at his wife scared and wide-eyed before looking back at Lilith.

"I'm sorry." The man say and after a few second the smile reappears on Lilith's face.

"That's ok, silly. Now let's go and play." Lilith exclaims grabbing the man's hand and pulling him with her.

Dean stands outside waiting for Sam to gather his stuff when he pulls out his wallet. He opens it and smiles at the pictures inside.

"_Hey have you seen my wallet?" Dean asks_

"_Uh yeah I borrowed it" Katie said lifting some paper and picking up the wallet. _

"_Borrowed it, or were you snooping?" Dean asked folding his arms. _

"_I wasn't snooping I was interior designing" Katie says handing him the wallet smiling. Dean quirks an eyebrow before taking the wallet and opening it. _

"_Pictures" Dean says flipping through the pictures. " Lots and lots of pictures" _

"_Of me" Katie says smiling. _

"_I see that" Dean says. " But where are the good ones" _

"_Good ones?" Katie asks confused and Dean looks at her wagging his eyebrows. " Oh ew you perve. Plus why do you need a picture when you have the real thing at your disposal" _

"_I'm just saying if you're gonna fill a man's wallet with pictures, at least put some in that's showing the goods" Dean says taking a seat across from her. " So was there a reason my wallet needed interior designing?" _

"_Yes there is" Katie says smiling. " As your wife I feel that you should think of me at every moment of every day" _

"_Really?" Dean asks smiling. " Why is that?" _

"_Because I am now the light of your existence." Katie says before standing up and walking over to sit on Dean's lap. "And since we cannot be around each other every moment of every day, I wanted you to have these pictures so you wouldn't feel so down when I'm not around" _

"_Oh so you did this for me?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around her waist and Katie leaned in closer to him, so close their lips were almost touch. _

"_Yep all for you babe" Katie says smiling. Dean smiles back and she presses a passionate kiss to his lips. _

"You ready to go?" Sam asked snapping Dean out of this daze.

"Yeah let's do this" Dean says and they both get into the impala. Dean tries to start the car but it doesn't start. Both brother's look at each other with confused expressions before they both get out and check under the hood. Bobby walks up startling the boys.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked holding the distributor cap in his hand.

"We got the knife." Dean states.

"And you intend to use it without me." Bobby says as Sam comes to stand in the middle next to Dean and Bobby. " Do I look like a ditchable prom-date to you?"

"No Bobby. Of course not." Sam says.

"This is about me... Sam and Katie. Ok? This isn't your fight." Dean urges and Bobby walks up to Dean furious by those words.

"The hell it isn't!" Bobby yells and Dean looks surprised. "Family don't end with blood, boy. Besides, you need me."

"Bobby-"

"You're playing wounded." Bobby growls. "Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?" Sam looks at Bobby a bit confused then looks over at Dean.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked.

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart, who do you think taught that wife of yours. " Bobby replied. Dean looks to the ground and Bobby hands him the distributor cap. "I'll follow." Bobby says before walking away from the boys over to his own car. "Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either." Bobby calls as Dean puts the cap back in the car, before they get in and pull off.

Katie sits at the dining room table that is set with all kinds of candy, as Lilith's mother comes in with the cake she's was frosting earlier and it has candles in it.

"When do demons celebrate birthdays?" Katie asks herself.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." The woman placed the cake in front of Lilith.

"Yay! It's my birthday every day." Lilith says cheerfully clapping her hands. She leans forward to cut the cake.

"Hmmm... cake. Again. It's good." Lilith's mother says.

"Hay grandpa, can I ask you something?" Lilith says looking over at his grandfather. "Why did you try to go to Mr. Wayburn for help?" the man smiles trying to get out of this situation. Katie looks up at Lilith's mother who has frozen.

"I didn't. I don't know what you mean." The man replied and Lilith stops smiling.

"You big fat liar." Lilith replies angrily.

"Lilith calm down" Katie urges but the demon ignores her.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake." The man says frightened.

"Did you two know about this?" Lilith says looking up at the mother. And the mother looks down at the father not sure what to say.

"No." the father says shaking his head. The grandfather is shocked. He looks worried as he looks toward Lilith.

"Lilith don't do this!" Katie yells but Lilith ignores her.

"Grandpa? You don't love me?" Lilith asks. Katie still can't get past the creepiness of this demon child.

"I do. I do! I love you!" the grandfather pleads.  
"No, you don't. You're lying again. You're just a mean old man." Lilith replies.

"Lilith don't!" Katie says.

"You stay out of this" Lilith shouts at her. Katie looks up to the mother who is near tears when their eyes meet. Katie looks at her, eyes wide hoping she gets the guts to let her go.

"Do something. Help me, please." The grandfather says looking to both the mother and father for help.

"I don't think I like you anymore." Lilith says twisting her hand as the grandfather's twist as well. The mother cries out shocked and Lilith turns to face her. "Nobody scream, ok? Screaming makes me mad."

"Oh you are gonna burn" Katie growls looking over at the dead man. Lilith just smile at her.

"Not before your hubby though" Lilith replies before looking up at the mother. " Mommy, can I have ice-cream with mine?"

Katie turns away from the girl and looks out the window, she closes her eyes. Dean. He's close by, she feels it. She turns back to Lilith whose eating her cake and ice-cream.

"Why them?" Katie asked. " I mean what's so special about Dean and Sam?"

"Oh those two are gonna help me out loads" Lilith says smiling. " They're gonna help us tip the balance a little"

"What does that mean?" Katie asked, Lilith just smiled and continued eating. When she was finished the little demon yawned.

"Time for bed" Lilith says standing to her feet. " Mommy will you read me a bedtime story?"

"Of course sweetie" the mother says holding out her hand. Lilith takes it and they start to walk to the stairs.

"Goodnight princess" Lilith calls back and Katie cringes at the words as the little girl and mother go upstairs. Katie looks at the father who is still staring at the dead grandfather. He shakes his head and stands up and leaves the room. Katie sighs before closing her eyes.

"God I don't know if you're listening" Katie whispers. " I know I've said some bad things about you in the past and I totally hate your backwards children, but you chose me for a reason, please just give me a chance" Katie opens her eyes and looks up to the ceiling. "Please" Nothing happens and Katie just drops her head. She sits there for what seems like forever when she hears something outside. Dean she remembers. Then something feels different and she looks down and the trap is gone. Katie smiles before disappearing.

As soon as she leaves Sam, Dean and Ruby come running into the house.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Dean asks looking over at Ruby and Sam.

"Probably." Ruby says. They begin to look around a bit but see no one.

"Damn it Katie was sitting here" Dean snaps. " Where is she?"

"Right now Dean we got more pressing matters then your runaway bride" Ruby snaps. Suddenly the door opens and they all turn toward the father. Dean quickly goes over and puts a hand over his mouth shushing the man to calm him down.

" We're here to help. Ok?" Dean whispers. " I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?" the man nods his head yes.

"Sir, where is your daughter?" Sam asks.

"It's not... it's not her anymore." The father replies.

"Where is she?" Sam repeats.

"Upstairs. In her bedroom." The father says looking up.

"Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?" Dean says looking at the man.

"Not without my wife" the father states and Dean can't but relate to the man.

"Yes, without your wife." Dean says.

"No." he replies, and Dean punches the man and throws him over his shoulder and heads toward the basement. He lays the unconscious man down and sprinkle the salt around him.

"I guess that's one way of saving him" a voice said startling Dean and he turns and is surprised.

"Katie" Dean says and walks over to her wrapping his arms around her. "I've missed you"

"I've miss you too" Katie said hugging him back. " But there is no time" Katie pulled from the hug. " We need to leave now, she's too dangerous"

"No we have this knife, we just have to kill her, simple" Dean replies.

"It's not simple Dean" Katie urged. " Not with her, let's just run"

"Run and how far do you think I'll get when those hellhounds start chasing" Dean replied. " Look we have to do this ok, trust me" Dean grabbed Katie's hand and start walking. She stopped and Dean looked back at her. He placed both hands to the side of her face and kissed her like it was nobody's business. He pulled away with only their foreheads touching. " I love you, you know that right, you're the best part of me and I want you-"

"No Dean, no last words, no" Katie said shaking her head. " We still have time" Katie grabbed Dean's hand and headed up the stairs. The hurry to Lilith's bedroom, and the first thing they see is Sam about to lunge at the girl. Dean looks at her face and quickly grabs Sam's arm.

"It's not her!" Dean yells as they both look down at the girl who looks frightened. " It's not in the girl anymore"

"She knows you're here" Katie says from the door way and everyone looks toward her. " We need to go"

"Right" Dean says before looking back at the mother and the little girl. " You two need to get down to the basement with your husband" Everyone filed out of the room and headed downstairs. They watched as the woman carried her daughter down to the basement.

"Well, I hate to be a "told you so"." Ruby says.

"Then don't" Katie snaps.

"Alright Ruby, where is she?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. " Ruby says as they all walk into the living room. Katie stops when she feels that something isn't right.

"Could she get past the sprinklers?" Sam asked.

"Her paygrad" Ruby shrugs. " she ain't sweating the holy water."

_Katie finds herself zoning out as Sam and Ruby are speaking. She soon can't hear what anyone is saying. She closes her eyes and when she opens them she's no longer in the living room, but in a field filled with beautiful flowers. Katie looks around suspiciously. _

"_It is time" a voice says from behind her. Katie turns around and is surprised at who it is._

"_Grandpa?" Katie says. " What are you-?" _

"_There is no time dear" Ned says walking over and placing his hands on Katie's shoulders. " You have to prepare yourself" _

"_Grandpa what are you talking about?" Katie asked. _

"_You must prepare yourself for the hardships that's going to fall on you" Ned replied and Katie just stared back into his eyes. "You're special and the one thing they want is for you to curl up and die, but you mustn't, you understand me?" Katie looked up at her grandfather and closes her eyes and when she opens them she's back in the living room.  
_  
"Hellhound." She hears Dean says and she turns and walks over to the others.

"Where?" Sam asks.

"There." Dean says pointing to the hellhound. Katie looks for a moment before closing her eyes, when she opens them she see the demon canine snarling at them.

"Guys run, I'll hold it off!" Katie yelled.

"No!" Dean yells.

"Dean I love you" Katie says. " I got this now go" Dean looks at her before they all run into the other room. Katie turns back to the hellhound and sees it inching towards her. " Nice puppy" Katie says easing back. Katie takes both hands and sends all the hellhound flying, before closing her eyes and appearing in the other room with the others.

Katie see's Sam about to hand the knife to Ruby and a sudden realization came over her.

"Wait!" Katie yells and the all look over at her. " Sam, that's not Ruby" Sam turns back to Ruby who sends him flying into the wall and pinning him causing him to drop the knife. She then hits Dean and pins him on top of the table. Katie runs and stands in front of her.

"Aww look at the mama bear coming to defend her cubs" Lilith says.

"How long you been in her?" Dean asked still pinned to the table

"Not long." Lilith says looking down at her body. "But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty." She says before her eyes turns white. Everyone is shocked when they look between Lilith and Katie. " Aw don't worry your lights different from mines" She says laughing.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asks and Lilith's eyes turn normal.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." Lilith replies.

"You know, I should have seen it before... but you all look alike to me." Dean jokes.

"Funny" Lilith says before looking back to Katie. " Get out of my way"

"No" Katie says lifting her hand to send the demon flying. Lilith just laughed.

"Really you think your powers could ever work on me witch" Lilith says taking steps closer. " You're nowhere near my league honey" without touching her Lilith sends Katie flying into a wall pinning her there as well. Lilith smiles and turns and walks toward Sam.

"Hello Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Lilith says grabbing She grabs hold of his chin, forcing him to face her. Against his will she gives him a kiss and it sizzles from their lips meeting.

"Your lips are soft." Lilith says and Sam moves his head up and to the side, trying to get loose from her hand.

"Right, so you have me. Let my brother go." Sam replies looking down at her.

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't." Lilith replied smiling.

"He might not but I do" Katie said looking at the demon. " You said it yourself I'm special. I was handpicked by the big man to protect them, that's gotta mean something. think of how much power you could have making me your vessel"

"Katie no!" Dean yelled.

"Think of how that balance of power would shift and no one would dare come after you" Katie replied. "Just let them go, just let them go and you can have me whatever I am to them"

"You would really do that, for them?" Lilith asked walking over to Katie. Katie looked between Sam and Dean and then back at the demon.

"Yes" Katie says. "Look this the best offer you will get in a very long time, this is your chance to finally let evil beat out good, so what do you say"

"I say, good already has no chance" Lilith says before opening the doors to the room moving the gofer dust that lay in front of it. "Sick'em boy" The hellhound growls before jumping and pulling Dean down as he screams.

"Dean!" Katie yells trying to pull herself from wall. She watches as the hellhound begins ripping at Dean like her dreams. " Stop, Please!" tears begin falling from her eyes and Lilith just laughs.

"No! Stop!" Sam yells at the hound starts attacking Dean's chest and he screams in pain and turns over to his stomach.

"STOP IT!" Sam yells.

"Lilith please don't do this!" Katie yelled and the hellhound slashes Dean's back and shoulder. " Stop this" Dean flips back over and the hellhound slashes his chest and blood gushes out. Suddenly a wind blows furiously out of nowhere. Lilith turns to Katie who's eyes are white, and is staring back at her. Katie slides down from the wall and walks over to hellhound and grabbing it. " Bad boy" she says before squeezing and black ooze drips from the canine. She drops it dead to the floor. She turns and looks at Lilith.

"Maybe I was wrong about you" Lilith says with a smile. " But did you have to kill my puppy" Katie remains quiet as she turns around and lifts a hand toward Sam releasing him from the wall. " Oh no you don't" Lilith says before raising a hand toward Sam and a white light comes from it, but the light is retracted. She puts her hand down and looks almost frightened as she looks down at Sam. Katie walks over and stand in front of her.

"Time to burn" Katie says, her glowing white eyes looking at Lilith. Katie reaches her hand out and Ruby's knife flies to her hand. As she pulls back about to stab, a black smoke shoots out of Ruby's body as Lilith escapes. When Lilith is finally gone the body collapses to the floor. Katie stares at the body for a moment before looking up and closing her eyes. When she opens them, they're normal again and her hand starts to shake as she turns around. She looks down and is met with Sam next to Dean's motionless body. She suddenly drops the knife and runs to kneel over him.

"Dean" Katie cries. She places her hands on the sides of his face. "C'mon wake up baby" Sam cries as her looks down at his dead brother. " No, this can't happen" Katie growls before looking up to the ceiling. " Do something!" she yells but all she gets is silence in return. She turns back and starts kissing Dean and hugging his lifeless body. " Please don't leave me" she whispers into his ear.

Katie stands on the other side of fresh grave as Sam packs the final dirt on top. Katie hasn't stopped crying since she saw his lifeless body. She holds his wedding ring in her hand tightly trying desperately to not fall completely apart. She couldn't, he wouldn't want her to.

"You two sure about this, I mean we really should- " Bobby started.

"No one is burning my husband's body" Katie said in a low voice not taking her eyes off the pile of dirt that was on top of him.

"No she's right" Sam says wiping his eyes. " This is what he deserves" Sam looks up at Katie as her hand grips the ring even tighter, if that was at all possible. "We should go" For the first time Katie looks up at Sam, and doesn't know if he's ever seen so much hurt in one person's eyes. He swallows the lump in his throat trying not to break down, he had to stay strong.

"No Sam" Katie said and both Sam and Bobby looked over at her. " I've been fighting the bad stuff for as long as I can remember, even when I didn't want to, I did and I was pretty damn good at it" Katie shakes her head and wipes her eyes roughly. " And they've killed my grandfather, and they torture my friends and I keep fighting, why because it the right thing to do" Katie start laughing. " Yeah the right thing to do. And then the side I find myself fighting for screws me over. So I ask if you can't trust the bad guys and you can't trust the good guys then who can you trust"

"What are you saying Katie?" Sam asks.

"What am I saying?" Katie asks herself as she closes her eyes. She opens them and then looks back at Sam. "I'm saying I'm done Sam, retiring, just plain giving up."

"Look right now isn't the time to be making decisions like this" Bobby says.

"Maybe you're right Bobby, but I'm doing this now" Katie says before looking down at the grave. " They stole my heart, and made me bury it today, for all I care the whole world can go to hell" Katie looks up and wipes the last tears she'll ever shed. She walks over to Sam and they stare each other for a moment before she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. "Just because I'm done with this doesn't mean I done with you. You're my family and I will always be there when you need me ok?"

"Yeah" Sam says pulling out of the hug. " Just make sure you keep in touch ok?" Katie nods and kisses him on the cheek before turning to Bobby, who refuses to look her in the eye. Katie just leans over and kisses the man on the cheek.

"Bobby you've been like the father I wish I had, and I'll never forget that. I just hope you understand why I have to do this" Katie says before turning and walking toward the impala. She runs her hand across the hood before turning to look at the two men. It was over, all over. She gave a small wave before disappearing leaving both men to wonder when or if they would ever see her again.

* * *

**A/N: Don't listen to Katie because its not all over, not even close. muhahahahaha..ehem.. Like I was saying I will begin working on the third story of the WTAWTAW Verse. I just want to say thanks to all those who have read my stories up to this point, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you will stay with me to the very end... WHICH IS NOT NOW...And I think a bit of Lilith may have rubbed off on me because I don't think anything will be published until I have at least 10 more reviews... MWAHAHAHAAHAHA!**


End file.
